The Crystal Clan
by FandomBard12
Summary: After the events of Life's Dawn, the Ed's along with Aaron have grown up but when a mysterious man arrived, things changed. Prepare for the age of Magic and prepare for a new villain also.
1. Beginnings

Back at it again with writing stories in this fandom.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he laid on his bed, he still had no idea how he had magic. After talking to the others, they decided not to talk to their parents about what happened. They knew it was for the best. Aaron kept the money Jim gave him a secret since he knew that his parents would ask a LOOOOOTTTTT of questions if they knew. He looked at his hand, he flowed the energy through it causing it to have a small white outline.

"Man, I'm never gonna get used to this." Aaron said as he dispelled the energy

He then fell asleep, hoping for a better future since Butch was defeated.

**Two years later**

Aaron looked himself over in the mirror, his hair was a little longer and darker with his skin have a small tan to it. Aaron's old glasses were replaced with sleek new black ones, his hoodie slightly darker with his jeans being slightly darker also, his new black strap shoes being in pretty good condition. He decided to update his outfit about a week ago since his jeans were starting to be a bit small, his shoes old, his glasses also a bit old, his hoodie barely being able to fit him anymore. He went out more and started to gain more muscle than usual, his skin is more of a tan color now.

"Jesus I've grown now that I notice it, maybe it's just a sign of growing older." Aaron said

He walked out of his bedroom and out of the house, he breathed in and out the fresh air of yet another summer. He saw the Ed's, them being also old as he is.

Turns out, they were all around the same age if not a month or two apart, so they were all fifteen. Ed had some of his hair grown out, now is a bit like Aaron's but slightly longer, his green jacket is still there but his shirt was different, it now was more of a plaid pattern than anything else rather than just simple stripes, his pants are less baggy and are bluer in coloration. His black shoes were replaced since after what happened with the Cul-De-Sac kids all that time ago, they were a lot cleaner to say. Which the news is, Ed has now showered more at least once a day (honestly Aaron and Double D are impressed he can do that the very least) and thus smells a lot better. He has managed to control his strength a bit, after all. A year and a half ago, he nearly accidentally destroyed a wall after simply walking into it. Needless to say, the control was good for everyone. He even has more vocabulary after Aaron realized that Ed's random mannerisms (while appreciated) need a bit more flair to it. So now Ed has more to say, he's improved a bit.

Double D had black hair growing out the back of his hat, he figured that he should grow it out a bit, he now wore a red short-sleeved dress shirt over some purple pants and his red socks were a lot lower, his blue shoes are now blue vans as to save time with tying. His over cleanliness nature is still present but he's cooled down on it a bit more knowing that maybe he might go too far sometimes. Though he's still the genius of the group, as always and he is a bit stronger but nowhere near as strong as Aaron.

Eddy now had hair (it was black, not surprising) that was slicked and pretty nice looking since he focused on it a bit more, he traded in his old polo for a yellow t-shirt with red lines on the sleeves. His cyan jeans now being a bit darker and having more of a blue tint to it, his red shoes were now more for running since he still is the troublemaker. Eddy has gotten taller, around Aaron's height and he's a bit stronger since Aaron told him to exercise more after seeing his constant running wasn't the greatest. He now had more of a passion for music while he's started to scam less realizing that they are a bit of a liability after a bit, so now he, Aaron, Ed, and Double D surprisingly, now are a bit of a band. They practice music for fun rather than anything else.

"Sup guys, so we just gonna hang out today? Practice?" Aaron asked

Eddy shrugged a little while moving his hand to a 'so and so' motion.

"A little bit of both really." Eddy said

"Alright, come on guy-"

"Hello there." Someone said

Aaron and the Ed's looked at the voice, it was a cloaked man. His head couldn't be seen as it had a hood on it but red sunglasses could be seen, his body couldn't really be seen.

"I'm looking for someone." He said

Aaron got a little wary, he may have not seen Butch in a while but he knew that this guy could be a former member of that gang.

"Who are you looking for?" Aaron asked

"I'm looking for the one who caused that pillar of light at Mondo-a-go-go two years ago." The man said

Aaron was surprised, nobody had ever asked about it before today.

"Oh... that was me." Aaron said

The man's eyes seemed to widen, he lowered his hood. Revealing his face, it was that of a teen's (fifteen-year-old or younger to estimate). He had short black hair, pale skin, and a sort of relaxed face. It was a bit strange but he seemed a bit older than he looked. He cleared his throat a little before speaking.

"Interesting, I have been looking for someone. So you are the most recent Thompson heir." He said in a young voice

The four looked at the teen confused and shocked, Aaron stepped back a little.

"Ho-how do you know that?" Aaron asked

The teen sighed, he looked at Aaron. His eyes seeming to glint with amusement behind the sunglasses.

"You can use magic, and don't deny it. I can sense it from you majorly." He said

Aaron looked at the teen suspicious, who was this guy?

"Why are you looking for me?" Aaron asked

"Simple, to fulfill the duty that i was given. I need to talk to you first off." He said

Aaron relaxed his stance a bit but still was wary of what the teen wanted, after all, he could be like Butch.

"Alright then, what is it?" Aaron asked

"You see, you are apart of an ancient bloodline that was a part of an ancient clan. You may not know it but it is called the Crystal Clan." The teen said

Aaron and the Ed's looked a bit surprised, Aaron then looked at the teen with his head tilted to the side as Eddy asked this.

"You know about the Crystal Clan?"

The teen looked at Aaron a bit surprised but then it turned into a blank look.

"I see you've found the book already, I assumed you might have." He said

Aaron got out the book from a small bag he had slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I found it one day. Never knew what the deal with it is but I know this, it might relate to whatever you're saying. I have been researching it, however." Aaron said

The teen looked at the book, he then nodded.

"You haven't activated the rest and yet you have the cards if I am to be correct." He said

Aaron then got out the blank cards, he looked them over with a small grin.

"Yes, the catalyst for the activation of the Mana of family's." He said

The Ed's and Aaron then looked at the teen confused.

"Catalyst?" Double D asked

"Yes, you already know about the ancient families that lived here correct?" The teen asked

The four reluctantly nodded to the teen.

"There's more to it, after the destruction of the clan hall. Two of the families moved away but it was said that their descendants would sooner or later come back. I can tell that those families are back. The other families including the Thompson family as the head of the clan, they were still here." The teen said

The Ed's along with Aaron then looked at Double D, said Ed looked at the teen.

"And what's your basis for all of this, how can we believe you?" Double D asked a bit wary of him

The teen raised a gloved hand, it radiated with yellow energy. It crackled with energy, the Ed's and Aaron looked at it shocked. The energy soon faded as the teen put his hand down.

"For I was a part of the ancient clan we speak of." The teen said

It then hit Aaron, he looked at the teen with a gasp he was about to say something but he was beaten to the punch by Ed.

"You're immortal?" Ed asked a bit shocked, seemed like something out of his comic book

The teen said nothing for a bit, before nodding.

"Yes, I am." The teen said

The four looked at the immortal shocked, he was around for that long?!

"You see, I was created by the head family. My sole purpose was to help out the clan in any way I could, I was sealed in a tomb. Told that I would awaken on the day the heir or heiress of legend was born." The immortal said

Aaron and the Ed's then raised an eyebrow.

"You guys didn't know whether you were gonna have an heir or heiress?" Eddy asked

"We're not exactly sticking to one gender, someone with that much power could be a man or woman. We have no qualms with it." The immortal said

The four then nodded their agreements, he's got them there.

"How gender exclusive." Ed said

"So what now?" Aaron said

"We have to activate the other families magic, it seems since your magic activated. Magic's been slowly returning to the land, that's big news as you would say." The immortal said

The four raised an eyebrow at this, they had no idea whether to believe him or not.

"What's that mean?" Aaron asked

That's when a strange creature showed up out of nowhere, he was green and his skin was rough. He had a brown cloth as a cloak and held a grey dagger in his hand, the sclera of his eyes were yellow with his pupils being a pure black. He had a huge nose and an evil glint in his eyes, his clothes were pristine in a way despite being rags.

"Wha-what the hell is that?" Aaron asked shocked

"That's a goblin, an ancient creature that hasn't existed for a long time. Very weak but still deadly if not taken seriously enough." The immortal said

The goblin eyed them carefully, he looked at Aaron. The look unnerved him, to say the least.

"I don't like the way that's looking at me." Aaron said feeling a bit more uncovered as the goblin chuckled a little

The goblin swung his dagger but Aaron fell back in shock, dodging his attack. He moved over to the teen as the Ed's had started to be chased by it before fighting it off with some branches they found on the ground.

"How am I supposed to fight this thing?" Aaron asked as he saw the Ed's try to fight it

The teen then got out a sword, the blade was thin and elegant with a grey finish, the crossguard was an elegant gold color, the grip was black with a black plush wrapping around it, the pommel had the symbol of a crystal on it that was glowing blue. He tossed the sword near Aaron.

"With a weapon of your skill type." The immortal said

The goblin tried to strike again after seeing Aaron near the sword but he grabbed the sword and blocked it. He sent the goblin backward, he didn't even mean too. It felt like... instinct. He looked over the sword after he got up as he looked at the goblin, he held the sword with a tight grip.

"Alright." Aaron said after breathing in and then out

He ran forward at the goblin head-on, the goblin didn't react in time as Aaron slashed right through it. Green blood on the blade, the goblin burst into flames shortly afterward. Aaron breathed in and out deeply as he looked at the sword, he looked at the four watching him. The Ed's were shocked by his skill with the blade, the determined glint in his eyes, the skill of his dodging.

"That was... weird." Aaron said

"How'd you do that?" Eddy asked

Aaron looked at the sword and then at Eddy.

"Don't know. Felt like... instinct, like I've fought before." Aaron said looking over the sword

"Of course, the spirit of yours is that of a great one. It was said that the most powerful heir or heiress would possess the soul of a great warrior with a skill in a sword or other weapon, it makes sense that you'd have the ability to use swordplay. The legend said so after all." The immortal said

Aaron sighed as he swished the blade, causing the blood to fly off and disappear like clear glass as he sheathed it on a sheath that appeared out of nowhere. At this point, Aaron decided not to question it. The sheath in question was a brilliant silver with blue lines over it and the symbol of a large crystal design it. He looked at the immortal and the Ed's.

"Now what?" Aaron asked

"You have magic yes?" The immortal asked

Aaron caused his hand to glow with white energy, the immortal looked it over.

"You seem to not developed your own style." The immortal said

"Style?" Aaron asked

"Yes, magic has styles. For a person who uses powerful strikes, there's magic to make it stronger. For a person who wants to heal, they had used magic to heal. There are many styles, you can choose your own and make your own path. Due to this, it's reflected in the color of their soul." The immortal said

Aaron nodded, the energy disappearing from his hand.

"So how do we do that?" Aaron asked

"First, we need to activate the crystals. You may be able to use magic but it's not powerful enough." The immortal said

"What about what he did two years ago?!" Eddy asked

The immortal looked at Eddy, calm and patient as always.

"That was activation, you see when magic activates. A powerful burst comes out, it can happen either out of emotion, will, and more. It causes the user to have immense magical ability, the manipulation of gravity, the ability to heal all wounds, extreme strength and ability. There's a whole lot more to come with it but most of them are either never seen or rarely seen if at all." The immortal said

Eddy then nodded slowly, understanding what he's meaning now. Aaron than realized something.

"Wait, everyone in the Cul-De-Sac can use magic?" Aaron asked

"...Yes, a lot of people here can use magic actually." The immortal said

The Ed's and Aaron had a look of silent shock on their face. The immortal sighed at this, he knew he had a long road ahead of him if he was gonna train them.

Yeah, this was gonna be a loooonnnnnggggg day for everyone involved.

* * *

And that's the first chapter for this. Hope you guys like this and as always.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Searching for the crystals P1

Back at again with more chapters of The Crystal Clan!

* * *

Aaron looked at the sword he was given in silence as he walked with the Ed's and the immortal, it was an elegant blade, powerful and strong. He had no idea why he was so good with using it or just feeling like it was natural to sheath it, it made no sense on why he could do that? He sighed heavily and just sheathed it, they arrived at Rolf's house. Double D knocked on the door, the door opened to Rolf.

He now had the same t-shirt but he wore blue overall's over them, he had brick red work boots, he had a small goatee and his arms were slightly hairy. He smiled at the Ed's and Aaron but was slightly confused to see the immortal.

"Oh, it seems the Ed-boys and Aaron had brought over someone new." Rolf said

The immortal looked at Rolf over, he nodded.

"You must be a part of the ancient family of Kelamis, it is nice to see your family's back here." The immortal said

Rolf looked at the immortal confused, he then looked at the Ed's and Aaron.

"Rolf is confused by this." Rolf said

"Rolf... you know how Aaron has magic... right?" Double D asked

"Of course Rolf remembers, it was two years ago if Rolf remembers yes?" Rolf said

"...This guy says that everyone in the Cul-De-Sac has magic." Double D said

Rolf raised an eyebrow.

"...Are you pulling Rolf's chain as you would say it?" Rolf asked

"No, and this guy does have proof." Aaron said

The immortal raised his hand, is glowed with orange energy, Rolf's eyes widened. He then grinned.

"Ah ha! Rolf has figured it out." Rolf said

Rolf then pointed to the sky.

"Rolf's ancestry must have be intermingled with magic since long ago, meaning that Rolf has magic along with the other kids of the Cul-De-Sac!" Rolf said

The immortal looked at Rolf surprised and then chuckled.

"It seems that he's figured it out, we're getting everyone in this Cul-De-Sac together to reactivate the lost magic from long ago." The immortal said

"Rolf agree's to this." Rolf said

Rolf then followed them to Kevin's house, the door opened to reveal Kevin. He exchanged his lime green long sleeve for a green t-shirt with a dark green jacket, his red hat is still there on his head but his hair was a little longer, his black shorts were now black jeans, he had black tennis shoes.

"Hey Rolf, Aaron, Ed, Double D, and Eddy... wait who's that guy?" Kevin asked

The immortal stepped forward, he looked at Kevin and chuckled.

"Ah, the hot headed Bar family. Known for physical prowess if I remember correctly." The immortal said

"Ho-how the hell do you know that?" Kevin asked

"This guy is immortal, everyone here can use magic." Eddy summarized

The immortal lifted his hand and let out magical energy, Kevin just shook his head with a smile.

"Heh, always did think magic was a thing somehow after what happened with Aaron." Kevin said

He then joined them on their sort of quest to gather everyone, they then arrived to Jimmy's home. The door opened to reveal Jimmy, his cyan turtleneck now turning into a cyan t-shirt with a light blue zip up hoodie (taking a cue after Aaron a little), his brace now as gone, his skin slightly more tan as he did spend more time outside doing stuff, his white slacks were now white kachkeis, his black shoes were now black wingtips.

"Oh hey guys, who's the new guy?" Jimmy asked

"This is an immortal man Jimmy, and you can use magic!" Ed said

Jimmy looked at the other for confirmation, they nodded as the man raised his hand with the same energy as the other times. Jimmy smiled widely.

"Yippee!" Jimmy said

Jimmy then joined them on their quest, they continued onward, reaching Nazz's house. Nazz opened the door and grinned as he saw Aaron with the others including the strange man. Nazz had changed out her black t-shirt and white tank top for more of a black and white long sleeve, her blur pants were less baggy than they were and she replaced her shoes with hiked up black boots.

"Something going on?" Nazz asked

"Magical stuff." Aaron said with a shrug

"Rad, I'm in." Nazz said

"Really, just like that?" Aaron asked

"Yeah dude, I've been researching a ton into magic after what happened two years ago. Finding out about magic stuff is rad." Nazz said

Aaron nodded and Nazz joined them. They kept going on their journey, reaching Jonny's place. The door opened to reveal him holding Plank. He had a grey beanie like Double D's, a white tank top, blue shorts, and brown moccasins (Aaron told him that it was a better option).

"OH BOY! Another adventure?" Jonny asked

"Magic stuff this time, you want to join?" Eddy asked

"Heck yeah! I've always thought about magic and figured me and Plank might have it." Jonny said

"That piece of wood does contain some magic for some odd reason." The immortal said in the background

They then continued on, later getting to Ed's place. The door opened to Sarah, she looked at them confused. She switched out her old pink tank top for more a pink t-shirt with a red heart on it, she now had blue shorts, and pink slip on's.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked

"Sarah, we can use magic!" Jimmy said

Sarah blinked a little at that before smiling a little.

"Alright, l'll join." Sarah said

After that, they went to the center of the Cul-De-Sac, the immortal looked at all of them.

"Okay, we need to look for the crystals. Luckily, I know of one nearby." The immortal said

"Alright but question." Kevin said

"...What's the question?" The immortal asked

"What's your name?" Kevin asked

The immortal tapped his chin, he then nodded.

"My name is Theos, I was given this name long ago." Theos

"Cool, now let's go get that crystal." Kevin said

Theos then led them to the Peach Creek Orchard, later arriving at the ancient tree. He nodded.

"Yes, it's here." Theos said

"At this ancient tree?" Double D asked

Theos put his hand out, a magical circle appeared around it. Spinning rapidly until it disappeared, revealing a crystal shortly afterward. Aaron stepped forward, Theos looked at the others.

"Three of you can gain magic, Aaron's one since he needs to get stronger and so you need to choose two of you." Theos said

They all looked at each other, not saying anything for a bit until Kevin said this.

"Eddy and Double D should be the one's up there."

The two Ed's looked at Kevin in shock, Ed then said this.

"I agree."

"Ed but... don't you want magic?" Eddy asked

"Don't worry guys, I'll get the next one." Ed said with a smile

Everyone then agreed Double D and Eddy should go up there, they walked up there and the crystal reacted.

**_May the powers of the crystal bless you with even greater power as you fight this beast._**

Shimmering light came off it, energy went into Aaron, Eddy, and Double D. Causing them to be transported into another dimension, they were in an ancient area covered in stone yet seemed to be perfectly maintained.

"Where are we?" Double D asked

"Don't know but I've got a feeling." Eddy began

Suddenly, a giant creature crashed down, it was made of grey stone and had blue glowing eyes with some gears coming out of it's body spinning in place.

"We're in for a fight." Eddy said

The creature roared, a name came into Aaron's mind.

"Goldon the Ancient Golem Mech." Aaron said

Aaron summoned his sword and got it out, dodging the monster's attack as Eddy and Double D rolled out of the way. Double D was nervous.

"I can't fight, I'm a pacifist!" Double D said

"The word pacifist contains fist, so use it already!" Aaron said

"Yeah, now's not the time for the high ground Sockhead!" Eddy said

Double D realized while Aaron had a good point, they were in danger, he narrowed his eyes and ran at the golem. He kicked it, not doing any damage. Double D landed, he sighed.

"I can't make a mark on it!" Double D said

Aaron then had an idea, as the golem smashed down his fist he looked at Double D.

"D, stick your hand out and focus!" Aaron said

Double D was confused but he went with it, he put his hand out and focused. A staff then appeared in his hand, he looked it over. The shaft of the staff was aluminum with the top part being a glowing gem. He then raised it, energy sparkling within the gem.

"Attack!" Double D said

Double D then launched a blue arrow at the Golem, cracking it a little. Eddy saw this and realized what he had to do, he stuck out his hand and focused. A weapon appeared in it, it was a long sword. The blade was a grey with the crossguard being a brilliant gold, the grip being blue with the pommel being a red ball. He nodded as he slashed the Golem's back, Aaron slashed the front. The three landed together, their eyes glowing a little.

"Cross attack!" Aaron yelled

Double D launched ten arrow bolts, Eddy slashed it four times across the chest, and Aaron did twenty slashes all around. The finished as Double D hit it with the staff, Eddy did a large slash, and Aaron stabbed right through it. The Golem fell to a knee with a large groan, disappearing into a flash of light.

Eddy just leaned against his sword coolfully while Double D just had a look of pride on his face as he stood near his staff while Aaron propped his sword on his shoulder.

A large flash of light occurred and Aaron was now standing near the Ed's.

_**You have earned our blessing, take magic and change the world with it**_

A bright flash and they were in front of the ancient tree, they looked around confused as the crystal disappeared.

"...Nothing happened." Aaron said

"You guys disappeared and later reappeared, something oughta have happened." Kevin said

Eddy then put out his hand, he summoned his longsword out of nowhere. Everyone looked at Eddy surprised, Double D did the same. Aaron smiled a little.

"Well, at least we know it works." Aaron said

"Yeah, but what magic did I get?" Eddy asked

"You retain the power of fire magic, you can create fire and use it to attack." Theos said

Eddy then focused on making a flame, it then appeared in his hand. Double D then looked at Theos, the immortal being looked at Double D with a small smile.

"You seem to be able to use both offensive and defensive magic." Theos said

"Meaning?" Double D asked

"Meaning you can not only summon fire like Eddy but other elements, you can even heal others wounds." Theos explained

Double D blinked at this, he stuck out his hand and a small bit of wind formed in it. He smiled at this a little, Eddy just sighed.

"Sockhead's always been well versed in things." Eddy said

"That's true. So what about me?" Aaron asked

"Some of your power has been unlocked, you have a magical power and an ability within your sword." Theos said

Aaron looked at his sword, he pointed it outward. Suddenly, the sword separated into segments and grabbed a tree branch. Aaron seemed to move his arm back and the tip of the blade came back with the tree's branch.

"Well that's a thing I can do." Aaron said

"You've gained a magical ability, you can now use the elements to your advantage." Theos said

Aaron looked down in thought before realizing what he meant, he lifted his hand.

"Thunder!" Aaron yelled

A bolt of thunder struck the ground, he looked at his hand with glee.

"Awesome." Aaron said

"Yes, but sadly, due to the crystal's powers being active. We may have attracted the attention of a monster." Theos said

That's when a wolf made of wood appeared, everyone looked at it afraid except Eddy, Double D, and Aaron. He jumped into the air and stabbed his sword into the wolf's body.

"BLAZE!" Aaron yelled

The blade of the sword was then set on fire, burning the wolf. Aaron jumped off after the wolf tried to bite it, he then used his grappling hook blade and hooked the wolf to the sky. He slashed it a whole bunch before grappling to the ground.

"Double D, Eddy, launch attacks at it!" Aaron yelled

Double D and Eddy nodded, Eddy threw balls of fire while Double D launched arrow bolts. The wolf was burnt and had arrow bolts sticking out of it. It fell to the ground, burning into flames. The Cul-De-Sac Kids had a shocked look on their faces.

"Woah dude." Kevin said

Aaron got up and brushed himself, he grinned as he propped the blade on his shoulder.

"That was cool." Aaron said

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Jonny said

They then all started to talk about what their weapons would be along with their abilities, Aaron sighed.

"Guess we've got a long road ahead of us." Aaron said

They then went off to look for hints of another crystal.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Searching for the crystals P2

Time for more of this clan's adventures!

* * *

Aaron sighed as he looked at Theos in the middle of his room... at night.

"Theos, the hell are you doing here?" Aaron asked with an annoyed look and tone

"I have to protect the heir at all costs, meaning I will have to be near you." Theos explained as he just sat there

Aaron bridged his nose and groaned loudly at Theos's inept ability to read cues.

"No, I'm meaning in my room." Aaron said with clenched teeth

"How else am I supposed to be near you?" Theos asked tilting his head a little to the side

"I'M MEANING ON WHY MY ROOM SPECIFICALLY!" Aaron said a bit fed up with Theos not noticing the problem

Aaron then gestured outside to a tree branch with a slightly twitching eye.

"You could just sleep on a tree branch, you've been traveling for years. You're most likely used to this." Aaron said really annoyed at Theos

"...Why would I do that when I'm already here?" Theos asked a bit confused

Aaron groaned loudly, he then just looked at Theos tired. He's throwing in the towel.

"Okay, just sleep in my closet. It's big enough for a person like you." Aaron said pointing to his closet

"I was planning on it." Theos said getting up

Theos walked into the closet and laid down wordlessly, Aaron just shook his head and walked over to his bed after closing the closet door, falling asleep shortly afterward.

**The next morning**

Aaron got up with a stretch, he opened the closet and saw Theos was asleep with a light snore. His sunglasses nearby as his skin was slightly red from laying on the ground, Aaron shook his head silently and lifted Theos up. Surprisingly light for an immortal person, he placed him on his bed and got his clothes. He got some money and headed out, saying this.

"Geez, didn't think I would be using the money for this."

Theos, meanwhile, was just snoring gently on the bed. Enjoying the comfy place he was in.

**A couple of minutes later**

Theos woke up, he stretched before realizing that he was in a bed. He looked over to see Aaron in the closet, he silently got up and looked over to see Aaron setting him up a futon.

"There, he oughta sleep a little more comfortably." Aaron said to himself

"What are you doing?" Theos asked, causing Aaron to jump a little

Aaron looked at Theos and sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, you're living with me, so that means you are my guest." Aaron said with a serious look

"I'm merely a person who's supposed to protect you." Theos said simply

"A guest nonetheless. So I decided, setting up a bed for you in the closet would be for the best." Aaron said with a small lopsided smile

Theos smiled a little, his amber eyes glimmering a little.

"Thanks." Theos said with a small nod

"Don't thank me, it's my job to do stuff like this. Now let's go look for that next crystal." Aaron said with a grin

Theos nodded, he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. They walked out the door and into the neighborhood, they gathered everybody and they were at the middle of the Cul-De-Sac.

"To look for the next crystal, I need to sense the energy out or somehow see a strange glimmer." Theos explained while his hand was glowing

"Wait... strange glimmer?" Aaron said remembering something a little

"Yes, like light shining off it." Theos said as his hand charged with energy

Aaron tapped his foot while putting his hand on his chin, thinking about what Theos said. He then realized it and snapped his fingers which caught everyone's attention.

"I think I know an area that might be able to work." Aaron said

Aaron then led them to where the crystal would most likely be and where they would get their next power-up.

**Later**

Aaron showed them to the creek, Theos's eyes widened. He stepped in front of Aaron.

"Yes... I can sense it here." Theos said feeling the energy course through him

Theos stuck his hand out and made the magic circle appear in his hand, the crystal then appeared. Theos looked at everyone.

"Aaron's gonna be the one to get a power-up, you must choose two of you in your group again. It cannot be anyone who previously got any magic power." Theos said

Everyone talked amongst each other, Ed then stepped up.

"I will take this challenge!" Ed said

Theos nodded, he looked at everyone else.

"Anyone else?" Theos asked

The Cul-De-Sac kids went back to discussing, they then had Kevin step up with a confident look on his face.

"Alright, Kevin and Ed. You have been chosen for this." Theos said

They walked up to the crystal, the crystal did it's usual glimmer related thing.

**_May the powers of the crystal bless you with even greater power as you fight this beast._**

They were transported into that same stone dimension, Kevin looked around as Ed stared off with a smile.

"What the hell is this place?" Kevin asked a little confused

"We're inside the crystal!" Ed said excited

Kevin and Aaron looked at Ed a little surprised, he's not wrong.

"Well wherever we are." Aaron said with a serious look

That's when a roar was heard, Aaron summoned his sword.

"There's something we're gonna have to fight." Aaron said keeping himself at the read

They looked at the beast as it landed, it was a giant dragon with strange mechanical parts that have strange runes scratched into it. It's right eye was glowing with runes and technology while it's left was normal. Aaron had a name flashed into his mind like last time.

"Dargon the Rune Dragon." Aaron said with a serious tone

Dargon had slashed downward with it's claws, Aaron dodged away from it as did Ed and Kevin. Ed threw a punch at it, causing some of the metal to crack a little. Kevin knew that if Ed could barely make a large crack in it, he wouldn't do anything. He then dodge rolled away from an energy attack that came out of Dargon's eye.

"Focus and your weapon will come to you, that's what happened to me, D, and Eddy last time." Aaron said as he blocked a energy attack

Kevin nodded and focused, a pair of metal grey and black gauntlets came onto his hand which had they symbol of a gear on them, Ed stuck his hand out and a emerald green war hammer suddenly came into his hand. The war hammer had a brown grip with the shaft being a grey, the bottom had a green ball. It confused Aaron that Ed could summon it so easily until it dawned upon him.

"Right, Ed is sometimes super focused on stuff and thus doesn't need to put much energy into focusing." Aaron said dodge rolling away from another energy attack

Kevin threw punch at the beast on its more flesh based parts, doing some damage, Ed smashed a hammer on it's head, cracking its cybernetic eye. Aaron stabbed it in its more metal chest, they three jumped away from it. Eyes glowing slightly.

"Cross attack!" Aaron yelled

Kevin punched it all around, Ed smashed it's hammer on it's side, Aaron slashed all around before slashed it's chest in an '**X**' shape before stabbing right in the normal part of its chest.

The ancient Rune Dragon bellowed one last time before falling and bursting into blue flames, leaving the room empty, Kevin just lifted his hands up while Ed jumped around with Aaron propping his sword on his shoulder.

The same flash of light occurred like last time and Aaron was standing near Kevin and Ed.

_**You have earned our blessing, take magic and change the world with it**_

A bright flash and then they were back at the creek, the three looked at the others.

"That was awesome." Aaron said

"What was the creature this time?" Jimmy asked

After what happened with the last crystal, they told the Cul-De-Sac Kids about the battle to which they were in awe at what happened.

"A Rune dragon, it's a dragon that has weird cybernetic parts and strange mystical symbols." Aaron said with a small shrug

"That's amazing!" Jimmy said with stars in his eyes

"Not a really friendly dragon, tried to kill us." Kevin said with a small shrug

Aaron then nodded to them, Kevin summoned his gauntlets while Ed summoned his war hammer.

"So, what else can we do Theos?" Ed asked

"Ed, you seem to be able create protective barrier's. Kevin, you can actually summon a vehicle." Theos said

Ed put out his hand and a glowing green shield appeared, he grinned at this while Kevin looked at his gauntlets.

"Hmmm." Kevin said in thought

He focused magical energy into the gauntlets and suddenly, it turned into a motorcycle.

"OH HELL YES!" Kevin said revving the magical engines

He then turned it back into his gauntlets, Theos looked at Aaron.

"You can now heal people and you can do something new with your sword." Theos explained

Aaron tapped his foot in thought before snapping his fingers, he threw his sword to the ground and jumped on it. It was levitating off the ground and Aaron was still on it.

"Cool, hover sword." Aaron said impressed

A group merman then jumped out of the water, Aaron slashed one while Kevin punched another in the face. Ed hit one to Eddy who stabbed it, Double D tapped his staff on the ground causing magical spikes to impale the rest. The final one was left alone, Aaron raised his hand.

"Lightning!" Aaron yelled as magic glowed around his hand

A bolt of lightning then hit the Merman, killing it instantly. Aaron sighed and looked at the others.

"Is it just me or is monster attacks more frequent around these crystals?" Aaron asked

"Crystals are a source of magical energy, once activated, ancient creatures that existed here will now be around. The energy may even charge them enough to be able to start wandering around the area." Theos said

The kids sighed internally, they knew there was gonna be a lot of fights ahead of them.


	4. Searching for the crystals P3

Yep... more monster fighting, this time in groups.

* * *

Aaron woke up to yet another morning, he got up as Theos walked out of the closet, Aaron walked downstairs and made some breakfast for himself. He looked at Theos as he made some cereal.

"Theos, you want something to eat?" Aaron asked while wondering if Theos even needs to eat

"...I do not require food to live." Theos said simply

Aaron blinked at this, he sighed.

"Well you should at least eat something, after all. Not everybody's gonna believe magic exists." Aaron said as he started to make something akin to batter

Theos thought about this, true he's never eaten but thinking about it, people would ask questions if he didn't eat food. He then nodded.

"Alright, I guess I'll get a bite with you." Theos said as he pulled out a chair

Aaron nodded, he decided to make some pancakes while making his cereal. After a bit, Aaron set a stack of pancakes near himself while setting another stack near Theos.

"...What are these?" Theos asked poking them with a fork

"Pancakes, they're delicious, I made them myself." Aaron said

Theos shrugged and took a bite, he smiled a little as he ate some more. After breakfast, Theos and Aaron gathered everyone again.

"Okay everyone, listen. We've activated two crystals, things aren't gonna be as easy now, more monsters will appear around crystal locations. So we will have to be careful in area's that are less populated, buildings such as school are an area that monsters tend to avoid but sewers are a common place for them." Theos explained

Everyone said nothing, a little disgusted at what Theos had just explained to them.

"That's... gross." Nazz said a little grossed out

"Yes but we may not have a choice." Theos said with a small nod

Aaron then conversed with Theos about where some crystals might be, they found one that might work. At the swimming hole, they walked over to the swimming hole. Theos sensed the energy and nodded.

"Yes, another one is here." Theos said feeling the energy course through him once again

He used the magic that he usually uses to summon the crystals and one appears, the Cul-De-Sac discuss for a bit and decide that Rolf and Nazz would be some good choices.

They stepped up near Aaron and the crystal glimmered, the usual things that crystal occurs.

**_May the powers of the crystal bless you with even greater power as you fight this beast_**

They were now in the stone dimension, Nazz tapped her foot in thought.

"You know these arena's... I'm starting to think that it's a representation of what the world was like with magic." Nazz said

"You may be right blonde girl Nazz, Rolf has seen many ancient temples in the Old Country." Rolf said

"..I can agree with that theory but we have to focus, after all." Aaron said

They then heard a roar, they looked over to where it came from.

"We still have a fight on our hands." Aaron said

The beast crashed down, it was a humanoid made of gears and ancient runes. It's eyes glowing eerily with the number four on it's head, it was wrapped in old bandages and had a sword of some kind on it's back. The sword seemed mechanical in nature, gears and all. Aaron then had a name flash through his head.

"Ferro the Ancient Mechanical Warrior." Aaron said with a determined look

Ferro slashed at Aaron to which was blocked by the mechanical blade, Aaron struggled against it as Rolf and Nazz watched.

"Blonde girl Nazz, we must fight!" Rolf said putting his his fists

"R-right." Nazz said a bit reluctant

Nazz threw a kick which was ineffective as Rolf punched it's side, Aaron knew he would have to say something in order for this to work.

"Focus on summoning a weapon, that's how these things usually work." Aaron said as he tried to slash the warrior away

Rolf calmed himself and focused on summoning something, in came his hand was an axe (the blade being golden with the handle being silver with the symbol of a fish on the bottom). Nazz breathed in and out deeply for around five minutes before focusing and summoning her weapon, a wood wand with coils of metal wrapped around it with the symbol of a flower being on the bottom.

"A wand?" Nazz asked a bit confused

Aaron kicked the warrior away before looking at Nazz.

"Your weapons represents who you are inside! A valiant warrior or sometimes a skilled mage! That's my theory at least!" Aaron yelled out as he blocked another attack from the warrior

Nazz looked at the wand and nodded, she pointed it at the warrior and light was going off the tip. This confused Nazz a little as she had no idea what to do next.

"...Fire?" Nazz asked a bit unsure

A ball of blue fire then came out of the tip, hitting the warrior sending it away from Aaron a little, Rolf threw his weapon at the warrior as Aaron stabbed it's chest. Nazz launched a variety of blue colored elements, their eyes glowed as they stood by each other.

"Cross attack!" Aaron said

Nazz launched bolts of blue electricity at it, Rolf used large heavy slashes that damaged it, Aaron then slashed it all over before sending it away. The warrior tried one last attack as he ran at Aaron, said person ran at the warrior. The two slashed across each other, ending up at different sides. Blue liquid then came out of the robot's body after Aaron sheathed his sword. The warrior fell over and disappeared into flames.

Nazz spun the wand around a posed, Rolf puffed out his chest in pride as he propped his axe on his shoulder, and Aaron propped his sword on his shoulder.

They were all near each other again as the bright flash occurred like the with other crystal arena's.

_**You have earned our blessing, take magic and change the world with it**_

A bright flash and they were back at the swimming hole, Nazz summoned her wand as Rolf summoned his axe.

"Oh ho ho ho! Rolf will use this to cut many stray tree's in his farm." Rolf said with a grin

"Would hold back a little there Rolf." Aaron said with a small chuckle

Theos than came forward, he looked at Nazz with an intrigued look on his face.

"You seem to be capable of being able to boost physical and magical capabilites of your friends." Theos said

Nazz nodded and pointed her wand up with a grin on his face.

"You can do this Aaron!" Nazz said

Aaron then had red energy coming off of him, he felt a little stronger.

"Neat." Aaron said as he looked at his red glowing hands

"Rolf, you seem to be capable of being able to toss smaller versions of your axe." Theos said looking at Rolf

Rolf then made a throwing motion, an axe (which was a smaller version of his) came out nowhere and fell to the ground after being tossed. It disappeared shortly after, Theos looked at Aaron.

"..You gained a new item." Theos said a bit surprised

"What?" Aaron asked

"A shield of some kind, trying bringing it out." Theos said

Aaron stuck his arm out and a shield appeared, it was silver with wings coming out of it, on the center of the shield was the symbol of a crystal with a light blue background behind it.

"Huh, what can I do with this?" Aaron asked as he looked at it

"Three things, throw it and it will come back to you like a boomerang, surf on it down slopes, and be able to enlarge it to cover a larger radius." Theos explained

Aaron nodded as he threw the shield, it soon came back to him. Aaron grinned.

"Hell yeah." Aaron said thinking about all the things he could do with this

That's when a group of goblins appeared with some merman, Aaron threw his shield at one carrying a staff. Aaron stabbed it in the chest as he kicked on over to Kevin, said person punched the goblin so hard that it burst into flames. Rolf threw an axe at a merman as Eddy launched a bolt of fire at another, Double D and Nazz launched projectiles at some goblins wearing leather armor carrying rusty swords. Aaron then kicked one of the merman over to Ed whom smashed it with his hammer, after the battle was finished Aaron grinned a little.

"Well, I guess that was a pretty awesome." Aaron said with a grin as his shield was dismissed

"Rolf agrees, Rolf will use these axes to cleanse this land of evil!" Rolf said

Aaron shook his head and chuckled, they all walked home shortly afterward. Pretty amazed at what some of them could do.

* * *

Yep, that was yet another chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Searching for the crystals P4

Yeah magic stuff!

* * *

Aaron woke up to what is now considered an average morning, he walked outside and the sun shined down.

"Geez, feels like months since we've been doing this whole crystal thing when really it's been a couple days." Aaron said

"That's true." Theos said

The two walked out and gathered everyone, Theos sighed.

"We only have three crystals." Theos said

Double D than did the math and realized something.

"Wait, didn't the book say there were five crystals? Three left implies six?" Double D questioned

Theos sighed, he looked at Double D with a serious look.

"The book is magical created to give out somewhat inaccurate information to those who don't know about the crystals that well, due to all the magical energy. The book should be updated to the proper amount." Theos explained

Aaron opened the book up and saw it said six instead of five, he nodded.

"Yeah, it does say that." Aaron said

Double D blinked at this and sighed.

"Let's just look for the next one." Double D said

Aaron and Theos talked about where another crystal might be and decided to go the school since they're usually would be a strange glint.

"Why would it be here at school?" Jimmy asked

"The crystals are strange, sometimes it may move to area's where it represents themselves the best. Whether it's a dragon at an area of water or a warrior at a swimming hole, it's all based on what the crystals are." Theos said

"Aren't the crystals just magical?" Sarah asked

"The crystals are in a way alive like you and me, they may not think or speak but they are able to act and fight back." Theos said

"Huh... that's kind of cool honestly." Sarah said

They then found where the crystal was and summoned it, Jimmy and Sarah stepped up this time considering that there's only them and Jonny plus Plank. They stood near Aaron, the crystal did it's thing.

**_May the powers of the crystal bless you with even greater power as you fight this beast_**

The three were in the arena like usual, Jimmy was a bit nervous while Sarah remained cool.

"So, what are we fighting?" Sarah asked

"No idea but whatever it is." Aaron said

They heard a roar, they looked over to where it came from.

"We're still in for a fight." Aaron said

The creature landed, this time it was a strange living robe with books around it. Aaron then had a name flash through his head.

"Libri the Ancient Mage." Aaron said

The ball of fire came out one of the books, Aaron blocked it with his shield and he looked at Jimmy and Sarah.

"Focus on summoning your weapon, that's the only way to truly fight these things." Aaron said as he ran towards the mage

Sarah and Jimmy tried to focus, Sarah got it after a minute or two. She now had a silver colored club with the symbol of a fist on the bottom, she looked at it a bit disappointed.

"Really?" Sarah asked

"I wouldn't complain if I were you." Aaron said as he launched a bolt of water at it

Sarah rolled her eyes as she ran at the mage, Jimmy was afraid and couldn't focused. He breathed in and out deeply, freaking out.

"I can't do this!" Jimmy said

Aaron looked at Jimmy concerned, he blocked another fire ball.

"Jimmy, you need to find inner strength. If you don't, we'll be stuck here. We need you to help us Jimmy!" Aaron said

Jimmy then looked on as Aaron kept fighting with Sarah helping him, Jimmy nodded and focused. His weapon then came to him, he looked at it and saw it was.

"A sewing needle?" Jimmy asked himself

The sewing needle had a thin point with a large grip, around it was a golden guard. The blade was silver with the grip being black on the bottom of where the hole is at the very end was a pair of bunny ears.

"Jimmy, it doesn't matter what weapon you have, it's how you use it!" Aaron yelled out as he slashed the mage

"COME ON AND HELP US ALREADY!" Sarah yelled as her attacked was blocked by a book

Jimmy looked at his reflection in the blade, he nodded as he got up. He ran at the mage, he managed to get past his attacks and stabbed the mage. The mage was shocked as Aaron shield bashed it with Sarah knocking it backward, it was disoriented to say the least. The three's eyes glowed and they stood by each other.

"Cross attack!" Aaron yelled

Sarah hit over the head and launched it into the air, Jimmy was lightning fast in slashing it all over, and Aaron finished it off by throwing his shield and stabbing it right in the chest.

The battle had ended, the mage disappeared in a flash of light, no trace of it being left.

Sarah lifted the club in the air with a proud grin, Jimmy jumped around with the blade, and Aaron propped his sword on his shoulder. A bright flash of light brought the three together.

_**You have earned our blessing, take magic and change the world with it**_

Another bright flash and they were back at the area where they found the crystal, Aaron looked at Jimmy and Sarah as they summoned their weapons.

"I don't get why I got a sewing needle?" Jimmy asked

"It looks like one but it's actually a rapier." Aaron said

Jimmy looked at Aaron confused as he held the sword.

"Rapier?" Jimmy asked holding the nimble weapon

"A rapier is like a sword but the blade is more thin allowing for faster swings." Aaron said

Jimmy looked at the blade with a slight smile now, Theos then walked over.

"Sarah, you've gained the ability to make your club bigger for bigger swings or smaller for it to be able to easy carrying." Theos said

Sarah looked at the club and focused on it getting bigger, to which it did exactly that. Sarah grinned as she made it as small as a small toy, she sent it away. Theos then looked at Aaron.

"Jimmy, you've gained the ability to summon fallen foes. Once you've defeated a foe, they can be summoned again." Theos said

Jimmy looked at the blade in thought, Theos then looked at Aaron.

"Aaron, you've gained the power to make beams with your sword and your sword's hover ability has changed." Theos said

Aaron raised an eyebrow, he then charged magical energy in his blade causing it to glow. He slashed it at the ground, causing the group to be slightly damaged. He then threw his sword on the ground which caused it to transform, it was now a skateboard without wheel and with wings on the back. Aaron got on it and flew around the area a little with a grin.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Aaron said

Aaron then got off with a grin.

"Man, only two crystals left." Aaron said a bit impressed they got this far

"Yes, though strangely, one of the crystals can give power to four people rather than the usual three. I wonder why?" Theos asked

Everyone shrugged at this, not knowing they were being watched by someone. None of them notice them arrive nor did they see them leave. Aaron looked around a bit.

"Wait, isn't this usually the part were we get attacked by a group of monster?

That's when they were attacked by monsters yet again. There were goblins wielding swords and staff, wooden wolfs with angry glowing eyes, and a group consisting short men with a red eyes and a pickaxes.

"Why is are dwarfs here?" Aaron asked a bit confused

"Dwarfs are strange creatures, some can be good while others... evil." Theos said remembering a Dwarf he talked with

Aaron nodded as he ran over and slashed a wooden wolf, he kicked a goblin over to Jimmy. He slashed right through it, Jimmy then realized that he defeated a monster.

"Summon Goblin!" Jimmy said pointing his sword out

A goblin with blue skin then appeared, holding a sword. It ran at a goblin and proceeded to fight it, Jimmy jumped onto a wood wolf and stabbed through it's head killing it. Jimmy then pointed his sword out again.

"Wood Wolf!" Jimmy said

A white wood wolf then appeared and proceeded to fight another wood wolf. Ed then launched a dwarf at Jimmy with said person stabbing it right through the chest, he pointed at another dwarf.

"Dwarf!" Jimmy said

A dwarf with blue eyes came out and then started to fight some of the other monsters, Kevin punched a few of them with Rolf slashing through them, a good chunk were smashed by Ed and Sarah, a few goblins were set on fire by Double D and Nazz, Aaron stabbed through a quite a few of them with the help of Jimmy's summon. Eddy cut through groups like they were butter. After a bit all of them were defeated, Aaron panted.

"That was... a lot." Aaron said

"Yeah, I don't want to deal with another one of them." Jimmy said as he patted a goblins head

The monsters Jimmy summoned looked at him, Jimmy looked a bit embarrassed.

"Except you guys, you're cool." Jimmy said

The monsters understood and kept relaxing with them, Kevin was waving his hands off of sap from the amount of wood wolf's he fought.

"Man, those wood wolf's now how to have a ton of sap in them." Kevin said

The Ed's were piled against each other tired and panting.

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't deal with something like this again." Eddy said

"I can attest to that." Double D said wearily pointing up a finger

"Buttered toast." Ed simply said tiredly

Everyone got up and went home, a bit tired from dealing with all those monsters.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Searching for the crystals P5

Time for another chapter, this time, there's gonna be some more conflict besides monsters.

* * *

Three shadows were hiding in a tree in the Cul-De-Sac, waiting for something, what it is. No one knows except them. The kids of the Cul-De-Sac gathered yet again in the meanwhile.

"Okay guys, we've gotta go find the next crystal." Aaron said

Everyone nodded and they later arrived at the next crystal, finding out it was in the woods. They fought some goblins, wood wolf's, and the occasional dwarf. They arrived a clearing, Theos nodded to the group and put his hand out.

"This is our chance." One of the shadow's that were following the group said

The crystal appeared and the three shadows jumped in front of them, Aaron glared at them.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked

"Oh we're here for this strange gem that our boyfriends should have given to us." One shadow said, sounding familiar to Aaron

He looked at them in thought before realizing who they were, Aaron glared at them deeply.

"Kankers." Aaron said

It was revealed to be the Kankers, their outfits not changing from when they were a bit younger, just bigger and a bit less saturated in color.

"Would you look at that, the little man remembers us." Lee said

"Lee, step away from the crystal." Aaron said

The Kankers looked at Aaron before breaking out in laughter, he knew what this meant.

"As if, we've seen you guys go into these crystal thingy's and come out a bit different. We decided, why not we do the same?" Marie said

"Marie, Lee, May, step away from it. It's dangerous, these things contain dangerous beings that could kill you if you're not careful." Aaron pleaded

They ignored Aaron and put their hands on the crystal, disappearing then and there.

"Dammit, Theos, which crystal is this one?" Aaron asked

"This is the one that can hold four people, it seems the power of nature has given it a boost." Theos said

Aaron nodded and ran at the crystal, disappearing into it. He arrived in the crystal, not hearing the usual dialogue that came with the entering the crystal, he saw the three Kankers looking around confused.

"What the hell is this place?" Lee asked

"The inside of the crystal, a.k.a a dangerous place. You ran in here not knowing that it's dangerous, you might not even have magic." Aaron said

"Puh-lease, I doubt whatever's in here can't handle us." May said

That's when they heard a loud roar, Aaron sighed.

"Well you better get ready." Aaron said

The beast landed, Aaron glared at it.

"We're in for a fight." Aaron said

The beast was a monster with vines coming out of it's body, water running all across it, even through it's chest with not a single bit dripping onto the floor. It's eyes were red and hungry with Venus fly traps near it's head, it had flower growing all over it's body. A name flashed through Aaron's mind.

"Venenum the Beast Plant." Aaron said

It charged at Aaron, causing him to block with his shield. He grappled onto the ceiling getting away from the monster and stabbed downward, landing on it's back. The Venus fly traps extended outward and tried to bite at Aaron but he managed to grab them. Venenum moved it's head, it's neck a movable vine.

"Shit." Aaron said

He jumped away before it could bite him, Aaron launched some bolts of fire at it. It wasn't too effective, Aaron looked at them.

"Listen, I don't know if this will work but I need you to focus on a weapon. You might get something that will help me kill this thing." Aaron said as he blocked a poison blob spat out by Venenum

The three looked at each other and than at Aaron, whom currently, was starting to gain bite marks and cuts from fighting Venenum alone. Lee sighed as he stuck out her hand, focusing on a weapon before it came to her soon after. The weapon was a runic gun of some kind, it had red and white runes sketched all over with there being a lip shape trigger.

"...A gun?" Lee asked

"Well I'm mean... any weapon can appear." Aaron said as he shield based a Venus fly trap head away

Lee sighed as she started to shoot at the beast, Marie sighed and did the same thing as Lee before she got a weapon also. A polearm, the shaft was made of a blue wood with the blade being a green color, the bottom part of the shaft had the symbol of a heart on it.

"A stick?" Marie asked

"No, that's polearm, a weapon commonly known for it's long ranged attacks and stabbing capability." Aaron said as he stabbed the Venenum

"So quit complaining and fight this thing Marie." Lee yelled as she fired a few more shots

Marie sighed and ran over, ready to stab Venenum, May was looking at her hand in the meanwhile. Thinking about what she could do.

"May, I know you're the youngest out of the Kankers but you are just as capable." Aaron said shield bashing

Aaron flipped away and fired out another bolt of fire, landing near May.

"Of fighting as me, Lee, and Marie are. So please, focus and help us." Aaron said

Aaron ran back as he fire out a sword beam before using his grappling chain to get to the battle quicker. May looked at her hand and focused, a weapon appearing in her hand. A knife, it had a kiss mark etched onto the silver blade, the grip was grey with red stripes, the metal around the knife was yellow. She nodded and ran at the beast, stabbing a knife into it. Not noticing the head of the beast was about to bite it, however, Aaron slashed it's head off as it tried to bite May. Their eyes (Even under hair) glowed a bit. They then stood by each other.

"Cross attack!" Aaron yelled

Marie sent into the air, she jumped after and proceeded to slash and stab the beast. Lee fired a few shots all around before kicking it viciously to the ground, May slashed it all over while including a few stabs. Aaron then slashed it all around before finishing it off with a couple shield bashes, throws, and a few bolts a firing before stabbing it in the head.

The beast was killed at the moment, it slumped to the ground before burning away in blue flames. Lee twirled her gun before making a finger gun, Marie twirled her staff before hitting to the floor with a grin, May just crossed her arms with a head nod, Aaron propped his sword on his shoulder.

With a bright flash, they were together again.

_**You have earned our blessing, take magic and change the world with it**_

Another bright flash and they were back in the clearing, Theos looked at the Kankers.

"My my, you have magic after all. I do remember a wandering band of fighters, they always visited the Clan Hall and just conversed with people. I'm taking a guess and saying you must have been their descendants or one of them being a descendant." Theos said

Everyone that lived in the Cul-De-Sac was a bit shocked they had magic.

"We're half sisters." Lee said simply

Theos did not reply to that, he then nodded.

"...Seems as though you might be their descendants, they always were an interesting bunch." Theos said

"Woah, woah, woah." Eddy said

Everyone looked at Eddy as he glared at them.

"Your telling me that the Kankers can use magic?" Eddy asked

"Why yes but it is a choice if they join our group or not." Theos said

Everyone looked at the Kankers, hoping for them to say no (including Theos, they did risk death in their attempt to gain the crystal).

"Nah, we're not joining. We may love our boyfriends but fighting magical things is a bit much." Lee said

Everyone internally breathed a sigh of relief, a close one to say.

"Well, it is my duty to tell you what you can do and to remind you that this needs to be used responsibly." Theos said

He looked at Lee, he then nodded.

"It seems that you can alter your shots with elements." Theos said

Lee just shrugged, not bothering to try it out. Theos looked at Marie.

"And you can be able to launch out blades using your polearm for a ranged attack." Theos said

Marie didn't do anything, not caring at all. Theos looked at May, whom was actually excited.

"You young miss, carry a powerful power. You can throw groups of knives." Theos said

May summoned her knife and proceeded to throw multiple at a tree, she just ee'd at this.

"This is just like out of my comic books!" May said

The other two Kanker rolled their eyes a little, Theos sighed.

"At least one of you seems to care." Theos said

"Well yeah, magic is serious business." May said

Theos blinked a little at that.

"Huh, I guess I don't have to worry about you." Theos said

The Kankers left, Theos then sighed and looked at Aaron.

"You now are able to throw small knives and your able to ride your shield off of the sides of buildings." Theos said

Aaron nodded and Double D sighed a bit.

"Let's just get back home." Double D said

They nodded and all walked away or rode away if they could summon a vehicle.

Tomorrow was gonna be the final crystal.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Searching for the crystals P6

Yep, it's time for the final crystal and a character to get changed a bit.

* * *

Aaron woke up and yawned a bit, he got up and got dressed for today. He then heard a knock on the door after he got finished getting dressed, he walked down to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" Aaron asked

He looked to see it was Jonny and Plank.

"Hey Aaron, are we gonna go after that final crystal soon?" Jonny asked

"Umm, yeah. We've just gotta get everyone." Aaron said

Jonny nodded and left, Aaron sighed after he closed the door.

"He must be excited to gain magic." Aaron said

They got everyone and gathered at a manhole, Nazz had a disgusted look on her face.

"We're going down there?" Nazz asked

"Yes, Aaron had informed me he saw a glimmer down there when he explored it once. The final crystal has to be there." Theos said

"I mean... can't some of us just stay up here?" Nazz asked

Aaron shook his head to Nazz, to which she was confused at.

"We need more people for this, we have no idea in hell how many monsters are down there. So we need all of us in order to make sure that we have some advantage or even ground." Aaron explained

Nazz thought about it on one moment, on one hand. Yes, this is a sewer, it's disgusting of course but on the other. Her friends could be put in danger or worse, killed. Nazz sighed heavily and nodded.

"Fine. Let's go down there." Nazz said

Aaron nodded, they climbed down the ladder and arrived at the bottom. They walked through the sewer, looking for where the crystal was. Fighting against strange blue orbs (they were called Will-O-Wisps), strange living piles of what looks like flan (Flans), and bigger versions of rats that weren't exactly rats as they saw normal ones (Monsterous Rats), a few goblins surprisngly enough and green versions of Merman. After a bit, they arrived in a large room with a glimmer.

"Yes, a crystal is here." Theos said

He used magic and summoned it, Aaron, Jonny, and Plank stepped up (in Planks case, carried with). The crystal did it's usual glimmering thing, just like the rest.

**_May the powers of the crystal bless you with even greater power as you fight this beast_**

Aaron, Jonny, and Plank appeared in the arena, Aaron sighed.

"No idea how Plank's even gonna fight." Aaron said

A magic shin went over Plank and it transformed into... a human? He had a yellow t-shirt, heterochromia eyes (red ring around blue eyes), blue shorts, and yellow shoes. His hair was a straw colored yellow, his skin was tan, his hair was a bit flat and spiky. He, at this very moment of speaking, was stretching.

"Man being a plank of wood was annoying, geez." Plank said

"Wow Plank, you're human now!" Jonny said

"Yes I am Jonny, and call me... Tavola since it's more human." Plank said

Aaron tapped his foot a bit before realizing what Tavola meant.

"That means Plank in Italian." Aaron said

"Yes, I figured, can't go wrong with a different version of a classic." Tavola said

Aaron shrugged a little, he then sighed.

"Right now, we've got something else to deal with." Aaron said

They heard a roar, they looked in the direction where it came from.

"A monster." Aaron said

A beast crashed down, it was green with black splotches, it almost seemed like water. It was in the shape of a dragon, it had no legs but it looked like an actual dragon in a way. A flash went through Aaron's mind.

"Viridi the Poison Mist Dragon." Aaron said

The dragon roared as it launched a torrent of water spikes, Aaron blocked a few of them as Tavola and Jonny rolled away. Aaron started to attack it, doing some damage but not enough to make a difference. Aaron rolled away as it swiped at him using a claw made of water.

"Tavola, Jonny. Focus on a weapon." Aaron said

Jonny and Tavola nodded, they both focused on a weapon. In Jonny's hands were a gold knuckle dusters and on his feet was a pair of green sabatons, they had the symbol of a leaf engraved on them. Tavola had a large scythe with a golden blade with the underside being a darker gold color, the attachment ring was a silver color, the snath was cherry wood. Engraved on the blade was the symbol of a leaf.

"Aw shoot, I've got... what are these?" Jonny asked

Aaron was about to say something but Tavola beat him to the punch.

"Knuckle Dusters, they are pretty good for bunch. You're wearing sabatons also, good for kicking." Tavola explained

Jonny nodded and started to fiercely fight Viridi with punches and kicks, Tavola spun around like a tornado and slashed at Viridi multiple times as Aaron was throwing his shield and slashing it while using a few elemental spells. The three's eyes glowed and they stood by each other.

"Cross attack!" Aaron said

Jonny kicked the mist dragon into the air and proceeded to punch it all over before jumping away for Tavola to the start slashing at it, he slashed all over before finishing it off with one strong slash. Aaron then threw his shield and grappled to the mist dragon, he slashed all around it while launching a couple bolts of electricity before finishing it off with a stab to the chest.

They two landed and the mist dragon was absorbed into the floor, defeated by the three. Jonny just danced around with a small jig while Tavola spun around his scythe before propping it on his shoulder, and Aaron propped his sword onto his shoulder.

They were teleported back together with a bright flash.

_**You have earned our blessing, take magic and change the world with it**_

Another bright flash and they were back in the sewer, everyone that wasn't in the crystal looked at Tavola confused (except Theos who was pleasantly surprised).

"Wait where's Plank?" Jimmy asked

"Your looking at him." Tavola said simply

Everyone (again, that wasn't in the crystal) looked at Tavola shocked (except Theos who was amused by the turn of events).

"It seems Plank has unlocked his magic and has gained a new form." Theos said

"Call me Tavola, need a name that's more... natural." Tavola said

"Ah yes, Tavola. You've gained the ability to manipulate wood." Theos said

Tavola raised an eyebrow, he shrugged shortly after.

"Guess that oughta be useful." Tavola said

Theos than looked at Jonny.

"Jonny, you've gained the ability to enhance your strikes using the power of your soul." Theos said

Jonny grinned at this, Theos than looked at Aaron.

"Aaron, you've unlocked the last of your power. You've now gained new abilities and something very special." Theos said

Aaron nodded a bit, Theos then looked at Aaron seriously.

"The first ability you've unlocked is the power to sense magic." Theos said

Aaron raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes, he saw different colored flames while he closed his eyes before opening them.

"Huh, neat." Aaron said simply

"Yes, the second is the ability to call back your weapon if it gets away from you." Theos explained

Aaron then threw his sword at a goblin that was gonna attack them, it disappeared in a bright flash and appeared in Aaron's hand.

"Oh that's fucking awesome." Aaron said

"Understandable, the third and final ability is that your shield can be surfed on any surface with enough speed." Theos said

Aaron nodded, Theos then looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"You've gained a very special ability, a power that all except you are able to use. You've gained the ability to send your magic into an overloaded states, enhancing your abilities for a short while before you deplete it. Once depleted, you can be attacked quite easily. So use it sparingly." Theos said

Aaron nodded, that's when he felt a burst of energy within him. He looked at his hands and they were now glowing a light blue, Aaron looked at Theos.

"Your magic has been restored to it's true form. Congratulations on your achievement." Theos said clapping

They left the sewer with relative ease, Aaron looked at his hand, feeling the magic course through him.

"So... what now?" Aaron asked

"Now, you must defend yourselves when possible. There are magical beings that will be out to attack you and not give humanity a fighting chance, they will mainly attack here and mainly attack any of you. They know that as long as you are banded together, you will be a threat." Theos explained

Everyone looked at Theos shocked, not expecting that.

"I understand if you don't want to accept this but at this point, we have no choice." Theos said

"And that means?" Kevin asked

"It means that even if we didn't activate the crystals and you gained magic, monsters would still return and magic will become a part of reality again." Theos explained

Everyone looked at each other, except Aaron who was looking at Theos.

"...Alright." Aaron said

Everyone looked at Aaron confused.

"Alright what?" Eddy asked

"Alright... I'll fight for good." Aaron said

Eddy looked at Aaron confused and shocked.

"Aaron, aren't you hearing this. We're in danger!" Eddy said with Aaron having a small frown on his face

He looked at Eddy with a serious look.

"Eddy, think about it. If we don't stop them, who will?" Aaron asked

Eddy wanted to say something back but... nothing came back.

"I've fought for a long while, I've fought against Butch's attempt, I've fought for you guys, I've fought for people I've cared about for a long time. Now, everyone's in danger if we or even I don't do anything about it." Aaron said

He then put a hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"I can't risk anyone else possibly getting hurt, so I'll keep fighting. Till the very end." Aaron said

Aaron then took his hand off Eddy's shoulder.

"Because someone's gonna fucking have to, whether they like it or not." Aaron said

Eddy looked at Aaron in thought before chuckling a little.

"...Yeah, I'm in." Eddy said putting his hand in

Double D looked at Eddy and Aaron before nodding and putting his hand in.

"I'm in also." Double D said

Ed then put his hand in, smiling widely.

"Ed is in also!" Ed said

Kevin put his hand in, a cocky look on his face.

"If it means punching something in the face, I'm in." Kevin said

Nazz put hers in, a gentle smile on her face.

"I'll fight till the very end also, I'm in." Nazz said

Soon everyone put their hands in, agreeing to join in.

"Rolf will fight for his friends, his family, and his new homeland, Rolf is in."

"I've got a sewing needle to fight with and some enemies to fight, I'm in."

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on Ed, I'm in too!"

"I'll fight for Tavola, I'm in three!"

"Hey, someone's gotta fight and I'd think I'll have some fun doing it. I'm in."

Aaron nodded and put his hand in, he grinned.

"Lets do this." Aaron said

The broke apart their hands, Theos nodded.

"It seems I will need to help in this also." Theos said

He stuck out his hand and in it was mace, the head was a brilliant red color with the shaft being a black color. On the edge of the handle was the symbol of a book.

"Since... I haven't fought all that much since I've arrived here." Theos said

That day, they all agreed, fighting for what's right would be for the best.

**Meanwhile**

A old man with long white hair and a skinny body was walking out of a door, chains hanging loosely from hands. He was on a mountain top, ancient and old, he grinned with his chapped lips.

"I've been freed after so many years, it seems as though the magic seal had been dispelled after a few years. Though magic is returning." The old man said hoarsely

He looked up, his grey eyes glowing red for a bit.

"That makes my plan so much easier." He said with a grin

It seems a new villain... or rather an OLD one, has arisen.

* * *

Oooohhhh~ a new villain are we dealing with?

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. The New World of Magic

Welp, I've guess we've got a timeskip on our hands, I think that this is for the best. We don't need to see the same thing for a bit except for one thing but I don't think it needs to be really talked about all that much.

* * *

Aaron woke up and looked out the window, it was fall yet again. It's been a two months since they gained magic, in that time, they've trained it. Aaron's rode around the creek using his shield or hover sword to go around, Rolf's been using the small axes to cut down tree's much easier. Eddy... has been using his fire magic to just mess around and do tricks, Double D, however, has been researching a whole bunch into magic and how it works. Ed just used magical barriers in training with Aaron (they actually decided to spar against each other to keep their skills sharp) to not only defend him self but also stop Aaron's magical attacks on occasion.

After a bit of training, they decided to have a tournament, fighting all against each other to see who's the strongest out of all of them. The first around had Aaron fighting Kevin, Ed fighting against Eddy, Double D fighting against Jimmy, Sarah against Nazz, and Jonny against Tavola.

Aaron had dominated in his around against Kevin using long ranged attacked while blocking Kevin's short ranged attacks with a counter afterward. Ed had won against Eddy thanks to his sheer strength and magical barrier, Double D lost against Jimmy due to the fact that so many monsters were summoned by Jimmy, Sarah had managed to get the upper hand on Nazz but lost after she activated her buff's, Jonny and Tavola had a long fight that couldn't be decided who would win but Tavola won out of the sheer range of his scythe.

The second round was a bit strange, Aaron had managed to beat Ed using his skills to keep the pressure up, Jimmy beat Nazz with again, large amounts of monsters. Tavola meanwhile just fought Theos as a warm up for the third round.

The third round was interesting, Aaron had managed to win against Jimmy by throwing his shield and used his shield to occasionally surf over the large crowds of monsters summoned. Needless to say, it was amazing. Tavola had yet again, another warm up round but against the people who lost.

The fourth round had Aaron and Tavola's fight, it was a close call but in the end. Aaron won, while Tavola had long ranged capabilities. Aaron had way more skills and had kept a constant pressure, throwing his shield in order to flank to his side. Using magic to cause Tavola to play defensive which gave him windows to attack. A lot of strategy was incorporated there.

So yeah, needless to say Aaron was a bit of a badass. They did fight plenty of monsters but not anything really major, though they did see a few new monsters while facing a sort of new situation with an old one. There was a weird zombie sort of thing but it wasn't actually a zombie (Draugr), wolf's that have magic flowing through them (Mythical Wolf), and an entire goblin tribe living nearby. They were actually much more different than the goblins they fight, they were civilized, didn't attack them, hell they even offered them hospitality. They decided to leave them be and come to them for healing, turns out a few magical races were coming out of hiding.

There were the good versions of Dwarfs (the evil one's turned out to be called Redcaps), Elf's (literally, Elf's), some Dhampirs (they weren't Human's bitten as vampires, they just had half vampire blood since apparently the chance of being a full vampire is suupppper low), Gnomes (actual gnomes, look at that, hats and all but taller than their original counterparts), and that's pretty much it. Turns out after magic returned, these races just decided it would be a good time. Their leaders were the one's who even made the decision to return in the first place. Turns out magical governments existed also oddly enough, which is cool but still a bit strange

Over that two months, people had sort of... resented them but after a bit, people liked them since they were actually pretty nice people. There was the occasional bigot but that was pretty much it, sadly none of them can use magic. So they were sort of... just mythical beings, Aaron sighed as he walked out the door getting dressed in his fall clothes (not much has changed really). He looked at the Ed's in their new fall clothing, Eddy traded out the old jacket of his for a newer one, a yellow zip up hoodie (he took a cue from Aaron oddly enough). Double D put a long red sleeved sweater over a dark red sweater vest (under it was his dress shirt), keeping a somewhat consistent look to his old fall outfit. Ed had more of a puffier plaid shirt while keeping his green jacket. Aaron sighed as he walked out.

"Man, so many new races came in last week. Like I saw one of the Elfs, he was a pretty chill dude." Aaron said

"Yeah, is anyone else weirded out by the gnomes a little?" Eddy asked looking at one of the tall gnomes nearby

"...A tiny bit but honestly, it's kind of cool, shame they're short though." Aaron said with a small shrug

They all started to walk to the school, some of the other magical races nearby them. Elves talking to each other, Dwarf's having a small pint (turns out that even Dwarven kids can have a small pint, strange isn't it?), Dhampirs drinking blood substitutes (yeah, they ain't drinking actual blood), some Gnomes just having _small_ conversations (no regrets for that pun by the way!) Aaron looked around a bit before looking at the Ed's.

"Surprised we haven't been attacked yet." Aaron said

"Why's that?" Eddy asked

Aaron just shrugged, that's when a goblin (the less kind variation I mind you) ran at the four which caused some fear in the other teens. He sighed as he shield bashed it into the air (Ed strengthened it using his barrier magic) before throwing his sword into it's chest, killing it while Double D launched some arrow bolts alongside Eddy's fire bolts. The sword appeared back in Aaron's hand, he sighed as he sheathed it.

"Guess we've already gained a notoriety." Aaron said as teens started to crowd around them

On the way to school, the races asked the four a ton of questions about them, turns out they've gained some fans from this little experience. Over the school day, multiple monsters had attack and the Cul-De-Sac teens fought them off. Using their magic, weapons, etc. After a bit, the school called them by the name that was given to their ancestors.

_**The Crystal Clan**_

Which fit considering that their ancestors WERE apart of it, they even gained some nicknames amongst the school and it's staff. Aaron gained the title of 'Sword Saint' since he was such a kind man that used a powerful blade. Ed was called the 'Kind Giant) as he was taller than most but had a really kind nature. Double D got 'The Wizard) since he actually did kind of look like one with the staff. Eddy got a nickname that he really appreciated since he wasn't as short as he was before 'The Flaming Inferno' due to the fact that not only was he a hothead but also avidly used fire rather than his sword. Sarah was the 'Pink Fury' as when some monster attacks occurred, she attack wildly. Jimmy was called the 'Gentle Sewing Summoner' since he used a sewing needle as a weapon and was a pretty gentle person plus the fact that he is summoner in a way. Kevin was called 'The Mechanical Brawler' since he was really good at mechanics and punched the monsters a lot of the time. Rolf was called the 'Shepard's Axe' since he commonly said he was the son of a Shepard while wielding an axe. Nazz... she gained the nickname of 'The Buxom Blonde Wizard', though her other nickname was the 'Elemental Cheerleader' since she used a lot of elements and was a cheerleader. Tavola was called the 'Wooden Reaper' since his name meant plank and he had a scythe. Jonny in the meanwhile was called the 'Wooden Monk' since he could enhance his strikes which caused him to be slightly wooden.

Yeah, they gained quite a reputation amongst the people though the Kanker sisters were given the name of 'Three Wanderers' since they occasionally helped throughout the day in some of the fights. After they left school, they all walked together in order to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"A wood wolf in the middle of mechanics, tough luck man." Aaron said as he had his sword still on his back

It takes a couple seconds for him to summon the sheath on his back including the sword, luckily he can just keep it on.

"Yeah, I'm over it." Kevin said as he shook off a stray drip of sap

His outfit changed a little from before, instead of a sweater it was now a orange coat.

"Still can't believe that a Redcap attacked during P.E." Jimmy said having a small bandage on his cheek

Jimmy just switched to a dark blue turtleneck for the winter since it was a bit colder.

"Or the wood wolf that burst through the window." Ed said as he licked some sap off his hand

"Or the will-o-wisp that appeared during science class, that was weird." Double D said make some snowflakes in his hands

"Or the group of goblin thieves that tried to steal some wood during woodshop." Jonny said riding Tavola's back

Jonny had decided to wear a white longsleeve with blue jeans while wearing a grey jacket over it, zipped up since it was cold. Tavola changed his outfit out from a t-shirt and shorts to a dark yellow longsleeve with dark blue jeans, he had a black jacket over it since as he said 'Makes him look badass'.

"That was weird, not as weird as Jonny asking me if I was comfortable with the whole 'using wood to make stuff' thing." Tavola said with a small shrug

Yeah, the school day was weird, that's when they heard a zoom. They looked around as did the other teens that's when a pod landed. The Crystal Clan looked at the pod a bit confused as did the other teens.

"What the hell is this?" Kevin asked

"I don't know but it's... reminding me of that one fight Aaron had that mechanical guy." Nazz said trying to remember the name

Nazz's outfit did consist over her black and white longsleeve but decided to put on a black denim jacket with actual sleeves over it.

"Ferro?" Aaron asked

"Yeah him, reminding me of that." Nazz said

Jimmy wiped off some grim that was on top of it, his face paled when he saw a familiar number. Four, he looked at the others.

"Guys, I think we might be in for a fight." Jimmy said

At that moment the pod door opened, revealing a mechanical warrior. Unlike it's other counterpart, it had a singular glowing eye, two swords on it's back, it was glowing red instead of blue.

"Oh shit." Eddy said preparing to fight

"Eddy, Turn and Burn." Aaron said grabbing his sword

Eddy nodded, he appeared behind the robot warrior, slashing it forward towards Aaron while sending out a fire bolt. The fire bolt hit the mechanical warrior caused it to be glowing red a little, Aaron sent it back by blocking it. He sent out a ball of fire which caused it to glow, this went on for a bit before the warrior was glowing bright red. Aaron looked at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, stab it!" Aaron yelled

Jimmy ran over and stabbed the warrior, the glowing stopped as steam came off it. The robot looked at Jimmy, almost giving him a sort of blank look. Jimmy grinned nervously, the robot grabbed the blade and took it out of its chest. It then threw Jimmy at Aaron, said person catching him.

"Why didn't that work?" Jimmy asked

"Must be stronger than most." Aaron said

The mechanical warrior looked at Aaron and tilted its head a little, it then moved its head back up.

"Target found, initiating destruction." The robot said

Aaron looked at it a confused.

"Wha-"

Aaron had to suddenly block the cross slash from the warrior, causing a cut to appear on cheek, the blood slowly dripping down.

"...Fuck." Aaron simply said

"You okay Aaron?" Sarah asked concerned

She changed out her t-shirt for a longsleeve, same color and same heart, her shorts were now jeans. Her slip one's were still there.

"I'm fine, I've got a plan." Aaron said

He then hit the warrior back, he healed the cut by placing his and over it, leaving nothing behind. Aaron growled in anger, he ran at the warrior and slashed it. He stabbed its chest before sending it into the air, he fired multiple bolts of thunder before throwing his shield. Aaron then grappled and hit it to the ground, hitting it onto the ground over and over. He then sent it into the air, Aaron looked at Ed.

"Ed, launch!" Aaron said

Ed put his hand together, Aaron then ran at him, jumping onto his hands and was launched into the sky by his boost. Aaron then saw the warrior soon, he drew his sword slowly before slashing it multiple times like a flash. Aaron kicked it back to the ground before throwing his sword into its chest, defeating it. After it fell to the ground, Aaron walked over to it.

"Who the fuck sent you?" Aaron asked

"..._Lord Mord_." The warrior said

Aaron blinked a little, he was expecting Butch or something.

"Well, if he's watching this. Lord Mord, whoever you are, you fucked up." Aaron said

He took his sword out and stabbed it in the eye, it deactivated. Aaron sighed as he picked up the blades.

"...This seems remarkably similar to Ferro... what the hell is going on?" Aaron asked

Aaron looked at the other people of The Crystal Clan as the other students cheered for them.

"What is going on here Sword Saint Aaron?" Rolf asked

Aaron looked at the blade, seeing his reflection.

"I don't know." Aaron said walking over to the other blade

Aaron then picked up the other blade and took it with him, he started to walk away. A frown on his face.

"But I wanna find out." Aaron said

He then walked away, The Crystal Clan following soon after.

**Meanwhile**

The old man was sitting on his throne, wearing rags this time, he sat there as another one of the mechanical warrior walked up. Similar in design to the other one, this time green and had the number seven on his head. He kneeled before the man.

"Lord Mord, Dual Four has been defeated." The mechanical warrior said

The old man known as Lord Mord said nothing, he then grinned.

"It seems as though he has accomplished in his task. Shame he couldn't do what I actually asked him but nonetheless, I will accept this." Lord Mord said

The mechanical warrior looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked

"Don't worry Guardian Seven, this is fine. We still have Guardian Four after all." Lord Mord said

Guardian Seven nodded to him, Lord Mord lazily raised a bony hand.

"You are dismissed Guardian Seven." Lord Mord said

Guardian Seven didn't do anything for a bit, he gave a small nod and walked away. Lord Mord grinned evilly.

"It seems the Heir has more power than I thought, well... Crystal Heir, I will make sure the legend of my defeat will never occur, I swear it." Lord Mord siad

He then chuckled a bit before coughing, he slowly got up. Weakly standing.

"I must regain my power... only if there was something." Lord Mord said

He then walked somewhere, slowly but surely.

"Damn these old man legs." He said in a growl

Many questions run through, who is Lord Mord? And what does he want?

No one but him knows.

* * *

Yep, this villain is gonna be interesting to write.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Investigations and Mechs

Time for more stuff relating to the Crystal Clan.

* * *

Currently, it's nighttime in the Cul-De-Sac, the first day of school has ended. Everyone was asleep... except for one. Aaron was currently looking over the weapons he picked up from the warrior.

"...What the hell are these things?" Aaron asked

Aaron looked at a note sheet he had, the design of the weapons being on them.

"Why the hell didn't the warrior use these functions?" Aaron asked himself

He looked over some diagrams he made of the parts of the robot he later collected.

"Why the hell does this thing have so things that it could have used to attack more much less defend itself?" Aaron asked yet again

Aaron looked at the deactivated robot, a strange core nearby.

"And what the hell is that power source? It ain't magic but it's... something else." Aaron said to himself

He sighed as he laid back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Man this thing his confusing, more confusing than the blank cards that Theos took." Aaron said

He sighed as he turned off the lamp he was using, he got into bed, falling asleep with this thought.

'I've gotta figure this out.'

**The next morning**

Aaron woke up and yawned, he got up, got dressed, made some breakfast and walked out. Bags and school supplies in tow, he walked with the other members of the newly dubbed Crystal Clan. They agreed it would be the best to stay together during this time to make sure that no monster attacks can occur.

"Aaron, you figure out anything about that hunk of scrap?" Eddy asked

"No, not a single thing. The blades can be able to conduct kinetic energy into stronger attacks, it can us charge attacks. We saw it can dispel heat but it never used the function that allows it to use heat based attacks, and the power core is really strange." Aaron said

They looked at Aaron in silence.

"So in short, nothing." Kevin said

"Basically, yeah." Aaron said

They all just sighed, they didn't know what the hell that thing is when they first saw it and still don't know now.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." Nazz said

Everyone nodded at Nazz's words, Double D than looked at Aaron.

"Maybe I could help? After all, my parents are away so often, I could come over and help." Double D said

Aaron looked at Double D for a moment for smiling with a nod.

"Yeah... that'd help a lot." Aaron said

They then continued to converse about the usual things, school and all that. When they arrived, not many monster attacks occurred though they were called for a few of them since they were the only one's that could handle it. Making them basically the go to people for this, Eddy back then would have used this as a chance for money but he just wants to help.

At this moment, the Ed's and Aaron were setting up some instruments. Aaron pulled in a green bass into a amp and strummed it a little.

"Alright, got that, yo D. You've got your keyboard set up?" Aaron asked

Double D nodded, he played a few notes shortly afterward.

"Yep, ready!" Double D said

Aaron then looked at Ed who was holding some drumsticks.

"Ed, you ready to drum?" Aaron asked

Ed than proceeded to hit every symbol and drum on the drum set, after he finished he looked at Aaron with a grin.

"Ready Aaron!" Ed said

Aaron nodded and looked at Eddy, whom was setting up his guitar.

"Eddy, you ready guitar man?" Aaron asked

Eddy then played a small riff on the guitar, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm ready Freddy." Eddy said

Aaron nodded, he tapped his foot.

"One, a two, a one, two, three four." Aaron said

Eddy strummed the guitar lightly as Aaron strummed his bass a little, Ed was lightly tapping his drum while Double D played a few notes. After a bit they got more intense in their playing, to the point they were actually starting to gain attention. After a bit, teens came into listen to them play some music, the four not noticing them as they were really into play. After a bit, they finished the set. They finally finished, they saw everyone in the room cheering at them. Aaron looked at the others with a nervous smile and a small shrug.

"Guess we're even more popular now... yaaayyyy..." Aaron said

"What's your band name?" One of the teens asked

Aaron and the Ed's looked at each other before looking at the audience they amassed.

"We don't really have one, we don't even have a lead singer." Aaron said

The kids were slightly disappointed, everyone soon shuffled out the room, talking about Aaron and the Ed's show. Meanwhile, the four sighed.

"How is it possible that we've amassed this much attention?" Aaron asked

"It might have something to do with the fact we can use magic... and that we were playing rather loudly." Double D said

"Yeah... I like it." Eddy said with a grin

"Ed is a rockstar now!" Ed said bobbing his head like an actual rockstar would do

Aaron shook his head with a grin.

"Guess we're a sort of band now... until we get a lead singer." Aaron said

After school, they were now walking home, monster attacks not that common this day. In fact, there were none at all.

"I wonder what we're gonna have to fight today?" Sarah asked

"What makes you think that?" Jimmy asked

Aaron nodded a little before looking at Jimmy.

"Sarah's right, we're GONNA have to fight something." Aaron said

"Why would that be the case? We haven't needed to fight a single monster today." Double D said

Aaron sighed before shaking his head a little.

"Just because we haven't fought a monster, doesn't mean we're not in for a fight today." Aaron said

Double D was about to say something but then they heard a large crash, they saw a large Golem Mech. Instead of it being the usual rocky grey, it was now blue with the eyes being a red color. The gears spinning a lot quicker than Goldon's.

"The hell!" Kevin said

It roared loudly as it charged at Aaron, said person dodging it in time. The Golem Mech swung its large fist down, Aaron being able to dodge it barely. He then started to slash at it, knowing the Golem Mech was a danger.

"Guys, I'm gonna need some help here!" Aaron yelled out

Sarah summoned her club and enlarged it as she swung it downwards, cracking the stone on the golem a little. Kevin punched at the side while Ed was hitting the other, Eddy was slashing the the gears while Double D was launching powerful attacks on it. Everyone being buffed by Nazz and helped by some monsters that Jimmy summoned with Jonny and Tavola providing back up. The Golem shook it's body and everyone that was on it fell down, the rocky exterior fell off to reveal a metal interior. It's glowing red eyes more prevalent as a red core shined on its chest.

"This thing's made of metal?" Tavola asked

"I guess? But we need to remove the core." Aaron said

The Crystal Clan looked at Aaron confused.

"How?" Jonny asked

Aaron looked at the core in thought as he dodged his attacks, he then had an idea. A really dumb one but one that might work.

"...I've got a plan... thought it's incredibly fucking stupid." Aaron said

"Whatever it is, do it!" Eddy said

Aaron nodded, he ran at the golem and grabbed it's core. Magical electricity going off, everyone looked at Aaron shocked as electricity coursed through his body.

"I've... got... to... overload... load it!" Aaron said in grunts

Aaron's eyes than flashed white as white energy went through his arms and onto the core, the golem roared in a sort of pain as Aaron did this. The core slowly started to change color from red to white, Aaron kept doing this. Sweat pouring down his head as he was grunting in pain.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. This fucking hurts!" Aaron said in pain

He sighed as he overcharged more of his magic into the golem, sooner or later causing to core to turn white. The golem stopped its rampaged and seemed to shut down, Aaron was smoking a little as bits of electricity came off his body.

"...Not... wanting... to do that... again." Aaron said in pain

Aaron kneeled at that moment, Double D ran up to him and proceeded to heal him. Aaron slowly got up, recovering a little.

"That oughta... take care of it." Aaron said panting as he held his side

The golem then went up straight, it looked at Aaron.

"Oh please no." Aaron said in a whisper

The golem whoever... didn't do anything. Aaron looked at it confused.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Aaron asked

"_Awaiting orders from new user._" The golem said mechanically

Aaron blinked a little at this before tilting his head.

"Uh, code name?" Aaron asked

"_Codename: unfilled._" The mech said

Aaron then looked at it blankly, he then said this.

"What are you?" Aaron asked

"_I am a Ancient Mechanoid, model 3-12, purpose: combat_." The mech said

Aaron then nodded, he then said this.

"Access codename entry." Aaron said

"_...Codename entry accessed, what do you wish to put in?_" The mech asked

"..I guess I'll call you... Felisg." Aaron said

The golem said nothing, it then beeped.

"_Codename entered, Codename is now: Felsig._" It said

The newly named Felsig than saluted to Aaron.

_"Mechanoid Felsig, report for_ _duty._" Felsig said

"Ummm, follow me." Aaron said

Felsig nodded and followed Aaron, everyone was confused at what just happened.

**That night**

The mech was currently sitting in front of Aaron and Double D, the two just looking at it.

"Aaron... do you even know where this came from?" Double D asked

"No but most likely Lord Mord, I asked it where it came from and it said that it's old user was Lord Mord himself." Aaron said

"Interesting, does it know were he is?" Double D asked

Aaron cleared his throat and looked at Felsig.

"Felisg, where's the location of your old user?" Aaron asked

"_... Location unknown._" Felsig said

Aaron looked at Double D, whom sighed.

"That's a shame... wait, this gives me an idea." Double D said

He walked over the deactivated core, it was damaged but they managed to repair it. Aaron looked at the genius confused.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked

Double D grabbed the core and walked over to Aaron, putting it in his hands.

"Put some magic into it." Double D said

"...Why?" Aaron asked

"I have an idea I want to try out." Double D said

Aaron looked at Double D in silence before shrugging, he focused on putting magic into the object. After a bit, the core started to glow a white color and faded from the white color before finally staying white. Aaron and Double D looked at it shocked.

"So all of this runs on magic?" Aaron asked

He then looked at the repaired robot warrior, Aaron put it into it's chest. It activated but only for a second, the eyes glowed however.

"_Mechanoid seriously damaged, repairs required._" The warrior beeped

It then deactivated, the two looked it over. The arms were seriously damaged along with the chest but the legs and head were in good condition.

"It seems we can't activate this thing... maybe we could reverse engineer the rest?" Double D asked

"...Worth a try." Aaron said

And so the two worked on building a mechanoid replica, hoping to figure out these things.

What are they, where did they come from, how do they use magic?

All the questions have an answer, and the mystery grows ever deeper over time.

Including the mystery of who this Lord Mord is?

The answer... will be discovered and the veil will be pulled. Revealing the truth.

* * *

YEP! Mechanoids are just a little thing I made based off the creatures from the crystals, more observant people could tell what's gonna be next.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Birth of the Hunt

Yeah... I've got not much to say except... I'm writing this on April Fools Day.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he worked on a replicated body part of the Mechanoid Warrior that attacked them, Felsig is nearby, sitting there, doing nothing at all. There's metal plating and glass covering the core in order for it to not be changed as Aaron did before. He sighed as he leaned back, looking over at Double D whom was looking over a blueprint they made of the original Mechanoid warrior.

"Yo D, you've found anything interesting in the blueprint we made?" Aaron asked

"Yes, turns out there is a number of functions that could be added. As if this machine can be modified or upgraded." Double D said as he worked on body

Aaron looked over at a custom made visor part for the robot with an empty head, it had two distinct glass circle in it, making it seem like eyes. There were even mechanoid eyebrow parts made for it, fake hair, the works.

"Hmm, than we came truly make this thing human... D, mind if ask you something?" Aaron said

Double D looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow, a bit confused about what he's wanting to ask.

"Yeah Aaron?" Double D asked

"You think what we're doing is the right decision? I mean... making a human looking Mechanoid... isn't that a bit strange?" Aaron asked

Double D looked at Aaron in silence, thinking about the best response to give.

"...While there is the tropes about the ethicality of creating a replica of a human relating to it while the idea of playing god seems a bit strange and overused. I'd think we're not using anything human, we're creating something similar to a human. It having human emotion, understanding, the capability of thinking for itself. The capacity for survival, all interesting in it's own part. Might be able to understand that hurting people isn't the best choice and might cause chaos amongst the world causing it's own destruction would result in plans relating to world destruction completely invalid in it's own right." Double D said turning his head to look at the core the placed up nearby

"...Good point, but still, aren't you a bit worried we're playing with forces out of our comprehension?" Aaron asked

Double D raised an eyebrow with a look that said 'your pulling out that question?'

"These things run on magic Aaron, a force we already barely know anything about. A force that in theory should be able to cause massive destruction of used incorrectly, has been used correctly thus far, your ability to overload magic is special due to the fact that us as a species can't handle that. You are able to handle thanks in part of pain resistance, training your body, and ability to focus magic with more skill than anyone around here. If we were able to do it, we'd be destroyed in the process. You aren't ever destroyed in the process, just weakened. Meaning that this 'force' that we call it, is something that insures that people can't and will not be able to destroy themselves at all. Implying that this 'force' is a living breathing power, that knows that self preservation of a host is the best option rather than letting themselves blow up." Double D said as he placed a wrench down

Aaron looked at Double D before nodding with a smile.

"Well that makes me be able to sleep better at night, so what should we even call these things? Calling them Mechanoids would be a bit strange since there's... another similar one nearby and most likely others." Aaron said as he looked at the robot body while his eyes darted toward Felisg

Double D tapped his foot in thought, he then snapped his finger.

"What about Technoid?" Double D suggested

Aaron looked at Double D before shrugging.

"Fine with me, Technoid it is." Aaron said

Aaron continued to work on the head of the droid, the inner functions while Double D focused on a body part.

**After weeks of working, they finally managed to create it**

Aaron stood in front of his creation covered in the in slight bits of oil, wearing some work clothes. He had a white sleeveless t-shirt with some black jeans, a pair of goggles on his head with a green bandanna tied around neck. Double D exchanged his normal clothing for something similar to Aaron's but the shirt and bandanna were red.

The 'Technoid' as they called it, was finished. The finished product had two eyes, a mechanical mouth that actually moved that had a realistic mask that was made of synthetic materiel. Making it feel like flesh, it's hair was a rusty red, it's skin was a slight tan, it's arm and legs were covered in the synthetic materiel while the chest seemed to be exactly like a humans but the area where the heart is was open and empty with mechanical bits surrounding a hole fit for the magical core. It's eyes were deactivated and empty, it didn't move a single mechanical part as it hung there. Doing nothing. Arms out, not wearing anything but a pair of gray boxers on.

"Huh, can't believe that we did this. Guess our Technoid's gonna be on, we'll have to do a lot of teaching." Aaron said

"Don't worry, I've installed a chip that taught it the basics of speech, conversations, and more." Double D said

"Nothing on combat?" Aaron asked looking at Double D confused

"No, I installed an adaptive chip that allows it to learn combat and be able to make plans based around the combatant. Though the flaw is that it will not be able to tell if someone's doing something random or changing strategies easily." Double D said

Aaron nodded, knowing that it could be corrupted by someone overriding the core. Aaron held the core, it glowing gently. Aaron walked over, and placed it where the heart was. It turned red but... it wasn't the violent, it was more like... a gentle red. Aaron closed the slot slowly and backed away.

**Technoids P.O.V**

Nothing, I see nothing, I don't even know who I am.

_**Body activated, data downloading, sight turning on**_

My eyes opened to two people standing before me, wearing some sort of work clothes covered in spots of oil. Goggles on their head, in a garage of some kind. I look around confused, moving my arm off before standing before the two.

"...Hello?" I ask

"Ah, you seem to be working well. Hey, you okay?" The... person wearing white asks me

"...I feel a bit... anxious, is that the right word here? I mean... I don't know who I am, I don't even have a name to remember." I say

The person wearing white nodded at the person wearing red, his colleague most likely. The person in white sighed and looked at me.

"So, what do you know about yourself?" The person in white asks

"...I don't know what I am, or even what my purpose is... geez, sound like a robot when I say that." I say as I put my hand to my head

The two look at each other a bit concerned, they walk a little away from me. Talking about something, they nod and walk back over.

"Do you want to know the truth?" The person in red asks

"...Of course I do... I don't even know what's going on, or who I am. Before I woke up, I saw something tell me my body activated. Some data downloaded, and my sighed turned on." I say

In fact, there's a bunch of stuff around my vision. Stat's telling me how much damage I've taken, how much I've eaten and drank, the date and location of where I am. There's even little icon showing me a sound wave.

"...Do you think you're Human?" The person in white asks

"..I mean, from what I can. Probably not, I have all this stuff around me and my... memory as I guess I should call it. Tells me that normal people don't have that, so what am I?" I explain/ask

"..You... not being Human is correct. You see, you're a Technoid. Something me and Double D invented." The person in white explains

Technoid... it fits, I sigh.

"Good to know I'm not a monster of some kind, so you created me?" I ask

The person in white nodded, the person known by the person in white as 'Double D' stepped up.

"What you were was a Mechanoid, a strange race that appeared out of nowhere. One was destroyed partially but we managed to repair it, but we turned into a project. A Mechanoid that was Human, we gave the name Technoid in order to change this." 'Double D' explains

I nod in understanding, I look at my arm.

"I can feel... the wind, I can feel the concrete under my feet. I'm not Human but close to it." I say feeling the skin of my arm

The two look at me nervous, I smile at them.

"I'm okay with this, I don't think this will change anything. You created me yes?" I ask

"...Correct, we did technically create you." The man in white says

"Than I have no reason to be angry, from what my memory you gave me told me. Anger isn't always the best emotion to use, life is a thing anything should be grateful. Even for a being such as I." I say

The two smile at me, the man in white shakes his head.

"Well my name is Aaron Thompson, my friend standing nearby is known as Eddward Vincent. Two D's in the name, we call him Double D because of that, D for short sometimes. You'll hear other nicknames for him." The man in white known as Aaron says to me

"...Aaron and Double D... what nice names, I do not have one." I say

"You should make one, after all. You are your own being." Aaron says

I think of a name... what comes to mind? I mean... what even would work for something like me?

"...Artemis... Artemis Oro." I say

"Ah, Oro is gold in Italian. It fits, welcome to the team Artemis." Double D says

I raise my mechanical eyebrow.

"Team?" I ask

"Yeah, you see. You have the ability to use magic... to an extent, we've managed to give you that ability through extreme amounts of part building and mechanics. It took four weeks to do that, the rest of building you only took two. During that time, we even developed a weapon for you to use." Aaron explains

I look at Aaron blankly and then nodded.

"Okay, what team am I joining then?" I ask

"...We're known as The Crystal Clan by many but we haven't decided if we're really gonna go with that or not. So right now it's a school group name, we might actually need to start talking about that in all honesty." Double D explains

I nod slowly, understanding what I'm kind of getting myself into.

"I understand, so what if I don't want to join?" I ask

"...Well, you can hang around, I'm not gonna stop you. You're your own being, I'm not gonna stop you from exploring the world. Considering the fact that you do have a number of functions for movement and combat, we even gave you the ability to double jump." Aaron explains with a shrug

I blink a little at this, I then shrug.

"I'll join, got nothing better to do." I say

I then shiver a little.

"Ugh, it's cold in here." I say

"Oh right, you don't have any clothes on... except for those boxers, good for keep that 'area' warm." Aaron explains

So that's why I'm only partially warm, comfy too.

"Do you have any clothes?" I ask

"...We didn't think of that, I'll get you some spare clothes that I have and we can go clothes shopping." Aaron explains

I nod, I go inside with them (passing by the giant mech thing) and went inside the house.

**Later (3rd P.O.V)**

Currently, the three were in a clothes shop looking at clothes. There weren't any summer clothes but there were some winter and fall clothes, currently, Artemis was wearing a white longsleeve with a black hoodie with some blue jeans and old black shoes. Perfect for a person with no actual clothes.

"What do you think of this?" Aaron asked holding up a dark red t-shirt

Artemis looked over the shirt, he shook his head gently.

"No, I don't think it fits. I don't want to wear too much red." Artemis said

Double D than held up a black t-shirt, Artemis held it in his hands.

"Hmmm, yeah, I think it fits." Artemis said

After a bit of shopping, Artemis now had a black t-shirt with a grey bomber jacket with a red gear patch on the side, a white pair of dress pants, and black dress shoes. They walked outside, seeing the small amounts of snow on the ground.

"Hmm, seems to be getting near Winter." Artemis said

"Yeah, Christmas party's coming up soon." Aaron said

Artemis looked at Aaron confused.

"Christmas party?" Artemis asked

"Oh yeah, me, the Ed's, and the other Cul-De-Sac kids get together and celebrate Christmas Eve together during the day. We talk about normal stuff and even do a Secret Santa on occasion." Aaron explained

Artemis nodded in understanding.

"Mind if I join?" Artemis asked

"Yeah, I guess we can fit you in. Though we're gonna have to get you enrolled in our school to help us defend other people from monsters that might attack along with the attacks from Lord Mord." Aaron said

Artemis suddenly got a small headache after Aaron said 'Lord Mord' he held his head a little in pain as Double D and Aaron looked at Artemis confused.

"Artemis? You okay?" Aaron asked

"..Y-yeah, just a headache." Artemis said

"Hmmm, that can happen. We've managed to program you to be able to feel pain, not a bad oversight since you are Human in a way." Double D explained

"...Yes... Lord Mord... isn't that a person who's extremely evil and sort of an overlord?" Artemis said

"...We know he's evil but not an overlord." Aaron said, looking at Artemis suspicious

Artemis looked at Aaron, his eyes scanning him in away.

"Found something interesting, turns out the core you gave me... it has slight traces of Lord Mord's presence." Artemis said

Aaron and Double D looked at Artemis shocked, Aaron nodded.

"Let's get back home." Aaron said

They got back home in a warm area, Aaron opened up the slot where Artemis's 'heart' was, he nodded.

"Yes, it seems that your heart has some sort of trace of magic. It seems that unlike with Felsig, I didn't purge Lord Mord's presence. Meaning you are still connected to him." Aaron said looking at the heart, seeing the slightly darker splotches of red on it." Aaron said

"...Hmm, I've got an idea. You will have to purge the darkness out in case something bad happens." Artemis said

"I know what you're doing and that's stupid, you might lose yourself. Lord Mord's presence may not be strong but by letting this stick around, you might lose yourself and revert back to what you where. A Mechanoid." Aaron said

"..I know that, but what if this helps you? We might be able to know where he is, what he's planning, and most importantly. WHAT he is." Artemis said

Aaron looked at Artemis with a serious look before sighing, he put his hand on the heart.

"Do it, I'll make sure his presence doesn't corrupt you, I may have not known you long but I do know this." Aaron said

Artemis looked at Aaron straight in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I won't lose you." Aaron said

Artemis nodded, he closed his eyes and the core began to glow a little brighter.

**Inside the core**

Artemis opened his eyes and found himself in a distorted area, not knowing what it is. He saw a old man standing nearby, holding a cane made of wood, his eyes covered by his long gray hair.

"Ah, Dual Four. How nice it is you see you here." The old man said

"...Shut it Lord Mord, I know who you are... I don't exactly remember you but I do know you want to destroy everything." Artemis siad

Lord Mord chuckled lightly, confusing the Technoid.

"Why the fuck are _you laughing?_" Artemis said, his voice reverting to it's previous form for a second

Artemis than covered his mouth in surprise, he then put his hand down.

"_What the_ fuck is _happening _to my voice?" Artemis said

"It seems that you are starting to go back to normal." Lord Mord said

Artemis's arm started to turn back into a Mechanoid warriors, he tried to stop it but to no avail. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't lose himself as it grew. Suddenly it stopped.

"_Don't lose yourself, you are not-_"

Artemis couldn't here the last part, Lord Mord looked at Artemis confused.

"What the?" Lord Mord asked

That's when they heard it.

"_Artemis, don't lose yourself, you are not-_"

The growth on Artemis's arm started to receed, Lord Mord had an angry look on his face. His old teeth showing.

"WHAT!?" Lord Mord said outraged

Artemis kept hearing the same thing over and over, until.

"_Artemis, don't lose yourself, you are not a warrior of Lord Mord's. You're you, and that's what matters._" The voice said

Artemis opened his eyes, it glowed slightly. His chest having a burning red light on it, he glared at Lord Mord.

"I... I'm." Artemis began

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Lord Mord yelled

"My name... is." Artemis then said

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU USELESS MACHINE!" Lord Mord said

Artemis than glowed, a grin on his face. An aura of gold going off him.

"My name is Artemis Oro, and I WILL FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT." Atremis began

A crystal faintly shimmered behind him, Lord Mord remembering something.

"IN THE NAME OF THE CRYSTALS LIGHT." Artemis said

The many members of The Crystal Clan, new and old shimmer around him. Lord Mord remembering some that had a particular disdain for.

"FACE THE POWER OF MY RIGHTEOUS MIGHT!" Artemis said

Artemis stuck his hand out and a giant blue beam was fired out of it, destroying Lord Mord's presence. Artemis panted as the crystal faintly shimmer behind him, he looked at it.

"Is this... a crystal?" Artemis asked

He put his hand on it, feeling the glass like texture of it. He looked at it.

"Why help me?" Artemis asked

Nothing came out of... until.

"**_...Complete the Crystal Trials... in order for your true power to be gained._**" The crystal said

White light started to go into it, absorbing the area around Artemis.

**In the real world**

Artemis's eyes opened, covered in blue energy. Double D looked at it confused, Aaron was shocked as the dark splotches receded from the core. He was having trouble keeping them in but now, he didn't need to do anything.

"The hell?" Aaron asked

After the splotches disappeared, the blue energy in Artemis's eyes went away. He blinked, he looked at the two.

"...His presence is gone." Artemis said

"So he was in there, damn it." Aaron said angry

"Don't worry, I did find out some stuff. Some of my memories as Dual Four, my former codename, did come back. I don't know everything but I do know this, Lord Mord is wanting to rule the world and destroy humanity. Leaving it in despair and ruin." Artemis explained

"...Interesting, what else?" Double D asked

"Turns out, I have a true power, the crystals has you have mentioned. They recognize me as a member, we need to go to the crystals in order to gain my true power." Artemis explained

Aaron and Double D looked at each other and nodded, Aaron looked at Artemis as Double D picked up a phone.

"We need to tell the others." Aaron said

Double D than looked at Aaron.

"What do we tell them?" Double D asked

"Tell them, the crystals call for us again." Aaron said

Double D nodded, sending the message out.

It seems the crystals are needed yet again, Dual Four is now known by a new name and identity. Lord Mord lies in wait, his plan being known and powers unknown.

Time moves on, waiting for when the time comes.

Will war arise? No one knows what the future holds.

The time for The Crystal Clan, has come.

* * *

Yeah, I think I overdid it here.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. Introduction of the Hunt

Welp... guess I've gotta start doing this whole crystal searching thing again but this time. Slightly shorter.

* * *

Aaron was sitting on a chair at a counter while everyone was seated on various chairs or were standing. Artemis was standing nearby Aaron on his left with Theos on his right. Aaron was the unsaid leader of their group, Eddy was fine with it considering that he IS the heir to an ancient clan that existed years ago.

"Okay, first off. I know some of you don't know who Artemis is." Aaron said looking at teem with a serious look

"Yeah, who is he?" Kevin asked pointing a finger as he relaxed on the wall behind him

Aaron nodded, he gestured his hands to Artemis, a serious look still on his face.

"This is Artemis Oro, a project me and Double D were working on. It was originally that Mechanoid that attacked us a while back with the dual swords, but now modified to be entirely different from the original." Aaron explained with a slightly apprehensive tone

"Wait, wasn't the plan to figure out how to make more of them?" Eddy asked

Everyone else muttered in agreement while Double D gave him a look that said 'Tell the truth'. Aaron nodded.

"Yes, we WERE gonna try to make more of them but after a bit. We changed it up, instead of making more Mechanoids. We decided to make something different, something new. This, was our idea. Make something Human but a Mechanoid at the same time, after a bit. We made what we call, a Technoid." Aaron said casually

"Technoid?" Jimmy asked

"Yes, you see. We gave him the capacity to feel, understand, and calculate Human action. He has the exact randomness of a Human, a personality of his own based a on a construct of character flaws and virtues. A mishmash that resulted in him being fully human, we've developed plenty of parts. We made sure he could use magic, be able to adapt to a situation. Eat, drink, be able to love and appreciate while also being able to hate and feel anger. He can even feel pain." Aaron said in some amazement to his own work

Everyone looked at Aaron slightly confused as to why he would to that, none of them said anything until.

"...Why would you do that?" Tavola asked with a blank look on his face, crossing his arms while leaning on the wall

Aaron nodded at the question, understanding why he would ask that, after all. To any person, a robot that can feel pain and fight seems kind of useless in some cases.

"No one's truly Human without pain, we didn't want him to not feel true empathy. When someone's in pain, he'll be able to truly relate to them with an untold understanding that nothing can teach. That even includes emotional pain, we covered all of our bases for a reason." Aaron said

Everyone looked at Aaron in silence before nodding and saying their agreements, understanding that IS a part of being human. Artemis than stepped up.

"I know that who I was tried to kill you but I'm not that anymore, I'm Artemis, not Dual Four. I'm me and that's what matters here." Artemis said

"Yeah but one question." Sarah asked, understanding what Artemis said

Aaron looked at Sarah and nodded, slowly but surely.

"What's your question?" Aaron asked, a bit reluctant to ask

"Why are the crystals calling us again?" Sarah asked a bit curious as to why Aaron would mention it

Aaron sighed, Artemis pulled down his shirt as Aaron opened up where the core was. The core beating like a human heart in a way, they could have sworn that they saw a bit of energy go through one of the tubes.

"This is a Magic Core, this is what powers anyone. The reason why it's red since it acts like a heart of sorts, it seemed to recognize it's new Human form and adjusted as such. That's why Artemis's eyes aren't red." Aaron said as he closed the slot

Artemis's eyes were indeed not red but rather a simple cloudy grey color.

"Huh, neat." Ed said

"Yes, that is indeed neat. What we found was that Artemis was... partially containing some presence of Lord Mord which we found out was actually Lord Mordius from what his memory told us." Aaron said

Everyone nodded but they had only one question, luckily someone asked it.

"Rolf finds this strange, how does tin-man Artemis contain a presence of Dark Lord Mordius?" Rolf asked

Aaron didn't answer, trying to find the perfect way to answer this in a way that makes sense while covering all details.

"...Turns out the cores that Lord Mordius's Mechanoids contained one hundred of his presence. But when I overloaded Felsig's core, it removed all of it. When I poured magic into Artemis's core after I repaired it, it contained twenty five percent of his power. That's four quarters of his power, Artemis here had the idea of accessing the part and remembering some stuff back when he was Dual Four. He told us he saw his presence there, finding that he's an old man of some kind. From any sort of tropes, a lack of magic is what made him in that form. His memories were there and he managed to dispel his presence, some of his memories returning. Though, he had help." Aaron said

Everyone was thinking about this, Nazz than asked this, thinking it was him that had done this since as he said. He did the very same to Felsig, so why not Artemis?

"Was it you?"

"No... it wasn't me." Aaron said in a dead serious tone

Everyone looked at Aaron a bit shocked, thinking he might have been able to do that considering he could overload a core as mentioned before.

"I was holding it back in all honesty and using Overload would most likely destroy the personality constructed by causing a complete system shutdown. I thought I couldn't hold it anymore as I was losing a sort of grip on it when somehow it receded to the point of nothing, turns out. The crystals recognized him as a new member of the ancient calm, thus they gave him their power. Making it to where he fought back against his transformation and got rid of the presence, making him more powerful. Though that was only temporary, the magic we gave him wasn't exactly usable in the way it was. It was just a power source but after the crystal's intervened." Aaron said

"The power had managed to give him magic that wasn't based on a power source but something that was internally produced as with everyone else in our group, giving him the power of magic to use not as a power source but as an ability itself. But it's not at one hundred percent thus making one attack feel like a thousand being used by us on the comparison of magic level." Jonny said

Everyone looked at Jonny a bit shocked that he made a brilliant deduction such as that, even Tavola whom has been around Jonny for a long time.

"...Yes Jonny, it was exactly that. So now we need to go to back to the crystals and have him gain the power he doesn't have." Aaron said

"...Sounds good to me, after all. Another member would do use good." Theos said in pleasant amusement

They all agreed on that day, they would find a way to bring Artemis's power back to full. Not for Aaron, not for themselves, but for Artemis.

**That night**

Aaron stood with Artemis in the garage, he had set him up a small bed since he actually needed sleep like any other person. I actually recharged him since the less power that was being used could be directed towards the core, allowing it to gain more energy using oxygen that he breathes in. He even produces the same carbon dioxide just to make him even more Human, they covered EVERY base after all. Breathing is included within that.

"You'll be fine? After all, the heater does work and you can sleep in one of the closets we have. A lot of the are pretty big for such a small household." Aaron said

"I'll be fine, so good night." Artemis said with a small smile

"Yeah but I have one more thing for you." Aaron said rummaging around a box he opened nearby

Artemis looked at Aaron confused, he then pulled out two sheaths. He placed them in Artemis's hands, they were his old blade but modified from what he can tell. They were in a brown sheath with the symbol of the moon engraved on it, the symbol of the Greek goddess Artemis (name's unisex BTW).

"Took a bitch and half to produce but I got it done finally, your katana's are now finely polished, tuned up, changed, and all around better. They still retain their ability to absorb kinetic energy but it can also be charged with magic for extra damage. You can even combine them together to create a dangerous glaive, in all honesty, this should really give you an edge in combat." Aaron said handing him the two blades

He pulled out one of the blades, slowly but surely as he saw his reflection in the polished blade. Blade was no longer a rusty bronze color but rather a grey coloration, the cross-guard or tsuba was now a golden, the handle or samegawa was black with the wrapping or Ito sageo wrap was white. On the pommel or kashira was the symbol of a gear etched onto it, the part above the blade was engraved with the alchemical symbol for gold was engraved on it. Artemis looked at Aaron with a smile as he put the blade back in it's sheath.

"Thank you Aaron." Artemis said placing it on the work table nearby

"Hey, just doing my job. Now you get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us. Not only in school but in getting to the crystals." Aaron said as he walked over to the garage door

Artemis nodded tiredly, now noticing his tiredness, he got into the bed Aaron set up for him and started to fall asleep. Aaron walking back into his home, ready to get some rest. Felsig, meanwhile, was sitting there. Active as it saw some of the events that occured, something go through its computer like mind.

"_...New User: Artemis Oro, primary objective: Help in any objective or mission_." Felsig simply said

It then shut down, knowing what it would have to do soon.

* * *

Yep, guess we've got some major stuff going on.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Battle of the Plant Beast

Time for more story related magic stuff... and maybe a hint of Sci-fi things considering that robots exist in this story and all that. Also... dogs, magic, and more.

* * *

Aaron had woken up to yet another day, he got up and got dressed. He went into the garage and got Artemis up, they walked outside into the Cul-De-Sac and into the cold day that awaits them. Ready to find the crystals and get Artemis's full power, but first they had school to go to. Education is important after all.

Artemis came with them since he was signed up yesterday after a bit of discussion, they understood that Artemis was in a way related to Aaron despite the difference in last name. He was shown around the school and he even fought a few monsters, having trouble at first but later adapting and being able to fight them with relative ease. Using his weapons as a way of combat, this earned him the name of 'Adaptive Dual Wielder' since he was able to adapt in any fight he got in with his amazing skill with dual wielding. In all honesty, it fit considering the level of skill he has come to possess, in fact he was pretty good at a lot of subjects. At the end of the day, The Crystal Clan were walking out the school as it had ended.

"Hmm, it seems as though monster attacks are becoming a bit of a common place here." Artemis said with a bandaged around his arm and hand

"Yeah, with the lack of defenses around here, it's hard to be able to predict a monster attack. So we sort of take care of them, being excused out of classes and all that." Aaron said keeping his shield out

They heard a zoom overhead, knowing what this meant, a crash was heard nearby. They looked over and saw a pod, knowing what this most likely means for them.

"From what I can tell, we're in for a fight again with another of Lord Mordius's creations." Aaron said putting a hand on his swords grip, not pulling it out but keeping a hand on it

"Yes, he must be bent on stopping me from gaining anymore power seeing as I'm on your side." Artemis said readying to pull out his weapons

The pod opened and out came out... a beast similar to Venenum, but it was a bit more different. For one, it had a sort of ominous glow coming from it's chest, it's eyes were a brighter red and it seemed to be a bit more... feral than normal. In fact, the Venus fly traps were already out and biting at the air while the beast growled.

"A feral Plant Beast... something wrong." Aaron said his hand going away from his sword

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, still keeping on his hands on the swords

Aaron walked forward, the Plant Beast growling in him, Aaron put a hand on it's chest to which it stopped growling with the Venus fly traps looking at it. Aaron looked at it in the eyes, it staring back.

"...You're in pain... poor thing." Aaron said

Aaron closed his eyes, energy flowing off him gently. The beast growled at this but it started to subside as it glowed also, it closed it's eyes and kneeled a bit. Aaron opened his eyes, them being lazy and glowing red.

"Spirits of the crystals, heal this beast, calm its raging heart, and heal what's been hurt." Aaron said, his calm voice booming with energy

Green sparkles went off the beast, the glowing within the chest went out of it's body. Revealing it to be a magic core, the beasts eyes stopped glowing red and was revealed to be a pure black. It looked at Aaron with a head tilt and a small... nervous whimper?

"...It's okay boy, you're healed now." Aaron said patting it's head

It then panted happily... it panted like it was an actual fucking dog, it sat down as Aaron scratched it's chin. Making the people around him confused as he was interacting with a creature that possibly could kill all of them, eating them soon afterward for dinner.

"Aw, he's a sweetie. Yes he is." Aaron said baby talking it a little

It barked a little, it got back up and licked Aaron a little. Said person chuckled at this, not feeling any ill effects.

"It seems you were never a danger, just a sweet doggo." Aaron said smiling like a little kid

The Plant beast grew smaller, it had green fur with small Venus fly traps on the side that weren't exactly active. It's vines being hidden in the fur, the water becoming an imprint on it's body. The flowers all gone except for one on it's head that was an imprint of some kind but unlike the rest, it was black which contrasted greatly with the green coloration. Almost like it's what helps it transform due to a small glow being. The size of it was now of a golden retriever rather than a giant monster (imagine a Dire wolf but three-four feet taller and a little less wide like maybe a foot or two) which could kill people.

"Heh. I guess I'll call you... Leaf." Aaron said patting it's head

It seemed to be okay with that as it went onto Aaron, he was able to take it and hugged the dog.

"Heheh, down boy." Aaron said with an even wider smile

Leaf than went down and sat by Aaron's legs, it was then patted on the head by Aaron.

"Well... I guess I have a dog now... man, is this gonna be awesome." Aaron said thinking about all the fun to be had

Leaf than howled playfully as The Crystal Clan looked at it wearily (except Ed and Jimmy who were excited to pet it) since it did just try to kill them a few seconds earlier.

"Aaron, are you sure it isn't dangerous?" Double D asked

Aaron looked at Leaf, he then held him up as if he was a small dog while looking at him with a kind of playfully serious look.

"Leaf... are you dangerous?" Aaron asked, acting like he was actually interrogating him

The plant beast now dog then stuck it's tongue out playfully, as if to say no. Aaron looked at the others.

"Seems safe to me." Aaron said with a shrug

"DOGGY!" Ed said with a grin

Ed ran over and pat it on the head, Leaf excepted the pet as it was being pet also on it's back by Jimmy.

"What a nice dog." Jimmy said giving it a belly rub bow

"Yeah, he's a good boy alright." Aaron said patting its head

Leaf barked happily while everyone internally sighed, guess there's no separating them. Aaron walked over and picked up the core, Leaf growling at it as if it was going to kill someone. Aaron looked at Leaf, whom was looking at the core with a glare.

"...Did this corrupt you?" Aaron asked

Leaf than nodded slowly while keeping both of it's eyes on the core, meaning it can understand people but regardless, it was still growling.

"Huh, don't worry Leaf. This thing won't hurt you, I wanna do some research and find out what it did to you. That okay?" Aaron asked

Leaf than stopped growling and sat down, a serious look on its face. It nodded its head, Aaron pocketed the core and started to walk home with the dog and the other Crystal Clan Members.

Guess Aaron has a pet now since... he just helped it. Though a dog that can also turn huge and fight is fucking awesome to which no one could deny.

* * *

Yep, the boy and his dog trope is now here, though now it's a magical boy and his badass plant beast dog since you know... magic, plant beast... yeah all of that's pretty badass, don't deny it.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. Waters rage

Yep, time for crystal searching... again! This time with a a dog.

* * *

The Crystal Clan (with their new plant dog friend) had walked to the first crystal they could easily get to without looking suspicious. The ancient Peach Tree, where the crystal was the first to be summoned. They fought many monsters that were in their way, turns out some parts of the Peach Tree's had monster infesting them but that was in the deeper parts and other people are beginning to handle it. Theos looked at The Crystal Clan after they arrived and when the crystal was summoned.

"Listen, only Aaron and Artemis can go in here." Theos said in a serious yet reluctant tone

Everyone looked at Theos confused, not knowing what he meant

"What why?" Kevin asked a bit confused

"Yeah, we want to help Artemis also!" Sarah said objecting to what Theos said

Theos looked at them with a serious look, this meant it was important since he rarely uses it.

"As it turns out, Aaron's power may be complete but that doesn't mean he can't reenter them. His magical energy is a bit more different, a sort of layer to it. I have no idea what it means exactly but it does mean that he can reenter the crystals." Theos explained his eyes steeled

No one knew what Theos meant by 'layer' since this was only recently mentioned to them, not previously discussed in any way.

"...What is this layer?" Aaron asked a bit confused

"I do have... a few theories on why but I don't want to discuss that until we have something definitive." Theos said

Aaron looked at Theos in silence before nodding in understanding.

"Okay, let's do this." Aaron said

"Understood, just put your hand on the crystal and you will enter it." Theos said

Aaron put his hand on the crystal as did Artemis, they soon entered. Finding themselves in the ancient arena.

"...So what are we gonna have to fight?" Artemis asked

"No idea since it might have changed, I have no idea." Aaron said

A roar was heard, Aaron got up his sword as Artemis drawed his. The beast crashed down, revealing it to be a being with lines going all over his body. He had only a loincloth on as his eyes glowed an eerie blue, no pupils, just blue all around. A name flashed through Aaron's mind, he nodded.

"Kawa, the Atlantian Traitor." Aaron said getting his sword and shield out

Kawa put his hand out and a stream of scalding water was launched, Aaron blocked it using his shield.

"Damn, Artemis. Slash it!" Aaron said

Artemis nodded as he jumped over Aaron, spinning with swords in his hand like a whirlwind. Kawa blocked his attack as the blue lines on his arm formed a shield, Aaron ran forward and stabbed him while he was blocking Artemis's attack. Kawa jumped away as spears made of water rained from the ceiling, Aaron expanded his shield outward as Artemis slid under it. The attack being blocked, Aaron made a throwing motion with his other hand and a knife came out of nowhere. Kawa blocked the attack, not expecting the cross slash that came from Artemis. Hitting him in a couple vital points, blue blood seeping out of him.

"...This ends now." Artemis said with a glare

Kawa said nothing, that's when a strange energy radiated off the Ancient Atlantian.

"...My people will come soon, for I am but a memory. A corrupted who was corrupted by his pride and landed by the Crystal Destroyer's side, soon betrayed and killed by the one who used the Blazing Soul last. Saber in hand." Kawa said eerily

Kawa looked at Aaron and grinned as his eyes flashed back to normal.

"Heir of Thompson, may the blazing power of your magic come to fruition and the power within you expands ever outward." Kawa said, as if speaking to an old friend

Aaron felt something stir within him, feeling as if... a power within him was there. He didn't know what it was or what it could do... could this be the layer Theos mentioned?

Kawa fell forward, dying right then and there after finishing what he said. Aaron propped his sword onto his shoulder, an unsure look on his face. Artemis sheathed his swords and bowed respectfully, a fight well done.

They were soon outside the crystal, Artemis feeling a bit more powerful. Theos walked forward and nodded.

"Some of your power has been added, your magic is stronger and you have more of it but... you still lack your full potential." Theos said

Aaron looked down, thinking. Theos noticed this and looked at Aaron with a concerned look.

"What is wrong Aaron?" Theos asked as Leaf nudged Aaron's hand with a concerned whimper

Aaron looked at Theos, his eyes full of an confusion and a sort of... despair.

"...What's Blazing Soul?" Aaron asked

"...I cannot tell you for I do not know." Theos lied

He knew what it was but was unsure if he should tell the truth about it or not.

"..Whatever it is. I'll find out." Aaron said a bit annoyed

They all walked home, Aaron not saying anything, his fists clenched.

'The hell is this 'extra layer'? The hell is Blazing Soul? What Saber was he talking about? And most importantly... why do I feel so bad for Kawa?' Aaron thought

Plenty of questions were spinning around his head, that's when a giant groups of goblins arrived.

"Det them encam! take their weapons! not vol het vengeanji ten our fallen!" A goblin leader said

Aaron blinked at this before glaring at them.

"You aren't killing us!" Aaron said a bit angry as he started to draw out his sword

Turns out, Aaron studied the Goblin's language and managed to learn how to speak us.

"...Kahl vie uderstad lan?" The same goblin leader asked

"Yeah, I can understand you." Aaron said with a glare

The goblin leader didn't say anything before scoffing.

"Khatevr, kahl vol sjer ket el itst! kahl'iy blod spiled, el not'ke dotin mei becus kien kahl el kahl'iy efots!" The goblin leader said

"OH FUCK YOU TOO LITTLE MAN!" Aaron yelled as a small bit of energy radiated off him for a second

The other couldn't understand what he said since... he was the only one who studied it. They were about to fight before Felsig came out of nowhere, he looked at the goblins.

"_Threats found, mode set: Combat. Mission: Kill goblins._" Felsig said with mechanical noises whirring in it with the gears turning slightly faster

That's when it punched one before firing out a few cannons that were oddly enough in his hands, even having a minigun in it's chest. Aaron's eyes twitched before asking this pissed off.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET A MINIGUN IN HIS CHEST AND WHY DIDN'T HE USE IT AGAINST US?"

Everyone did agree Aaron had a good point, why did Felsig never use it against them? After a bit of firing, the gun had stopped, steam going off the tip as there were hundreds of dead goblins.

"...Huh, I guess Felsig might be something we should use more in combat... maybe figure out how many weapons he has on him. We could figure out how to add more now that I think of it." Double D said

Everyone just slowly nodded, knowing that they would have to exactly that considering the whole... mountain of dead goblins they were looking at.

"Let's go home." Artemis said

And so they did, a new dog in tow with Felsig basically being a subject that should be really dealt with in the proper manner.

Though many questions are revolving around.

What is Blazing Soul? What is this 'Saber' that was mentioned? What was Kawa talking about and why did Aaron feel bad about killing him in battle?

There are many answers to many of this mysteries, the gears of the mind are turning within everyone involved

There are many more questions to explore and see as time goes on, for now. These questions, are one's that need to be answered. There is one that still needs to be answered.

Who exactly is Lord Mordius and the Crystal Destroyer?

* * *

Yep, this took a bit to write and figure out.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. Winds bluster

Yeah, I guess its time to find more crystals with Felsig joining the group.

* * *

Aaron woke up with a stretch, it's the weekend since the crystal they found was on a Friday of all days. So they had two days to look for two more of the five crystals they had left to search for, Aaron got everyone together in his garage. Looking over Felsig a bit.

"Hmmm, magical cannons that can be fired out." Aaron said looking at one of the parts of Felsig's arm

Aaron looked over its back before seeing a strange indent on it's back, he looked to see nothing in it.

"Felsig, what's this part for?" Aaron asked

Felsig seemed to be thinking, it then beeped.

"_Sword attachment missing._" Felsig said

Aaron blinked a little at this before sighing tiredly.

"Of course you would have that without the sword itself." Aaron said

Aaron walked over to Double D working on something.

"Sup D, you figured out that thing that fell of Felsig?" Aaron asked

"Yes, it turns out it was that sword attachment that it mentioned before." Double D said

Aaron looked at it, all it was just a handle with a button on it.

"Hmm, seems as though this can be activated only with a button press." Aaron said

"From what I can tell, it's damaged." Double D said

Sarah picked it up and pressed the button, she then sighed.

"Yeah, definitely doesn't work." Sarah said

Aaron was handed the sword by Sarah, he looked it over before seeing a cap that can be taken off. Aaron screwed it off and a small core fell into his hand after shaking it. Aaron looked it over.

"A smaller magical core, I guess we know there are variations." Aaron said looking at it with keen detail

The core oddly enough was damaged, as if it was maintained at all. Aaron walked over to the work bench and after a small hour of work, got it fixed. Aaron held it up taking off the goggles.

"Ah, it's done." Aaron said as everyone was already staring at him

"What does it do?" Kevin asked as Aaron inserted it into the handle

After Aaron then pressed the button, suddenly a blue beam came out of it. Aaron swung it a bit, feeling the weight of it.

"Huh, a laser sword. I guess we can call it a Beam Blade since that's more... practical." Aaron said

Aaron turned it off and inserted it into the slot that was empty on Felsig's back, said mech than beeped.

"_Sword attachment acquired._" Felsig said

Aaron sighed as he brushed his hand as he walked over to a blueprint he had on the table.

"Luckily, we were able to make a schematic of it, making able to be recreated or altered in different ways." Aaron said putting the blueprint away with the others

They then went off, going to find the next crystal.

**Later**

They didn't need to fight all that much with Felsig fighting a lot of them away, they arrived at the school as it was currently the weekend.

"Okay, we know the drill. Put the hands on the crystal and go into it." Aaron said putting his hand on the crystal

Artemis did the same and they were in the arena yet again, Aaron sighed.

"Artemis... I don't like what this 'extra layer' I have is... I don't know what it is or what it could do." Aaron said

"Aaron, whatever it is, you'll find out when the time comes. For now." Artemis began

They heard a roar, they drew their weapons knowing they were in for a fight.

"Let's fight this thing." Artemis said

The beast jumped down in front of them, it was a male first off that looked pretty much human... if it weren't for that fact that he had the same lines as the Kawa's (these ones are black rather than blue) and he had black dragon wings on his back which is a thing, his eyes were pure black. Another name flashed through Aaron's mind.

"Kibo the Draconic Traitor." Aaron said

Kibo summoned a spear and tried to stab Aaron but it was blocked by his shield.

"No special magical abilities?" Aaron asked as if Kibo would respond

Kibo said nothing as he summoned a sword in his other hand and tried to slash Aaron but luckily, it was hit away by Artemis whom had a pissed off look on his face.

"You're not fighting one person." Artemis said

Artemis than kicked him away, sending him across the arena, Aaron launched some bolts of fire, water, and even thunder. Artemis charged his sword with magic after hitting the ground a bit, making it pretty powerful for one strike. He ran forward as the bolts were blocked by the lines on Kibo, the 'traitor' of Draconics as he was called wasn't able to react in time as he was slashed and stabbed by the Technoid.

"You were done for the moment you took your eyes off me." Artemis said

Kibo looked at Artemis silent before the same energy that went off Kawa went off him.

"My people have lived in the skies, I am but a memory of the tragedy that I have caused in my wake. I betrayed my people after being corrupted by wealth, I was betrayed and killed by the one with the Blazing Soul also. Same weapon in hand, known as... the Blazing Saber." Kibo said

He looked at Aaron, his eyes turning back to normal, revealing kind eyes.

"Heir of Thompson, I do hope you find the power within you and use it to change and rid the world of the same ancient evil I worked with. May your luck be skybound, and your enemies be bound for death. Victory... will... be... on... your... side." Kibo said, his wounds starting to affect him

He fell forward and died right then an there, Aaron looked at where he died with a solemn look, he looked at his sword rather than propping it on his shoulder with Artemis sheathing his swords and bowing respectfully.

They were then outside the crystal, everyone noticed Aaron's solemn look on his face, looking at his sword.

"Aaron... are you okay?" Eddy asked noticing that Leaf was nudging his hand

Aaron looked downcast, Leaf being concerned.

"...Theos, what the hell is Blazing Soul?" Aaron asked frustrated at this mystery

Theos looked at Aaron in silence, he did know but still doesn't think he should tell him.

"As I said before, I hav-"

"Bullshit." Aaron said venom in his voice

Everyone looked at Aaron shocked, said person looked at Theos with a look of pure venom.

"You are **lying** to me... you knew about me being the heir right? You knew what my ancestors are like, you clearly know what this is if I have it. It's obvious your hiding something from me and everyone else. So I ask again." Aaron said pissed off

He then pointed his sword at Theos, energy charging through it.

"What. The hell. Is. Blazing Soul?" Aaron asked in a dead serious tone

Theos looked at Aaron before sighing, he knew he would react like this sooner or later.

"...Blazing Soul, is a magic that only the most powerful of the Thompson Clan can use." Theos said

"Meaning?" Aaron asked lowering his sword a little

"Meaning that power is something that the strong can use, it takes a lot of power to unlock. Currently, it's locked within you. Your soul, you can only access it when your soul blazes like a wildfire. Your body feeling like it's on fire. Your emotions going ablaze. Only then will you gain that power. The power of the Blazing Saber." Theos said

Aaron completely lowered his blade and sheathed it, he looked at Theos with a nod.

"Thank you for telling me finally, you should have just told me sooner." Aaron said

"I was afraid... you'd try to access it." Theos said

"..Theos, I'm not that reckless. I'm not gonna put myself through pain to learn one simple thing, it'll come to me when I need it." Aaron said

Theos smiled and nodded lightly, realizing that Aaron is much less reckless than his ancestors.

"Yes... I should have remembered that, we should head home." Theos said

They saw Felsig fighting off some goblins and wood wolves, using the Beam Sword while firing upon them of course.

"...Yeah, I'm starting to think these attacks are gonna become too common if don't get out of here." Aaron said

They all headed home, knowing that Aaron has hidden potential that will come to him when ready, now understanding some of the secret that is Blazing Soul.

Though... who are these traitors? And why did they betray their race?

* * *

Yep... this was fun to write in all honesty, talking about what this is and thinking about what it could do.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. Earth crashes and Darkness ascends

Yeah, time to fight another traitor of races that have not been seen... yet. Or rather, races that have been seen before.

* * *

Aaron woke up, got dressed, had some breakfast, and got to the garage to get Artemis. After that, everyone was gathered and headed out to where the next crystal would be. They decided that the forest would be a good idea to get out of the way considering the amount of monsters there, after arriving. They saw a whole bunch of monsters nearby, they didn't notice them after they entered.

"Woah is that a lot of monsters." Jonny said

"Yeah, good thing we have Leaf and Felsig, this would be harder otherwise." Tavola said

"Focus guys, we've got another crystal to find." Aaron said as he stabbed a goblin that tried to stab them

They continued on through the forest, killing a few Redcaps, a lot of Goblins, a few Wood Wolfs, a ton of Wolfs that were charged with magical energy (dubbed Mystic Wolves or Mystic Wolf for one), even a few Slimes (literally, actual slimes), though they did managed to find a Dryad that decided to make them a safer route since there was a crystal.

Her name was Thalia, she was actually quite nice for a Dryad, her clothes were made of leaves that were sewn together with silk made from not only spiders but also silkworms, though Eddy had a hard time keeping his eyes off her (he was slapped back to reality by Double D and Aaron since he was staring for too long) in fact they even promised to visit again when they could. A tangent on what happened but a good tangent nonetheless.

After arriving to the crystal, Eddy was muttering angrily about the whole event.

"Why couldn't I stay with Thalia?" Eddy asked angrily under his breath

"Because that would mean we'd get out numbered, all of us stay together." Double D said keeping an eye out for any enemies that might attack

"Plus we can't risk you pissing her off, she's a Dryad. She could literally have tree kick our asses if she wanted to." Aaron said shuddering at the though of pissing her off

Yeah, no one sane doesn't just... casually risk that, anyone still sane has STILL has a reason for being in a forest going on after all.

Artemis and Aaron soon walked over to, putting their hands on it as they did with the rest. They soon entered the crystal like usual, finding themselves back in the arena.

"Hey Artemis." Aaron said as Artemis walked forward

"Yes Aaron?" Artemis replied looking back at Aaron

Aaron was looking at his sword at this time, he sighed soon after, gripping the sword a little tighter.

"You think that Blazing Soul will ever be a thing I'll learn?" Aaron asked

"...Aaron, if you have the ability within you. You'll learn it soon." Artemis said

Aaron nodded, he then readied himself, knowing he was gonna have to fight soon.

"Okay, let's fight this thing." Aaron said

A loud roar is heard, in came in... two combatants? One was an Elf with green lines on their body while the other was a Dwarf with orange lines on their body, their eyes their respective line colors. The Elf was female and the Dwarf was male.

"...Let me correct my self, let's fight these things." Aaron said

A name flashed through Aaron's mind as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Lura Genric, the Elven Traitor and Rumdet Graypike, the Dwarven Traitor." Aaron said

Aaron blocked a vicious attack from the Elf which was a pair of daggers, Rumdet meanwhile was swinging a heavy axe towards Artemis whom was blocking it with his blades.

The two were far apart from each other, having their own fights.

**AARON THE SWORD SAINT VS LURA THE ELVEN TRAITOR**

Aaron dodged a sword swing from Lura and attacked back with a stab, he managed to barely land it doing some damage to her. Aaron was launched backward by a mighty punch from her, Aaron was he was launched away threw a knife at her along with his shield. He recovered and skid across the ground as his shield came back to him, Aaron then launched a flurry of elemental attacks. Doing some damage as only some of it was blocked by the lines, Aaron finished it off with a stab to the chest which caused her to stumble over to the center.

"What the?" Aaron asked confused as she stood there

He looked over at the fight Artemis was having, he knew he couldn't help at this time.

**ARTEMIS THE ADAPTIVE DUAL WIELDER VS RUMDET THE DWARVEN TRAITOR**

Artemis dodged a heavy strike from a war hammer by Rumdet, he slashed at the sides which were blocked by the lines. After a bit the blades started to vibrate faster and faster, meaning that enough kinetic energy was added. Artemis than focused nearly all of his magic into the blades while dodging Rumdets attacks, having trouble doing it since it required a good chunk off his focus. After a bit, he could feel the energy in the blades match the amount he intended to lose.

"Alright you bastard, have a taste of this." Artemis said

He jumped over and hopped onto the Dwarf, he raised his blades and put them together making them a glaive.

"DEATH STRIKE, A THOUSAND SPINS!" Artemis said

He spun it around and slashed the Dwarf all over, then finishing it off with a bisection of the Dwarf. He stumbled over to the center rather than falling apart right then and there.

"My people... their land is still unknown, I am but a memory. A being who was wanting nothing but rest rather than fighting, killed and betrayed by the one who used the same Blazing Soul that killed the others. Blazing Saber in hand." Lura said

"Aye, my people's land is also still unknown, and like the rest. I'm nothing but a memory. A corrupted individual who was wrathful towards the world, a being filled with hatred. Killed and betrayed by the same Blazing Soul and Saber." Rumdet said

The two's eyes turned back to normal as they looked at Aaron.

"Heir of Thompson, remember this well. You have the power within you, waiting to get out, the world WILL change as you fight. As it will revolve around your actions too." Lura said

"Heir of Thompson, you have the power to do anything, use it well. May Blazing Soul remain within you, and the crystals guide your way." Rumdet said

Lura then fell over, dying then and there with Rumdet splitting apart, Aaron looked at the two with a sense of understanding.

"Seven Deadly Sins... interesting." Aaron idly said

Aaron stabbed his sword into the ground and looked outward with a serious look on his face, a small nod included. Artemis sheathed his swords, bowing soon after.

Shortly after that, they were outside the crystal. Aaron knowing what this meant.

Each being they fought in the crystal thus far was and possibly is real, meaning that there are more races to deal with... his being a possibility.

Many questions revolved around his head.

What were the traitors doing? Who were they working for? Who killed and betrayed them?

These questions and more can only be solved by going into the crystals and finding out more about the world around him.

* * *

Yes, I made a reference to Deltarune here, yes I know that it's a meme. Get off my back.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	16. Blazing Aaron

Yep, time to look more at the other races that exist here in the next chapter, for now. FIGHTS!

* * *

Aaron woke up and got ready for school, they still do have three crystals left, maybe Thalia might visit since she's kind of wanted to hang outside the forest. They walked to the school and saw... a familiar figure nearby. They walked into the school and sat down at their homeroom, talking a bit before the teacher got their attention.

"If I may bring your attention to our newest student, Thalia Camellia." The teacher said

Said girl had long golden hair, beautiful sparkling red eyes, pale skin, and a dress made of leaves that have subtle hints of interlined silk. She had a bag made of leaves on her back. She had shoes made of leaves on her feet, and this caused the Crystal Clan members jaws to practically drop. She sat nearby Aaron and the Ed's (she was in front of Aaron while Double D was behind him with Ed and Eddy at the sides) the three having a bit of shocked looks and death glares sent their way as Thalia got the attention of some of the other classmates that... kind of... completely fell head over heels in love with her. (Dryads and their beauty, am I right?)

**Later**

Aaron was standing in front of Thalia as she was sitting on a chair in front of him with a lamp over her, with the other Crystal Clan members nearby. They were in a science room due to the fact that no one was using it today.

"Thalia, why are you here?" Aaron asked

"I saw you guys go to school a lot of the time, so I figured... why not join?" Thalia said with a small shrug

Aaron breathed in deeply before looking at her with a deathly serious look (a look he rarely uses even now) which made Thalia a bit nervous.

"You decided, as a Dryad and member of the forest, to join our school because you decided 'fuck it, I don't care about what this could lead to' without speaking to us or thinking about how we would react to this, at all?" Aaron asked his tone saying 'really? Just... really?'

Thalia's eye darted to the left and darted to the right before looking at Aaron.

"...Yes, yes I did." Thalia said with a small nervous smile

Aaron blinked at this, he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"I need to set some ground rules since we can't stop you, number one is don't do anything too crazy or weird." Aaron said raising up a finger on his hand

"...Okay." Thalia said understanding why that would be the first rule

"Two, don't get involved in any fights we have with Goblins among other things. We don't know if you can fight or not." Aaron said raising a second finger on his hand

Thalia didn't say anything as she raised her arm, a band made of vines.

"I do have a weapon, it's this band I made that if I use." Thalia said

She swung her arm down causing a whip made of green energy to come down, disappearing soon after.

"Will make a whip or other weapons if I need it." She said

Aaron blinked a little at this before nodding, that rule wasn't gonna be set anymore.

"Regardless, don't put yourself in danger. Help us if you NEED to, understood?" Aaron asked

Thalia internally sighed, she knew that Aaron wasn't wanting to risk anything.

"...Understood." Thalia said

"Good, now we should get some lunch." Aaron said

They soon left, going to the lunchroom since they were kind of hungry from talking about things.

**Later that day**

School had ended, during that time a lot of monsters were fought off, Thalia helping quite a lot using her 'Forest Band' as she called it to fight off some of the groups of monsters. In all honesty, her ability to use multiple weapons is quite useful, she made a sword out of grass, a spear out of wood, and more! She's kind of the Jack of All Trades with weapons, currently, she was chatting with The Crystal Clan as they were walking home.

"Who knew fighting monsters was so fun!" Thalia said

"Eh, it's hard work." Eddy said simply

"I mean, did you see how I handled that Goblin with Leaf? That was awesome!" Thalia said

Everyone was amused at her antics, in all honesty, she could put a smile on anyone's faces. That's when they heard a zoom, knowing what this meant, they prepared themselves for battle as a pod landed in front of them.

"We don't know what we're dealing with this time, but we know it isn't good." Kevin said

The pod opened to reveal a Mechanoid, this one had a large sword on it's back with an intent to kill. Its eyes seemed to narrow as it looked at Aaron.

"...Target locked, initiating combat with enemy." It said

It ran at Aaron and slashed downward, the target he was hitting blocking the attack with a shield.

"Shit, this one's stronger than most." Aaron said under his breath

Suddenly, a barrier formed that separated Aaron from the others. Everyone was confused at this event, Kevin punched the barrier, doing no damage to it.

"Damn, Aaron you're gonna need to fight this thing alone until we can get rid of this barrier!" Kevin said

Aaron nodded as he rolled out of the way, he tried to slash at the heavy hitting Mechanoid but it seemed to block all of his attacks despite carrying such a large and heavy weapon. After a bit, Aaron started to get tired while the Mechanoid was barely even getting started.

"Target weakened, killing blow rea-"

That's when he was hit in the head by a green energy whip, it looked over to see Thalia was the one to do that.

"You." Thalia said, pissed the fuck off

She then summoned a sword made of grass, a pissed off look on her face as her red eyes seemed to be ablaze.

"Are not." Thalia said

She then pointed the sword at the warrior, energy cascading around her.

"GOING TO HURT HIM!" Thalia said

The warrior looked at Thalia for a second before getting into an offensive stance.

"Attack interrupted, distraction found, initiating termination of distraction." It said mechanically

It then ran forward, doing an overhead swing, Thalia put her hands out, her anger fading quickly. Waiting for her probable death.

...

Nothing came, she opened her eyes and gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Aaron was in front of her, arm out, sword embedded into it. Blood dripped the the ground, Aaron looked down, a shadow over his face.

"Aaron?" Thalia asked, still shocked

Aaron growled in anger, feeling something well up with in him.

**5.00%**

Aaron glared at the Mechanoid with a glare that was unseen, something that no one would ever see again until later. His eyes glowing slightly, his teeth bared.

"You... YOU!" Aaron said angrily

**7.50%**

Aaron was shaking with anger, his eyes turning red for a second.

"WHY DON'T YOU-" Aaron began

**8.00%**

Aaron then summoned his sword, rage filling his body.

"FUCK OFF!" Aaron yelled

Aaron slashed at the Mechanoid, sending into the barrier. Before it could do anything Aaron suddenly appeared before him, being slashed all over viciously before he finished it off with a stab, the angered Sword Saint looking at the Mechanoid with a glare.

"Burn." Aaron said

The Mechanoid was set ablaze by the attack, defeating it. Aaron jumped off it as the barrier disappeared, sending the pile of burnt scarp metal to the ground.

**1.00%**

Aaron breathed out deeply, he looked at Thalia and helped her out seeing as she was still on the ground.

"You okay?" Aaron asked as he helped her up

"Am I okay? What about you? You have a large g-"

She then noticed the gash healed, Aaron looked at his arm and moved it a bit. Working perfectly fine with no pain whatsoever. Sure the cloth was slashed but his arm... it didn't have a single scar, nothing to even indicate he was hurt.

"I'm fine... I guess." Aaron said as he looked over the healed arm

After that moment, they continued to walk home, though a question spun around everyone's minds.

What the hell just happened to Aaron?

* * *

Yeah, I took inspiration of the power meter from Mob Psycho 100. Some of you more observant people might see a connection here and for that, you figured it out you detective you but don't tell anyone. I do want this to remain a secret.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	17. Light falls and Wood grows

So another crystal is gonna be found... guess we should be prepared for yet another epic boss battle.

* * *

They all walked to the next crystal, which this time was at Swimming Hole. They arrived there, found the Crystal, and did the usual thing like with every other Crystal.

Soon after entering, Aaron decided to feel out that power he had within him, the same one that arose from today's attack.

'What is this power?' Aaron thought to himself

**1.00%**

Yep, Aaron could feel the percentage, he knew that would be considered base power but... he didn't truly know if that was the case.

"Aaron? You okay?" Artemis asked

Aaron shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, he gave a small smile to Artemis.

"Yeah, just thinking." Aaron said

"Good, we better prepare, after all." Artemis began

They heard the same roar as usual, they turned to where it came from and drew their weapons.

"We've still got something to fight." Artemis finished

Two beings landed, it was a Gnome and Dhampir. The Gnome had dark white lines running across his body while the Dhampir had red lines running across her body, their eyes being their respective lines colors. Aaron had their names flash through his mind, he looked at them with a glare.

"Cordon the Gnome Traitor and Simone the Dhampir Traitor." Aaron said

The Dhampir attacked Aaron while the Gnome attack Artemis, leaving them in the same position as the last Crystal.

**AARON THE SWORD SAINT VS SIMONE THE DHAMPIR TRAITOR**

Aaron blocked a swipe from the Dhampir using his shield, he then shield bashed her away. Knowing her attack would be relentless if he let it keep going, Aaron fire off a couple bolts of fire towards Simone.

"HISSSS!" She screeched out as the fire burned her skin a little

Guess this means Dhampir's have a low resistance to Fire or Light based attacks just like their sort of Ancestors. Aaron grinned a little, lighting his sword on fire using enough energy to do so.

"This makes it a HELL of a lot easier to kill you." Aaron said

Aaron ran at Simone, her dodging the flaming swing, he then sweeped her feet causing her to fall over. Aaron positioned the sword over her, ready to stab as his foot was on her neck.

"DIE!" Aaron yelled

Aaron stabbed her in the chest, dealing the killing blow. Aaron stepped off her, she slowly got up and stumbled backward.

"...Weird." Aaron said, remembering this is not the only time this has happened

Aaron looked over and saw Artemis was fighting against the Gnome still.

**ARTEMIS THE ADAPTIVE DUAL WIELDER VS CORDON THE GNOME TRAITOR**

Artemis was currently having a hard time blocking the vicious punches of the Gnome, turns out they have a really tough punch. At least it was activating the kinetic energy absorbing properties of the swords, after finally finishing up putting magic into the swords. He yelled out this.

"I'M ENDING THIS!"

Artemis ran towards Aaron, said person knowing what Artemis was planning. He put his hands together, allowing Artemis to hop of them, getting a huge height over the Gnome. After falling onto the Gnome, Artemis stabbed his two swords right through the chest in back. He jumped off and sheathed his swords, defeating the Gnome.

The Gnome stumbled backward to the center, standing near the Dhampir.

"My people may not have a land but they are still a people I betrayed. I was corrupted by... the carnal pleasure of life, I was killed and betrayed by the same wielder of the Blazing Soul." Simone said

"As have I, as a traitor of my people. I was envious of my peers, I let that corrupt me and allowed it to be what fueled my anger. As was my other 'teammates', I was betrayed and killed by the Blazing Soul." Cordon said

The two looked at Aaron, their eyes turning back to normal.

"Heir of Thompson, may Blazing Soul guide you to higher heights and may you kill our former leader." Simone said

"Yes, the Lord of Darkness and the Crystal Destroyer. He threatens the world yet again, may you finish your ancestors job." Cordon said

The two then died right then and there, leaving more questions for Aaron to solve.

Aaron stabbed his sword into the ground, nodding with a serious look on his face with Artemis bowing after sheathing his swords.

They arrived outside the Crystal and saw the others, Aaron looked down in thought.

"Aaron?" He heard

He still has no idea what any of this means or if he's any closer to the truth.

"Aaron." He heard again

Will he be able to do this? Will he find out what's going on?

"Aaron!" He heard yet again

Is he able to do this?

"AARON!" He heard someone yell

Aaron snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the group, Thalia put a hand on his shoulder.

"You were blanking out there for a minute, what's going on?" Thalia asked

Aaron sighed, he looked at where the Crystal was.

"I have a lot of questions within my mind, like why do these races that we fight... why do they represent the Seven Deadly Sins?" Aaron asked himself

Thalia, Theos, and Artemis looked at Aaron confused.

"Seven Deadly Sins?" Theos asked

Double D then stepped up, a book in hand.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are said to be a religious representation of misdeeds, Greed. Wrath. Lust, are just some of these sins." Double D explained

Aaron nodded, knowing what he faced thus far.

"Yes, each of them were a 'traitor' of some kind and betrayed their race for different reasons. The Atlantian joined because of his Pride, the Draconic joined because of his Greed, the Elf joined because of her Slot like nature, the Dwarf joined because of his Wrath, and most recently we found out the Dhampir joined cause of her Lust and the Gnome joined because of his Envy. Leaving..." Aaron began

"Gluttony, so meaning the next one your gonna fight is going to be a bit gluttonous." Eddy said

Everyone than knew what this meant, this was one mystery down, a whole hell of a lot more to go.

These questions and more are still swimming in their heads, each questioned answered brings up more. Though one question still is in everyone's minds.

Who is Lord Mordius and the Crystal Destroyer?

And what did they do?

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Also, quick explanation. I didn't even notice I was doing the Seven Deadly Sin during the time of writing, I figured why not go with it since it works well with the story? Hope you liked the concept, I'd really appreciate it.)


	18. War

A lot of content in this chapter, so you better be prepared for a LOOOTTT of world building and exposition.

* * *

Aaron woke up for yet another day... except things were a bit different, for one. He wasn't in his normal bed... or a room for that matter. Two, he was in a black void, and three nearby was some sort of... being or god of some kind sitting in a chair. Also... he was in his normal outfit.

"Ah, you are awake. Was afraid you would be stuck like that for a little while longer, oh well." The being said

He was wearing a blue cloak, the hood up with his eyes covered yet he could see his mouth oddly enough.

"...The fuck is going on?" Aaron asked

"You see, you're in an area between the waking world and the mind. So basically, you are sound asleep but awake at the same time." The being explained

Aaron growled as he got up, summoning his sword somehow.

"The hell are you talking about?" Aaron asked gripping the sword tighter

"Relax, what I'm saying is, you're fine. Now put away the sword, and talk to me like a civil person." The being said, summoning a chair and table

Aaron looked at the being and the table plus chair, he looked back and forth a bit before sitting down slowly.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" The being asked

"...Start talking." Aaron said with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face

"About what? I can talk without something to talk about you know?" The being sassed

Aaron growled in anger before sighing.

"I meant about who you are, what's going on, and why we are talking?" Aaron asked

"Ah, you should have said so earlier." The being said

Aaron simply glared at the being, said being summoned a teacup (most likely filled with tea).

"You see, I'm a sort of... God in a way." The being explained after he took a sip of his tea

Aaron looked at the being in silence, he didn't think he'd be talking to a God but he probably should be wary of it until any prove does come up.

"...Okay." Aaron said a bit apprehensive

"And that I was given the purpose of... stirring a bit of chaos in the Multiverse. I've seen a lot and done a lot, helped quite a few heroes on their way." The being said

"...And?" Aaron asked a bit curious now

"And that's pretty much it. My name is Chrono, in case you were curious." The being now known as Chrono said

Aaron looked at Chrono silent before sighing.

"Now that we've got that part, what's going on here?" Aaron asked

"Simple, I wanted to be known by you and to well... tell you a few things and answer what questions I can answer." Chrono explained

Aaron looked at him silent yet again before nodding, he then took a small look around before looking at Chrono.

"So... why are we talking exactly?" Aaron asked

"...I was told to talk to you, that's all I can say." Chrono said

Aaron hummed at this and nodded, he sighed yet again.

"...How does Blazing Soul activate?" Aaron asked

"It activates only in your most desperate of times, when your rage has hit a point and your power has broken its limit. That moment is when it truly activates, is when someone you truly one hundred percent **love** is danger." Chrono said

Aaron knew that trying to do exactly that on purpose would probably kill him.

"Alright, who is Lord Mordius and the Crystal Destroyer?" Aaron asked

"I cannot tell you the identity of Lord Mordius but the Crystal Destroyer is the very same being who has been... trying and failing to kill you." Chrono said

"...Thanks for telling me that... now, here's an important question." Aaron said

"Shoot right ahead." Chrono said

"...What did you mean by Multiverse?" Aaron asked

Chrono's normally amused look fell short, turning into a serious look, Chrono looked at Aaron with what seemed to be a serious look.

"The Multiverse... a hub for multiple universes, an area of infinite possibilities. That's all I can tell you." Chrono said

"Wait, does that me-"

"That's **all** I can tell you." Chrono reiterated with a sort of tense tone, even the 'all' part seemed to be the keyword of that reiteration

Aaron could see that Chrono was not gonna budge, he sighed and sat back into his seat.

"Well... I don't have very many questions that aren't immediately obvious, so I guess we're done here?" Aaron asked a little annoyed

"Yes, we are. I hope you find your journey well, you've got a long road to walk after all." Chrono said back to his amused look and tone

Aaron noticed what he said and was about to ask what he meant when.

**Real world**

He woke up, he woke up in his actual bed in his room in the 'Real world'. Realizing that wasn't a dream (due to the fact he can remember it so well), he got up and got dressed. Deciding not to say anything to the others, knowing they wouldn't believe him for a second.

"Though, why the hell did I go through that? That's what I'm curious about." Aaron said to himself as he put his zip-up hoodie on

That question would forever be burned into his mind.

Other than that, he's got stuff to do today.

He got everyone else and went to school, knowing that he would have to find a crystal later today.

**Later**

Aaron was sitting in music class, doing some work, he sighed as he finished up the last problem (it was history relating to music). School has been a bit lackluster for him in all honesty, he feels his skills are kind of... a bit less sharp than usual. He does what he considers the same things over and over again with some monster attacks to 'spice up' the day a little, though in all honesty. He feels like he could use a bit of practice on other things, like art or music.

"Aaron, can you come up and play a tune?" The teacher asked

Aaron blinked at this as did some of his other classmates (Artemis and Thalia included, turns out they were kind of into music also), he shrugged and got up. He walked over and grabbed a guitar, thinking about a tune he could play.

One then came into his head, knowing exactly what to do.

_Fairy, where are you going?_  
_I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!_  
_(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?_  
_(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse._  
_(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?_  
_(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!_  
_The sun and moon have joined in celebration;_  
_Have you forgotten our affiliation?_  
_When you're not here to share your laughter with me,_  
_I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:_  
_Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,_  
_Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,_  
_Fairy, where are you going?_  
_I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!_  
_(Why?!) x3_  
_(Oh yeah!) My feelings rush from my heart's core._  
_Seeing white flakes on the beach pour,_  
_Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange._  
_(Oh yeah!) And I start to remember that rainbow,_  
_Those seven beams that we once saw, start to flow as snow inside my mind._  
_Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery,_  
_Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me._  
_Snowing, you're holding your arms and trembling but,_  
_I know the deep warming feeling would come if you could somehow find me,_  
_Fairy, slowly,_  
_But surely, you're walking your way,_  
_Oh, Hang in there!_  
_(Why?!) x7_  
_(Yeah!) x7_  
_You put the best in me, like a magic spell,_  
_A guy like me, can enjoy laughing now._  
_All it ever took from you, was that single perfect smile._  
_So you're my,_  
_My lone fairy!_  
_It's Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,_  
_Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,_  
_Fairy, where are you going?_  
_I'm holding, all the light on to your way and to a brand new bright day!_  
_It's Snowing,_  
_Keep going, be honest and smile because I know,_  
_With just the light,_  
_You've given me the will to be alright!_  
_Snowing!... Fairy!..._  
_I'll clear the way until you're in my eyes,_  
_Racing to your side and I'll cry,_  
_"Snow Fairy!"_  
_"Don't say goodbye!"_

_(Snow Fairy by Funkist in the Fairy Tail Anime)_

After Aaron finished, he looked to see the class looking at him in awe. He rubbed the back of his head, not noticing the steam of light that was currently over him from when he sang the song.

"Sorry, I don't sing all that often." Aaron said

"...No, you were fine." The teacher said

Aaron nodded as he got up, Thalia looking at Aaron in thought about what he just did.

**Later**

Aaron was walking home with the others, Thalia than asked Aaron this in the times of silence.

"Do you have a band?" Thalia asked

Aaron looked at Thalia a bit shocked at what she asked, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not really, we don't even have a lead singer." Aaron said

"What about you? You're a great singer!" Thalia said

Aaron blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, looking away.

"I... don't really think that, besides." Aaron said

He then looked at Thalia with a small smile.

"I never was one for the spotlight." Aaron said

The Dryad now school student looked at Aaron in silence a bit before nodding with a wide grin.

"I've made up my mind." Thalia said

"About what?" Aaron asked

Thalia than pointed a finger at Aaron, confident grin on her face.

"I'll be lead singer of your band!" Thalia said

"Really? You know how to sing?" Aaron asked

Thalia nodded, she grabbed her chin with a smile.

"After all, some of us Dryads have been known for our beautiful singing voices." Thalia said with confidence in her tone

Aaron smiled at this, he looked at Thalia with a grateful look on his face.

"Alright, thanks Thalia." Aaron said

Thalia looked at Aaron a bit shocked he was willing to accept her in the group so quickly but was infected by his smile soon after.

"No problem Aaron." Thalia said

That's when they heard the usual zoom of a pod, Aaron drew his sword as the others got their weapons out.

"Looks like we've got another fight on our hands." Aaron said

They ran over to the pod, the door being flung open. Out came a Mechanoid with multiple arms, all swords, it could even spin around it's body. It was bigger than most of the Mechanoids they've faced thus far, Aaron nodded at this.

"Seems as though this one's gonna be tougher than most." Aaron said

The Mechanoid then started to spin its limbs around to the point it was a tornado of what is most likely death, Aaron sighed deeply.

"Well screw me today." Aaron said

He blocked the first few strikes from the tornado of death before it started to falter and he started to take some damage, causing cuts to appear on his clothing and skin. The others kept trying to fight it off but nothing was really working, the damage it took had somehow healed over time. Aaron growled in anger as he noticed this.

**10.00%**

Aaron's wounds started to rapidly heal, faster than the attacks could happen, he grabbed one of the blades. His eyes bright red, a fire in his eyes. He than had a grin on his face, large than anything else seen. He started to lightly chuckle, confusing everyone in the area, even the Mechanoid that was attacking him.

"You know... I **really** am starting to hate fighting things like you. So you know what." Aaron said

He lifted his hands, flaming swords appearing out of nowhere, Theos was watching nearby (he does have to keep an eye on Aaron after all) as his eyes widened.

"...Flaming Swords Dance?" Theos asked

Aaron then swung down his hand, causing the flaming swords to impale the attacker with Aaron slash him like a blur, after a bit. Aaron launched him into the air, using large and heavy slashed to damage it further. He tore off one of the swords on the Mechanoid and stabbed it right in the chest, he then took his own sword and stabbed it in the chest with also. Aaron pushed it to the ground with a loud crash, the Mechanoid was broken as it some wires had hung out of it a bit causing it to glitch out also.

"Woah." Eddy said in shock, awe, and in a tiny bit of fear

Aaron than landed, he walked over and put his hand on the grip of the sword.

"Tell Lord Mordius, that as soon as Artemis is powered up. We're taking the fight to him." Aaron said with a sort of feral anger in his tone

He took the sword out of its chest and stabbed it in the face, destroying it in the process. Aaron breathed out deeply and breathed in deeply, he was REALLY pissed off and needed to calm down anyways.

**1.00%**

Aaron sighed and nodded, he then put the sword away in its sheath and looked at the others.

"Lets get those Crystals, we need to end this. **Now**." Aaron said

He then started to walk away, the others sightly concerned at what Aaron just did and said. On one hand, he is right about this needing to end. Lord Mordius is a huge threat that they most likely do need to take care of... but on the other hand. This 'Blazing Soul' Aaron is most likely using is probably starting affect him a bit making him a bit homicidal but he does still remain the same.

Ultimately, they decided to remain silent on the matter until the time comes to mention the issue.

Right now, they have to get Artemis powered up.

* * *

Yeah... there was some world building there, the whole Crystal Destroyer thing, some Dryads (despite there being one) have good singing voices, and that Theos does know of Aaron's ancestors abilities. Pretty much it really.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	19. Truths gained

So I guess it's time to face yet another being of one of the multiple races... but this one is a bit special.

* * *

They decided the sewers were the next best option, the Creek they could save for last since it isn't going anywhere, they went in and found the area a bit different.

For one, the area was much larger and was more like a maze than before, the second thing was the water was crystal clear and sort of glowing at the same time. Third thing was it was really clean, as in spotless.

They started their search for the Crystal since they knew it would be hard to look for it, and it was. They fought a lot of monsters, including a few new ones.

There was literal Skeletons wandering around, it was disturbing but it turns out they were just magic and not actual human corpses (thank goodness for that). There was also weird crystal versions of themselves (Mirror clones) they could tell which was which since they were clearly a bit see through. There was another type of ghost type monster they faced which was known as a Water Spirit. There were even some bats down here that were completely normal... well, WOULD is the better word since they are somehow made of elemental energy as Theos described it. Turns out elemental energy was a thing and that anyone could use it, for sort of attacks. After a bit of pestering (and getting to a safe area) Theos had told them what their elemental affinities are.

There are a total of seven elements, there's Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Shadow, Light, and Wood. Each representing a part of the user.

Fire is Passion and Anger, it allows the person or thing relating to the element to harness the power of fire and use it to their advantage but it can hurt themselves and others. Eddy understood this and accepted this as a part of himself considering he can use fire as a natural attack, Theos had told him he can do more than just launch fire outward and can pretty much control it. Even giving slight power over heat itself. Sarah could use this but she didn't want to really use it considering that she was fine enough on her own. Even Kevin could use this, guess it makes sense considering... how he is sometimes.

Water is Life and Potential, it allows anyone and anything to be able to harness the power of water. Using it to not only fight but heal others also, as it turns out. Double D is well versed in this, after discovering it. He focused on the energy of water and was able to move some of the water in the sewer, he grinned widely after he discovered this. Artemis actually could use this also, despite being mechanical (to which Aaron said that he was made waterproof, thus making him more human).

Earth is Power and Self, it allows only people with a good sense of self and the power to overcome any hardship to use it. Making it a rarity for anyone that could use it, and Ed is the user of it. As it turns out, Ed has a good sense of self, while he DOESN'T put himself on a pedestal. He does think that he is or rather tries to be a good friend, which actually makes sense. Ed didn't want to test this as he could cave everything in by accident.

Wind is Freedom and Calmness, anyone really can use this if they do know a sense of freedom. Nazz was the perfect fit as she usually is the most calmest person of the ground and does have a sense of freedom, she was actually able to use wind with quite the elegance.

Shadow is Fear and Chaos, only those who have stared into the pit of the void itself and never let it stare it back can use it. As it turns out, Aaron can only half use it. As the energy does come to him easily but it seems to be canceled out by something.

Light is Courage and Order, people with a strong sense of honor and courage can use it... which meant Aaron could use it as could Jimmy. The reason why his Shadow abilities were canceled out was he didn't control his light, after discovering this. Aaron could actually use both really well, Jimmy was a bit afraid to use but after finding out that it allowed him to see easier. He immediately used it to improve his sight, what can he say. Old habits die hard.

Wood is Flexibility and New beginnings, turns out just like with Shadow, very few people can use this. Tavola and Jonny could use it which wasn't a surprise considering their abilities, this just gave them extended control over wood.

Theos was actually well versed in all of these, he learned how to control them all thus making him the perfect teacher. After testing out their new magical abilities, they continued on to find the Crystal. After a bit of killing monsters with some of their new powers, they found it in the sort of new room. Turns out, the water around it was purified after being activated and thus allowed it to gain even more energy causing the area to change.

Artemis and Aaron put their hands on the crystal, going into it like usual. After arriving it, Aaron looked at his hands.

"...Artemis." Aaron said

"You thinking about your elemental abilities?" Artemis asked

After a bit, Artemis had started to pick up on some of Aaron's traits. He knew that Aaron questioned his abilities a lot of the time and even questioned himself, thinking he wasn't good enough. That time in Apple Ocean City messed him up a bit, even after putting some of the pieces together.

"Yeah... you think I'm really good at using this?" Aaron asked

"You are great at it, you are able to control Light and Darkness in it's most basic of forms. Theos said you might be even a bit advanced in terms of abilities, there would be no way you aren't good at using them." Artemis explained

Aaron smiled and nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Thanks." Aaron said

"No problem, now keep alive. After all." Artemis began

They heard a roar, the two drew their weapons out and began to activate their elemental abilities.

"We've still got a fight on our hands." Artemis said

That's when a mechanical warrior landed, he looked at Artemis. He had the same lines as the others, he even had some facial features. A jaw, eyes that could move slightly, even a sort of lips. Its eyes weren't even covered in energy. Aaron could feel a sort of... calmness and awareness from it

"...Please... kill me and free my people." It said in a male voice

A name flashed through Aaron's mind and it... confused him.

"Your... Axel the Mechanoid leader... right?" Aaron asked

"Yes, I am... rather WAS." Axel said

Artemis kept his weapons out and magic ready, Axel gestured his hands downward implying he didn't want to fight.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. The Crystal wanted to... tell you whats going on before you face the last Crystal." Axel said

"...We're listening." Aaron said

Artemis looked at Aaron shocked and confused as he sheathed his sword.

"Aaron, are you kidding me. We've been fighting these guys thus far, what if this is a ta-"

"This isn't a tactic Artemis." Axel said

The two looked at the Mechanoid shocked, Axel sighed.

"You see, the Crystals tell us ancient spirits of old what's going on and what to do. After I heard the Heir of Thompson was born, I was excited to see what he would do. After the Crystals were first activated, we as people were told that a Mechanoid that would be turned into something else known as Artemis would arrive back here with the Heir. The Crystals decided that four of them would be a challenge, one would explain nearly everything, and the final one... would finally reveal what's going, give them a gift but not after challenging them." Axel explained

Aaron looked at Axel in understanding, he nodded his head.

"Than that's why I didn't feel anything hostile from you, I could feel a sort of... calm energy within you." Aaron said

"Yes... But you will have to kill me to get out of here, this is the only way. But I should tell you what's been going on." Axel said

Aaron and Artemis looked at each other for a bit before looking back at Axel, the two nodded with Artemis sheathing his swords.

"We'll listen." Aaron said

"Good, you may want to sit down for this. This story is a long one, one that Theos didn't even know." Axel said

The two members of the Crystal Clan sat down as Axel cleared his mechanical throat.

_A long, long time ago._

_Back in the ancient world of magic, where the Crystals were the most active._

_Magic had flourished, people of any race could use it, lands were known and seen. Races of all kinds interacted, the Crystal Clan was the clan that made sure all races could be there. The main members, were the most powerful of them all._

_The most powerful of the main members, being the one who made it but before this. The Crystal Clan was never a thing._

_The lands were connected by the races of the world, while they didn't have much in common with the Crystals not in existence yet. Many people were friendly with each other, my race being one of those friendly people._

_The Mechanoids were a free people until... we were taken over by an evil force and his minions._

_After that event, the land was mostly shrouded in darkness and fear. The Crystals had not yet existed as said before, there was a lord of Darkness and of ultimate evil._

_His name?_

_Larc_ _Mordius_, _he had formerly kept everyone and everything under his control. They're were traitors of the races._

_You've met all of them, there were two particular members that you should know about._

_There was me, Axel and... a Human, but this Human was special. He had power, energy, though he had a certain Light to him despite being in darkness like the rest of us. He did fall in love with someone and vowed to protect them, this person. This... traitor you could call him... you **will** have to fight._

Axel looked at the two, a serious look on his face.

"That's pretty much most of the story, the rest lies with the Human 'traitor' and that is where you will understand the truth." Axel said

Aaron and Artemis nodded, the two got up and looked at Axel with a serious look.

"...Thank you." Aaron said

"You are welcome Aaron but remember, you do have one more challenge to get through before you can truly face Mordius. Please... free my people from his grasp, for he still has them." Axel said

Aaron nodded slowly, he drew his sword with a heavy heart.

"...I'm sorry." Aaron said

"Don't apologize my boy, you're just doing what you have to do. Just free my people... okay?" Axel asked

Aaron nodded yet again, he ran over and stabbed Axel in the chest. Causing him to bleed oil, Aaron felt bad for doing it.

"Thank you... I will find retrubution for my actions finally... after all that time." Axel said

The Mechanoid traitor fell over and died right there, the two didn't do their usual thing. Just payed their respects for the fallen, after arriving back. The two nodded to each other.

They told the others what was going on, afterward. Eddy asked this.

"So... we're going have to free a race from someone's grasp?" Eddy asked

"Yep... basically." Aaron said

Eddy grinned and shook his head.

"You know... I'm not surprised. LET'S DO THIS!" Eddy said

The other Crystal Clan members cheered as did the Dryad, Theos just chuckled lightly.

"It seems I truly do not know everything that's going on... but I will still carry on my duty." Theos said

Everyone there knew, they knew that they had to do what was right.

They had to fight Larc after finding the final Crystal.

They were going to war against the Dark Lord.

* * *

Yep, that's a bit of backstory. Crystals, am I right?

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	20. Red Hot Flaming Brawl

TIME FOR MORE SCHOOL STUFF!

(I mean... I've been trying to keep it consistent with this kind of thing but that will change VERY soon)

* * *

Aaron woke up to yet another morning, he could feel the elemental energy within him. He got up and got dressed, he walked downstairs and made some breakfast. After finishing it up with Theos and Artemis joining soon after, they walked to school like every other day until a group of goblins had started to attack everyone.

"Atak sep Humans!" A Goblin said

Aaron sighed as raised his hand and focused Shadow energy, his hand was a dark aura with a red tint in the center. After a bit, Aaron's shadow came up behind him, he then looked at his own shadow.

"Huh, neat. Go attack those Goblins." Aaron said

The shadow nodded as it made a sword of shadows, it attacked most of the Goblins before being destroy by some of the Shamans. Aaron sighed as he focused light energy into his hand, it had a golden aura with a white tint in the center.

"HOLY FIRE!" Aaron yelled

His hand produced a wave of Holy Fire, setting nearly all of the Goblins on fire.

"Et burs!" A Goblin yelled out in pain

Nearly most of them were destroyed by Aaron but the others were pretty much killed by the other Crystal Clan members except for one whom was cowering in fear. Aaron lifted it up by the neck, a pissed off look on his face.

"Tell the other monsters that attacking here isn't a good idea anymore." Aaron said

Aaron dropped the Goblin down, it nodded quickly after getting up.

"I-I'll fal spet, fievre dun't lurt Strax." The Goblin said

It than ran away, running faster after seeing a Dark Flame near him.

Isn't having elemental abilities fun to use against giant groups of monsters?

Soon after, the school day had came and went. In all honesty, not a lot of monsters attacked after being told by the Goblin that it isn't a good idea. The more feral ones attack but other than that, not much happened.

Everyone was walking out of the school, ready to go to the Creek in order to get to the Crystal and finally be ready to fight Lord Mordius.

"So... what do you think about all of this?" Kevin asked Nazz

"...I don't know, it's awesome we have magic but now... we're gonna fight in a sort of war." Nazz said

The two looked at Aaron, whom had a stoic look on his face, hand on his sword.

"Plus, Aaron's been a bit... silent lately." Nazz said

"Yeah, I'm starting to think this whole Dark Lord business is starting to get to him." Kevin said

After that, Kevin didn't say anything else, he knew it would be better than to keep going after a bit. Suddenly!

***KA-BOOM!***

Everyone looked behind them to see the school is now on fire, people were running, The Crystal Clan members ran towards the building. Knowing that people were still in there, while in there. Aaron had managed to use Shadow and Light attacks to be able to put out a small amount of the fires while Double D and Artemis had used their water abilities to put out some of the fires.

Nazz used the wind to clear out the smoke while Ed used his ability of Earth to manipulate the brick to create paths for not only the smoke to get out but also for people to escape.

Eddy, Kevin, and Sarah manipulated the heat of the fires to be less intense in order for it to not make them as exhausted or tired.

Theos even joined in and used his water abilities to make sure the heat would be even less intense than usual with Jonny and Tavola making sure people on the other floors got out using manipulation of wood or carrying them out.

After a bit of saving people and getting people out, the school had collapsed under the amount of damage caused by the fire with the foundation being weakened by something else entirely. Luckily, no one was dead or injured. Aaron breathed out, wiping sweat from his head.

"What caused this?" Aaron asked

He did have an idea who could have done this but even then... it sounds far fetched.

***CRASH!***

Aaron looked behind them with the other Crystal Clan Members, turns out his assumption was right. Because right behind them was a giant Mechanoid, bigger than anything else they've seen. It was as big as the school.

It had a bunch of hoses all over it's body with multiple tanks on its body, there were multiple areas where it could open and launch out something. Its face consisted of multiple mouths of some kind, glowing eyes being seen in some of the holes on the very same head as the faces.

"**ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR***"

Aaron looked at it in shock, he knew this thing would be tougher than anything else he faced. He growled in anger as he ran forward, knowing he would have to fight it. He jumped in to the air, slashed the parts he could slash, blocking explosives and the flames that came from the hoses. After a bit, he was starting to get a bit tired, the others did support him.

Double D, Theos, Felsig, and Nazz all launching out a variety of elemental attacks, bullets, and even flames (fighting fire with fire just got literal here) while healing some of the people that were hurt a bit.

Sarah, Eddy, and Artemis had kept attacking certain parts to do some damage while making sure the others were fine.

Tavola, Kevin, Jonny, and Leaf had provided back up for some of the others, fighting for when the others were needing to rest a bit.

The Kankers even joined in, not much could be done however but they did try their best to do some damage.

Thalia was being an all around combatant, helping with ranged attacks, melee attacks, support, even switching out with some of the others.

Currently, Aaron was panting heavily. They barely made a dent into the thing, others were starting to get tired. He looked to the ground, sweat and blood slowly pouring down his body and dripping to the ground before him.

"...Why... why did this happen?" Aaron asked

He kept panting, after a bit, it hit him. Lord Mordius was gonna try to kill him along with innocent people, HE was gonna try to stop them while harming others, HE is trying to hurt people, HE is willing to harm others for his own gains. Aaron growled deeply in anger.

**15.00%**

He wasn't gonna let Lord Mordius defeat them.

**16.00%**

HE WASN'T going to die here.

**18.00%**

And HE CERTAINLY, CERTAINLY.

**19.87%**

NOT GONNA LET THIS "DARK LORD", FUCK HIM OVER.

**20.00%**

Aaron looked up at the Mechanoid with a feral look in his now red glowing eyes. The wounds on his body healed quickly as a golden aura grew around his body, Aaron got up and ran at the Mechanoid at lightning speed. Shocking everyone, Aaron ran up the legs and later onto body while dodging a good chunk of the attacks while destroying some of them.

"What's Aaron doing?" Eddy asked

"I think Aaron's gonna destroy that thing." Double D said

Aaron finally arrived at the face, it tried to bite him but Aaron stuck its mouth opened using his sword. He stuck his hand out, a glare on his head.

"You want to keep messing with me? Fine." Aaron said

A mixture of a yellow and black came over his hand, a ball of energy charging in his hand.

"LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Aaron asked

The ball of energy seemed to be fully charged, the colors being a mixture of white and red.

"PURE SHADOW!" Aaron yelled out

He launched the ball and jumped off, using his shield to slow his descent as the Mechanoid being destroyed. Aaron landed soon after, the golden aura around his body disappearing.

**1.00%**

He breathed out after landing, a small grin on his face.

"Show'd him what for." Aaron said

Everyone looked at Aaron a bit shocked (except Theos whom knew that Blazing Soul could do something like this) at what he did.

"Aaron... did you just destroy that thing after running up it?" Jimmy asked

"Yep, I did." Aaron said with a shrug, getting off his shield

Everyone that wasn't Theos or the person being looked at was a bit afraid of Aaron, they were having trouble and he suddenly just got up and ran up it. Destroying it soon after.

"Now I know you guys are afraid of me but I look at this from a different view. We know I can use Blazing Soul." Aaron said

The others were a bit wary after this but understood what he meant.

Blazing Soul was a thing they barely knew about, so this happening might be completely natural.

Though the school might be destroyed, they do have a reason for running to the Crystal now.

They need to kill Lord Mordius, **now**.

* * *

That happened, I know that Aaron might seem a bit OP due to the fact he just destroyed that thing in one blow but that was after it took more than a few blows that didn't work. In all honesty, this activating a part of Blazing Soul made sense.

That being said, part is a bit of a hard thing to explain here, so it'll be explained next chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	21. Powers restored

Here we are... the final Traitor and this one will bit a HUGE shocker.

* * *

They rode through the Creek area, they HAD to get there. Some people were on Felsig and Leaf, others were on Kevin's bike, while Aaron was riding on his sword. He looked over at Theos who was on the back of Felsig.

"How long till we arrive there Theos?" Aaron asked

"We've only got a couple more minutes, you sure you wanna do this now?" Theos asked

"Yes, after what happened today. I'm not talking anymore chances, we've already lost the school. God know what else we'll lose if we don't deal with this." Aaron said

Theos nodded, after a bit they arrived at the Crystal, they got off their vehicles and walked over to the Crystal. Feeling the energy react withing them a bit, knowing this was the final one. It made sense why they would feel that.

"So... guess we should finally get this done." Artemis said

"Yes, we should." Aaron said

The two nodded at each other and put their hands on the Crystal, going inside but they weren't in the usual Crystal arena. They were in a desolate wasteland with a dark grey sky, no one else around or alive besides the people who entered.

"The hell?" Aaron asked a bit confused at this change

That's when they heard footsteps, they looked over to see a being in a brown cloak, staring at them.

"...Do we have to fight you?" Aaron asked, thinking the wanderer would be the one he would have to fight

The cloaked person didn't say anything or do anything, they just stared at them.

"What... what do you want?" Artemis asked a bit confused

The cloaked person sighed, they removed their hood, revealing... Aaron?

The cloaked person had Aaron's face if he was around thirty years old, had a beard, and was slightly tan. His blue eyes shining amongst the brown of the wasteland

"...The hell?" Aaron asked himself

"It seems as though you've finally arrived." Aaron? said in a gruff voice

Aaron? removed his cloak and revealed he was wearing chainmail with no sleeves, leather armor on the front, a broken sword on his back. The blade being a tarnished golden with the entire hilt being silver and cracked, the grip seemed to be able to be turned while a little attachment seemed to be squeezable which was partially broken with slightly broken (but still usable) exhaust pipes. He had baggy blue pants, and black boots.

"...I am Donovan, the Traitor of the Human race... fight me and the truth shall be revealed to you along with a gift by the Crystals." The warrior said drawing his broken sword

Aaron and Artemis drew their weapons, Donovan looked at Artemis.

"Not you Technoid... only him." Donovan said

"What? Why?" Artemis asked

"This test is only for him, you have been tested enough. Entering the Crystal was all **you** had to do here, so you may leave or watch. Doesn't make a difference." Donovan said as he opened a portal behind Artemis

Artemis saw the portal and shook his head, sitting nearby, knowing he couldn't intervene in this fight.

"...What a nice young man." Donovan said

He looked at Aaron, blade still drawn.

"...I'm sorry for this." Donovan said

He raised his hand and flames came out of the ground, Aaron dodge rolled out of the way. He ran forward and slashed at Donovan, it being blocked by him. Donovan jumped over him and revved the sword somehow. Causing the exhaust pipes to admit golden flames, Donovan having a dull golden aura around him.

"CRYSTAL SLASH!" Donovan yelled as his body started to produce after images

He began to move like a flash, slashing Aaron all over at different angles before launching him into one of the nearby mountains. Aaron was embedded into it, his glasses slightly cracked and body fully of pain. A pissed off look now on his face.

"Dammit." Aaron said gritting his teeth a little

Donovan suddenly appeared in front of him, Aaron growled in anger as Donovan was about to slash him.

**25.00%**

He grabbed the blade as Donovan was about to strike him, a golden aura now over his body.

"Ah, you can use it but you haven't unlocked it." Donovan said

Aaron didn't care for what he had to say as he tried to stab his sword in him, it missed but Aaron kicked Donovan away, sending him into the ground. Aaron threw his shield while launching a couple bolts of elements while sending out a few flaming swords. Donovan slashed the shield away but took a few of the elemental attacks and the flaming swords did some damage causing some parts of his arms to be burnt.

"Christ you're more powerful than I initially thought." Donovan said

Aaron appeared before Donovan and kicked him to the side, he ran to where Donovan was about to land and launched him into the air. Aaron raised both of his hands up, charging Light and Dark energy into it.

Donovan saw this and grinned a little, it being similar to Aaron.

"It seems as though my descendant is truly powerful enough to defeat Lord Mordius." Donovan said as he closed his eyes

His grin turned into a smile, he knew he was beat, Aaron's attack was finally done charging.

"CRYSTAL CANNON, FIRE!" Aaron yelled

He then launched the Light and Dark energy based attack, colliding right into Donovan. Defeating him finally, Aaron lowered his arms after he finished launching the attack. The energy fading soon after.

"Did it." Aaron said tiredly

Donovan's body landed near Aaron, it smoking slightly with his sword stabbed into the ground soon after. Donovan slowly got up, causing Aaron to groan. Donovan looked at Aaron and... nodded.

"You win." Donovan said

Aaron looked at Donovan confused, as in REALLY confused.

"...What?" Aaron asked as Donovan walked over to his sword

"You win, you defeated me in battle. I shall now tell you and your friend the things you need to know." Donovan said sheathing his sword

Artemis ran over, panting a bit from all the running.

"Jesus you guys are fast... are done with your battle yet?" Artemis asked

"Yes... yes we are." Donovan said

Artemis than walked over to Aaron and stood with him in front of Donovan.

"Now. Axel told you most of the story, but I shall tell you the rest." Donovan said

Donovan looked at them with a deathly serious look.

_When I became a traitor, it was to protect the Human race. As it turned out, Lord Mordius's plans was to destroy races containing powerful warriors unless they joined him. I didn't want my family to be killed, so I joined in order for him to not kill everyone. _

_As it turned out, nothing much happened since Lord Mordius had complete control over everything. A few try hard heroes here and there but nothing we couldn't handle, turns out being the most powerful meant that there wasn't ANYTHING to do._

_So I explored in the time a Warrior wouldn't try to kill us, I visited my old village. I didn't want my family knowing who I was or am, so I hid under a guise. In that town... I met the woman of my dreams._

_Her name was Caroline, 'Carrie' as the nickname I went. The moment I met her, I was awestruck. Our meeting was that she dropped a few apples and I helped her pick them up. After that, I hung out with her more during my times without fights._

_After a bit, we started to date and I... fell head over heels in love with her._

_Her laugh, her hair, her sense of humor, everything was great. We had our minor flaws but we didn't care as we loved each other._

_Even when she found out I was a traitor, she still accepted me._

_Lord Mordius however... he didn't like that I fell in love and thought I would do something stupid._

_So... he excecuted her, right in front of my eyes._

_I was overcome with grief, I left in order to get revenge._

_When I was alone, I focused my anger, my **rage**, my self loathing into energy._

_Blazing Soul is exactly that, I turned what was negative into a power to lift me to greater heights._

_Axel told me that Lord Mordius wanted to fight me, finding out about my new power. And thus, I accepted with gusto._

_After creating Blazing Saber, I went in and fought every traitor that was there. I killed them, when I confronted Axel. I told him he could leave, as we did not have to fight._

_We were best friends after all, he left and told me that he would find me sooner or later and talk to me..._

_I didn't deserve him as a friend._

"In all honesty, you do. He's a great guy." Aaron said

"Exactly the reason." Donovan said

_But as I was saying before, I confront Lord Mordius in the throne room. Ready to kill him for killing my Carrie Bear._

_Though, he was too powerful but I turned the tide soon after. Almost killing him but he escaped before I could deal the final blow, I knew it would take time for him to recover._

_So, I left the castle and decided to free everyone that was formerly under his control._

_Mechanoids were in the castle however and only followed **his **orders except for Axel._

_Thus everyone was free, I even made the clan you know today._

"Wait... you... my, oh my." Aaron said

"Yes Aaron. You are my Descendant." Donovan said

Aaron was shocked, he was... the great grandson of someone who betrayed the Human race. The Heir to a clan formed by a former traitor... he sighed.

"Well you tried to kill him, that's good enough to redeem you." Aaron said

"Yes... back to the story." Donovan said

_Axel contacted me finally and we hung out sometimes, this was after the Crystals showed up._

_Thought, he told me something was destroying some of the Crystals after twelve years._

_We investigated, more and more of the Crystals being __destroyed during this time._

_The magical countries that were around had disappeared to hide the __Crystals, we had kept trying to find out who was doing it._

_Sooner or later, we found out._

_It was him, Lord Mordius._

_We found him and sealed him away once and for all due to the fact the Crystals had made him practically a God at that point._

_There were only Six left after we sealed him away, meaning that there was barely enough magic to keep things going. So the Crystals faded away but before that happened, we made sure that we could have a teacher for the Heir after finding out the prophecy._

_Theos as you know him now, meanwhile however. Me and Axel were integrated into the Crystals but I did have a child left._

_Jane was my new loves name, she knew that sooner or later a powerful Heir would come._

_After that, me and Axel waited for the day for you to come and finally know the truth._

Donovan sighed after he finished the story, he looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"So you understand what happened now?" Donovan asked

"Depends, am I gonna kill Lord Mordius for killing your first love? Yeah, I am." Aaron said

"Good, now for your gifts." Donovan said

Aaron looked at Donovan confused, he sighed.

"I decided to throw in an extra since... you might need it soon." Donovan said

Donovan put hand on Aaron's head, charging magical energy into Aaron.

"I imbue you with the Crystal Techniques. You may now use them in battle if needed." Donovan said

Aaron felt stronger now as the magical waves ended, he took out his sword and swung it with precision and ease. Stabbing at the area multiple times, doing back flips and slashes. Even using Crystal Slash against a rock, Aaron sheathed his sword soon after.

"Sweet." Aaron said

"Now, your second gift." Donovan said

He then handed Aaron a map, said person looked at it confused.

"That map will lead you to a special area, a workshop of an ancient kind. There lies a vehicle made for the Heir, use it well." Donovan said

He then put on his cloak and started to walk away slowly, he looked at Aaron one more time and said this.

"I hope you do well kid." Donovan said

He continued to walk, disappearing into the distance.

Aaron and Artemis looked at him as he left, not realizing that they were being transported back.

Afterwards, they were back into the normal world. Aaron looked at the others, he grinned to which they did the same.

"We did it, though some news." Aaron said which caused his grin to falter

Everyone looked at Aaron confused, he unsheathed his sword and looked at it.

"The person we faced... his name was Donovan." Aaron said

Theos gasped in shock before taking a step back.

"Donovan... Master Donovan?" Theos asked

"Yes... he was a traitor of the Human race and my great grandfather." Aaron said

Everyone was shocked at this, a nice guy like Aaron having a evil grandfather.

"Don't worry, he wasn't like the rest. He actually was the person who tried to kill Lord Mordius, meaning that I'm supposed to be the one to finish his job." Aaron said

"Wait, Lord Mordius is?" Sarah asked

"Going to destroy everything if we don't stop him, we need to go after him and make sure that he doesn't succeed. Donovan, he gave me a gift that would help us. A vehicle of some kind." Aaron said

He pulled out the map and looked at it, it was the entire map of Peach Creek with a large **X** on one part. The others looked at it and looked at Aaron, he put the map away.

"We're going there, this is going to end soon." Aaron said

The others nodded as Aaron began to walk forward, Theos looked down in thought.

'What were you hiding from me Master Donovan?' Theos asked himself in thought

It seems as thought it would be time to find Lord Mordius and kill him.

With many questions answered with hearts and minds cleared, they now have a clear goal.

Save the motherfucking world.

* * *

Yeah, it's time for a sort of road trip or rather 'sky trip'.

If you got that pun, good for you.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	22. From land to air

Welp... guess we've got an epic journey to prepare for.

* * *

Aaron and the others were currently walking to where the location on the map was, it wasn't that hard to find out where it was since it actually marked out where they were and what direction they had to go in. It even accounted for buildings, allowing them to find the best route to the area.

After a bit, they found themselves in a field a little bit outside the Cul-De-Sac, Aaron looked up from the map seeing the area they were in matched a bit.

"Hmm, seems as though we are here." Aaron said

Everyone (except Theos) looked around, not seeing anything.

"There's nothing here." Kevin said

"Au contraire Kevin." Double D said

He then had Aaron hand over the map to him, he looked it over closely.

"It seems the thing we are looking for might be underground, after all. You can't expect something easily found underground, especially in this field." Double D said

Eddy nodded, he walked forward and started to search around. The other Cul-De-Sac kids looking at him confused.

"Come one guys! We're not gonna find this thing if one of us is searching for it, Sockhead might be right about this whole underground thing." Eddy said

Soon, everyone joined in on the search for where it was, after a bit. Aaron found a strange hatch of some kind, it was rusted and old. Almost like it hadn't been used in years.

"Guys, I found something." Aaron said

Everyone walked over and looked at what Aaron found, Sarah looked at Aaron confused.

"So this might be the thing we were looking for?" Sarah asked

"No... it might be way in we were looking for." Aaron said pulling something out

He pulled out a spray bottle of clear liquid, he aimed it at the hatch.

"This will only take a spritz of my rust removing spray." Aaron said

He sprayed it once and practically all the rust around it disappeared, revealing a metal hatch. Aaron saw the turnstile in the top, he turned it and it opened right up. He looked down it, seeing the large tunnel with a metal ladder.

He looked at the others with a serious look and a nod.

"We're going down there." Aaron said in a deadly serious tone

Everyone that wasn't the Ed's, Theos, or Artemis looked at him as if he was a crazed mad man.

"Are you crazy?" Nazz asked

"No... I'm Aaron Thompson." Aaron said pointing to himself

He then started to go down the ladder, the others soon followed with Nazz looking apprehensive. Kevin noticed this and sighed, he stuck out his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you." Kevin said

Nazz smiled and took his hand, following him down into the underground area.

Soon after arriving, Aaron looked around a bit. The area was dark except for the light that came above, anyone could barely have the ability to see anything.

"Seems the lights aren't on, guess we should look for a light switch." Aaron said making a ball of light in his hand as did Jimmy

Everyone looked around, having a person that can create a light source with them. Aaron then found something on the wall, it was a button.

"Hmm, a button usually is a bad omen in area's like this but this might be our best chance." Aaron said, remembering the Big One (he called that one as since Eddy described it as exactly that)

He pressed the button and all the lights all came on, revealing a brilliant workshop. Aaron's eyes widened as everyone else was in awe at this area.

"So this was the gift... a workshop of ancient times. A lost Era of technology never seen before." Aaron said

"Until today that was." Ed said in a pretty impressed tone

Everyone... somehow agreed with Ed, no one knew about this until today and even then... it was just them.

"We should look around, we might find something that might help us." Aaron said somewhat ignoring what Ed said

Everyone looked around, finding armor, area's where people could recharge magic. Healing pods, even an area that can repair glasses, (Turns out Aaron's glasses were still a bit cracked from the event and thus he repaired them right up with ease), some weapons (which weren't 100% useful but could help with a sort of War if they wanted to).

They kept looking around until Aaron found a door to somewhere, it wasn't rusted but hasn't been opened in a long time.

"Hello there." Aaron whispered with a small smile

He walked over and put his hand on the doorknob, turning it to open the door. After he did that action, the area was dark but luckily a button was nearby. He pressed it and the lights turned on to reveal...

"Oh... my... God." Aaron said amazed

He looked at the others who were just looking at the others.

"Guys, I know this is gonna sound like a common trope to say in movies and junk." Aaron said with a serious look on his face

The others looked at Aaron, he gestured them over.

"But you've gotta see this." Aaron said finally saying the trope

They all walked over and looked inside the room, what they found was a giant airship. Like out of the video games kind of airship, it had a large crystal made of wood on the bow of the ship. It had a large sail on to with engines on the bottom, the area could be climbed by a catwalk that could be connected to it. It even had large magically powered propellers that would allow it to move forward, Aaron looked at the majesty of the ship. The blues and browns made it look ancient and mystical.

"...We can all agree that's an airship right?" Aaron asked pointing at it slightly

Everyone VERY slowly but surely nodded, knowing that this thing was badass in all honesty.

"So what do we do?" Jonny asked a bit curious about the plan

Aaron looked at it with a somber look before looking down at the grey floor, he then nodded. He looked at the others, a serious look on his face.

"We fly it." Aaron said in the most deathly serious tone he's ever given to date

"...What?" Double D asked expressing the thoughts of the other Cul-De-Sac Kids

"We fly it, we're going straight to Lord Mordius's lair in order to kill the bastard ourselves." Aaron said

Everyone (except Theos who knew they would have to do this) thought about this, they could leave but... they had a life here.

"I know you guys are a little... rather more than apprehensive to do this but here are the facts." Aaron said, knowing they didn't want to go

He pointed to the airship, a frown on his face.

"That 'Dark Lord' is willing to kill everyone we love just to get to us. He already destroyed the school, let's leave his destruction there and only there." Aaron said bringing up a good point

He lowered his hand, he sighed with a somber look on his voice.

"I don't want to do this either but... at this point, we don't HAVE a choice." Aaron said, his tone wavering thinking about what might happen

"But what about our parents?" Jonny asked concerned

"...We tell them the truth, we tell them what's going on and they'll have no choice but to agree. If we stay here, he'll get here and do God knows to us. Imagine what he'll do to our families first however? Imagine what he'll do to our homes? Our town? Do you want to take those risks?" Aaron asked with a hand slightly raised

Everyone (again, except Theos) looked at Aaron in silence, he nodded.

"If you do want to risk it, you're welcome to stay here but if you don't. Then come with me onto the airship and we'll end this. Once and for all." Aaron said arms crossed

Everyone didn't do a thing until.

***CLAP, CLAP, CLAP***

Everyone looked at Theo who was clapping with a delighted smile on his face.

"...What a great speech." Theos said after he stopped clapping

Theos looked at the airship and sighed lightly.

"I know that this is dangerous, that's why if I could. I would have already defeated Lord Mordius myself." Theos said

Theos brought out a briefcase, he opened it to reveal a piece of paper.

"As it turns out, I do know where he is." Theos said

Aaron looked at the paper, looking at Theos whom was looking at the airship again.

"You need to start somewhere after all." Theos said simply

Theos looked at Aaron, nodding afterward.

"But only you can do this, you have the power to defeat him. So I'll help, since I am your guardian after all." Theos said

He then stuck his hand out, a grin on his face.

"Count me in is what I'm saying." Theos said

Everyone did nothing until Double D walked over and put his hand on Theos's.

"Count me in, I've been on this insane ride this all, so why not get all the way to the end?" Double D said

Eddy than put his hand in, having a light chuckle in his voice.

"I said I'd be there for you as a friend, I'm not breaking that promise yet. Count me in." Eddy said

Ed then put his hand on the pile, a dopey grin on his face.

"ED WILL FIGHT FOR GOOD, COUNT ED IN!" Ed said

Sarah put her hand in with a sigh.

"I know I'm a bit bratty but I'm not gonna let that get in the way of saving everything, count me in also." Sarah said

Jimmy than put his hand on with a gentle smile.

"If Sarah goes, I go. So, count me in Mister." Jimmy said

Nazz put her hand on also, a smile on her face.

"I've seen a lot of magical stuff here dude, of course I'm not gonna let that get to me. I'm in also!" Nazz said

Kevin put his hand in, a cocky smirk on his face.

"That Dark Lord Dork is gonna get his head handed to him! I'm in." Kevin said

Jonny put his hand in, goofy grin on his face.

"Me and Tavola are with you all the way, I'm in!" Jonny said

Tavola than put his hand soon after Jonny said that, rolling his eyes a little.

"Guess I'm in this also, though I was gonna join anyways. I'm in it to win it." Tavola said

Artemis put his hand in, a somber look on his face.

"While I don't think this might work out." Artemis said

He then had a sort of awkward grin on his face.

"I'm in also." Artemis said with a nervous tone

Thalia put her hand in, a smile on her face.

"Hey, my forest will be in danger if I don't do this, I'm gonna kick that Dark Lord's ass if he even gets close. I'm in also." Thalia said her smile turning into a shit-eating grin after saying that

Felsig put his mechanical claw on top, slightly hovering over the group of hands.

"_Mission is to help Artemis Oro with objective, new part of objective gained._" Felsig said

"...Neat." Aaron simply said, not realizing Felsig's been helping Artemis this whole time

Leaf put his paw in, nodding its head with a small woof, saying it's in also.

"Heh." Aaron said

He put his hand on top of everyone else's, he nodded.

"Alright, on three." Aaron said

He counted to three and everyone put their hand in the air.

"CRYSTAL CLAN!" They all said

That day, everyone agreed to do one thing.

Save to world from the danger that has arisen.

First thought... they have to tell the truth to their parents.

...It's gonna be difficult to convince them.

* * *

And so begins the journey of our group... after they get their parents permission of course.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	23. Good-byes and hello's

Yeeaaaahhhh, this is gonna take a bit to really get done isn't it?

* * *

Aaron had gotten up with a sigh, he knew school wasn't gonna be in because of two reasons. One, it's a weekend meaning they don't have school and two. The school was destroyed, he got up slowly and knew his parents were gonna be home today as were the rest.

Everyone agreed to talk to them about it, he walked down the stairs and saw his parents having breakfast.

"...Morning." Aaron said simply

His parents looked at him with a smile.

"Morning sleepyhead." Aaron's father said with a light-hearted tone

"Did you sleep well?" His mother asked

Aaron nodded and walked over to the table, he sat down and looked at them with a serious look.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Aaron said

"...I can tell from the look in your eye that you're a bit apprehensive to tell us this." Aaron's father said seeing the look on his face

Aaron chuckled lightly at that, he sighed soon after.

"...You know how the school was destroyed by that giant robot?" Aaron asked with some apprehension

"Yeah, it was weird but we heard you kids fought it off. I'm proud but it's dangerous to fight those things." Aaron's father said with a light chuckle

"...That's the thing, we know who's been doing this." Aaron said with a serious tone

Aaron's parents looked at him shocked, they looked at each other before looking at Aaron with a deathly serious look.

"Who's been doing this?" Aaron's mother asked a bit confused and curious

"It's a Dark Lord known as Larc Mordius, as it turns out. He's been doing this." Aaron said

Aaron's parents looked at him in silence, his father sighed.

"You're wanting to go fight him, aren't you?" Aaron's father asked, knowing what the answer is gonna be

Aaron looked at him shocked that he guessed so easily before nodding.

"...Okay." Aaron's father said after a long pause

Aaron blinked at this, did he hear him correctly.

"..You're allowing me to do this?" Aaron asked confused

"Aaron, I'm not gonna lie but we know a lot has been going on in your life. Magic, building a robot and have it live in our garage (which we should build a room for), being friends with a Dryad, having a car built, having a mech also in the garage, having an immortal being living in the garage (which we ALSO need to build a room for), etc. So it wouldn't make sense if we didn't allow you to go off and fight a person who's gonna put all of us in danger if not taken care of. Go and fight him honey, make us proud." Aaron's mother said with a smile

Aaron smiled at this and hugged the two, they smiled at the gesture. He stopped hugging them after what felt like an eternity.

"Guess I've gotta... go pack." Aaron said with now a small somber smile

"Don't worry son, we'll help. Just make sure to bath daily and eat correctly." Aaron's mom said with a gentle smile

"I'll do exactly that." Aaron said with a nod

He and his parents then went upstairs to get him packed for the adventure, a parents guidance can be better than anyone else's.

**At the Hill household**

Ed's parents were looking at their two children filled with anger (well Ed's mother, Ed's father was just... tired currently), and the reason is them wanting to go out on a journey with Aaron.

"You're telling me that you have to save the world from some Dark Lord?" Ed's father asked tired

Ed's father wore a dress shirt over a white and red tank top, he had blue jeans, and black shoes. He had short cut orange hair and a long orange beard.

"I know it sounds crazy but you've gotta believe us!" Ed said, feeling as though they wouldn't go

"Yeah... you've heard of how we've killed monsters at school." Sarah said with a serious look on her face

Ed's mother had a scowl on her face, not wanting to have this happen for a second.

"I don't think you should go with that Aaron boy, I don't like him at all. He is always-"

"Always what?" A familiar voice asked

At the door was Aaron, not wearing his zip-up hoodie and had his necklace on from when he was younger.

"...Hello Tim." Aaron said

"Hey Aaron." Tim said tiredly

"How's work?" Aaron asked

"Simple, as usual." Time said with a tired shrug

Aaron met Tim outside of his workplace when the two were shopping for thing, turns outside of work and being lazy, Tim was actually an interesting man to talk to.

Aaron than turned his head to Ed's mother, a light glare on his face.

"Continue your sentence of talking shit on me." Aaron said

"WELL, you're always a bit of... a weirdo, you made friends with my son as did those other two boys. Don't know why they would ever like him." Ed's mother said

"Martha!" Tim said, a bit angry at her insulting HER OWN SON

Martha had blonde hair, wore a pink dress, and had white slip on's.

"...And what about me?" Aaron asked, a bit pissed

"You? To be honest, you're one of the most brattiest kids I've met, you never achieve at your full potential. You never your genius for the betterment of others, and you certainly. Are not one of the 'kindest' people I've met, it's all an act to make people fall in love with you. People like **you **shouldn't be even around here." Martha said

Aaron's glared hardened all but for five seconds before it turned into a shit eating grin.

"Ironic considering people like you are worst than me people like me as you so claim, so I guess you're no different from me." Aaron said

"DON'T YOU DARE BACK TALK ME BOY!" Martha said walking over to slap Aaron

She tried to slap Aaron but was met with his arm blocking the slap, glare on his face. She moved her hand away disgusted and a tiny bit shocked, slapping his arm was like slapping stone.

"*Scoff* People like you disgust me, you think you're so god damn confident in yourself aren't you?" Martha asked

Aaron remembered some of those words well, it was some of the same words Butch would use him. His glare intensified by ten, not saying anything as he just glared at her.

"I AM TALKING!" Martha said

Aaron's eyes turned red at that moment as a golden aura appeared around him for a second.

"AND I'M NOT LISTENING!" Aaron yelled

Martha stepped back in shock, not seeing what Aaron could do.

"Now listen here bitch, I'm confident in myself since I have friends now. I was alone without anyone friend to care for me truly for twelve god damn years, I couldn't get any help from others for that long. **I was treated like shit for merely existing**." Aaron said

Martha's eyes widened as Tim nodded, Aaron did tell him about some parts of his past after all. He could trust him like he could trust Ed, his son never said a word. That's what makes him a pretty good kid, a thing Martha always failed to see.

"I can take whatever blow you can give me, for I have been to hell and back, I've fought monsters you could only dream of never fighting. Every day of my life, I've fought to survive and I will continue to do so 'Madam' so if you even continue this path of thought you are continuing down." Aaron said

His eyes darkened a bit, the golden aura growling larger as a white outline appeared around him.

"**You will see hell itself on earth, regardless if Lord Mordius even gets here.**" Aaron said darkly

Martha looked at Aaron in pure fear, seeing the anger he could portray, even her children were shocked he had this in him. Tim... wasn't, he could tell he had that anger within him. Ed can be the same sometimes.

"...I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking." Martha said, now feeling a bit bad

Aaron's aura disappeared as did the white outline, his eyes went back to their normal brightness and were blue yet again.

"I'll forgive you but do shit like this again, and I can guarantee that you will see hell itself in physical manifestation." Aaron said

"...I understand, but please do promise me this." Martha said in a gentle tone

Aaron's golden aura manifested a little as he looked at her.

"What is this promise?" Aaron asked

"...Keep them as safe as you can." Martha said with a serious look in her eyes

Aaron's golden aura disappeared soon after and he nodded, he was going to do that anyways.

"I promise." Aaron said

"...Sarah, Ed. Get packed and go with them, save the world." Martha said knowing she wouldn't win this battle

The two Hill children got packed and went with Aaron to the next household.

**At the Vincent household**

Double D was sitting in front of his parents, bags already packed, the two parents looking at him concerned.

"Do you really want to do this?" Double D's mother asked

Double D's mother wore a green dress, red stockings, and black heels. Her hair was black and in a bun, she didn't have time to change into something casually.

"I mean... you don't have to go with him, you could support him from here." Double D's father said

Double D's father wore a black business suit with a black tie, he had black dress pants, and black wingtips with black glasses. He had just gotten home from a short business meeting and didn't have time to get changed.

"I have to, he needs my help." Double D said

"...Alright, please be careful on your journey." Double D's father said

"Leonard, are you sure you want this?" Double D's mother asked

Leonard sighed and looked at his wife with a serious look.

"Diane, you know that I care about you and Eddward. If he wants to do this and help out that Aaron kid, then we don't have a choice. The world's at stake." Leonard said

Diane looked at her husband and her child for a bit before sighing, she then had a smile on her face.

"Okay, but be careful." Diane said

"Don't worry Mother, I'll be perfectly fine." Double D said

"Yeah, he will." A familiar voice said

They looked over to see Aaron, he was standing nearby with his bag loosely over his shoulder with Sarah and Ed behind him.

"...If you want us to come back later, we can. We don't mind if y-"

"No, please go. We don't want to keep you any longer." Diane said

Aaron looked at Diane with a serious look and didn't do anything for what seemed like a minute, he nodded.

"If you're sure, come one D. Let's get the others." Aaron said

Double D hugged his parents with a smile on his face and he left with the group to get to the next member.

**At the McGee household**

Eddy had his bags packed and was sitting with his parents in the living room, his mother pacing around nervously with his father relaxing nearby. Not worried at all.

"Eddy are you sure you should even trust this kid, we barely know anything about him!" Eddy's mother said

She had a thick head blonde hair and wore a yellow dress that had red dots over it.

"Relax, Aaron's not that bad of a kid. He's pretty nice." Eddy said

"We should go what he said Carla, he isn't that kind of kid anymore. He's grown up a bit." Eddy's father said

Eddy's father was currently wearing a white tank top with some blue and cyan stripped boxers. He had thin black hair over his head, loosely combed over.

"Ron, you know that sometimes we've got to look our for out boy!" Carla said

"And we do, from what Armin told us, he's a pretty good kid and that's his father of all people saying that. We know how he is when it comes to the truth, he's an honest man." Ron said

Carla sighed and looked at Ron with a serious look.

"He could be getting Eddy hooked on drugs for all we know." Carla said

"You know, you have every right to be suspicious of me." A familiar voice said

They looked over to see Aaron lazily leaning against the door frame, the other two Ed's and Sarah with him.

"You don't know my intentions and I understand that but I can guarantee that I won't do anything like that. I've faced my fair share of criminals." Aaron said

Carla's worried and serious expression than turned into a bright smile.

"Now that you say that, okay, he can go with." She said, her tone going a bit lackadaisical

Aaron looked at her confused, thinking this might be sarcastic.

"Really?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, you explained yourself honestly. When it comes to liar's, I know how to pick'em out. You aren't lying at all from what I can tell and you don't seem that bad now that I have a good look at you." Carla said

"...Neat, let's go Eddy." Aaron said

Eddy hugged his parents good-bye and started to walk away, from inside the hallway. Someone was standing there, he sighed.

"Pipsqueak, you know how to really pick a friend." He said

"Terry, I know you want to make up for it, so you should go with. I don't think Aaron would mind if you apologized genuinely." Ron said

Out from the shadow's came Eddy's brother or Terry, he had usual clothes but he didn't have a hat anymore revealing his messy black hair.

"...Maybe, I might be able to convince them." He said knowing he has to do this

He then walked out the door, he knew where the hatch was as he discovered it a long time ago during his time in Peach Creek.

**At the Barr household**

Kevin had his stuff back and hanging loosely over his back, his bike in the garage. His parents were beaming with pride.

"Our son is off to save the world." Kevin's mother said to him

Kevin's mom had bright red hair, she had a green t-shirt and black sweatpants on.

"Yeah, make us proud son." Kevin's father said

Kevin's father had black hair, he had a white tank top on and some grey jeans on.

"Don't worry, I will." Kevin said

He gave them one last hug, Aaron sighed nearby.

"...You ready for this?" Aaron asked

"Don't worry, Kevin is ready for everything. Name's Leon by the way." Kevin's father said

"And I'm Maria, a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Kevin's mother said

They both shook his hands, guess they were a bit different from Kevin.

"Going now, see you guys after we defeat the Dark Lord." Kevin said

"Make sure to give him the one-two for your old man." Leon said

Kevin rolled his eyes as did Maria, Kevin left with the group soon after.

**At the Kelamis household**

Rolf had a large amount of stuff packed, Wilfred and Victor were standing near him. His parents were nearby, beaming with the same pride that Kevin's parents had but multiplied by ten.

"Ah, Rolf will be going on his journey now. Wilhelm is proud of his son, make this old Shepard proud and protect this land from impurity." Wilhelm said

Wilhelm had blue hair and was generally hairy all around, he wore a farmers outfit without the straw hat.

"As is Amalia, may Yeshmiyek protect you from evil and may you fight for the honor of the Kelamis clan." Amalia said

She had a brown dress with a red apron over it, she had a thick head of blue hair on her head.

"Rolf will make sure this land is protected as he is the son of a Shepard!" Rolf said

"Cool." A familiar voice said a bit impressed

Aaron was nearby, impressed at what they were talking about. He doesn't know much about Yeshmiyek but does know it's a pivotal part of their lifestyle.

"Ah, it is the Sword Saint known as Aaron. Welcome to the Kelamis household, Amalia has gift for Sword Saint." Amalia said

She gave him a small wooden statue of what is most likely Yeshmiyek, it had intricate runic carvings on the back.

"Amalia may not know magic but she does know ancient runes. May this Yeshmiyek statue protect you from evil." Amalia said

Aaron was... very touched by the gesture, here he thought they didn't like him. He smiled and put the wooden statue of Yeshmiyek in his pocket.

"I'll treasure it always." Aaron said

"May Yeshmiyek protect you on your journey and you're enemies be slain in battle. Now go on your journey, save the world from evil's might." Amalia said

"I will do that ma'am." Aaron said

"Call me Amalia, she is no ma'am." Amalia said

"As is Wilhelm is no sir, he is Wilhelm." Wilhelm said

Aaron nodded at this, he and Rolf went with the group to the next location they needed to go to.

**At the Christensen ****household**

Jimmy had his stuff packed and ready to go, his parents were looking at him a bit sad to see him go.

"...I'll miss you." Jimmy's mother said a bit said

She had a cyan dress with white slip on's, her hair was a nice blonde color.

"Do us proud son." Jimmy's father said with a small somber smile

Jimmy's father had a pencil thin mustache that was the same color as his jet black hair, he wore a white loose-fitting shirt and black loose-fitting pants with black shoes.

"Harold's right, do us proud." Jimmy's mother said

"And don't make your mother too worried, she's a bit fragile remember." Harold said

Jimmy's mother glared at Harold playfully, he had a bit a nervous look, thinking he was ACTUALLY in the dog house.

"Sorry Carol." Harold said very nervously

"You're forgiven honey." Carol said happily

Jimmy just smiled, Aaron looked on with a saddened look.

"...We can come back later." Aaron said which caught their attention

Jimmy hugged his parents and walked over to Aaron, he nodded.

"Let's go." Jimmy said in a serious tone

"You sure?" Aaron asked

"Yes, I'm very sure Aaron." Jimmy said glancing at his parents one last time

Aaron looked at his parents, seeing them smiling but he knew they were sad secretly, he sighed and nodded at Jimmy with a serious look.

"If you are sure about this." Aaron said knowing he wasn't gonna win a battle about this

And thus the group left, not knowing Terry was watching.

"He's a nice kid." Terry said with a small smile on his face

He then continued to follow them.

**At the Grove household** (2x4 is more of a middle name than anything else)

Jonny and Tavola had their stuff packed and ready to go, Jonny's parents were smiling.

"Make sure to kick butt son, that goes double for you Tavola." Jonny's mother said

Jonny's mother had a thick head of brown hair, she had a white dress with blue polka dots all over it.

"...Why are you telling me that exactly?" Tavola asked, expecting a pun

"Because, you need some encourage-mint." Jonny's father said

Jonny's father had balding hair with black hair on the sides and he wore a brown shirt with brown pants and brown moccasins, he had a smile on his face after saying that gem of a line.

"...God dammit dad." Tavola said playfully

"Call me Dan son, you don't need to call me dad." Dan said

Jonny's parents didn't mind Tavola calling them by their names, hell they were happy he was a real boy but they knew he wasn't truly their son but they acted like he was a part of the family.

"And you don't need to call me Mom, just call me Lizz if you _wood_ please." Lizz said with a grin

"...Whatever." Tavola said with a playful eye roll

He did love them and he adored the puns but he does groan at them playfully at times, plus he really did think of them as parents.

"...Should I let this keep going?" A familiar voice asked

They looked over to see Aaron with a wide grin, most likely from hearing the puns.

"No no, you have a world to save. After all, the world does have trees." Dan said

Dan was a nature activist, Aaron nodded as Jonny and Tavola walked over.

"Will do sir." Aaron said

The group then left, going to the next household.

**At the St. Fitzgerald Forgie Van Bartonschmeer household **(That's a mouthful isn't it?)

Nazz was standing at the door with her stuff packed, her parents nearby looking a bit tearful.

"...Are you sure you want to do this?" Nazz's mother asked

Nazz's mother had long blonde hair and wore a white long-sleeve with a peace necklace over it, she had blue bell bottoms on with black moccasins.

"Me and your mother really do support you on wanting to go on this journey but you do have a choice to say home." Nazz's father said

Nazz's father had short blonde, he had a black t-shirt with a brown jacket on it, the t-shirt had a peach on it with a peace necklace hanging over it. He had blue jeans on and black moccasins.

"I'm sure... I'm going to miss you guys." Nazz said

They hugged right then and there, Aaron looked on with a somber look.

"...We can put this off, if you want." Aaron said, knowing that she cared immensely about her family

Nazz stopped hugging her parents and walked over, a serious look on her face.

"We have to do this, if we don't... I don't want to think about what might happen." Nazz said, pushing those thoughts back

Aaron looked at Nazz with a serious look, he then looked at her sad parents and then back at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"...You sure? I don't mind putting it off or coming back later." Aaron said

"Let's just... go already." Nazz said a bit saddened by leaving but determined nonetheless

Aaron looked at her in silence for a couple moments and then nodded.

"If you're ready, let's go." Aaron said knowing she wasn't gonna back away from this

And so the group left, Aaron determined to get this done even faster.

**At the Camellia home**

Thalia had her stuff backed in a bag made of grass and leaves, she decided to go onto the hatch without them need to pick her up, she lived alone after all. She walked out to the balcony outside of her little home, she looked back with a grin and a nod.

"I'll be back soon." She said

She then jumped off the balcony and onto the grass are below, running to her destination which was a long ways away.

**Later at the Ancient Workshop**

Everyone had arrived at the hatch, standing there was a familiar figure. Aaron got out his sword and pointed it at the figure, not knowing who it was.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked

The figure looked at them and nodded.

"A man who wants to apologize and make up for what he did." The figure said

Aaron made a ball of light after recognizing the voice a little, it was revealed to be Terry with a nervous smile on his face.

"...**Get the hell out of here**." Aaron said darkly with energy crackling off him slightly

"I know I screwed up but I want to-"

"Fix things? Listen here **buddy**." Aaron said pissed

He aimed his sword at him, charging it with light and dark energy.

"If you want to fix things, do it right here and now. So give me a reason why I shouldn't kick your ass seven ways to Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday?" Aaron asked

"...I'm sorry." Terry said genuinely

Aaron looked at Terry a bit suspicious at what he said, is he being genuine.

"I'm sorry for being a huge dick to you and Eddy among everyone else... I was just taking out my anger on others... I thought about what happened at the park all those years ago." Terry said as he looked back to the event

**_Flashback_**

_Terry had woken up and found the area with no other people, he got up and brushed himself off remembering what happened, he groaned at this._

_"Dammit, I was high again wasn't I?" He asked himself_

_He sighed as he walked back inside, he looked at some security cam footage and saw what happened with a shocked look._

_"...Damn, glad I wasn't the one who did that." He said with a small chuckle_

_He sighed and got up from his seat on the computer chair, he walked out of his trailer and locked it up._

_"...Time to fix this, once and for all."_

_For the next couple years, Terry would fix himself and come back a new man. Telling his parents he was sorry and knew what he did was wrong, paying back for all the torment he caused._

_No one else knew this except for him and his parents._

**_Flashback end_**

Aaron looked at him shocked, hearing him tell the truth was... interesting, it then turned into a serious look.

"So you are really sorry?" Aaron asked

"Genuinely." Terry said with a serious look

Aaron sheathed his sword, he walked over to Terry... and punched him in the gut.

"Now we're even, get on the ship and help us out." Aaron said

"Go-got it." Terry said in pain

Everyone got into the workshop and got everything packed up, Terry checked the ancient magical engines after looking at an ancient book. Turns out Terry had the ability to understand ancient words and runes, after everything was checked and fine. They were ready to head off.

Aaron was in the control room with the others behind him, their stuff in the cabins that were in the ship. Felsig was in the lower decks, Wilfred and Victor were in a barn stall, Leaf was resting on Aaron's bed, and everything else was a go.

They were all in armor now, Aaron had what seemed to be an ancient chestplate on his chest, the symbol of a crystal being on it. He had leather straps over his clothes branded with ancient runes that made it to where his body could take damage that didn't physically affect him with wounds.

"Ignition, on." Aaron said after pressing a button

Aaron looked over at Nazz who had a breastplate on her body and wore metal boots that basically made her a bit stronger. The same leather straps that Aaron had with the same effects.

"Engines at optimal condition." Nazz said

Aaron looked over at the Ed's whom were wearing different types of armor, Ed had a pauldron on his right shoulder and metal gauntlets, Double D had a sort of cloak on with a metal chestplate of sorts, Eddy had a chestplate, gauntlets, and had a helmet on his head. They were currently looking at a gauge.

"Power grid at one hundred percent." Ed said

"Cannon currently unarmed but will be auto-armed for combat." Double D said

"Shields at one hundred percent." Eddy said

Aaron looked at Jimmy and Sarah who were looking at a digital printout of the ship. Jimmy had a metal chestplate on with leather gloves with gems embedded which increased the user's strength, Sarah had the same leather gloves and had a full set of torso armor on.

"Ship durability at one hundred percent." Jimmy said

"Propeller engines ready and at optimal condition." Sarah said

Aaron looked at Kevin and Rolf whom were looking at a different readout of other vehicles. Kevin had a metal chestplate, that was pretty much it with Rolf wearing nearly a suit of leg and arm armor.

"Land, sky, and water-based vehicles at the ready in the docking station." Kevin said with a nod

"Everything is in order so far Sword Saint Aaron." Rolf said with a two-fingered salute

Aaron looked a Jonny, Tavola, Artemis, Theos, Thalia, and Terry whom were nearby relaxing. Terry didn't go with the armor (he did, however, now have a cool pair of sunglasses that gave him readouts every second) but Tavola did switch out his black jacket for an armored jacket instead, Jonny just had a helmet on his head instead of a beanie. Thalia didn't wear any armor or had anything else besides her usual clothing, knowing she didn't need much. Artemis did the same thing as Terry as did Thalia but Theos wasn't wearing his cloak anymore, revealing a red jacket over a black shirt, he had black jeans with red stripes over it, he had bright red boots with black dots near the heals.

"Engines already ready dude." Terry simply said as the readout told him things were fine

Aaron nodded and looked forward, outside the ship window, he grinned.

"Computer." Aaron said with a serious tone

A blue screen appeared before on the dashboard.

"_What is your command captain?_" The computer asked

"Get us to the Land of Darkness, and to the castle of Lord Mordius." Aaron said with a serious look, the grin faded as soon as he said that

"_...Destination inputted, readying launch._" The computer said

The area overhead opened up, allowing light to spill in and show the bright blue sky. The ship slowly rose out of its location in the field, revealing how massive it is. All the Cul-De-Sac parents were watching as it went up.

**Meanwhile**

Donovan was watching from the crystal, he simply smiled.

"...Go kill the fucker for me, my descendant." Donovan said

He then put on his hood and wandered around his ghostly home, as he would usually do.

**Back at the Ancient Airship**

Aaron's grin reappeared as the lights shined around him the glare of his glasses not showing his eyes.

"Crystal Equinox, is a go!" Aaron said sticking his arm outward as his eyes glowed with determination

The ship revved up and launched into the air, going into a sea of clouds causing the wind produced to blow past the field. The area where the Airship now known as Crystal Equinox was under closed, seeming to be undisturbed as the wind blew past it.

The journey has started, our heroes ready to fight for good, Crystal Equinox was launched.

This was the day, where everything starts.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, it took me a couple tries to write this. Yes, I went some names that you might recognize, don't at me, I'm trying my best here.

Yes, I did use Eddy's brother but you'll only see him in this story and not in any others I might write, this is a one-time event for him to help.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	24. Dream Training: Darkness 1

...I've... got nothing much to say here except... maybe check out Bard's Tavern?

You guys can just... go there and talk to me about shit... or ask about stuff... or... you know, make requests?

Welp! Time to start the chapter.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he sat outside on the deck, looking out into the sea of clouds, currently, it was nighttime on the boat. Just yesterday they were training and fighting harpies, and now. Everything was silent, the full moon peeking over the clouds.

"...It is a beautiful night... hmm." Aaron said

He got up and jumped onto the railing, focusing energy from the moon and himself, a crystal sigil appeared under his feet. He walked off the railing and was now on the wall, he grinned as he continued to walk under the boat.

"Seems I can look at life from a new perspective, I might able to use this whenever I want." Aaron said

He nodded and continued to walk all over the boat, the area being silent. He didn't feel like sleeping, so he just decided to hang outside and do stuff during the night. After a bit, he looked out to the sea of clouds, feeling the wind in his hair.

"...Wonder what's out there?" He asked himself

He shrugged again and went back to his room, falling asleep on his bed.

**Later**

Aaron's eyes opened up to see the moon above him... wait, the moon above him?

"What the?" Aaron asked confused

He sat up and looked around, he found himself on a stone platform in the middle of nowhere.

"...Weird." Aaron said

He jumped and found gravity was a lot less, so he was dreaming.

"Can't control it obviously." Aaron said

He walked to the edge of the platform, looking down, there wasn't a sea of clouds but there was a black pit of darkness.

"Not gonna go down that way." Aaron said

He tried to summon his wings but couldn't, his magic was locked away here.

"Confirms my dream theory, where am I though?" He asked himself

He shrugged, he then saw stone forming a pathway that came from the inky black below, he decided walking down that path was for the best. He kept going as he walked down the path, the area quiet and serene. The stars shining in the distance as the moon was eternally overhead.

"This is strange, a dream world where... well something's happening. No idea, could this be a challenge?" Aaron said

He soon arrived at what seemed to be an ancient battle arena, he walked in and a thick fog surrounded the area.

"Getting reeaaaalllll creepy vibes here." Aaron said

A knight wearing ancient armor appeared, similar to the suits of armor Aaron found pictures of. The armor had glowing blue lines all over, the helmet having a sort of enchantment on it that prevented someone from seeing the users face (that or Aaron's sight was really bad) on his back was an ancient sword of some kind. Similar to design to the Blazing Saber but wasn't golden or mystical, it was just... metal.

"Huh, are you something I have to fight?" Aaron asked

The knight drew its sword, revealing that it was gonna fight him, Aaron sighed.

"Don't know if I can even draw my weapon here." Aaron said

He placed his hand where his sheath would be summoned usually, he felt the grip of his sword and pulled it out. He could feel it was a lot less powerful than before, confirming his theory of his powers being locked away. He summoned his shield on his arm, again the power being a lot less there. Guess that means he can only shield bash and that's it.

"This is weird and all but I'll fight." Aaron said

The knight ran forward and slashed downward, Aaron blocked the attack, he dodged his swings while attacking back. He knew only his sword and shield could be used here, so he used that to his advantage. After a bit, Aaron was able to get a good stab in.

"Ah ha!" Aaron said

He jumped away, expecting the knight to attack again when it fell over, Aaron looked at it silent before it got up and nodded.

"Young hero, it seems as though you recognize your power here." The knight said

"Huh, you can talk... well this makes things easier." Aaron said a bit impressed

The knight took off its helmet, revealing had no head, it didn't really scare Aaron as he knew this was just the dream world.

"I am an ancient suit of armor, living in your mind and will give you your sacred armor. Your birthright." The knight said

Aaron looked at the Knight confused and little in disbelief.

"Sacred armor? Birthright?" Aaron asked a bit or rather REALLY confused

"Yes, you see, you accessed an ancient bloodline trait of yours. Your family had the power to summon wings, had abilities no one else had before. You were Human yes but your bloodline was special. Different for the rest, for magic resonates more powerfully in you than anyone else. Heir or not." The knight said

Aaron said nothing as his eyes were wide.

"...Oh, so I unlocked some trait of mine?" Aaron asked

"Multiple actually. The first trait was your affinity of Balance." The Knight said

Aaron felt Light and Shadow energy resonate within him that moment.

"Balance is very special as not many can access it, Shadow and Light affinity can be both used but you use it differently. It balances it out in terms of power and can be combined for greater heights. Your second trait was accessing the first part of your 'Light', your Fey Wings." The Knight said

Aaron's wings came out that moment but they were slightly larger before with crystals below the angular wings.

"Wait, Light?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you see with Balance came a new part of your soul. Light and Darkness, your 'Light' is what allows you to have wings. It can allow you to heal, protect, and help others. It can even allow you to bring back the souls of those who died but only if it hasn't been an hour." The knight explained

He didn't feel that energy but felt the potential within him, Aaron than raised an eyebrow.

"...And Darkness?" Aaron asked

"Your Darkness, while sounding harmful, you control with ease. It doesn't corrupt you, you ABSORB it. Mold it into your power, you gained the ability to walk on walls with it. Another trait of it." The knight said

Aaron nodded, knowing the sigil was below him already after he said it.

"You can soon or later learn how to double jump, mold into shadow's itself, even unlock new a weapon as with Light. Though as said here, only one. Both being powerful if put together." The knight said

Aaron felt the Darkness within him, it didn't feel evil it felt... well warm for one... and that was it. He didn't feel anything ill about it.

"Wait, it there a power I can unlock with this?" Aaron asked

"Yes, it simple. Find the darkest part of your soul and your mind." The Knight said

A stairway was then made as the fog made a path to it, going down into the dark pit.

"And there you will find your power. Your Light can be easily accessed but can you handle your Darkness? Now that's, a question to ask yourself." The knight said

Aaron looked at the pathway and the knight, he looked at him confused.

"Why are you helping me?" Aaron asked

"For one, I'm a part of your mind, your soul. My purpose is to help you, if I don't then why would I exist merely to torture you?" The knight said

Aaron blinked a this... the living suit of armor had the right idea, he nodded.

"Thanks." Aaron said as he walked through the path

"Your welcome, just don't... get lost around here. It's every expansive in here." The knight said

Aaron gave him a thumbs up and walked down the stairway into darkness.

**Later**

Aaron was in a very dark area, the stairway behind him disappearing, there were thorns all around the area. Thorns made of darkness, he could see only what was in front of him.

"...This is weird, guess I should keep going." Aaron said

He walked across the stone path, finding himself in a new area. Apple Ocean City, he felt a sort of... sadness here.

"Wait... wait, what time was this?" Aaron asked

He heard a yelp of a puppy, his eyes widened, he knew what time he was in.

"Why this one?" Aaron asked himself

He continued walking and found a younger Butch holding up a black puppy as a younger Aaron was on the ground crying in front of him.

"Butch don't kill Tiny!" Young Aaron said

"Heheh, well pay up!" Butch said

Young Aaron's eyes had tears going down his eyes, the older Aaron feeling sadness around him.

"I don't have any money Butch!" Young Aaron said

"Hmm, you know what. I've got an idea." Butch said

He snapped his fingers and forced Young Aaron up, Butch took out a knife.

"Here's a lesson for you, have money or else anything you love." Butch said as he let go of the puppy

Older Aaron wanted to wince and look away but he had to watch, he knew why. He saw as Butch slit the puppies throat, killing it, Young Aaron's tear stopped as he looked on in shock.

"I'll take away." Butch said

Butch's friends dropped Aaron, he scrambled to the dead puppy and held it in his hands as Butch and his gang ran away. Older Aaron eyes had tears run down them a little.

"Heh, I remember that day..." Older Aaron said trying to ignore the sad feelings

He whipped his tears and tried to continue on, then he stopped. He looked at his younger self, whom was still crying over the puppy.

"All this time, I've been running away from what happened to me in the past." Aaron said

He walked over and put the hand on the puppy, bringing it back to life. The memory of Aaron hugged the now alive puppy as tears went down his face.

"Hahah." Young Aaron said as the puppy licked him

The memory of Aaron disappeared, the area completely dark.

"This whole time... I should have confronted it, I may have 'moved' on but I didn't actually move on. What happened, happened. I know Butch is no longer the bad guy he is now, I can safely say." Aaron said

A black sphere appeared in front of Aaron, distortions of his face in it.

"I can move on and no longer have to be miserable." Aaron said

He put his hand around the orb, the knight appeared behind him.

"You confronted your Darkness, thought it would take longer." The knight said

Aaron turned around, pushing the orb into his own chest, shrugging afterward.

"Can't run away forever, that was the lesson right?" Aaron asked

"Correct, you've now activated a new trait. Shadow Form." The knight said

Aaron knew what it could do, the orb went into his chest and gave him the info.

"So I can meld into darkness right?" Aaron asked

"Yes, also. Your power of Shadow has increased, you've grown stronger." The knight said

Aaron nodded, that's when he started to fade.

"Your waking up, next time you're here. We will look at your Light, after that Darkness. You get the idea of what we're doing." The knight said

Aaron nodded, he then disappeared from the dream world.

**Later**

Aaron woke up, finding himself in his cabin, he looked out the window, seeing the sun shine through the clouds.

"...Well that was weird." Aaron said

He got up from his bed and jumped onto the warm wooden floor, he walked to a mirror. He could feel the power coursing within him, he even saw some if manifest in the mirror behind him.

"Cool." He simply said

He got into his shower, washed up, got dressed and went into the kitchen, deciding to make breakfast for everyone since that's what he planned to do on their journey.

"...Wonder what's gonna happen today?" Aaron asked himself

He shrugged and continued to bake the bacon on the pan.

**A couple minutes later**

Everyone was eating breakfast, turns out Aaron was a pretty good cook, so they always went with whatever he made. He just made pancakes and bacon, Rolf sighed.

"You know, Rolf wishes we had some milk." Rolf said

In all honesty, a lot of people agreed with him. Turns out they forgot to get enough milk for the journey, pratically using the jug for food today.

"Yeah but we don't have anything that CAN even produce milk... well milk that isn't from a goat or that we can drink." Aaron said

Yeah, not a lot of people wanted to drink goats milk except Rolf but he does like variety in his drinks plus Victor's male... well they think, they aren't taking any risks with that.

"In all honesty, I don't think there isn't anything we CAN find up here the produces milk." Double D said

"Oh well, we can make do for a couple months. After all, nothing THAT bad's gonna happen." Aaron said

That's when they heard a loud boom outside.

* * *

Leaving it here for now, after all, there's a thing I'm gonna do here.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	25. Crash landing

Yeah, it's time to explore a new land!

* * *

Aaron's eyes opened to the blue sky, the ground felt rough under him, like it was made of stone. His vision was blurry before it cleared, the sky was bright and hurting his eyes. He put his hand over his eyes, making some shade over what could be the blinding sun.

"Ugh what happened?" Aaron asked himself

He sat himself, his head dizzy, after a second. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked around, he was an ancient stone platform... that was floating, kind of like the one in his dream.

With a heavy sigh, he got up and looked around.

"Hmm, either I'm asleep again or I'm awake." Aaron said thinking about this logically

He summoned his Fey Wings behind him, he blinked at this.

"Well fuck." Aaron said realizing it wasn't a dream

He looked over the edge to see the platform was floating nearby a large land in the sky, he blinked at this also.

"...Land in the sky?" Aaron said a bit confused

After a bit of staring, he shook his head.

"Aside from that, if I can recall correctly what happened." Aaron said

**_Flashback to previous events_**

_"We were on the ship eating breakfast when we were attacked."_

_Everyone had gone out onto the deck, finding a bunch of giant birds with no ideas and giant flapping wings._

_"Ah shit now?" Aaron asked a bit annoyed_

_Everyone drew their weapons and prepared for combat._

_"It was a blur but I think. I think we tried to fight those things but we failed and somehow... we crashed."_

_Aaron was in the control room, trying to stabilize the ship._

_"DAMMIT, WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!" Aaron yelled out_

_Then it all went black._

**_Flashback end_**

Aaron nodded at this, knowing exactly what happened.

"So we crashed here, on this island... better this than the ocean." Aaron said

He glided off the platform and onto the island before, he landed on an ancient stone path in the forest. He looked around, his wings dispelled.

"There might be people living up here, if so. Who or what?" Aaron asked

He continued to walk on, later finding himself in a stone village. With people walking around from what he could tell.

"Interesting, so it seems that there is life here." Aaron said

He then walked into the village, realizing that the people here were Draconics, as in like the one he faced all that time ago. Though they were wearing brown cloth shirts and pants rather than just a loincloth.

"Draconics are alive, never saw one outside of the crystal." Aaron said

They all smiled at Aaron, knowing he wasn't a danger somehow.

"...Can anyone tell me the ruler here?" Aaron asked

"Oh, he's right in the big building over there." One of the Draconic woman said pointing in a direction

Aaron saw what seemed to be a large capital, he nodded to the Draconic female.

"Thank you miss." Aaron said

"Your welcome dear, just be careful here." The woman said

Aaron smiled and continued on his way, waving good-bye to the woman.

He continued on his way and found himself in what seemed to be the capital, he opened some ancient carved doors which revealed a Draconic sitting at a desk doing paperwork.

"Hello?" Aaron asked

The Draconic looked at Aaron and had an amused look on his face.

"Ah, a Human. Haven't seen one of you in forever, how goes everything?" The Draconic asked

Aaron looked at the Draconic a bit confused, he sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Good, we were just about to find and kill the Dark Lord." Aaron said

The Draconian's looked turned a bit serious and then he nodded.

"It seems you've crashed here." The Draconic said

"Yeaaahhhh, not my finest moment... or my friends." Aaron said

"You said there was more than one of you, it seems you are all on a journey." The Draconic said

Aaron nodded, the Draconic then realized something.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Zyphus, leader of these people and... well pretty much their ruler." The Draconic said with a sigh

"Something wrong?" Aaron asked

"No... oh, yes there is." Zyphus said a bit annoyed at whatever he's thinking about

He got up and sighed, looking at Aaron with a saddened look.

"We've been dealing with some hard times, those Zu have caused nothing but trouble, if we could just kill their king. We'd stop getting attacked so often." Zyphus explained

Aaron blinked at this, he then raised an eyebrow, thinking this might be a common enemy.

"Are the Zu some eyeless birds?" Aaron asked

"Yet they can kill some of our best soldiers? Yeah, they are." Zyphus said

Aaron than grinned, he got up, having the perfect plan in mind.

"Hey Zyphus, you guys know how to fix an Airship right?" Aaron asked

"One hundred percent, we've been interested in the ancient technology around here that our ancestors stopped using after arriving up here. Why's that?" Zyphus asked

"If I kill the Zu king, will you repair Crystal Equinox?" Aaron asked

Zyphus looked at Aaron shocked, not really expecting a traveler to come in and help.

"Are you sure about this?" Zyphus asked

"I'm very sure, I've gotta find my friends, get out ship repaired, and get revenge. In no specific order really." Aaron said

"...Than it's decided, you kill King Zu and we repair your ship." Zyphus said

"Wait, can my friends help if I find them?' Aaron asked

"Why not, the more people to kill King Zu, the better." Zyphus said

Aaron nodded, going out the door soon after, Zyphus nodded.

"That boy... could he be Donovan's descendant?" Zyphus asked himself

Aaron had gotten out of the office and ran into the wild, he knew his friends were around the island somewhere He was gonna find them, get them, have the ship repaired after killing King Zu.

In all honesty, this is the weirdest anyone could deal with but that doesn't matter. Getting to the Dark Lord and killing him does.

"Gotta find them, gotta find them." Aaron said

He than heard some grunts of fighting, he looked stopped and tried to find where the noise was. After picking up on the location, Aaron shifted into his Shadow form and melded into the shadows below him. He traveled across, later finding out it was Thalia fighting one of the Zu.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" Thalia said

Aaron nodded as he unmelded with the shadows, darkness splashing around him like water, Aaron put his hand on the ground.

"DARK SPIKE!" Aaron yelled

Dark spikes came out of the shadows around and stabbed into the Zu, killing it. Thalia looked over to Aaron and realized it was him who did that.

"Woah." She said in awe

The Zu burnt away in blue flames, Aaron got up and brushed himself off.

"Sup Thalia." Aaron said casually

"AARON!" Thalia said like it was one hundred years since she last saw him

Thalia crashed into Aaron, hugging him tightly.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Aaron asked worriedly

Thalia had started to cry, worrying Aaron even further.

"The hell happened?" Aaron asked really worried about what happened

She kept crying into his shirt, he slowly patted her head before sighing.

"You okay?" Aaron asked, not bothering to ask what happened anymore

He was then pushed away suddenly, Thalia looking at him with a pissed off look.

"AM I OKAY? WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Thalia asked pissed the fuck off

Aaron tilted his head a little, visibly confused.

"What about me?" Aaron asked really confused

Thalia could see Aaron didn't remember the event, she brushed some tears out of her eyes.

"We crashed here... you tried to keep us safe from danger." Thalia said

Aaron than remembered what happened during that blur.

_**Flashback**_

_Aaron was heavily bleeding, he had tried everything against the Zu._

_"Dammit, those things are tough." Eddy yelled out_

_"What are we gonna do?" Double D asked_

_Aaron activated Blazing Soul at twenty percent, his wounds started to heal rapidly._

_"We need to continue to fight, try to fly us out of here while I fight them." Aaron said as he ran in front of them_

_The others went to the control deck to try to fly past them, Aaron made his Fey Wings._

_"Alright you bastards, I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Aaron yelled out_

_He jumped at them as the swooped down towards him._

_"You tried to fight them, you really did."_

_Aaron was hit from the side by a Zu, he killed that one as another Zu swooped in._

_"But they were too much."_

_Aaron was sent back onto the deck, he got up with his wounds healing slowly, a bunch of Zu were flying around._

_"Dammit, what are these things?" Aaron asked_

_He ran into the control room, blood on his shirt still._

_"We've gotta fly out of here, there are too many of them!" Aaron said_

_That's when they heard a loud boom from below._

_"One of the propellers went out!" Jonny said_

_Aaron heard blaring alarms as the area blared red sirens._

_"Shit, put power into other propellers!" Aaron said_

_"Another propeller is out!" Sarah said_

_"Put more energy into the Descent system, we're gonna have to land somewhere and get this repaired." Aaron said_

_That's when they heard a gigantic boom._

_"Descent system is out!" Jimmy said_

_Aaron took the wheel, seeing an island in the distance, he tried to stabilize the ship._

_"AARON DO SOMETHING!" Tavola yelled_

_"I'M TRYING HERE!" Aaron yelled back_

_They saw the Island growing closer, Aaron gritted his teeth._

_"DAMMIT, WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!" Aaron yelled out in anger_

_The ship crashed, sending Aaron out the window and onto a nearby platform, knocking him out as the others members were separated._

**_Flashback end_**

Aaron rubbed his head, feeling the phantom pain.

"Didn't remember that, guess I was knocked for a bit of a loop." Aaron said

"That wasn't even the worst part, those Zu... they're a bunch of bastards." Thalia said

Aaron than noticed Thalia's partially torn clothing, he then realized what she meant. He put on a kind smile and a dark aura formed behind him.

"Should I start killing some more Zu?" Aaron asked

"Yo-you don't, you've already helped enough." Thalia said a bit nervous now

Aaron's dark aura fade and he looked at Thalia concerned.

"...Listen, if you want some rest. There's a village nearby, you could stay there for a bit, rest and find me later when I get everyone." Aaron said

Thalia looked at Aaron silent before nodding.

"Alright, th-thank you." Thalia said

Aaron smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Aaron said

Thalia looked at Aaron shocked, she nodded.

"See you when I can." Thalia said

Thalia then went off, knowing exactly what Aaron meant by village.

"One down, a whole bunch more... are the others fine?" Aaron said

He nodded, knowing what he has to do next.

Make sure they don't end up dead or worse... let's not even discuss the WORST that could happen.

* * *

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah []

Nazz []

Kevin []

Rolf []

Terry []

Artemis []

Felsig []

Leaf []

Theos []

Jonny []

Tavola []

Jimmy []

Ed []

Double D []

Eddy []

Search incomplete

Current Status:

Thalia [Resting]

Sarah [Unknown]

Nazz [Unknown]

Kevin [Unknown]

Rolf [Unknown]

Terry [Unknown]

Artemis [Unknown]

Felsig [Unknown]

Leaf [Unknown]

Theos [Unknown]

Jonny [Unknown]

Tavola [Unknown]

Jimmy [Unknown]

Ed [Unknown]

Double D [Unknown]

Eddy [Unknown]

Aaron [Currently looking for other members]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	26. Ed's reunited

The search continues for the lost party members.

* * *

Aaron continued to look around for the others, he had no idea where they were and what happened to them. He knows Thalia will be... somewhat safe in the village, plus she can take care of herself if she gets enough rest.

"This island is huge, where are they?" Aaron asked himself

He sighed as he continued his search for the others, hopefully finding them soon.

"Make me wonder if Eddy is taking this well?" Aaron asked himself

He shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his head, he has a mission to save them.

"AAAHHHHH!" Aaron heard

He could recognize the scream from anywhere, THAT WAS EDDY'S!

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Eddy yelled out in the distance

"Don't worry Eddy, I'mma coming!" Aaron said

He summoned his wings and flapped once, giving him a huge boost forward in the direction he heard the scream at.

**COMBAT INITIATE!**

Aaron arrived in out of nowhere, kicking the Zu in the face with a tired and in pain Eddy looking onward with awe. Aaron flipped back and landed, the Zu screeched. Hitting Aaron towards a wall behind him, he luckily managed to recover and was now on the wall. The crystal sigil appeared under Aaron, allowing him to walk on the wall.

"You forgot one thing." Aaron said

He stood up on the wall, looking at the Zu and a shocked Eddy.

"I can walk on walls." Aaron said

The Zu screeched and zoomed towards Aaron, its attack being blocked by his sword. He hit him a way and launched a flurry of sword beams (a thing he improvised by the way), he jumped off and stuck his sword out forward.

Stabbing it right in the chest of the Zu, standing on its chest, Aaron pumped energy into it.

"Checkmate." Aaron said

It then exploded, he slowly floated downward using Fey Wings, another Zu appeared to which he blasted it using Sword Beam. It still swooped down, he put his hands on the ground, manipulating the shadows around.

"DARK DOME!" Aaron said

A dome made of darkness came over him, stopping the Zu's attack, spikes than came out of the dome and stabbed it in every part. Killing it, as it burned the Dark Dome had been dispelled.

"Huh, didn't know I could do that." Aaron said

That's when his danger sense went off, he used his Fey Wings and jumped right over the group of Zu that was about to body him.

"Aaannnnnd." Aaron began

He then dive bombed down and stabbed the one of the Zu right in the chest, he jumped off of that one and onto another one.

"You are dead." He said as he killed that one

He threw his sword in another and took it right out, decapitating another one.

"Those two are dead." Aaron said

He then fired off a orb of light towards one of the others which exploded, killing that one.

"That one's blown up." Aaron said

He than jumped onto the final Zu, grabbing it by the neck.

"You are about to be dead aaaannnnnd." Aaron began

He stabbed that one right in the chest, setting it on fire meanwhile. It was finally dead on the ground, he got up and jumped off the burning corpse of the Zu.

**COMBAT OVER!**

"That's that." Aaron said brushing himself off

Eddy just looked at Aaron confused and shocked, he had no idea Aaron could walk up walls and manipulate shadows.

"Aaron?" Eddy asked wondering if it was him

"Sup." Aaron said simply, indicating it was indeed him

Eddy chuckled and shook his head, he looked around.

"So, I'm gonna take a guess and say you found somewhere safe right?" Eddy asked

"Yeah, Thalia's back at a village nearby resting... she's had a bad day." Aaron said, Eddy knowing exactly what he meant

"I can agree on her having a bad day cause of that, those things are a bitch and a half to kill." Eddy said with venom

"Amen bro, amen." Aaron said with a nod

The two stood their in silence, Aaron then remembered what he was about to do.

"Oh yeah, reminds me. I'm still looking for everyone, you wanna help?" Aaron said

"Yeah... I should, those things might hurt the others if they're not careful." Eddy said

He and Aaron high fived, they then continued onward to search for the next group member.

**One hour later**

Aaron sighed as he and Eddy continued their search, he propped his sword on his shoulder.

"So... I should tell you that in order to leave, we're gonna have to kill those thing king." Aaron said

"Oh, the Zu King basically?" Eddy asked

"In short yes, if we do, the people can repair Crystal Equinox and we can escape." Aaron said

Eddy simply shrugged, there had to be some catch somewhere, he then remembered something.

"Are we gonna kill that thing before or after we find everyone?" Eddy asked

"Depends if we find our friends first or we find the king first." Aaron said with a shrug

Eddy deadpanned internally, now he knows how Aaron felt on the trip to Terry's before finding out he was sort of an asshole.

"That's your plan?" Eddy said

"Nah, just me winging it." Aaron said with a small shrug

"...If we find Sockhead first, I'm gonna think life's playing some sort of game with us." Eddy said

Aaron shrugged, that's when they heard this.

"SOMEBODY HEELLLLPPPP, THIS THING'S GONNA EAT ME ALIVE!"

They deadpanned and sighed.

"Should have kept my mouth shut." Eddy said with a grumble

"Probably, now let's go save D." Aaron said unsheathing his sword

He used his Fey Wings to get a burst of speed to the location with Eddy running behind him while swinging across the branches.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Double D yelled

"YOUR NOT GONNA!" Aaron yelled

**COMBAT INITIATE!**

Aaron than decapitated the Zu that was attacking Double D, a pissed off look on his face.

"CAUSE I'M HERE NOW!" Aaron said

He looked up to see a group of Zu rather than one, he sighed as Eddy arrived.

"You know... life's fucking with us." Aaron said as he put his hands on the ground

Double D was helped up by Eddy, seeing Aaron summon Dark spikes from behind him.

"Is that Aaron?" Double D asked a bit shocked at what Aaron just did

"Yeah, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve." Eddy said with a grin

Aaron was then knocked backward off a cliff, he gritted his teeth as he stabbed his sword into the cliff. Causing him to stop, he put his feet on the wall causing the sigil to appear under his feet yet again.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Aaron yelled out getting his sword out

The Zu flew downward towards Aaron, said human ran forward.

"I CAN WALK ON WALLS!" Aaron said, his eyes turning red for a second

He jumped up and stabbed the Zu in the chest, causing the two to go into free fall.

"SCREEE!" The Zu went

"Don't know what you're saying but I don't give a fuck, youse a dead bitch, I can tell you that." Aaron said

He stabbed the Zu in the chest multiple times, finally killing it, he jumped off and used his Fey Wings to fly back to the two.

**COMBAT OVER!**

"Woah." Double D said amazed

Aaron brushed himself off and sheathed his sword with a nod.

"Killed'em." Aaron said casually

"...When have you had the ability to walk on walls?" Double D asked a little confused

"Since last night, I have no time to answer how that works. We've got to find the others, kill a blind bird king, and get the ship repaired... in no particular order." Aaron said, finding him self repeating that a lot of the time

"What?" Double D asked confused

Eddy just shook his head at Double D.

"Don't try to question it, let's just go and help him do this." Eddy said

Double D slowly nodded, not getting what's going on but rolling with it anyways since it's not like he has much choice.

"Okay, I'm gonna help... did you find some of the others?" Double D asked

"Besides you and Eddy? Thalia and that's it." Aaron said

"...Darn, we should hurry up and find the others." Double D said

The two other people of the group nodded, and so they continued the search for their friends.

**Yet another hour later**

The three had been walking for what seemed like forever, Aaron sighed as he looked up at the sun. It seemed to be nearing mid-day, he nodded.

"We should hurry up and find another person, it's going to be night at this rate. Wonder if I'm gonna find Ed next?" Aaron said

The others were about to nod when they heard something.

"Hahahahah!"

That dopey laughter... is that Ed's?

"...No fucking way." Aaron said, thinking what he just said might be right

He flew up and indeed saw Ed running around laughing, he sighed.

"Dammit Ed." Aaron said a little annoyed at his theory being right

He took a deep breath and then yelled out this, knowing it would get his attention.

"HEY ED!"

Ed stopped and looked around the area confused.

"Santa Claus?" Ed asked a bit confused

"No, it's not Santa Claus, it's me... Aaron." Aaron said

"Oh... hey Aaron!" Ed said, his voice brimming with positivity

"Hi Ed, listen. I'm gonna pick you up and get you over to where we are, you okay with that?" Aaron asked

He could see Ed nod in the distance, he flew over and picked him as a hawk would pick up a fish.

"Thanks Aaron." Ed said

"Your welcome, now let's hurry up and get to the village." Aaron said

"Wait what about Crystal Equinox?" Ed asked

"Unless you know where it is, I doubt we're staying there." Aaron said

Silence as Ed looked at him with a nervous look, Aaron facepalmed.

"You know where it is don't you?" Aaron asked

Ed reluctantly nodded, Aaron sighed.

"Let's get the others and head there, it's only me, Double D, Eddy, and Thalia so far." Aaron said

"Baby sister is still out there?" Ed asked

He looked away and soon nodded, knowing that Ed cared for her to the extreme.

"...We'll find her soon, she can handle herself. She's a big girl now." Ed said with a somber smile

Aaron never liked to see him sad, it doesn't suit him AT ALL, it concerns him truthfully whenever his emotion is negative. Espically anger, an angry Ed is not a good Ed.

"I know, for now we need to get the others." Aaron said

He then continued his flight back to the group.

**Later**

Aaron had managed to get some parts of the crashed ship working, the power grid is extremely low on power. So they don't have much, they do have sleeping bags made out grass by Thalia thanks to her nature powers, they even made a small fire on the observatory. Currently, it was nighttime.

Morale was a bit low due to the fact there weren't a lot of people, so conversation's silent.

"...Remember when we were kids." Ed suddenly said out of nowhere

Everyone looked at Ed, Aaron sighed with a small chuckle.

"Yeah... back then, we didn't think anything like this was gonna happen, look at us now. In a crashed airship, separated from friends and family alike. No actual beds, just sleeping bags... no offense Thalia." Aaron said

"None taken, I'd love an actual bed right about now." Thalia said laying on her sleeping bag

The mood was somber, Aaron looked at the moon.

"We can still do this, we'll kill him." Aaron said to himself

Everyone then went to sleep, they were somewhat protected at least from the Zu.

**Meanwhile**

Terry was in a cave, he had some bruises and scratches but was pretty much alive, he sighed.

"Hope Eddy's alright, along with Aaron and the others... damn those things... I've gotta find the others." Terry said

That's when he heard a stick crack, he got out his bow and put fire energy into it.

"Who's there?" Terry asked a bit tense from what he heard

"Just me." A familiar wimpy voice said

Terry slowly lowered his bow, not knowing if Zu can mimic people or even speak.

"What's my name?" Terry asked suspicious

"Terry McGee, your Eddy's older brother." The same voice said

Terry switched his arrow to light energy and launched it, finally seeing Jimmy in the darkness of the forest.

"Sorry, thought you were one of those things." Terry said now a bit more calm

"I do not blame you, mind if I stay with you? I don't know where Sarah or any of the others are." Jimmy said

Terry nodded, Jimmy walked over into the cave and sat down. His shirt sleeve torn off, most likely from the crash.

"You think the others are fine?" Terry asked

"Of course, It'd take a lot more than some crash to kill Aaron." Jimmy said

"Good, be a damn shame if we lost our leader." Terry said with a small grin

Jimmy laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Not wrong there." Jimmy said

Terry got out a pack of smokes and used a fire arrow to light it, he did the usual thing that everyone did with cigarettes.

"Ah that's the good stuff." Terry said breathing out the smoke

"Smoking's bad for you." Jimmy said waving the smoke away

Terry took another long drag and puffed outward, leaving a put, he used a water arrow and put it out. Flicking it away into the grass.

"I only smoke once a year." Terry said as he sat back and relaxed a little

"...How's that work?" Jimmy asked a bit confused about what Terry meant

"Let's just say, I can keep some restraint from addictions." Terry said

Jimmy decided to stop questioning it from there, Terry got up and gathered some sticks. Putting them down on the ground except one, he used a fire arrow and lit the tip on fire.

He threw it into the pile of sticks and it went ablaze, making a campfire, he sat down and let the warm heat near him.

"Fuck that's nice." He said the heat helping dull the cold pain in his body

Jimmy sighed and sat nearby, knowing this would probably be the best situation he could be in with someone.

* * *

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah []

Nazz []

Kevin []

Rolf []

Terry []

Artemis []

Felsig []

Leaf []

Theos []

Jonny []

Tavola []

Jimmy []

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search incomplete

Current Status:

Thalia [Currently looking for other members]

Sarah [Unknown]

Nazz [Unknown]

Kevin [Unknown]

Rolf [Unknown]

Terry [Trying to survive]

Artemis [Unknown]

Felsig [Unknown]

Leaf [Unknown]

Theos [Unknown]

Jonny [Unknown]

Tavola [Unknown]

Jimmy [Trying to survive]

Ed [Currently looking for other members]

Double D [Currently looking for other members]

Eddy [Currently looking for other members]

Aaron [Currently looking for other members]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	27. Busting Shadows

Yeah, this time we're changing location.

* * *

Kevin groaned, his eyes blurring as he looked at the top of the grass hut, on a bed of made of leaves. He decided to go back to sleep, knowing he needed it.

...

WAIT GRASS HUT?

"What the?" Kevin asked his eyes opening

He sat up and looked around, yep, he was in a hut.

"What the hell happened to me?" Kevin asked

"Good, thought you were in a coma for a bit there." He heard

He turned his head and looked over to see an old man with dragon wings on his back, Kevin tilted his head to the side.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked

"...Gerdiam, call me Gerdi." The dragon man said

Kevin blinked at this, he slowly got up.

"Where am I? Where's the ship?" Kevin asked

"Hmmm, for one. You are in my hut on a flying Island traveler, two. Whatever ship you came on crashed here, it's around this Island somewhere." Gerdi explained

"...Okay, where are my friends?" Kevin asked

"As is the ship, they are somewhere around here. I found you hanging from a tree nearby my home, unconscious. I healed you right up and made sure you wouldn't die here, you were about for a day." Gerdi explained

Kevin sighed, he knew that his friends were around the Island somewhere, but first.

"So what are you?" Kevin asked

"...It seems you Humans forgot our race, I'm a Draconic." Gerdi said

"Oh... you guys are that ancient race that once had to deal with a Dark Lord right?" Kevin asked

Gerdi's eyes widened, he looked at Kevin.

"How do you know that?" Gerdi asked

"We were on our way to kill him, we crashed her by those blind birds." Kevin said

Gerdi's eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Seems the Zu attacked you, guess they know about the legend." Gerdi said

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Legend?" Kevin asked

"Yes, legend has it that the Heir of the ancient Crystal Clan and his friends would drive them from this Island. Seems as though they knew about it and attacked you." Gerdi said

Kevin remembered that Aaron was the Heir of that very same clan, he then nodded.

"Thanks for the help but I need to go and find my friends." Kevin said

Gerdi looked at Kevin with narrow eyes.

"...I will not stop you." Gerdi said

"Thanks." Kevin said

"No thank YOU for arriving here, needed some company." Gerdi said with a smile

Kevin nodded back with a grin and he transformed his gauntlets into his bike and rode off, Gerdi shook his head with a chuckle.

"Those Crystal Clan members, always so in a hurry." Gerdi said as he continued doing whatever he was doing

Kevin continued his ride in the forest, determined look on his face.

'Don't worry Nazz, I'll find you.' Kevin thought

He revved the engine and went even faster, determined to find his friends and maybe girlfriend.

**With Aaron's group**

Aaron got up and sighed, he knew this wasn't a bad dream, he got up and walked out of the ship. He knew that he had a bit of searching to do, he flew up into the air and got a look at the area around him.

"Gotta find something or someone." Aaron said

That's when he saw a someone running across the trees with another person while being chased by the Zu... wait, Jonny and Tavola?

"Oh shit, found more people!" Aaron said a bit surprised he found them so easily

He flew downward, knowing he would have to save the two from danger.

**COMBAT INITIATE!**

He sent a bolt of fire at the Zu, stunning it for a second, Jonny and Tavola stopped to see Aaron fly down.

"Huh, guess he finally found us." Tavola said a bit impressed

Aaron landed in front of them, sigil under his feet, implying he can walk and run over trees if needed.

"Guess there's more to this huh?" Aaron said

He then threw his shield at the Zu that was flying towards him, he ran over and stabbed it in the chest while lighting his sword on fire.

"DIE BIATCH!" Aaron said

He slashed right through the Zu, killing it in a blaze of blue fire, he sensed another was about to attack and threw his sword at it.

"Yeah no." Aaron said as he heard another one swoop behind him

He summoned his sword in time and slashed it across the chest, he then used his Fey Wings to fly towards it, he charged his foot with Light energy.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Aaron said

He kicked the Zu right in the face, he backflipped away and stuck his hand out to launch a Shadow related attack, his hand then being coated in dark energy soon after sticking it out rather than launching an attack.

"What the?" Aaron asked, not expecting this

His arm turned into black stone partially except for his hand which turned into pure red energy, some parts still had the rest of the energy on it, his fingers were sharpened to claws.

"The fuck?" Aaron said to himself as he looked at his arm

He stuck it out and suddenly a transparent dark hand came out of it, grabbing the Zu and bringing it over to Aaron.

"Oh... well, not gonna let this go to waste." He said as he looked at the stunned Zu

He slashed the Zu all over, later stabbing it in the chest, dark flames appearing on the blade of the sword thus causing the Zu to be burned.

"Go back to darkness beast." Aaron said with a pissed off tone

The Zu burned away, Aaron looked at his hand confused, feeling the energy run through it.

"Weird... is this another trait?" Aaron asked a bit confused and curious at the same time

He sensed another Zu behind him and punched it, causing dark flames to appear on it, Aaron looked at his arm.

"...I'm calling this the Shadow Buster, since... darkness and all that." Aaron said

He grabbed the Zu and slashed it, punching it away soon after, killing it instantly.

"...That was awesome." Jonny said

**COMBAT OVER!**

Aaron's arm turned back to normal after the fight ended, leaving a circle with a line going through it, the symbol being completely black with a very thin red line running within it.

"Interesting." Aaron said as he looked over his now normal arm

"So... what was the arm and symbol thing below you about?" Tavola asked

Aaron remembered that not everyone knows about his wall walking abilities, the arm thing was recent.

"I discovered the wall walking ability the night before we were attacked, the arm is recent though." Aaron said lifting up his arm a bit

Jonny and Tavola nodded, Aaron internally sighed.

'You know, it would be nice to talk to that knight, guess he knew that I'm in a dangerous situation currently and wants to deal with these traits later.' Aaron thought

After that, Aaron guided the two back to 'camp' as they called it, Tavola sat nearby the now burnt out fire pit with a sigh.

"So I guess we're stuck here until we find everyone and get the ship repaired... not mentioning that whole King Zu thing." Tavola said

"Yeah man, this whole thing is wack!" Jonny said

"I know we're in a bad situation but we'll get out of this, we've still got to find the others and who knows. Maybe a few of them have paired up and are looking for us?" Aaron said

Jonny and Tavola didn't say anything sitting near the fire, Aaron sighed.

"Still, we've got the others to find, these Zu are very hard to deal with." Aaron said

"We sort of knew that after the ship crashed." Tavola said with sass in his tone

Aaron merely glared at him before flying out of the area he was in, leaving the others alone.

"...Don't know why we went on this journey." Tavola said

"To save the world remember?" Jonny said

"...We didn't even have to go, why'd I get wrapped up in this shit?" Tavola said

Eddy just sighed and looked at Tavola with a tired look.

"Remember, we didn't want to take risks with Lord Mordius attacking, we're all in this together." Eddy said

Tavola looked down, thinking about what they talked about before, he nodded.

"Guess your right." Tavola said

"So let's get this place into somewhat shipshape, while we may not be able to repair everything, there are some things we can get functioning." Eddy said

The others nodded, agreeing to fix up the ship a bit, might as well make it somewhat comfy for them.

**With Aaron**

He sighed as he flew around the area, hoping to find someone, he then heard the faint rumbling of an engine in the distance, he looked over in the direction where it is, the sound getting a bit louder.

"Seems Kevin's up and around, guess I should get him back go camp." Aaron said

He flew over to his location, landing in front of Kevin soon after.

"Aaron, finally found ya man." Kevin said

"Yes... now let's get back to Camp, some of the group's there." Aaron said

Kevin looked at Aaron confused.

"What do you mean by 'some'?" Kevin asked

Aaron looked at Kevin in silence, his face completely blank, it then hit Kevin like a brick. Not all of the group is back together.

"Shit man." Kevin said

"Yeah, I know but... look, if you can get back to the camp. Maybe we can find our way around this place? We did find the ship, we might find the others." Aaron explained

Kevin nodded, that's when they heard the bushed rustle, he sighed.

"One of those bird things?" Kevin asked

"Zu and yes, we might get away if it doesn't attack u-"

A Zu came out of the bush and started to claw at Aaron, which was blocked by the Darkness Buster on his arm to which Kevin was surprised at.

"...Me and my big mouth." Aaron said

**COMBAT INITIATE!**

He then punched the Zu away, dark flames flickering on the Zu, Aaron got out his sword and charged at it.

He jumped and slashed it a few times before getting hit onto a tree, him descending with no trouble thanks to his Fey Wings. The sigil appearing under his feet like usual.

"Guess we should continue this above." Aaron taunted

The Zu screed and went after him, going into the tree and bonking its head not realizing Aaron ran up the tree at that moment. The Zu flew up and found Aaron on the treetops, pissed off look on his face.

"Hey asshole." Aaron said

A golden aura appeared on Aaron, he then grinned at the Zu.

"Got something for ya." Aaron said

He ran over and punched the Zu in the face, sending it sprawling across the treetop battle field.

Aaron ran over and slashed it into the air, he launched a flurry of elemental attacks and then grabbed it using Shadow Grab (a name he just came up with FYI). He used his other hand and punched the Zu in the face repeatedly, he threw it in the air, putting his hands together.

"BALANCE CANNON β!" Aaron yelled

Dark and Light energy appeared within his hands, his Darkness Buster crackling with energy. The Zu trying to recover in the air... and failing.

"FIRE!" Aaron yelled out

A giant beam with Darkness and Light spiraling around it was fired out of Aaron's hand, the blast causing a giant burst of wind to occur behind him. The beam hit the Zu and killed it right then and there, Aaron panted after the beam dissipated.

"Well... that was awesome." Aaron said a bit tired

**COMBAT OVER!**

His Darkness Buster crackled with dark energy before turning back to normal, nothing really happening, just a bit of Darkness energy crackling off.

"...Hope that didn't do anything negative to me." Aaron said

He jumped down from the treetops and landed near Kevin, said person looking at Aaron in shock.

"Woah dude." Kevin said

"Yeah... didn't think I could do that but I did, so let's head back to camp." Aaron said

The two then headed back to camp, Aaron discovering a new ability with his arm and Kevin realizing that he has far more tricks up his sleeves then he thought.

**Later, at the camp**

Aaron arrived back with Kevin to see the ship a little more active then before, he sighed a bit at this which confused Kevin.

"Guess the others didn't want too little here, thus they repaired it... we should go inside." Aaron said

The two went inside and found some parts were more active, he walked over to see Eddy relaxing in a chair nearby.

"Eddy, you guys fixed the ship?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, as it turns out. We found out the ship isn't that hard to repair, found a strange green crystal but it isn't like the one's we know so I didn't care." Eddy said

Aaron glared at Eddy and bonked him over the head with a closed fist.

"OW, what's the big deal?" Eddy asked

"The big deal here is that you should have found out if that crystal is gonna harm someone if someone's exposed to it." Aaron said

Eddy blinked at this and looked down with a sigh.

"Didn't think of that... well, it hasn't so far. If it's been on the ship for a long time, a conclusion would be that it might not harm someone." Eddy said

Double D came through the door, wiping his head of sweat.

"Alright Eddy, I finished research on that crystal. Turns out it contains an elemental energy we haven't seen before, Air which isn't used by people but rather as a power source if anything else. It's not even harmful." Double D said

The three blinked at this, Aaron then lightly shrugged.

"Good enough for me." Aaron said

"I see you found Kevin." Double D said

"Yeah, he was also looking for us as it turns out." Aaron said

He then turned around and looked at Kevin.

"You okay by the way? We don't exactly know what happened to you after the ship crashed." Aaron said

"I'm fine, turns out some old man had brought me into his home and kept me alive. I was out for a day but I'm ship-shape, so I went out and tried to find you guys." Kevin explained

Aaron nodded, he then walked away.

"Well we should relax a little, I don't think we're gonna find the others at this time of day plus I could tell it's gonna rain soon. For now, we need to wait until it passes." Aaron said

"From my estimate, it should only last two days but... Aaron." Double D said

Aaron looked at Double D, a serious look was on the nerd's face.

"Remember that blood sample I asked you to give me last night?" Double D asked

Aaron nodded, remembering that moment.

_**Flashback**_

_Aaron was currently being shook away, he sat up slowly with a small groan and a yaw__n._

_He looked over at the person who woke him up, Double D._

_"What is it?" Aaron asked a little annoyed_

_"I need you to do me a favor." Double D said_

_Aaron sighed and got up from his sleeping bag, looking at Double D tired._

_"What's the favor?" Aaron asked_

_"I found the lab and its still working, I need to do something important but I need a blood sample from you." Double D said_

_Aaron looked at him deadpanned, this is why he was woken up at who knows what time in the morning?_

_"...Why?" Aaron asked_

_"I need to test something, I don't know if it's true or not before I can say anything." Double D said_

_Aaron looked at Double D in silence before sighing._

_"Alright but you better tell my what's going on later." Aaron said_

_"Thank you." Double D said_

_"...Whatever." Aaron simply __said_

_Thus, the two went off to check Aaron's blood for stuff._

**_Flashback end_**

Aaron looked at Double D with a serious look after recalling that moment.

"So tell me what was exactly going on with my blood." Aaron said

"Gladly, after all, the idea I was thinking of was in fact correct." Double D said

Aaron followed the junior scientist to the lab, he sat down in a chair as Double D grabbed some documents.

"What'd ya find anyways?" Aaron said

"What I found was interesting, you see. I've had a theory that since you can gain more power from certain events, I figured that I'd find something interesting. Like a genetic change of some kind and would you look at that." Double D said

He put a document in front of Aaron, said person looking at it confused.

"I did, though to truly compare, I need another blood sample from you." Double D said

Aaron nodded, knowing this meant something.

After Double D took another blood sample and did some DNA comparison, he grinned.

"It seems as I was right about my little theory, as it turns out. With each ability you gain, your DNA changes slightly to fit the scale of the ability." Double D said

Aaron blinked at this, confused and a bit shocked with a hint of curiosity all at the same time.

"Huh, so does that mean I'm still Human?" He asked

"Yes and no." Double D said

Aaron raised an eyebrow as if to say 'explain now'.

"You see, you ARE still Human its your DNA that changes to make you into what we'd call... a sort of variation." Double D said

"Meaning?" Aaron asked

"You aren't just any type of Human, you aren't just a Human with magic. Your what'd we call in the book, a Wizard." Double D said

Aaron's eyes widened at this in shock, he then got flashbacks to learning weird facts about a book series he read a while back.

"...Does this mean that-"

"No, you are not a Wizard like in the books. You are more like... a Human with magic, not an entire Sub-species that thinks their better then people unlike most Humans." Double D explained

Aaron shrugged lightly at this, as long as he isn't gonna be like those weird wizards in the book is okay with him since he doesn't have to deal... with a lot of weird uses of magic.

"Wait, so I can't use my magic to magic up food?" Aaron asked

"No, you can use your magic to stop cancer growth though." Double D said

Aaron shrugged yet again, some use for humanity that isn't selfish.

"Guess that means if everyone gets magic, Cancer will be less of an issue." Aaron said

"Yes actually, this would do well for medical research actually. Imagine that." Double D said

The two sat in silence for a moment, Aaron then looked at Double D said

"So are we done here?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you can go, also. Turns out you are quite resitant to water among other things, meaning you can't get sick as easily from being out in the rain for too long." Double D said

"I'll keep that in mind in my search for the others, you guys gonna be okay here?" Aaron asked

"Of course, we're warriors after all." Double D said

Aaron nodded and left the room, Double D following soon after.

**MEANWHILE**

Artemis woke up to find himself bound by magical chains in a cave somewhere, his weapons not on him but being hung up nearby.

"...What the hell happened to me?" Artemis asked himself

"You are in my kingdom of course... well, soon to be part." A voice said

Artemis looked over to see a man with a blindfold on his face, bird feather decorating his outfit which was a large cloak, he had a evil grin on his face.

"It seems that those fools from the legend have stumbled upon here, no matter. I'll dispose of them and then return you to my lord." The man said

"...Who are you?" Artemis asked confused

The man looked at Artemis a bit shocked and a little... hurt to be honest.

"You don't know who I am?" The man asked

"And I don't really care to be honest, as soon as I get out of these chains, I'm gonna kill you since you bound me here." Artemis said

"Not because I sent the Zu towards your ship and crashed it?" The man asked

Artemis glared at the man, he remembers that happening.

"Okay, now that's been added to the list." Artemis said

"No matter, I am the King of the Zu, you're friends won't be able to defeat me." King Zu said

Artemis just laughed right in his face, King Zu looked at Artemis confused.

"What, what are you laughing at?" King Zu asked confused

"HOOOOO BOY, are you gonna be in for a rude awakening sooner or later." Artemis said

King Zu looked at him now even more confused, Artemis just grinned at the King.

"Aaron's a lot tougher than you think, you see. There's something special you should know about him." Artemis asked

"What's special about that brat besides he's the Heir of legend?" King Zu asked

"...He'll kick your as six ways from Sunday if he where to EVER find out you work for Lord Mordius." Artemis said

King Zu looked at Artemis in silence before looking down, realizing what the meant.

"Dammit, I told him attacking him directly was a bad idea." King Zu said

"Why did you think we set out on this journey in the first place?" Artemis asked

"I just thought you guys were out to kill every minion of his before killing him..." King Zu said

Artemis looked at King Zu in silence, a deadpanned look on his face.

"...You are a stupid motherfucker aren't you?" Artemis asked

"Sh-shut up, I'll kill your friends!" King Zu said

He then stormed off, muttering about how stupid Lord Mordius's decision making was. Artemis just smiled, knowing Aaron was gonna have a laugh when he gets to him.

"Heh, guess Lord Mordius is less of a threat than I thought if his minions don't even realize his plans are put into action." Artemis said to himself

He then waited, waited for the moment Aaron would come with every member guns blazing to save him.

* * *

That was an interesting chapter wasn't it, anyways, more afternote stuff.

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah []

Nazz []

Kevin [X]

Rolf []

Terry []

Artemis []

Felsig []

Leaf []

Theos []

Jonny [X]

Tavola [X]

Jimmy []

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search incomplete

Current Status:

Thalia [Currently looking for other members]

Sarah [Unknown]

Nazz [Unknown]

Kevin [Currently looking for other group members]

Rolf [Unknown]

Terry [Trying to survive]

Artemis [Captured]

Felsig [Unknown]

Leaf [Unknown]

Theos [Unknown]

Jonny [Currently looking for other group members]

Tavola [Currently looking for other group members]

Jimmy [Trying to survive]

Ed [Currently looking for other members]

Double D [Currently looking for other members]

Eddy [Currently looking for other members]

Aaron [Currently looking for other members]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	28. Confessions

Yeah, it's time for more of this stuff.

* * *

Aaron woke up to the sound of rain, he sighed as he got up from his bed and got dressed, luckily grabbing an umbrella before he went out into the rain to look for the other members.

"Geez, how long is this gonna take?" Aaron asked himself as he walked out of the ship

He then flew up into the air, his umbrella being able to take the shift.

Though... what is going on with some of the missing members.

**MEANWHILE**

Nazz sighed as she sat underneath a tree that luckily kept all the rain off her, she sighed as she saw the sky rained down hard.

"What a bad day for rain, especially after being lost for so long... hope the others are okay." Nazz said

She then heard a stick crack on the ground, she summoned her wand and pointed it at a bush, knowing someone or **something** was there.

"Who's there?" Nazz asked with a deathly serious tone in her voice

"Just me." A familiar voice said

Out from the bush came a slightly bruised Sarah with her clothes slightly torn and ripped, Nazz calmed down right then and there. Sitting back down, looking back out at the rain as Sarah sat near the blonde.

"So... you okay?" Sarah asked

"Yeah... despite being separated by everyone else, I do hope they're okay." Nazz said

"...Blondie, your boyfriend's okay. You don't need to worry about him~" Sarah said in a teasing tone with a grin to go with it

Nazz's face went bright red and she started to punch her shoulder repeatedly, knowing full well she can take it.

"HE'S ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Nazz said

"Heh, Am I wrong?" Sarah asked

She stopped punching Sarah soon after and looked away with a small huff.

"Anyways, why haven't you asked him to be your boyfriend?" Sarah asked

Nazz looked out into the rain, thinking.

"Maybe... it's because I'm scared he'll say no." Nazz said

"Nazz, he's head over heels in love with you, why would he say no to you?" Sarah asked

"I don't know, he's sweet but sometimes a bit... thick-headed." Nazz said

"Well... I know how you feel about rejection. I have a crush on Jimmy." Sarah said

Nazz looked at Sarah, not expecting her to have a crush on anyone, she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Nazz asked

"Yeah, I'm just afraid of telling him for two reasons." Sarah said

"And those are?" Nazz asked, her babysitting expertise activating

Sarah looked away from Nazz, she sighed.

"As said before, I'm afraid of him rejecting me. If he does, then our friendship will be awkward." Sarah said

She then looked at Nazz, her expecting the second reason.

"And the second is?" Nazz asked

Sarah sighed, looking out into the rain.

"The second is how Ed and Aaron would feel about it." Sarah said

Nazz looked at Sarah confused, Ed was understandable but Aaron is completely out of left field.

"Aaron?" Nazz asked

"Yeah, he's sort of like... a second brother in a way, he's nice and really cool in all honesty. He knows what he's doing always, he's confident in any situation and shows his anger. It all began... a week after what happened back at Mondo-a-go-go." Sarah explained

_**Flashback**_

_Sarah was sitting on a bench alone, she's been thinking a lot about what happened before, that's when Aaron showed up._

_"Sarah, what's going on?" Aaron asked_

_"Oh... hey Aaron." Sarah said with a sort of smile_

_Aaron sat down near her, getting a feel of what's going on._

_"Are you still thinking about what happened last week?" Aaron asked, his theory confirmed after seeing her wince_

_"I... am. Thinking about it, you really did get bullied that badly?" Sarah asked_

_Aaron laid back and looked at the blue sky, thinking._

_"Yes... I was bullied that bad now that I'm looking back." Aaron said_

_"Yet... your not angry towards people?" Sarah asked_

_Aaron finally got why she was thinking about it, she wasn't always the nicest person and thought she mind end up like them._

_"Sarah, I'm not gonna be angry at everyone. People are... strange, we change and grow with time. After a bit, I've realized. I've gotta let go sometimes and move on." Aaron said_

_He looked over at Sarah, whom was looking at him confused._

_"I know that your thinking that... your gonna end up like those bullies and you **might** but if you focus on being nice. You might not be as bad as them, you are aware of it and what they did. So you're on the right path." Aaron said_

_He then got up, sighing._

_"Just remember." Aaron said_

_He looked back at Sarah with a smile._

_"Sometimes, you've gotta kill'em with kindness over anything else. If you are aware of the path you are on, it's never too late to change it." Aaron said_

_Sarah smiled and nodded, she got up. Walking up to Aaron._

_"Thanks, I needed that." Sarah said_

_"Good, now let's get some ice cream. That sounds good right about now on this hot day." Aaron said starting to walk with Sarah away_

_"Take off your hoodie then." Sarah said poking his arm since it was sleeved_

_"Aw, but it's so comfy." Aaron groaned keeping a hold on the sleeve she poked_

_The two had a good laugh and continued on to get ice cream._

**_Flashback end_**

"And ever since then, I've hung out with him and always considered him a brother in a way due to that." Sarah said still looking at the rain

"Really? He had you sold by being a kind person?" Nazz said

"You know I was really bratty when I was younger right?" Sarah asked with a glance and a small smirk

Nazz realized she had a good point, she normally wouldn't admit that... a year back but after some self-reflection, she realized that she had some issues which changed her a bit.

"Good point, but... I'd think Aaron would approve." Nazz said

"Wait, why?" Sarah asked

"...I've got a story of my own to tell." Nazz said

"Huh, this oughta be interesting." Sarah said, diverting her attention to her

Nazz laid back, looking out into the rain.

"It all began... a month after the incident at Mondo-a-go-go." Nazz said

_**Flashback**_

_Nazz was standing in front of Aaron's front door, hesitant to knock, thinking about what he might say._

_"...Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Nazz said_

_She knocked on the door, the door opening to reveal an Aaron in his t-shirt and some shorts._

_"Oh hey Nazz, what's up?" Aaron asked_

_"Nothing... well, you mind if I come in?" Nazz asked_

_Aaron raised an eyebrow at first before lowering it and nodding._

_"Sure, come right on in." Aaron said_

_Nazz walked in and sat on the (admittedly really nice) couch, Aaron was in the kitchen at the fridge._

_"You want anything to drink? We've got, some soda, fruit punch, sparkling water, flavored sparkling water, normal water, and purified water." Aaron said_

_"What kind of Soda do you have?" Nazz asked_

_"We've got grape, cherry, ginger ale, orange, fruit punch, root beer, cola, and lemonade (carbonated oddly enough)." Aaron said_

_Nazz thought about the choices of soda, she then made her decision._

_"I'll take a Ginger Ale soda." Nazz said_

_Aaron grabbed a cola (Fizza cola with a mug on the can) and Ginger ale (Light Ale with a cartoon old man holding a green can on the can itself), he gave it to her as he sat across from her opening his._

_"So... what'd you wanna talk about?" Aaron asked after a minute of silence_

_Nazz stiffened (she wasn't drinking the soda at the time) at this, she looked at Aaron nervous._

_"I could tell by your tone when you were at the front door and how your stance was." Aaron said, taking a sip of his soda soon after_

_Nazz looked away from him, thinking, she sighed._

_"Do-do you think me and Kevin have a chance?" Nazz asked_

_Aaron stopped taking another sip, he set the can down and leaned forward._

_"...Did you even need to ask that question?" Aaron asked_

_"What?" Nazz questioned_

_"It's clear that you and Kevin would be a good couple, out of everyone else here. I can see the two of you being together, heck. I'd say you two would be a great couple." Aaron said_

_Nazz looked at Aaron in silence before smiling._

_"You really think so?" Nazz said_

_"Think so? I know so, just... go for it when the time comes. You've got this." Aaron said_

_Nazz nodded, she downed her drink and got up, she walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving, she looked at Aaron one last time with a smile._

_"Thanks." Nazz said_

_"Your welcome, now go out and have a nice day. Carpe Diem." Aaron said_

_"...Yeah, Carpe Diem." Nazz said with her smile getting wider_

_Nazz then left as Aaron downed the rest of his cola soon after._

**_Flashback end_**

Nazz looked out into the rain, the moment of recalling passing.

"So... you really didn't think you and Kevin would be together?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, all these thoughts about it clog my head still. Should I really go for it?" Nazz asked

Sarah looked back out into the rain, she nodded.

"You should, as should I." Sarah said

"How are you gonna do it?" Nazz said looking at Sarah

"I'll say it right out when we meet again, no fear. Just confidence." Sarah said

Nazz looked at Sarah for a bit longer before nodding.

"Yeah... I'll do it too." Nazz said

The two then continued to stay there, doing nothing until the rain passed.

When suddenly!

***SCREEE!***

A Zu crashed in front of them, ready to eat them like prey, Nazz and Sarah looked on in fear.

"Oh shit, what are we gonna do?" Nazz asked, cussing for the first time (she never did it until today actually)

"Don't know but we're gonna fight that thing!" Sarah said

Aaron suddenly landed in front of them, wings draped behind him. He slowly rose up, his sword drawn.

"You aren't hurting them." Aaron said

**COMBAT INITIATE!**

The Zu swooped forth, being blocked by Aaron's shield, he lifted his hand soon after.

"Flaming Swords Dance!" Aaron said

Flaming swords appeared around Aaron and stabbed the Zu all over, he then summoned a ball of Light and Dark energy.

"PURE SHADOW!" Aaron said

He launched it into the Zu's chest, throwing his shield at it soon after, pinning it to the wall. Aaron ran over, his sword having white flames over it.

"LIGHT SLASH!" Aaron yelled

He soon slashed the Zu diagonally, killing it right then and there. Aaron sheathed his sword, looking at the two girls he just saved.

**COMBAT OVER!**

"Sup." Aaron simply said

Nazz got up and walked over, Aaron pulling out an umbrella soon after.

"Thanks Aaron." Nazz said

"No problem, take this umbrella and follow me. Sarah, you stick with Nazz." Aaron said

Sarah got up, walked over, and stood under the umbrella. The three then left the area, following Aaron.

**Later**

After arriving at the ship, Sarah sighed.

"Jimmy still hasn't been found?" Sarah asked

"No... we'll find him." Aaron said

"We better, if he dies, I'm gonna drag his spirit back from the afterlife and put it back in his body just to send him there again." Sarah said

Aaron blinked at this, her threat sounded a bit serious.

"Okay? Anyways, you guys should relax. You've been out there for a bit." Aaron said

Nazz nodded, walking into a room to see... Kevin, and he was working on something.

"...Kevin." Nazz said

The person being called looked over at Nazz, a smile now on his face.

"Oh, hey Nazz... you got here okay?" Kevin asked, walking over

Nazz looked at Kevin for the longest time, she sighed.

"Kevin, I have something to tell you." Nazz said

"Sure... tell me what you need to." Kevin said

Nazz looked at Kevin in silence, thinking about what to say.

"_When the time come, just go for it._" Nazz heard faintly

She mentally nodded to herself, there's no going back, her pinks tinted at what she was gonna say.

"Kevin... I've... been... in love with you... for a very... very long time. Do you feel the same?" Nazz said, going with what her heart wants to say rather than her mind

Kevin looked at Nazz a bit shocked with slightly pink cheeks, he then stuck a pinkie in his ear.

"Sorry, thought you said you loved me for a second." Kevin said

"You didn't hear that incorrectly... I love you... do you feel the same?" Nazz asked

Kevin was at a loss for words, he didn't... know what to say, he smiled.

"...Nazz, I do feel the same. In all honesty, I thought I'd never have a chance after ignoring you when we were younger... So yeah, I do feel the same." Kevin explained

The two looked at each other, pink cheeks.

"Do you... wanna go on a date after we get off this island?" Nazz asked

"Yeah... sure." Kevin said

"Heheh." They heard

They saw Aaron leaning on a wall nearby, he had a happy grin on his face.

"You two lovebirds just kiss already." Aaron said

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Nazz said angrily

Aaron sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"Was planning on it, just name one of your kids after me." Aaron said

Nazz summoned her wand and blasted a quick thunderbolt at Aaron, it was grabbed by Aaron using his Darkness Buster.

"...When did you get that?" Nazz asked as Aaron broke the blast of thunder

"Around when I found Jonny and Tavola, now I'm gonna go and do something else." Aaron said with a light shrug

He left the room, Kevin and Nazz parting ways, the moment ruined a bit.

Didn't mean they weren't gonna kiss later.

* * *

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah [X]

Nazz [X]

Kevin [X]

Rolf []

Terry []

Artemis []

Felsig []

Leaf []

Theos []

Jonny [X]

Tavola [X]

Jimmy []

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search incomplete

Current Status:

Thalia [Currently looking for other members]

Sarah [Currently looking for other members]

Nazz [Currently looking for other members]

Kevin [Currently looking for other group members]

Rolf [Unknown]

Terry [Trying to survive]

Artemis [Captured]

Felsig [Unknown]

Leaf [Unknown]

Theos [Unknown]

Jonny [Currently looking for other group members]

Tavola [Currently looking for other group members]

Jimmy [Trying to survive]

Ed [Currently looking for other members]

Double D [Currently looking for other members]

Eddy [Currently looking for other members]

Aaron [Currently looking for other members]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	29. Shepard's Wrath

WE'VE GOT A MOTHERFUCKING WIKI NOW

**Party horns blow with grand trumpets nearby**

That's right, now you can look at other stories I've made without actually reading them!

Summaries, fun facts, pictures, and lore galore for this entire area.

If you want to see them, just go to my profile page and take a look around until you find the link.

If you guys want to edit it, just let me know, I've got a lot of projects on hand that you guys just might like.

(Note: Some of these chapters might have been late since... I can't write at School anymore, long story there plus I got Kingdom Hearts 3 and there's sort have been a lack of motivation. Don't blame me too much if this comes out a bit later.)

(And the wiki, it took a bit to get that done also.)

(Also, sorry if this a bit short, I've kind of... been trying to get back into the swing of things.

* * *

Aaron woke up to yet another day on the Island, food supplies were starting to dwindle a little, maybe they might get more food from the people of the island?

That's a thing he'll need to figure it out later, for now, he needs to find the others.

Which does get him thinking a bit about a particular son of a Shepherd.

"Wait... now that I think about it, where are Rolf's animals?" Aaron asked himself

Indeed that's a good question, what happened to them?

The answer... may surprise you of what's going on.

**MEANWHILE**

Rolf was grumbling as he was walking alone, it's been three days since the crash and he has seen no sights of civilization and the others.

"Rolf must find Sword Saint Aaron and get back to the journey of saving the world. Yeshmiyek be praised for at least letting Rolf have his animals." Rolf said

Wilfred and Victor then popped out of a nearby bush, they waddled over to the son of a Shepard.

"Rolf finds this situation... strange but he moves on nonethless, WILFRED!" Rolf said

He looked down at the pig, looking at him with a serious look.

"Rolf requests you sniff out Sword Saint Aaron in order to find the others, can you do this yes?" Rolf asked

Wilfred sniffed the ground before waddling in a direction, Rolf nods at this.

"Seems Wilfred knows the way, Rolf accepts this as yes." Rolf said

Rolf follows Wilfred with Victor following behind soon, he keeps his axe out knowing that the Zu are gonna attack him in the forest sooner or later.

Hopefully, later since... those things are HARD to kill one on one, yet the ship crashed... to be fair, they seemed to be never-ending.

"Hmmm, Rolf wonders if the ship has been found yet?" Rolf asked himself

He looked around for a bit before bumping into something, he looks up to see a Zu perched in front of him.

"Oh... YOU ARE THE DISGRACEFUL BLIND BIRD THAT HAS BLIND SIDED ROLF AND HIS COMRADES!" Rolf yelled

He summoned his axe, his eyes red since he is now suupppper pissed.

"PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" Rolf said

**COMBAT START!**

Rolf slashed the Zu across the chest while throwing an axe onto its head, he used a flurry of punches and stabbed his axe into the chest of the Zu.

"Rolf will not stop until his comrades are found!" Rolf yelled

After that Zu was killed, another appeared and crashed into Rolf, causing him to slide across the ground.

"Oh ho ho ho, it seems another Blind Bird challenges Rolf. ROLF TAKES THIS CHALLENGE!" Rolf said

He spins the Zu around and sends it flying into the air, he throw four axes at it before throwing his with a mighty throw.

Killing the Zu, another crashes into Rolf, sending the two into the air. Rolf punches the Zu over and over, his hands glowing slightly.

"Rolf may not wield the power of magic as easily as others, he carries the power of Yeshmiyek." Rolf said, a blue flaming aura appearing around him

He punches the Zu, sending it downard, Rolf summon his axe in hand, energy charging through his body and the axe.

Rolf raises his axe high and cleaves the Zu right in half, he wills it away as the Zu burns away after he lands on the ground gracefully.

"The son of a Shepard claims victory yet again!" Rolf said with pride

**COMBAT OVER!**

He looks at his hand, feeling the blue energy course through it.

"Rolf finds this... interesting." Rolf said

He sticks his hand out and suddenly a spirit like fish goes out and hits the tree, he looks at his hand and sees a glowing rune.

"It seems Yeshmiyek has bless Rolf with some of her power, the Son of a Shepard takes this honor of using her power." Rolf said to himself

Aaron appears out of a bush and looks at Rolf shocked, he saw the ENTIRE BATTLE.

"Woah... okay, glad to have found you and all but that was... badass." Aaron said

"Rolf agrees Sword Saint Aaron, now shall we head to the ship for relaxation and refreshment yes?" Rolf said

Aaron looks at Rolf in silence before nodding, the two head back to the ship.

Everyone was glad to see Rolf and his animals were okay, Aaron sighed as he sipped a drink they had.

"We've only found a small part of our group... where are the others?" Aaron asked

**Meanwhile**

Theos is currently dimly lit underground cave with Leaf and Felsig, Theos's clothes a bit torn up with Felsig a bit banged up, Leaf was fine as he took in the energy around him to heal any wounds he had.

"Ugh, where are the others?" Theos asked himself

"_Agreed, Artemis Oro is missing in action as is other Crystal Clan members._" Felsig

Leaf merely woofed at this, Theos patted his head with a small smile.

"Heh, guess we've still got you big guy." Theos said

Leaf whimpered a little while looking down at the ground, Theos knew what this meant.

"Don't worry Leaf, we'll find Aaron soon. He's... tough, I'm betting he's looking for you just as hard." Theos said

Leaf nodded and continues to walk with the immortal and the mech through the dimly lit underground cave.

* * *

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah [X]

Nazz [X]

Kevin [X]

Rolf [X]

Terry []

Artemis []

Felsig []

Leaf []

Theos []

Jonny [X]

Tavola [X]

Jimmy []

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search incomplete

Current Status:

Thalia [Currently looking for other members]

Sarah [Currently looking for other members]

Nazz [Currently looking for other members]

Kevin [Currently looking for other group members]

Rolf [Currently looking for other group members]

Terry [Trying to survive]

Artemis [Captured]

Felsig [Searching for Artemis (while searching for others)]

Leaf [Searching for group]

Theos [Searching for group]

Jonny [Currently looking for other group members]

Tavola [Currently looking for other group members]

Jimmy [Trying to survive]

Ed [Currently looking for other members]

Double D [Currently looking for other members]

Eddy [Currently looking for other members]

Aaron [Currently looking for other members]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	30. Power of Arms

Okay, so we've finally got to another part of this entire Arc.

Man... this took a bit to get to but hey, I do try... somewhat.

Also, I've got a lot of things upcoming for this, so watch out for that stuff.

* * *

Aaron woke up with a sigh, he still hoped he wasn't in this mess actually, he got up and got ready. Going out to find more party members, knowing they were still in danger.

"I hope Jimmy is okay, that guy isn't one hundred the best at surviving in the wilderness sometimes... gotta remember that incident." He said to himself, shuddering at Rolf's wrath

Who knew he could be so wrathful sometimes? Aaron went out into the wilderness, hoping to find Jimmy and maybe Terry also... maybe.

He still has his problems with the guy on occasion, can't forgive him that easily.

Not after what he did to Eddy all for all those years.

**One hour later**

Aaron sighed as he walked across a cliff face... literally, walked on the side of it, he looked up at the sky as in... forward?

Directions on a wall make no sense sometimes, don't question it. Though it is a pretty cool thing to do, useful if your wanting to save someone falling off a cliff or something.

Tangent, a good one but a tangent no less.

The mission right now is to find the other group members, not talk about how useful certain powers are.

After all, they need to get off this island and kill Larc Mordius. Who knows what he can do.

"Okay, where in the hell are they?" He asked himself

That's when he heard a familiar scream with a yell of 'God dammit' in the distance, Aaron sighed.

"Why do they always get attacked?" He asked himself

He jumped off the wall and summoned his Fey wings, flying towards the battle scene, knowing he was gonna have to help them.

Which makes sense considering they were barely able to hold their own against them last time.

**Meanwhile**

Terry was launching a flurry of arrows while blocking some sharp feathers with an old rusty shield he had picked up, Jimmy was having trouble fending off some of the other Zu.

"There are too many of them!" Jimmy said sending out a goblin that died as soon as it tried to kill the Zu

"We can't run, these fuckers are way too fast." Terry said as he launched another arrow

"What are we gonna do?" Jimmy asked slashing one away

"Pray to God for a miracle." Terry said stabbing a Zu in the chest

Jimmy prayed with all of his heart, that someone, someTHING was gonna save them from this.

His prayer was soon answered.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! ... and guy I know sort of." Aaron yelled, the last part slightly lackluster

He kicked one of them away, a blazing flame of determination in his eyes, he landed in front of the two tired warriors.

He looked over at them over his shoulder, serious look on his face, he wasn't here to chat clearly.

"I'll handle these guys, cover me while I'm doing this, got it?" Aaron asked with a flame in his eyes

"U-uh, we'll try." Jimmy said while Terry simply nodded

Aaron nodded to the two and drew his sword, Darkness Buster active (which shocked and confused the two recently found members), he grinned a little as he cracked his neck.

"It seems as though I have a fight on my hands." He said, readying himself for combat

**COMBAT START!**

He ran forward at one of them and slashed repeatedly, killing the first, he looked at the others with a glare as others were shot with a few arrows and balls of light provided by the others.

"You're next." Aaron said, pointing his sword at another Zu

He ran forward, a small outline over him for a second, eyes focused as it pulsed with blue energy for but a second.

He jumped on one and stabbed his target in the face, he then proceeded to decapitate with one slash. He then flipped over to another, spinning like a tornado soon after.

He slashed through his target, he was then hit away soon after by another Zu, sending him into the tree. Luckily, he recovered in time and landed on the tree gracefully.

"Damn, I'm starting to get fed up with them." Aaron said to himself

He looked up, seeing the group get larger and larger, he growled deeply in anger. These things were getting on his nerves.

"How can I defeat them?" Aaron asked, trying to figure this out now

Time started to slow down a bit, his vision beginning to focus on the group, he grinned.

"Alright." Aaron said, building up strength in his legs

He jumped off the tree with all his might, charging his blade up with magical energy.

"CRYSTAL SLASH!" Aaron yelled, energy coursing through him

He sent out a large white beam of energy, killing most of the large group while some remained, Aaron then raised his blade in the air.

"Hope this works, never tried the others out until this day. Last one worked at least." He said, knowing it might work, might not

The blade charged up with white energy, causing a thin beam to go up into the air, strange white crystalline clouds went over the area.

"CRYSTAL STORM!" Aaron yelled magical energy bursting out of his body

Crystal's then rained from the sky, coming down like bullets out of a machine gun, it put holes in most, if not nearly all, of the Zu.

There was one ancient-looking Zu, Aaron was floating there in front of the Zu, knowing this thing would be tougher than most.

"You must be tougher than the rest, fine... I'll make this quick, I need to get the others back to camp." Aaron said, raising his blade

The Zu screed as it swooped towards Aaron, the attack did not hit as it was blocked by Aaron's shield. The two went backward, it then screed again as it headbutted the shield, hard, sending Aaron to the ground with a loud thud.

Dust went everywhere as Aaron was crouched on the ground, he sighed as he slowly got up and looked at it. He was in a sort of trance, he put his hand up, blue energy coming off of it rather than the usual white.

"_Power of the ancient blades, arms that I inherit, come to me, complete or not._" He said, his voice calm and icy at the same time

Strange blue outlines of swords came around him spinning around him, he grabbed a blue see-through katana in a sheath.

He gripped the hilt tightly, energy coursing through him. He jumped high into the air, hand not leaving the sword as the Ancient Zu came down upon him.

"Crystal." Aaron began calmly

He slashed through the Ancient Zu with a large blue line, just as quickly as he unsheathed the blade, it was sheathed yet again.

"Rend." Aaron finished, his eyes closed

The Ancient Zu stopped in its tracks, before exploding in a flurry of blue slashes, killing it, it slowly disintegrated as it fell to the ground.

**COMBAT OVER!**

Aaron slowly descended from the sky in front of the other two crystal members, his eyes a pulsing blue.

"...What was that?" Jimmy asked after a few seconds of silence silence

"Yeah kid, never saw you with a dark arm or a... see-through laser katana thing." Terry asked, pointing at the katana

Aaron's eyes turned back to normal at that moment, he looked at the see-through katana. Yep, it wasn't exactly... a real tangible thing to hold.

"No idea... another power? Geez, guess I'm not exactly... at one hundred percent or something, Theos might explain this... didn't ask him before, might as well now when we find him." Aaron said, getting him a bit worried

The katana suddenly disintegrated as Aaron's sword appeared in his hand once again, looking perfectly normal.

"Huh, temporary... I wonder." Aaron asked himself

"Wonder what?" Terry asked, curious about what he's thinking

Aaron looked at the ground and tapped his foot was with a small hum, he then sighed and waved his hand back and forth.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get back, we've almost got everyone." Aaron said, ignoring the thought he had

The three soon left the area, new questions now arising... great.

**Later**

Aaron looked at everyone after he explained what happened, he didn't mention THAT part of the dream he had when he started to discover more of his powers but he did give a gist of it.

"It seems as though you have some sort of... power unknown to us, perhaps an ancient bloodline trait of yours?" Double D said, thinking about it

"Whatever it is, I know one thing. What I did... it isn't complete... in a sense." Aaron said, confusing the other members

"Complete?" Eddy asked, confused

"Yeah, from what I can tell. That sword, the katana, wasn't complete. It was like... it was missing or something." Aaron said, feeling the incomplete energy again

He put his hand over his heart, feeling something wasn't there.

"I think... whatever's missing, can be found here." Aaron said, feeling some sort of... thing

Everyone else muttered to each other, they then nodded in agreement towards Aaron

"Interesting... well, I guess we should find Theos as quick as we can dudes." Nazz said, now feeling a bit excited

"That's pretty much a thing we can all agree on." Kevin said with a small shrug

Everyone agreed, they would find Theos and find out what this whole... 'weapon' thing was about, the new abilities also.

Whatever is going on with Aaron, it has something. Something powerful.

They are gonna find it out what the hell is going on with Aaron.

* * *

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah [X]

Nazz [X]

Kevin [X]

Rolf [X]

Terry [X]

Artemis []

Felsig []

Leaf []

Theos []

Jonny [X]

Tavola [X]

Jimmy [X]

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search incomplete

Current Status:

Thalia [Currently looking for other members]

Sarah [Currently looking for other members]

Nazz [Currently looking for other members]

Kevin [Currently looking for other group members]

Rolf [Currently looking for other group members]

Terry [Currently looking for other group members]

Artemis [Captured]

Felsig [Searching for Artemis (while searching for others)]

Leaf [Searching for group]

Theos [Searching for group]

Jonny [Currently looking for other group members]

Tavola [Currently looking for other group members]

Jimmy [Currently looking for other group members]

Ed [Currently looking for other members]

Double D [Currently looking for other members]

Eddy [Currently looking for other members]

Aaron [Currently looking for other members]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

Also, sorry this took a bit, I was kind of... losing inspiration, I had things storyboarded I just didn't... FEEL like I could do this.

I hope that I can make this truly a great story.


	31. Cave exploration p1

All right, doing another ten chapters... I'm gonna get this done over a course of a few days during the writing of this first chapter.

This time, this isn't gonna take so long to do.

* * *

Aaron woke up with a sigh, he's still been curious about what just happened, that knight he met in his dream hasn't been saying anything. It's confusing as to why it isn't, maybe the knight knows what's going on?

Questions to ask and think about later, for now, he has to get up and find his other teammates. They have a Zu king to kill after all among a Dark Lord of all things.

Wierd but at this point, they don't have any room to really question this whole experience.

"Where is Theos anyways?" Aaron asked himself while getting his armor on

He knew that he was around the area somewhere but it wouldn't have been surprising if they found him by now.

"I hope he isn't in danger, that'd be pretty bad if he was." Aaron said as he jumped over a branch while walking in the forest.

He continued on his way, hoping to find them sooner or later if he does, this makes things easier on himself.

Won't take that long, right, right?

**Some time passes**

Right now, Aaron was cursing his words slightly, he was running around the area for two hours and found practically nothing. He fought a bunch of Zu on the way to his destination in a way.

Speaking of which, He was standing in front of a cave, he was sensing energies signatures left and right during the whole search, pretty much the only three energy signatures similar to Leaf, Theos, and Felsig. Meaning they are together, which is great and makes things slightly easier.

"Guess this might be my only option." Aaron said, drawing his sword and shield

He then made an orb of light beside him as a light source, knowing the cave would be hard to see in.

A fire of determination was in his eyes, looking into the dark cave, anyone could see it.

"Don't worry Theos, I'm going to find you." Aaron said, the light shining on his face, making him more determined to find the others

He then walked into the cave, ready to face any challenges he might find there.

**Meanwhile inside the cave**

Theos had small campfire lit, luckily petals that Leaf can launch out can be used as fuel also, turns out Felsig actually carries a flashlight attachment. Thank God for fire magic since... that's how he lit the small campfire.

"*sigh* I hope Aaron's fine along with the others, we somehow managed up in a huge mess when we first crashed here. Luckily this small indent was nearby, though how long have we been here?" Theos asked, getting a bit worried

Leaf tilted his head before laying down on the ground, eyes closed, Felsig said nothing as it looked at the fire.

"Hopefully we're found soon, I think it would be wise if we left this island behind us... question is, how long has it been here?" Theos asked, really hoping there IS a way out other the way they came in

He sighed and shook his head, getting up and leaving looking out the small space they were in. The darkness semi-intense.

"And I wonder if this cave has even been found?" Theos asked himself

If he remembers correctly, there are quite a few tough monsters in this cave.

He has no doubts Aaron can handle them, he's tough like that.

**In another part of the cave**

Aaron stabbed his sword through the chest of old armor with slime all over it, it was known as Slime Armor. After that was done, it fell over with Aaron sheathing his sword.

"Revenants, Slime Armor, and Winged Serpents. What else is there here?" He asked himself

He walked forward, the cave's pretty dark, he's lucky to even have a light source. Theos could make one also, then again, he does have Leaf and Felsig with him.

"I do hope sooner or later he finds his way to me." He said to himself

His danger sense went off at that moment, he turns around in time to stop a rusty blade with his shield. He sees its a Draconian skeleton, he's wearing old rusted armor with glowing red eyes.

"Damn, an undead? Draconic too, Undead Draconic makes sense." Aaron said to himself

He sends the undead away, he then threw a small silver knife, it hit the undead square on the head. Aaron sighed as he threw another while grabbing his sword.

"Guess this might be for the best, don't have much." Aaron said while drawing the blade

He charged a sword beam and sent it out, after causing it to stumble, Aaron was the shield bashed it into the ground before stabbing it in the chest, killing it.

It disappeared in black smoke as Aaron sheathed his blade, he sighed soon after.

"That was... kind of short." Aaron said

He looked at his hand and nodded, turning into a fist.

"I should use my other powers more, meaning." Aaron said, remembering what he can do

He threw his sword down, turning it into its vehicle form. He got on and proceeded to fly through the area swiftly.

"I'll find you soon Theos." Aaron said, determined to find him

He continued onward, deeper into the cave, deeper into the darkness and danger.

Hoping to find the immortal among others and finally get back to their journey.

* * *

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah [X]

Nazz [X]

Kevin [X]

Rolf [X]

Terry [X]

Artemis []

Felsig []

Leaf []

Theos []

Jonny [X]

Tavola [X]

Jimmy [X]

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search almost complete

Current Status:

Thalia [Currently looking for other members]

Sarah [Currently looking for other members]

Nazz [Currently looking for other members]

Kevin [Currently looking for other group members]

Rolf [Currently looking for other group members]

Terry [Currently looking for other group members]

Artemis [Captured]

Felsig [Searching for Artemis (while searching for others)]

Leaf [Searching for group]

Theos [Searching for group]

Jonny [Currently looking for other group members]

Tavola [Currently looking for other group members]

Jimmy [Currently looking for other group members]

Ed [Currently looking for other members]

Double D [Currently looking for other members]

Eddy [Currently looking for other members]

Aaron [In a cave looking for three-party members]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	32. Cave exploration p2

So this is sort of a three-parter if you think about it enough, since there's a huge search in this cave going on.

Plus, I do have a plan for the end.

Somewhat.

* * *

Theos was out the small safe haven he was in and was looking around in the cave with Leaf and Felsig, he sighed tiredly as he rubbed his sore back. He was sort of getting sick of sleeping on the ground in all honesty.

"There's gotta be a way out of this place, I'm starting to miss the sun again." Theos said, feeling kind of annoyed

Leaf looked at Theos confused, the immortal sighed again, not really wanting to explain.

"I was sealed for years before Aaron was born, can't say I missed the sun at the time." Theos said with a small shrug, not really caring right now

Leaf looked at the immortal in silence before nodding slightly, the three continued on their journey to find an exit out of the strange cave they got themselves in.

That's when they heard grunting, human grunting to be exact, not like normal monsters.

Along with clanging swords, implying that a fight is going on at this very moment, Theo ran forward. Summoning his mace, knowing this situation might get messy.

"Don't worry, I'll help!" Theos yelled, taking a guess as to who it might be

He hit an undead Draconic warrior away, suddenly someone was behind him, he looked over to see Aaron with a look of fierce determination as they were surrounded with Revenants, Slime Armor's, and Undead Draconic's.

"It seems that we're in a pretty sticky situation, you take the ones on your side, I take the ones on mine." Aaron said, already knowing what to do

"Alright." Theos said with a nod, preparing himself for battle

The two ran at their sides, slashing and bashing through every enemy while including a variety of other attacks. They finished it off with stabbing/blowing up the last of their sides opposite from each other.

Aaron sheathed his sword while Theos dispelled his mace, the two looked at each other.

"Found you finally, all we need is Artemis. I can take a guess where he might be, since we've searched all over this island except for **here**." Aaron said, taking a guess as to why he would be here

"That seems to be the... correct observation." Theos said agreeing with him

Aaron was suddenly tackled by Leaf who was licking his face, said Sword Saint laughing as the plant beast did this.

"Heheheh, down boy, down." Aaron said pushing the happy vegetation dog away a little

Leaf got off of him, getting a pat on the head soon after, Felsig then arrived soon afterward.

"_Artemis... not found?_" Felsig asked, hope somehow in its mechanical voice

"No... we think we know where he is." Aaron said, kind of sorry to break the news

Felsig procced this, it then whirred lightly.

"_Data acknowledged, new mission gained. Rescue Artemis Oro from possible danger._" Felsig said, somehow determined (his voice is monotone and yet... it can hold other tones within it somehow)

Aaron nodded, knowing he couldn't change the mech's mind, it has a one-track mind sometimes.

"Alright, we should head back first, I had a hard time in this place alone. It might be better if we had a group of some kind." Aaron said, remembering how many monsters he had to fight here

Theos hummed in agreement, this would be better with more than four people. They started to head back to the entrance, fighting many monsters along the way, nothing stopping them from getting back.

**One hour later**

They finally reached the entrance of the cave, weary from all the fight but alive nonetheless. Right now, they wanted a shower, some warm hot food, and a nice soft bed.

In all honesty, who wouldn't want that after a long day of what they just went through?

"We're almost out of here, man, it feels like ages since I've seen the sun, and I've only been here for a couple hours." Aaron said, kind of tired

"I do agree with you, I do miss the warmth of it." Theos said, sort of excited

Aaron simply looked at Theos, remembering he was sealed away for a few years. Makes sense he would like it, who wouldn't like being around the sun after years of being sealed away?

"Regardless, we've got a plan to make." Aaron said, determined to get this whole side tracked adventured over with

Suddenly, the entrance was blocked by dark mist, Aaron launched a ball of light into it. The orb was simply absorbed, Aaron focused on the darkness and tried to move it but to no avail.

"Hmm, seems we're stuck here... god dammit." Aaron said, annoyed the at situation dropped upon them

At that moment, something crashed in front of them, it was a giant flaming Zu, it screed with flames coming off its body. A name flashed through Aaron's mind suddenly, it hasn't done that since the crystals trials.

"Zulu, the Flaming Kings Guard." Aaron said, now more annoyed

He drew his sword as Theos summoned his mace, Leaf transformed into his combat form, and Felsig began to whir his guns.

This was gonna be a tough fight.

Annoying also at this point.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Aren't I an asshole? ;)

(I mean... it does take me a long time to do stuff so... I guess I'm being an asshole in a way?)

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah [X]

Nazz [X]

Kevin [X]

Rolf [X]

Terry [X]

Artemis []

Felsig [X]

Leaf [X]

Theos [X]

Jonny [X]

Tavola [X]

Jimmy [X]

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search at 99% completion, soon to be completed.

Current Status:

Thalia [Currently looking for other members]

Sarah [Currently looking for other members]

Nazz [Currently looking for other members]

Kevin [Currently looking for other group members]

Rolf [Currently looking for other group members]

Terry [Currently looking for other group members]

Artemis [Captured]

Felsig [Searching for Artemis (while searching for others)]

Leaf [Heading back to base]

Theos [Heading back to base]

Jonny [Currently looking for other group members]

Tavola [Currently looking for other group members]

Jimmy [Currently looking for other group members]

Ed [Currently looking for other members]

Double D [Currently looking for other members]

Eddy [Currently looking for other members]

Aaron [Heading back to base]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	33. Flaming wings

Time for an epic sub-boss fight (calling it that now)

Plus, I've got a lot of idea's.

* * *

Aaron ran forward at the flaming Zu and stabbed it in the head, pumping water energy into it, causing some damage. Theos launched bullets of water while Leaf spat out the poison with Felsig launching out flurries of bullet fire.

"Dammit, it's not doing enough damage!" Aaron yelled out

Zulu screed as it exploded with flames, sending Aaron off and slightly smoking, they continued to launch attack after attack on the Zu but to no avail. It seems as though nothing worked, Aaron slowly got up with a grunt of pain.

"How tough is this thing?" Aaron asked slightly annoyed

"_**I am the guardian of King Zu, you shall not leave t****his place.**** Hero.**_" Zulu said coldly (what a contrast to her appearance)

"Wait... you can talk?" Aaron asked, sort of surprised

"_**...Yes, magic exists. Remember hero?**_" Zulu asked, a bit condescending in tone

Aaron kept himself steady, knowing this thing was untrustable.

"Don't care about that right now, you need to die!" Aaron yelled out a little angry now

He leaped forward, afterimages appearing all over him as he did so.

"Multi Slash!" Aaron yelled

He landed blow after blow with afterimages slashing after him, not doing much damage but doing a considerable amount en mass. The Zulu knocked him back with a large wing strike, he rolled back into the arms of Theos.

"Aaron, this thing is stronger than we thought, perhaps we should retreat?" Theos said

Aaron slowly healed himself as he got up, a determined flame in his eyes, the blue pulse appearing in his eyes.

"We can't, this thing will chase after us if we do. Thus we have to fight." Aaron said

He threw dozens upon dozens of knives at it, all of them bouncing off, he slashes many sword beams, it didn't work. He tried everything he knew to kill it, even punching it repeatedly in the face using Shadow Buster.

"Dammit, nothing's working." Aaron said as he dispelled Shadow Buster

He ran forward and slashed again, his blade bouncing off Zulu, he threw his shield which simply hit it and landed on the ground. He grabbed it and rolled back after it tried to hit him.

Nothing seemed to even phase the thing, they are throwing practically every skill that doesn't heal at it.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, he knows Blazing Soul can't work here, he hasn't been angry enough. It feels as though... it was locked away, he nodded to himself.

"Fine, I need to look at it another way." Aaron said, calming down a bit

He stood up straight, putting his hand up, focusing energy through his palm.

'Think about the part that incomplete, focus on that energy you felt Aaron.' He thought to himself

After a bit, blue seethrough energy started to go around him, creating a variety of weapons. A large sword, a rapier, a katana, a cutlass, a pair of twin daggers, and a pair of hook swords.

'_Grab the greatsword young one, your power here is tied to it the most._' He heard

Taking the advice of the strange voice he heard, He grabbed the see-through greatsword, opening his eyes, the sword propped on his shoulder

"Interesting." Theos said, impressed at what just happened

Aaron held the sword in both hands, keeping a calm air, he ran forward and slashed through Zulu, landing behind it soon after, doing no visible damage. Sheathing the blade soon after which caused it to disappear.

"Infinity cuts." Aaron said simply

What seemed to be a thousand upon thousands blue cuts appeared all over Zulu, opening more and more wounds which spilled out light, it's feathers were flying off as this was occurring.

"_**I-impossible! I... I was made to stop you! And yet... yet you still live!**_" Zulu yelled in pain

Aaron walked over to it, grabbing it by the neck, the slashes still continuing. His eyes had a fierce flame in them, he wasn't messing around anymore.

"Where is Artemis?" Aaron asked, his voice deathly serious

"_**I-in the center of the cave system with the king!**_" Zulu said

Aaron nodded, he then threw the flaming Zu into the air, it stopped right there and blew up in a glory of light. Blinding the room, after it stopped. Not a trace of it was left.

The area seemed a little... brighter, now that it was gone, Aaron looked over at the barrier blocking them in.

"Hmm, what about this thing?" Aaron asked, wondering how they were gonna get out

A white magical circle appeared over it, causing the barrier to disappear, Aaron blinked at this.

"Huh, interesting... it seems as though we can leave now." He said mildly surprised

He then left the cave, Theos, Leaf, and Felsig leaving soon after.

**Later**

Everyone was shocked at what Aaron just explained, as it turns out, Artemis, THE LAST MISSING MEMBER I MIND YOU, is with the one person they have to kill.

"Wait, so we have to go down there?" Sarah asked

"Yes... I know it sounds dumb but we have no choice, he still needs to be killed anyways, for a variety of reasons." Aaron said

Thalia sighed and looked out the window, she nodded to herself.

"We'll do this tomorrow right?" Thalia asked

"Yep, though there is something I should reveal." Aaron said

He then proceeded to explain everything going on his dreams in full detail, the knight, what it meant, what the events that occurred were. When all was said in done, everyone was in complete shock.

Butch really did that to an innocent dog? A puppy no less.

"So that's pretty much what's going on." Aaron said, sort of... apprehensive to talk more about his past

"...Interesting, it seems as though you've activated your bloodline's power. I have something that may help with that, remember those cards?" Theos asked, taking said cards out

Aaron nodded, he never understood what those were for, it confused them when he was younger and confuses them now.

"You see, everyone has a special ability since you have your bloodline traits show. Everyone else should have theirs active." Theos explained

He set down a card in front of Aaron, he looked at him with a serious look.

"Put a droplet of your blood onto the card." Theos said

"...Okay." Aaron said nonchalantly

He summoned his sword and cut his finger on the blade, he put his finger over the card and a droplet of blood dripped onto the card.

It glowed blue before finally, an image appeared, it was the image of a large green deer head with the card symbols on its head with three swords crossed together over its head.

"There, you should three new powers. These cards required bloodline access or magic, your lucky that you have both. The first power is the power of the card symbols. Meaning that you can use the power of spades as attacks, the diamond to summon energy, stars to enhance the others (except diamonds) and clubs to create defensive barriers, and hearts to heal of course." Theos explained

Aaron put out his hand and a black spade launched from his hand, he looked at it.

"Cool, what's next?" Aaron asked

"The deer is simply an energy focuser, you have a stronger connection with nature and are more intuitive towards things in life." Theos explained

"And the swords?" Aaron asked

"A symbol of fate, the three swords means that you should be gaining more strength in other ways. I didn't want to spring this on you at first since it seemed... like a bad idea when you are first learning magic. But you are thoroughly more specialized in it." Theos explained

Aaron nodded in understanding, it was better left for later rather than in a moment.

Soon, everyone (including Terry and even Leaf, there was one reserved for Artemis) had their bloodline traits told to them. There were enough cards apparently, magic's strange like that sometimes.

Ed had the symbol of a dark green lion with a star on its head with a hammer over it. The star giving him the ability to launch out pure energy by producing it in his own body, the lion gives him the ability to inspire others with courage and the hammer represents him gaining new strength in the future

Double D gained the symbol of one black fish and one white colored fish across from each other with a red outline, each having the symbol of an hourglass on it with a sword over it. The gear giving him the power to manipulate time to a degree, the fish gives him the ability to balance the heart of others when on a quandary, the sword represents him gaining new insight on life.

Eddy got the symbol of a gold eagle with a crown on its head with a hatchet over it, the crown giving him the ability to focus energy around him for enhanced abilities, the eagle gave him the ability to double jump basically (a pair of wings appearing on his back for a second), and the hatchet represents a change in view.

Kevin got the symbol of a bright green bear with a gear on its head with a pair of daggers of its head, the gear gave him the ability to not only summon his bike but other vehicles also in whatever situation he needed them in, the bear gave him the ability to focus his strength for stronger strikes. The dagger representing an ideal he will carry in the future.

Sarah got the symbol of a pink unicorn with a shamrock on its head with two spears crossed over it, the shamrock gave her the ability to create a small shield of magic energy, the unicorn gave her the ability to heal wounds while purifying them of anything ailing them, and the spears represents something strange happening.

Nazz got the symbol of a black and white horse with the symbol of the earth on its head with a trident over its head, the earth symbol gave her the ability of telekinesis, the horse gave her basically a summon (a black and white horse (half black, half white) which she can ride, and the trident represents the ocean and that she might have to deal with something relating to it.

Rolf got the symbol of a blue fish with the symbol of a leaf on it with a pair of swords over its head, the leaf gave him the ability to understand animals among other things, the fish gave him the ability to not only swim swiftly underwater and breath in it but also the ability to basically look like a merman but more human (gills, fins and some scales, pretty much it), and the twin swords represents that in the future, he's going to have a great victory (everyone agreed it was going to be the Dark Lord's defeat).

Jimmy got the symbol of a light blue wolf with a thunderbolt on its head with a pair of axes crossed over its head, the thunderbolt gave him not only superhuman reflexes but the ability to control raw electricity, the wolf gave him the ability to create a sort of spiritual outline of said animal around him which gave him enhanced strength, and the twin axes represented a great struggle.

Tavola and Jonny had the same animal which was a yellow dragon but two different symbols and weapons, Tavola got the symbol of fire while Jonny had water, with the symbol of fire, it gave Tavola the ability to light any weapons he may use on fire, Jonny got the ability to control water with the water symbol, the dragon both gave them abilities of enhanced speed, strength, sight, and reflexes, and Tavola got three spears (representing conflicting thoughts which will occur in the future) while Jonny got three arrows (representing a journey which he already is on, killing the Dark Lord).

Terry got the symbol of a golden snake with the symbol of a snowflake on its head with a sickle over its head, the snowflake gave him control over ice, the snake gave him the ability to sense heat signatures, and the sickle represents a fight for the side of good (clearly this journey).

Leaf got the symbol of a bright green bat with the yin yang symbol on it with an axe over it, the yin yang symbol gave him the ability to basically use Light and Dark elements as magic (meaning he could literally shoot DARKNESS or Light into you), the bat gave him the ability to glide across the area, and the axe represents meeting someone you can trust (everyone looked at Aaron, knowing Leaf was the one who trusted him the most).

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's go get Artemis... tomorrow, it has been a long day." Theos said

Everyone agreed, they kind of were a bit tired from testing out their new abilities, turns out it takes a lot out of a person. Thus they headed to bed after a quick bath and a very quick meal.

Tomorrow was gonna be the day they got everyone together and finally left the island.

King Zu is going to die very soon.

* * *

Members found by Aaron:

Thalia [X]

Sarah [X]

Nazz [X]

Kevin [X]

Rolf [X]

Terry [X]

Artemis []

Felsig [X]

Leaf [X]

Theos [X]

Jonny [X]

Tavola [X]

Jimmy [X]

Ed [X]

Double D [X]

Eddy [X]

Search is about to be complete

Current Status:

Thalia [Planning to save Artemis]

Sarah [Planning to save Artemis]

Nazz [Planning to save Artemis]

Kevin [Planning to save Artemis]

Rolf [Planning to save Artemis]

Terry [Planning to save Artemis]

Artemis [Captured but going to be saved soon]

Felsig [Planning to save Artemis]

Leaf [Planning to save Artemis]

Theos [Planning to save Artemis]

Jonny [Planning to save Artemis]

Tavola [Planning to save Artemis]

Jimmy [Planning to save Artemis]

Ed [Planning to save Artemis]

Double D [Planning to save Artemis]

Eddy [Planning to save Artemis]

Aaron [Planning to save Artemis]

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	34. Fall of the King

Back at again with more writing, this time with an actual boss fight, some new stuff, and more!

So yeah... let's get to it.

* * *

Aaron walked into the cave, orb of light in his hand with his sword in the other, he sighed as he turned around and looked at the others. All armed and ready to fight.

"Remember, this place is dangerous, so don't go off on your own. Stick with someone and you should be fine, switch out in case you might need to take a break." Aaron said looking a Jimmy

"Okay." Jimmy said in understanding

He can get tired sometimes, Aaron then looked at Eddy with a serious look.

"That goes double for you Eddy." Aaron said

"WHY?" Eddy asked annoyed

Aaron merely cocked an eyebrow, Eddy sighed, getting what he meant.

"I won't run off and face them myself." Eddy said crossing his arms with a grumble

Aaron accepted what he said, Eddy may be stubborn but he knows how to listen sometimes.

"Good, and use your weapons mainly. We can't waste too much magic." He said with a nod

They all headed deeper into the cave, fighting off Slime Armor's, Revenants, Undead Draconics, and a new monster they have never encountered before. A Giant Bat basically, strange that they were facing that.

During this time, they saw many sights, giant waterfalls of lava, gems lighting up heads of the darkness of the cave, small area's that have sunlight pour through.

All of this after walking down stairwell after stairwell, going deeper into the caverns in order to get to the center, finding the Zu King and ending him once and for all while also saving Artemis.

After a while of walking, they found themselves at a giant iron door, Aaron lifted the ball of light upward.

"It seems we have found the door to the king, let's commit Regicide." Aaron said with a small grin

Silence, nobody said anything or did anything

"Regicide?" Terry asked after a couple of seconds of silence, a little confused

"It means the murder of a king, get it? Cause... he's a king." Aaron said with a nervous chuckle

Everyone did get the joke, not bothering to laugh since it wasn't that good, Aaron sighed and placed his hand on the metal door with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Let's get this over with." He said simply

They opened the door and found the Zu king sitting on his throne lazily, looking at the group with a smug look.

"You finall-"

"Shut up and let's get this over with, we have a Dark Lord to kill among you having our friend. So just draw whatever weapon you have and skip the 'I'm the bad guy' shtick." Aaron said slightly annoyed

The Zu King looked at Aaron perplexed by what he just said before sighing and drawing out a black blade from the side of the throne.

"Ruin all the fun why don't ya?" The Zu King said under his breath annoyed as he got up

The door slammed behind the group as black mist covered it, yep, they weren't leaving until this fight was over. Wings of darkness sprouted out of the King's back as he flew into the air of the surprisingly giant room.

"PREPARE FOR DEATH WEAKLINGS!" King Zu said

He swoops down and tries to slash the group, they rolled away diverting into two groups. Aaron looked at the others, he nodded.

"Team, let's save kill this son of a bitch." Aaron said

He summoned his Shadow Buster and ran up towards King Zu, punching him in the face. Sending him away a couple feet, Aaron summoned his Fey Wings. He glared at the King Zu, pointing his blade at him.

"Alright, now. Why do you have Artemis?" Aaron asked

"...And why should I tell you?" King Zu said

"Good point, don't care, tell me." Aaron said

King Zu sighed, he knew this was gonna come out later, might as well say it.

"You see, I work for Larc, I found out that **you** were going to disrupt his plans, so when the time came. I would kill you and your friends before you did so to me, maybe keeping the females." King Zu said creepily

Aaron's eye twitched right then and there, rage filling his body.

"...You work for the Dark Lord?" Aaron asked

"Yes." King Zu said

"And you wanted to keep my female friends around. To probably... I don't even want to say it but you know what I'm implying." Aaron said

"Of course, they are ravishing." King Zu said licking his lips

Aaron's eye twitched more as he slowly tilted his neck to the side with a forced grin.

"Oh really now?" Aaron asked with clenched teeth

"Yes really, and what are you going to do about it?" King Zu said cockily

Aaron glared at him darkly, his forced grin disappearing. He pointed his sword at him, wisps of dark and light energy going off it. His eyes gleaming with energy, he closed his eyes and then opening them. One was dark purple and the other was gold, energy coming off his body in wisps.

"Alright you motherfucker, LET'S GO MATE!" Aaron said

He blasted forward with great speed, starting to slash at the King, most of the hits being blocked but others hitting with him gaining literal wisps of light and darkness coming off the wounds. Stopping them from healing.

King Zu flapped himself backward away from Aaron, holding his bleeding arm.

"Dammit, how tough are you?" King Zu said

"...Honestly, I don't know. I've been gaining more and more magical abilities, thus making me stronger and stronger. Don't know why or how this happening but hey." Aaron said

Spades appeared all around King Zu, shocking him instantly, Aaron lazily looked at the King.

"Doesn't matter to me." Aaron said

All the spades collided into King Zu, doing massive amounts of damage. After it stopped, King Zu was flapping with one wing as his body bled.

"...Looks like I have to resort to this." King Zu said, confusing Aaron

King Zu put his hands on his blindfold and took it off, revealing crimson red eyes with orange energy coursing through it.

"Flaming Eyes, Activate!" King Zu said

His eyes began to glow as the feathers all became red with orange tips, almost like a phoenix's. His sword turned the same colors as his feathers as his other hand now had a flaming katana, his hair produced a long red hair with orange tips.

He had an insane grin on his face, his wings turning from dark to flaming. Aaron had a new name flash through them, he glared at the flaming king.

"The Mad King Ferno, master of flames." Aaron said

Ferno slashed his sword downward, it is blocked by Aaron's shield. The intensity of the flames starting to burn Aaron a little, it was soon deflected away as the flaming katana slashed Aaron to the ground.

"I've got you Aaron!" Ed said sticking his hands out

He landed towards the group, being caught by Ed, he looked at Ed and patted him on the shoulder as he got up.

"Thanks Ed." Aaron said

Ferno slashed his katana, causing a line of flames to briefly separate the group, Aaron looked at the king in thought before nodding.

He looked at the group, an idea formed in his head.

"Everyone fire upon him and cover me, I've got an idea!" Aaron yelled

And so everyone used their ranged attacks while blocking Aaron from any hits he may take as he charged energy through see-through playing card diamonds, King Ferno growled in anger as he raised his sword.

"Zulings and Knights of Inferno, attack him!" He yelled as dark spots appeared on the ground

Tiny versions of the Zu and knights made of fire appeared out of the ground and started to fly towards Aaron, they had deflected their attacks while making sure Aaron wasn't hurt. After a bit, the playing card diamonds became solid implying all the energy needed was charged.

"Alright, now to charge up dark and light energy." Aaron said

He put his hands on the ground, focusing on the energy around him. The other kept fighting the knights and Zulings off, Theos hit a Zu over the head while shooting out a bolt of water towards a flaming knight before looking at Aaron.

"Are you ready yet?" Theos said

"Give me some more time, it's hard to do this goddammit." Aaron said

Theos sighed as he kept hitting more and more of the enemies away, Aaron had light and dark energy coursing through him. Indicated by the small purple and golden light emanating off of him.

"Now for the final part." Aaron said

He focused on Blazing Soul, not his anger or fury but focused on the aspect of energy itself. Golden energy slowly came out of Aaron, not in an explosion but rather as a wave. He opened his eyes revealing blue eyes, he nodded to himself

"Okay, Twenty percent strength currently. Maybe?" Aaron said himself

**25%**

Wisps of energy started to go off him.

**27%**

The aura of energy slowly shrank.

**29%**

It then came around Aaron like a shield, waving around him.

**30%**

It then exploded outward, his opened eyes and they were now glowing but still blue.

"Okay, now." Aaron said, he raised his sword

Purple and gold energy swirled around the blade as it started to glow, blue stars appearing on the blade.

"Blade Rend: Longsword Shooting Star Blaze." Aaron said

The others went out of his way, Aaron ran forward towards the insane king.

He jumped in front of the king, raising his blade.

"The otherworld awaits you." Aaron said in a calm tone

His slashes were nothing but a purple, golden, silver, and blue blur as the king was stuck there with a glyph in the shape of a crystal appeared behind him.

After what seemed to be twenty slashes, Aaron jumped backward and aimed his sword, energy charging in it with a blue outline.

"Sword Cannon: Torrental Raze." Aaron said

The blue outline expanded into a thick line, Aaron knew it was ready to fire.

"FIRE!" Aaron yelled

The blue line came out in a torrent of water blasting right into the King, he was momentarily stunned and near death. He was about to attack before Aaron was behind him, sheathing his blade on his back.

After five seconds, Ferno's head popped off, his feather going black and it seemed more glossy. His body fell to the ground with a thud as his head landed nearby it.

Aaron stood up straight, falling slowly to the ground on to his feet.

"That's Regicide." Aaron said

**AREA COMPLETE!**

He turned around, seeing two glowing weapons float over the corpse of the dead king. Aaron felt the need to... reach out and grab them.

He walked over and grabbed the greatsword. The blade feeling heavy in his hand, afterimages of himself appeared around him before converging into him.

The blade was no longer glowing, revealing a silver blade with a golden handle, the pommel had the symbol of a crystal engraved into it. He had a large golden sheath with blue lines all over it, the same crystal symbol on it.

"Interesting." Aaron said as he sheathed the greatsword

He then grabbed the glowing katana, the blade feeling lighter than air in his head. An afterimage appeared before him, placing its hand on his head and merging with him.

Like with the greatsword, the glow disappeared. Revealing a silver blade with a gold blade collar with the Japanese kanji symbol for 'Protect' engraved in a blue coloration, the guard with a brilliant gold the handle gold with a black braid around it, the butt cap had a crystal symbol engraved on it.

A sheath appeared on his side, half gold and half silver, blue lines wrapping around it with a blue crystal shaped gem on it.

"Cool." Aaron said while examining the blade

He sheathed the elegant blade, causing it to disappear from his side, he looked at the others (whom were currently shocked).

"Did you just?" Nazz asked

"Yes... I just got two new swords... which is awesome." Aaron said with a small shrug

He then saw the mist disappear on the door they came in, nearby they saw a door open, Aaron walked over to it.

"Guess this is where he is." Aaron said

He then walked in, the group staying in the arena as he went there.

**Meanwhile**

Artemis sighed as he hung from his chains, he isn't starving or thirsty but he could do with a good meal right about now. He heard footsteps, he thought it was the king, he looked up to see... Aaron with a grin on his face. Artemis than grinned like a mad man.

"Kept me waiting didn't you?" Artemis asked

"Shut up, we're busting you out of this joint." Aaron said with a light chuckle

He put his hand to the side, summoning the katana (which confused Artemis on how he got one), he slashed it in the air four times.

The magical chains then broke, causing Artemis to fall to the ground, he rubbed his wrists lightly.

"Damn those things chaff." Artemis said with a small pout

"Didn't know those could do that." Aaron said learning something new today

Artemis saw his two weapons thrown on the ground in front of him, he picked them up and placed them on his back.

"Now come on, let's go." Aaron said gesturing him to follow

"Right but one question." Artemis asked looking at Aaron's new weapon

Aaron looked at Artemis confused, said Technoid pointed to the katana in Aaron's hand.

"Where did you get a katana?" Artemis asked, curious as to why he has one now

"King Zu or King Ferno as he was formerly known apparently, was killed and he, for some odd reason, contained magical weapons that I could use. So, now I have a katana and a giant sword." Aaron explained

"Do you know how to switch between them?" Artemis asked, wondering if he can even DO that

Aaron tapped his foot in thought, he then focused on summoning his weapons, suddenly, blue see-through weapons appeared around him except for two.

His normal longsword and his greatsword, he grabbed his longsword and the rest of the weapons disappeared.

Aaron examined his sword, finding it to be... still the same.

"Guess that proves that theory." Aaron said as he sheathed his normal sword

"Okay, well let's go." Artemis said

After getting back to the group, everyone left the cave and were now back outside, Artemis missing the sun since he was down there for so long.

They traveled to the small kingdom of Draconics and told the leader what happened.

"I see." Zyphus said

"So... you're going to repair our ship?" Aaron asked

"Actually, I have something special to give. A reward for helping us." Zyphus said, getting up

He walked over to a door, he looked at Aaron and gestured him to follow.

"This only for you, your friends will have to wait out here." Zyphus said

Aaron nodded, he followed him through the door and into a corridor.

He followed Zyphus through the long corridor, silently, only hearing the clacking of footsteps.

They arrived in a room with a large golden dragon scale on a purple pillow.

"Woah, what's that?" Aaron asked

"A special treasure gained only every one hundred years." Zyphus explained, walking over

He picked up the scale and handed it to Aaron, shocking him.

"I want you to have it." Zyphus said

Aaron looked at Zyphus frantically and shocked.

"I can't have this!" Aaron said a bit frantic

He put it forward, bowing.

"I only did this with only wanting our ship repaired, nothing else. You don't need to give me a special treasure." Aaron said, feeling sort of bad for being given this

He looked up to see Zyphus smiling.

"Most would want to keep that and yet you decline it, this truly makes you worthy of it." Zyphus said

He cleared his throat, he looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"That scale is from a golden dragon, a god if you will. He gives us one every one hundred years, we have plenty seeing as we never have a use for them. We keep it to give to people who truly deserve it. If you were to put this scale in any blade of your choosing." Zyphus said

Aaron looks at Zyphus expectant, he nods to himself.

"It gives the blade greater power, making it strong as the user." Zyphus said

Aaron looked at the scale impressed, now he felt really bad.

"But... you don't need t-"

"I know but... you deserve it, you are a nice young man and you helped us... not for personal gain but to help out a group in need." Zyhpus said

Aaron looked at him a little shocked.

"When I first met you, I saw that look in your eyes. You have a little bit of saving the world in you, I knew from the moment that you'd be the one to save us and thus you did. I placed my trust in you, it paid off. A reward is what you deserve." Zyphus said

He put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and patted it.

"You did good for all." Zyphus said

Aaron looked at the scale before looking at Zyphus, he nodded.

"Alright, thank you." Aaron said

"No, I must thank you. Dear Hero." Zyphus said

Aaron nodded, they two left the room, Aaron having pocketed the scale for later use.

Afterward, they arrived with the group and within a few hours. Their ship was repaired, but before they had to go.

THEY HAD A PARTY TO ATTEND.

Aaron sat with his friends, toasting to their victory with good old Draconic aged and greatest apple cider (non-alcoholic of course, they are underage, all of them) while having entertainment and thanks from every citizen.

"Alright, so. We just saved an entire race from dying, wonder what the next area has to offer?" Aaron asked

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked

"It means that we're going to probably deal with something like this again, Lord Mordius has minions. They're causing havoc, we need to stop THEM before we stop HIM." Aaron explained

"And what does that bring us Sword Saint Aaron?" Rolf asked a bit curious as to why he would do this

"...It brings me new weapons, us new food, and probably a chance to learn what's going on. Plus, we CAN'T turn our backs on this one." Aaron said

No one said anything, Tavola then chuckled before looking at Aaron with a grin.

"That's why I respect you Aaron, you've got your idea's straight." Tavola said

He raised his mug of cider to Aaron.

"To Aaron." Tavola said

Everyone else raised their mugs in the air.

"TO AARON!" They said

Aaron raised his drink in the air, smiling at the group.

"No, to us." Aaron said

They all clinked their drinks together, enjoying the entertainment given to them.

They had time to spare after all.

**That night**

Aaron was sitting outside of the inn on the patio, he had a lot to think about.

First was the fact that Artemis's symbol was that of a whale, it had a paw print on it with the symbol of a shield over it with an elegant crest on it.

The paw print giving him the ability to track anything through nature, the whale giving him not only the ability to breath underwater but also the ability the swim as swift as anything else, the shield representing the need to defend a future (fighting the Dark Lord was clearly that).

Aaron sensed someone's presence, he sighed.

"...I know your there Zyphus." Aaron said after a small bit of silence

A sigh was heard as Zyphus descended in front of Aaron, his tan skin obvious in the midnight. His gold monocle neatly fitting over his eye. (Doing this now since I forgot to give a descriptor for this guy)

"You seem to have a good sense." Zyphus said

"What is it? Clearly this isn't a visit." Aaron said

Zyphus looked at Aaron in silence, the two knew it wasn't a visit, why hide it?

"...Understandable, all I have is a question for you." Zyphus asked

"I get a feeling this is about the Crystal Clan." Aaron said

"Correct... are you Donovan's-"

"Yes, I am." Aaron said, cutting Zyphus off, already knowing the question

Zyphus... nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, most would deny being the great-grandson of a traitor. As was... I." Zyphus said

"..Huh, well. Cool, anything else?" Aaron asked slightly surprised

Zyphus chuckled at this.

"Your personality is a refreshing one Aaron, most would be a bit more stagnant with me." Zyphus said

"You may be a ruler but that doesn't mean you aren't a person." Aaron said with a small grin

"Ah, I see. I hope to see you again soon." Zyphus said

"After you reveal yourself to the world, magic is coming back after all." Aaron said

"Yes... we just need time to prepare." Zyphus said

He was about to fly off but Aaron said this.

"Understandable, thanks for the party and food by the way."

Zyphus looked back at Aaron and grinned.

"Your welcome, you are a hero after all." Zyphus said

He then flew away, leaving Aaron in thought.

"Hero?" Aaron asked himself, he had been referred to that twice

He sighed and went back inside, falling asleep in his bed soon after.

**That morning**

Aaron was on the ship, waving good-bye to the people of Spiura as it was called, they all had new clothing fitted for their styles, weapons to help them fight, and even technology. So now the race had a chance in survival.

"So long!" He heard

"Bye dragon brothers and sisters." He heard from another

"See you again heroes!" He heard an old man say

"Thank you nice people!" He heard a child say

"We love you Aaron!" A group of fangirls he heard some say which unnerved him a little

They flew off the island and into the distance, in time, the Island in the Sky would be finally populated by more people and would be regarded as a large country.

In time, for now, they still had to repopulate a bit.

Wouldn't take long, those kids age fast.

Aaron sighed as he leaned over the railing of the ship.

"Man, that was a... interesting adventure. Guess this is our lives now." Aaron said, looking at his crystal necklaces

He gripped it tightly with a large grin.

"I'll live up to the name 'hero' and I can promise anyone that." Aaron said

He then went inside the ship, he knew he had the skills to accomplish his dream.

For now, he still had to wait for the next adventure.

* * *

That's it for this chapter folks, now to move onto an air I've had a lot of idea's for a while.

Yes, there will be a lot of countries featured here.

And yes, I do have plans for them all.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	35. Dream Training: Light 2

Time for DREAM TRAINING!

* * *

Aaron woke up to see the sun in the sky, he does remember falling asleep so that means he's dreaming. He got himself up and looked around.

"Alright, so this time... light?" Aaron asked

"Correct." He heard

He looked behind him and saw the Knight, he sighed.

"Where were you this whole time?" Aaron asked a bit annoyed at his random disappearance

The Knight chuckled lightly at Aaron's tone.

"I didn't want to bother you, your friends were scattered across. Now they aren't." The Knight said in a playful tone

Aaron looked at him in silence before lightly nodding, he was going through a lot at the time.

"Right, right. So what's the deal with the new weapons." Aaron said

"I forgot to mention, the Sacred Armor is more like an armory. Just misspoke there." The Knight said

"Understandable, also... what even is your name?" Aaron asked

The Knight looked at Aaron in silence before nodding.

"My name is Elye the Mind Knight." Elye said

"...Cool, anything else?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you have been mastering your darkness quite quickly. Using the Shadow Buster, being able to control darkness well enough to energize, being able to control Blazing Soul a bit more, adding in your Bloodline trait. I'd say your well on your way to the weapon you can summon or rather... alternate version." Eyle said

Aaron looked at Elye in silence, he had no idea how to respond to that at all. He nodded lightly, knowing he'd learn about it sooner or later.

"Okay, and that is?" Aaron asked having no idea what he's getting at

"A thing you can only gain once you get even with the light side, you've already control Light energy a bit well. So we can skip on that since its the same as Darkness." Elye said, making Aaron a tiny bit exasperated

Can he get any vaguer about this?

"Huh, so what do I do now?" Aaron asked a bit confused

"Explore your heart." Eyle said putting his hand over his non-existent heart

Aaron walked over to the edge and looked down, seeing something glimmering in the long fall.

"How am I going to-"

"Good luck." Elye said quickly

Aaron was then, out of nowhere I mind you, pushed off the platform, he started to fall at a rapid rate.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Aaron yelled

He then fell through what fell like water, making him close his eyes.

He started to fall slowly, covered in light, he landed on a sort of platform. An image of a sword in the center blue flames surrounding it, it was made of stained glass.

He landed softly on his feet, he looked around the area, trying to figure out what to do.

"Weird, 'explore my heart', strange thing to say to me. Dick move for pushing me off but hey, getting a little closer at least." Aaron said, trying to look at the bright side

He then finally noticed a mirror nearby, he walked over and saw himself in... his younger form? As in, back before the whole magic. Back when he was either twelve or thirteen.

"Strange... very strange." Aaron said, moving his arm

He walked through it, finding himself in the Cul-De-Sac, summer.

He's taking a guess here, and saying the Ed's homes have something.

He walks over to Ed's house and opens the door, finding himself in the basement.

He walks over to Ed's door and opens it to find a stained glass path, leading somewhere.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained they say." Aaron said

He walks through the pathway, finding himself later on a large platform, the Ed with his eyes closed laying in it with icons showing Double D, Eddy, and... Aaron's faces. All smiling kindly or cockily, he sighed.

"Guess he does care about us." Aaron asked

He found himself looking at a tv that appeared, something appeared in it, a memory.

Multiple memories flashed across it, all of Aaron and Ed.

There was one memory that showed up and stayed on the screen.

Not just any memory but... a special one.

_**Flashback**_

_Aaron walked to a park, this was two months after the Mondo-a-go-go incident, there he saw Ed. Sitting on a swingset alone, Aaron walked over and saw him... crying._

_He sat down on the swingest next to him, asking this._

_"Ed... are you okay?" Aaron asked a bit concerned_

_Ed looked at Aaron, tears streaming down his eyes._

_"Aaron... its... nothing." Ed said, looking down, depressed_

_Aaron could sense something was wrong, call it a third eye or sixth sense but he can tell somethings clearly wrong to the usually happy Ed._

_"Then why are you crying?" Aaron asked concerned_

_Ed sighed, looking at Aaron._

_"I'm afraid... of losing you, Double D, and Eddy." Ed said_

_"...Where is this all coming from?" Aaron asked_

_Ed looks down again, he sighs before looking at Aaron._

_"Promise me you'll never tell anyone this." Ed asked_

_"I promise on my life, now... tell me what's wrong?" Aaron asked_

_Ed swung lightly on the swingset, recounting the events._

_"I had a dream... where you, Double D, and Eddy... all of you died." Ed asked_

_"What?" Aaron asked shocked_

_Fresh tears started to appear on Ed's eyes._

_"I was alone, the other kids were laughing at me as I just... cried, alone and unwanted." Ed said, tears going down his face_

_Aaron hugged Ed at the moment, a smile on his face, the tears on Ed's face stopping._

_"I promise you. I will never, EVER, leave you alone. I can count on that." Aaron said_

_He stopped hugging Ed, a confident look on his face._

_"Eddy and Double D would do the same as me, we're best friends." Aaron said_

_He put an arm around Ed's shoulder._

_"And as my best friend, I will make sure that you never will be alone." Aaron said_

_He got up, looking up at the sky._

_"And if you ever think you're alone and are sad, I'll come right with Eddy and Double D in tow. We're here for you." Aaron said  
_

_He looked at Ed whom was looking at Aaron in awe._

_"Don't ever forget that." Aaron said_

_Ed smiled, the two sat on the swingsets for hours, not talking. Just hanging out in silence._

**_Flashback end_**

Aaron smiled, remembering that day.

"That day... I learned that friends matter, no matter what." Aaron said putting his hand over his heart

He then found himself in the Cul-De-Sac, Ed's house being more colorful than the rest.

He walks through Double D's door to his house, finding nothing but a stained glass path to probably something bigger that he has to go to.

Very unlike Ed's house, all of these are different.

"Guess I should go through here." Aaron said

He walks across the glass platform, finding memories float around which all of his but were of Double D and him hanging out together.

One even floated in front of him, it was the day Double D revealed onto him his biggest secret.

Why he wore his hat.

**_Flashback_**

_Aaron was visiting Double D's place, it was a year after the incident at Mondo-a-go-go. Double D had invited him over to... tell him something, what it was, Aaron doesn't now._

_He was sitting in Double D's room, on a chair that Double D offered him._

_"What up D?" Aaron asked_

_"Aaron... you know why I wear this hat?" Double D asked_

_"Nope... never bothered to ask, thought it was a style choice." Aaron asked_

_"No, it isn't a style choice." Double D said_

_He pulled his hat off, revealing a large scar on his head, shocking and horrifying Aaron while Double D's eyes were closed tight._

_"Double D... what happened?" Aaron asked, looking at the scar_

_"Dodgeball... a long time ago I-"_

_"I'm taking a guess and say you got horribly injured in dodgeball, giving you that scar for a long time?" Aaron asked_

_Double D opened his eyes and looked to see Aaron's kind smile, no malice, no pity, just... kindness._

_"I understand why you wore it, a scar can be embarrassing. But with time, they heal." Aaron said, noticing the slight patches of hair on Double D's head_

_He then hugged the nerd, patting his back._

_"Not gonna judge you any differently due to this as you did with me and my former bullying issue." Aaron said_

_Double D... hugged Aaron back, the two talked about other things late into the day._

**_Flashback end_**

The mirror floated away, Aaron lightly chuckled.

"That day I learned something, not all people are what they seem and sometimes. You don't have to ask questions about them." Aaron said remembering the good times he's had without questions asked

He was then back in the Cul-De-Sac, Double D's house being more colorful than the others besides Ed's. He looked over at Eddy's house with a frown, knowing what the theme was.

"Now for the hardest one." Aaron said

He walks over to Eddy's house, finding himself at Mondo-a-go-go in front of Terry's home, he sighed as he walked over to the door to Terry's home.

"This... is going to be hard to watch and deal with again." Aaron said

He opened the door, finding himself... near the platform, he walked in and found a stand from one of Eddy's old scams. He remembered some events, even seeing some of the memories go by in front of him.

He walked over to the stand and sat down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter, never existing there before. He placed it on the stand's table, a memory appeared before him in the form of a magazine being opened.

This memory... is very special in nature.

It was the day he found out something about Eddy.

_**Flashback**_

_Aaron was walking over to Eddy's, it's been four weeks since the event at Mondo-a-go-go. Eddy's been... reclusive since the event, not going out as much._

_"What's going on with Eddy." Aaron asked himself_

_He knocked on Eddy's door, the door opened slightly, revealing that it wasn't locked._

_"...What the?" Aaron asked himself_

_He walked in, finding the room empty and barren, he knew Eddy moved out from that area long ago, doesn't mean he doesn't get to go through there. Normally its locked, he walked over to where Eddy now resides. Finding the door slightly ajar._

_"Eddy?" Aaron asked_

_He opened the door and found Eddy... crying._

_"Eddy." Aaron said, slightly shocked and surprised_

_Eddy looked at Aaron, before looking at the ground miserably._

_"What do you want, I'm busy." Eddy asked_

_"Clearly... you are crying currently, somethings wrong Eddy." Aaron said_

_Eddy looked at Aaron, seeing his concerned look._

_"You've been avoiding us for four weeks now, everyone concerned Eddy. What's going on?" Aaron asked_

_Eddy saw Aaron's concerned look, seeing that he means well, he knows he could never do him too much wrong._

_He does sass him now and again but... nothing too bad._

_"...Fine, I'll tell you." Eddy said_

_He got up, looking at the side of the room._

_"I... don't feel as though... I got my just desserts." Eddy said_

_"Oh... you feel as though you never got your punishment?" Aaron asked_

_"Yes... I hurt you all for years and yet... I don't get punished for my scam that hurt us and put us there in th-"_

_"You didn't do anything wrong." Aaron said_

_Eddy looked at Aaron shocked, seeing the serious look on his face._

_"Sure, you scammed people, sure, you caused use to get chased out for a bit after pressing that button. But see here that you don't deserve to be alone, you got your due. The journey you put us on, and guess what. We all got involved not cause of you but because we didn't tell you NOT to press that button." Aaron said_

_Aaron then hugged Eddy tightly, shocking the former scammer._

_"Don't ever think that it was just your fault, it was all of our faults. We took responsibility and we dealt with it, we're okay now." Aaron said_

_Eddy looked to see Aaron's smile, his warm kind smile._

_"So don't think you never got your due, you did and we've moved past it." Aaron said_

_He then started to walk out the door, gesturing Eddy to follow._

_"Now come on, I got a new fighting game and would love for you to be my player two." Aaron said_

_Eddy smiled, wiping a stray tear from his eyes._

_"Sure Aaron, that's sounds lovely." Eddy said genuinely_

_The two spent hours playing video games, drinking soda, and talking._

**_Flashback End_**

Aaron sighed, remembering that day.

"I never thought that Eddy was that affected, I still feel bad for never talking to him about it properly." Aaron said

He sighed again and smiled.

"I learned to never stop paying attention to your friends, they might need it." Aaron said

He was now back in the platform, in the clothes he's wearing currently. A shadowy version of himself in front of him.

"_They don't like you._" The shadow said trying to make Aaron get angry

"Of course they do, I may have my doubts but hey... they hold no ill will." Aaron said calmly

"_You should have never left Apple Ocean City._" The shadow said getting angrier

"If it was a mistake, then it was the greatest mistake I've ever made." Aaron said in the same tone as before

"_Why say this, why think this?_" The shadow asked angry

"Could ask the same to you, I know the answer." Aaron said, walking over to the shadow with a soothing tone

He hugged the Shadow, the shadow crying golden tears at this gesture

"We're afraid, your me after all." Aaron said with a smile

The shadow hugged Aaron back before merging with him, he shook it off a bit.

"Weird to feel that." Aaron said breathing out a bit

"It seems you've done all you've can." He heard

He looked at Elye, seeing the smile on his shadowy face.

"Next time you're here, I shall give unto you your Sacred Armory and the alterations to your weapons. You might use them in combat however." Elye said

"Eh, doesn't matter to me. Found other things after all." Aaron asked

"Yes, your other Light traits should activate, so be prepared." Elye said

"Make sense, see ya next time Eyle." Aaron said

"See you too." Elye said

Aaron then disappeared from the dream world.

**Real World**

Aaron woke up, he looked outside, seeing them sail over the ocean, they had to go lower since... they hit a roadblock in the air.

It's been two weeks since they left Spiura, he sighed.

"Well, guess I should get to making breakfast." Aaron said

He got up and walked out of his room, the golden scale on his dresser nearby.

* * *

Thought these things would be... a bit longer in terms of how much I'm gonna do them.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	36. Beach Adventure

Time for a beach episode!

(Sort of)

* * *

Aaron was currently on deck, swinging his greatsword without a shirt on, sweat pouring down his body as he swung it at a training dummy that was on the ship, those things are tough and thus are great for training.

After a bit, he stopped slashing at the dummy, he panted heavily as he sheathed his sword.

He has been training his body for a while now, there hasn't been much going on since they left Spiura.

"Damn that things hard to use, guess I've got a while to go." Aaron said to himself

He grabbed a bottle of water and drank it, he sighed and sat down on a bench nearby.

"It's been four weeks since that dream session and nothing's happened, I've been sitting here. Doing nothing but training." Aaron said to himself

He got up, taking in the salty sea air, they've been flying over the ocean and it isn't that bad. He walked to his room, went into the bathroom, and took a long shower.

After that, he left the room in some new clothes, he walked over to the edge of the deck and looked out.

"Nothing yet." Aaron said slightly bored

He then noticed something in the distance, he squinted his eyes and then they widened.

"ISLAND HO!" Aaron yelled out VERY loudly

Everyone came out onto the deck and saw that indeed, they were coming up on an island.

"Would you look at that." Terry said impressed

Eddy than had a genius idea, he looked at Aaron.

"Yeah, hey, maybe we should land there and take a break?" Eddy suggested with a grin

Double D merely looked at Eddy with a frown, he knew they had a mission.

"Eddy, that's-"

"A good idea." Aaron said out of nowhere

Double D looked at Aaron shocked that he would say, he had a grin on his face.

"We've been doing nothing but hanging out on the ship and training, so why not take a break and hang out at that island. Plus, I've got a feeling that it might help us." Aaron said, bringing up a good point

Double D looked at Aaron in silence, he then sighed.

"Aren't we supposed to be hurrying to the Dark Lord?" Double D asked a bit annoyed

"He already knows we're coming after him, Ferno must have told him what was going on before he died. He may have been an absolute dumbass from what Artemis told me but he is smart enough to report back to his boss since he knew Artemis was a Mechnoid formerly." Aaron said crossing his arms

Double D... nodded at this, he knew that Lord Mordius would stop at nothing to kill them before they kill him. Thus if they take breaks, this won't affect them.

Plus their destination isn't THAT far away, so they could take some time off after the whole 'crash landing on an island cause of giant blind birds' incident.

"Fine... but do we even have our swim clothes?" Double D said

"Yeah, remember what I said before we told our parents what was going on?" Aaron asked

_**Flashback**_

_"And remember to pack any and all clothes we might need. Including swim clothes." Aaron said_

_Everyone looked at him confused after he said that._

_"Why would you say that?" Nazz asked_

_"You never know if we might end up at the ocean somehow, underwater and having to fight off stuff... or we're relaxing and taking a swim. Either way, it's important." Aaron explained_

_They did agree, that might happen._

_Better safe than sorry._

**_Flashback end_**

"Oh yeah, forgot that happened." Kevin said

"_Memory recovered, event in question did happen._" Felsig said

"If I remember correctly, I rigged Felsig with the ability to swim and attack underwater with ease." Aaron said

Felsig then beeped twice, they learned that it confirms whatever they say to be true.

"Huh, I actually have never been swimming." Artemis said

"Right, you haven't been around that long. Well, we'll show you the joys of swimming." Jimmy said

Aaron nodded with a large smile.

"Its decide, today is a beach day!" Aaron said

They soon arrived at the island, slowly landing. Turns out that Terry had some swim trunks, Aaron even brought beach gear for the occasion.

Aaron was now in his white wetsuit shirt, blue swimming trunks, green swim parka, black swim goggles, and a new item. A rebreather, allowing him to be underwater longer. He created it in the workshop in order to swim longer.

Ed had actually a swim parka like Aaron, it was more of darker green and had white lines on the side, he had red and white striped swimming trunks.

Double D had a swim cap under his hat, he wore orange swimming trunks with purple stripes on the side.

Eddy was in yellow swimming trunks with yellow lines, he wanted to go with the tiny speedo but after Aaron reminded him of what happened last time. He decided not to take that chance again.

Nazz wore a white and black two-piece, in all honesty. Kevin couldn't keep her eyes off her, the others guys (minus Aaron, Artemis, Terry, Jimmy, and Theos) would do the same but they knew they were dating.

Kevin wore lime green swimming trunks, his hat off and nearby, revealing his long hair.

Tavola wore plain yellow swimming trunks, he went pretty simple here.

Jonny wore white swimming trunks with blue lines on the sides, not much to say besides he took off his beanie, revealing his brown hair (much lighter than Aaron's).

Sarah wore a pink one piece with a red heart on the back.

Jimmy wore cyan swimming trunks with white lines on the sides.

Terry wore plain red swimming trunk, he still had his sunglasses on.

Artemis was now wearing grey swimming trunks with the black symbol of a whale on it, just like the symbol on his card.

Felsig didn't need to wear any swimming items, as not only can he swim without them but... he doesn't need to.

Leaf didn't need any swim clothing since... he's a dog.

Theos was in a smaller red jacket fit for swimming, he had black and red swimming trunks.

Thalia was wearing pretty much a green two-piece, they had the symbols of leaves all over.

Everyone was relaxing on the beach, the Cul-De-Sac kids with Theos and Artemis were all swimming in the ocean with Leaf and Thalia hanging out under an umbrella. Leaf sleeping while Thalia was reading a book she brought, Felsig was keeping an eye for danger.

Aaron was currently underwater, admiring the amazing ocean view.

'Huh, this place doesn't seem that bad.' Aaron thought while he swam around

He saw something swiftly swim past him, he looked around and saw nothing.

'The hell was that?' He asked himself

He turned around and saw a strange squid looking thing with multiple tentacles, all bladed tips.

'What the?' He thought

He summoned his longsword, he never fought underwater but he's gonna damn well try.

Aaron swung his sword at the beast, barely grazing it, he turned around behind him in time to see it try to stab him.

'Dammit.' He thought as he blocked it with his shield

Aaron stuck his hand out and fired out a couple spades, all missing his target, the squid creature then fled. Knowing that it might be outmatched, Aaron then sighed.

He was confused at what just happened, he was exploring and then he got attacked by a squid.

A number of questions could be asked there.

'Should head back up, shouldn't tell anyone. Might have been just a random encounter.' Aaron thought

He swam back up and saw everyone play around in the water, he joined and had some fun.

**An hour later**

Aaron was currently cooking some food on a grill they had, they had some meat from the Draconics and figured they should cook it. They had some table ready and set out with some side foods, after the steak was done cooking. Aaron took it off the grill and placed it on a plate, seasoning it with black pepper.

He set down his plate as everyone else was eating his cooking, they all enjoyed their food and talked about some stuff.

Aaron meanwhile, was thinking about what happened in the ocean.

'That thing was fast in the water, could be dangerous if I don't figure out how to fight them underwater soon.' Aaron thought to himself

He shook his head and continued to eat his steak, pushing that thought out.

Soon after, everyone was just chilling on the beach. Except Aaron.

He wanted to go out and explore the island a bit.

"This place is kind of small but easy to explore, wonder what's around here." Aaron said

He then saw something strange in the distance, he walked over to it and found himself in a large clearing.

Ruins were all around it, the center of the clearing having moss all over it.

"Strange, what is this place?" Aaron asked aloud

He walked over and pushed some of the moss away finding... a strange stone circle of some kind.

"What the?" Aaron asked

He got up, he has to tell everyone about this.

**Five minutes later**

He was back in the clearing, this time with everyone else.

"So you saw a strange stone circle?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, figured I should show you guys." Aaron said

He walked over, putting his hands out, a giant burst of wind cleared the moss off. Revealing a large stone circle that could fit the entire group on it, a strange symbol on the circle.

"This is... an amazing discovery." Double D said

Aaron put his hand on the symbol while crouched over it, feeling something within it.

"Hmm, faint traces of magic. Might be activated but by what?" Aaron asked

"Hey guys, I found a button!" Ed said

They looked over to see Ed looking at a broken stone pillar, a button sticking out.

Aaron chuckled at this while shaking his head.

"Leave it to Ed to discover ancient secrets of some kind." Aaron said

Ed pressed the button, causing the symbol to glow blue, Aaron blinked at this.

"Huh, guess this might be an elevator of some kind." Aaron said getting up and brushing himself off

Everyone got on the stone platform, causing it to soon go down.

No idea where they were going but it was somewhere.

Somewhere probably ancient.

Whatever it is, they'll find out.

* * *

Welp, this took a bit to write in all honesty.

Trying to extend a word count is kind of hard in all honesty.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	37. Underwater

Time for more world building!

(Among other things)

* * *

The group slowly went down a dark tunnel, only lit by blue lights, the clanking of what basically is an ancient elevator filled the tunnel.

No one had no idea what awaited them at all.

The elevator soon stopped, arriving at a metal door, it slowly creaked open, bits of rusted metal fall apart. Revealing a long tunnel, lit by a dim blue from what seemed like a window.

"Pretty ancient door." Kevin said

"Yeah, falling apart at this point." Aaron said walking forward

He walked past the window viewing the ocean... wait.

He stepped back and saw that they were under the ocean, deep under the ocean.

His eyes went wide at this as he blanched at this slightly, he looked at the others slowly as they walked over.

"I've got good news and bad news." Aaron said

"...Bad news first." Nazz said, knowing that would be better in this moment

"Bad news is, we're deep under the ocean. Good news is, at least we're safe." Aaron said, which caused others to pale

That's when they heard footsteps and faint... music?

Aaron listened closely it sounded like... rap?

"Someone's playing rap music." Aaron said curiously as to why someone would be doing that

"Rap music? Down here?" Eddy asked a bit confused

"Yep, I can identify the music pattern as definitely that." Artemis said, remembering he can do that

They all followed the sound of rap music, later finding themselves in... an ancient graffitied lobby? There was a tunnel leading somewhere in front of them with a statue of some kind in the center of the lobby. Everything was old and unused besides some seats.

Nearby were some teenage looking people. They had tan skin, blue hair, and white tattoo's going all over their body, a particular shape on each of the arms.

One had a sort of spiked swirl, another had a sword-like shape, one of them had one shaped like a pig, and the final one had the shape of a gear going on.

Currently, they were all leaning on walls and acting all brooding, sort of edgy if you think about it.

"...Hello there." Aaron said in a friendly tone

The teens looked at the group, the leader (most likely) whom had the spiked swirl, had sort of short hair, his eyes were a blue coloration. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and blue shorts with black sandals. He had a constant sharp harsh stare on his face.

"It seems we have... wait, you aren't Atlantians?" The leader said suspiciously of the group

"Altanti- who now?" Jimmy asked confused

They all looked at them silently, one of the fatter members (he had a gut) with short hair, he wore no shirt and wore blue pants, he had grey sandals on. He had the shape of a pig. Generally, he had a lazy look.

"Gare, I think these guys might be Surfacers." The fat teen said

"Surfacers?" Ed asked

The leader known as Gare sighed and looked at the group.

"I think Wade's right, you might be Surfacers." Gare said with a small grin

"I mean... we are from the Surface, can you tell us where we are?" Aaron asked kind confused as to where they are

"...Oh, you're in our territory." The girl said, malicious grin in tow

She had a black long sleeve on and a blue skirt, her hair was long and sort of flowing. She had a mischevious look on her face, she had the sword-like shape on her arms.

"Interesting, is there any adults around that we could speak with?" Aaron asked

"Adults? Don't be ridiculous." Gare said

"...I don't believe you at all, besides. How old are you?" Aaron asked not believing Gare at all

"Seventeen." Gare said smugly

He looks to be... two years younger than that, Aaron sighed.

"Alright, now take us to the adults here." Aaron said

Gare looked in mock thought before looking at Aaron with a shit eating grin.

"Nah." He said

Aaron was starting to get annoyed, Gare than glared at him.

"If you don't leave right now, we'll make sure you regret it." Gare said, reaching for something

He pulled out a guitar of some kind, it looked like a normal guitar but it didn't have any strings and it was a blue color, rather it had an orb of some kind in the middle.

"A guitar?" Aaron asked, wondering what that might do

"No ordinary guitar, this is a Battle Guitar." Gare said

He waved his hand over the orb and suddenly a blast of red energy came out of the tip which sounded like a harsh rock tone, almost hitting Aaron if it wasn't for his shield blocking the attack. He summoned his sword, prepared for a fight

"Wade, knock his stuff away from him." Gare said

Aaron's weapons were knocked out of his hand by Wade, the rest of the group was blasted backward by a cord played by Gare. Aaron stood there, taking the power cord with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Tougher than I thought, these things can do some real damage without the proper armor." Gare said

Aaron grunted in pain, feeling burns on his arms.

'Damn, this guy is stronger than I thought.' Aaron thought to himself

He saw another guitar, this one was brown and sort of old, it was oddly similar to Gares. It was stuck in some sort of pedestal, Aaron rolled over and grabbed it.

"That won't work, nobody can remove the old th-"

Aaron pulled it out with all of his might, shocking the group of teens. The color of the Battle Guitar changed from brown to blue and green, it was no longer old and rusted but now shiny and slick.

"Huh, maybe if I." Aaron said, putting his hand over the orb

He strummed it, launching a blue beam over energy with a light bass strum being heard, it hit Gare. Doing some damage, Gare looking at Aaron shocked.

He looked at his own with a growl, he then played another harsh red tone

It was canceled out by Aaron playing his.

"Wait, what if?" Aaron asked thinking of an idea

He began to lightly strum it, energy building it up, blue notes faintly appearing around him. Gare looked at him shocked, he started to strum his charging energy of his own.

"Take this!" Gare said pissed off

He aimed the tip and fired out a continuous bolt of energy, Aaron unleashed his own, hitting it in the middle creating a purple glow.

There was an energy struggle at this very moment, Aaron unleashing peaceful blue energy with Gare unleashing harsh red energy.

"How... how are you able to use blue energy?" Gare asked shocked and confused

Aaron didn't listen to him, he merely strummed it, smiling a little as he remembered the other times he played. He then played a powerful cord, causing a burst of blue energy to come out of him.

Gare's red energy started to retract to him.

"What the?" Gare asked shocked that he's losing

A figure appeared behind Aaron, it was a blue phoenix, flame sprouted behind it.

After strumming one final time, the energy finally collided with Gare's thus defeating him. The Atlantian Teens and the Surface Group were all shocked, Aaron looked around confused.

"What happened?" Aaron asked having no idea what just happened

"You just won an energy struggle, and you're a beginner!" The girl said in awe and in shock

A relaxed-looking boy sighed and walked over to Aaron, sticking his hand out. He had a black cap on with a yellow tank top, he had red shorts on with blue shoes. His hair was somewhat long. He had the gear symbols on his arms.

"Name's Ray, I'll take you to the city." Ray said cool fully

"What are you doing Ray?!" The girl asked distraughtly

The relaxed boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Marna, this dude just beat Gare, whom is the second best Battle Guitarist in the entire state if not world at this point, one on one with barely any experience of using a Battle Guitar. I think it warrants a bit of respect." Ray said

Aaron shook Ray's hand with a light nod.

"Name's Aaron Thompson, pleasure to meet you." Aaron said

Ray's eyes widened at this, somehow recognizing the name.

"No way, you're the descendant of the legendary Thompson clan? Leader's of an old clan that existed long ago? The same Clan that ancient families joined before our city disappeared down here?" Ray said

"...Yeah." Aaron said, slightly surprised he knew the name

Gare growled in irritation.

"Ray, that's a stupid legend adults tell us in order to make us look up to them. They never existed." Gare said

Aaron rolled his eyes, summoning his sword back while picking up his shield, he looked at Gare.

"Believe it if you want, but we must go see your leader. Get a feeling he might need our help." Aaron said

"And what can you do to help us?" Gare asked

Aaron sighed, looking away, stoic look on his face.

"Good question, I don't have an answer but whatever it is that's going on." Aaron said, which shocked Gare slightly

He then looked back at Gare, his face remaining ever stoic.

"We're going to help the best way we can." Aaron said

Gare looked at Aaron shocked and surprised with a slight bit of... awe, he doesn't seem that bad. He shook his head, yeah right.

Clearly, he's a sham or something like that.

"Alright everyone, let's get on the tram and head back." Ray said, nearby an ancient looking machine

Everyone got on and it started to float slightly, they moved forward, going through a long glass tunnel showing the ocean and the area below them.

"Welcome the ancient city of Atlantis, long time ago. We used to be with you Surfacers until we hid away for the sake of our people and for our race. Magic was about to die out which would have killed us had we not left." Ray explained

"Which is bullshit by the way." Gare said in the background

Aaron looked at Ray pretty amazed, for such a relaxed looking guy. He knew a lot.

"The area you were in was the ancient lobby where people could go through to visit here, it was shut down a long time ago. Leaving the ancient Battle Guitar of Orta Bay, legendary hero of Lagunaira or Atlantis as you might call it normally." Ray said

"That's... interesting." Aaron said, very amazed at all of this

"Of course, Battle Guitars were weapons until they were toned down for sport. The one you are using, is a powerful one. Not anyone could just pull that out." Ray said

Aaron looked at the guitar slightly confused.

"I mean... I felt like it was my only option." Aaron said

"Sorry for attacking you like that, Gare's a dick sometimes." Ray said

"SHUT UP RAY!" Gare said in the background

Ray rolled his eyes, in the distance was a grand glowing city.

"Huh, that place looks pretty awesome." Aaron said

"Yeah, it is, so why were you on the Island hub anyways? Surfacers and Atlantians alike haven't visited that place in years." Ray said

"We were going to kill the Dark Lord, we saw this area and figured we could take a break since there hasn't been much action." Aaron said

Ray looked at Aaron surprised and shocked.

"Lord Mordius is back?" Ray said slightly afraid

Aaron nodded, serious look on his face, Ray sighed and looked back forward.

"President Triton has to hear about this." Ray said

"Triton? Your president has the name of a Greek legend?" Aaron asked

"Of course, most presidents his age were named after bodies of water or legends from your culture." Ray said

Double D meanwhile was writing down notes, Aaron sighed.

"You know you don't have to take note right?" Aaron asked with a small sweat drop

"Aaron, this an ancient city lost for years. Let me have this." Double D said a little annoyed

Aaron shrugged, Marna looked at the sword saint with a flirtatious look.

"Oooh, aren't you a smart one~," Marna said with a flirtatious tone

Aaron looked at the Atlantian bored, he then flicked her head.

"Sorry, not interested." Aaron said smugly

Marna pouted as she rubbed her head, the sword saint looked forward.

"Guess we've got a story to tell after this." Aaron muttered under his breath

The ancient tram continued to move towards the elegant city of technology.

Who knows what awaits them there?

Who knows what they'll have to fight?

And who knows what truly is going on in this underwater city?

They do know this and this only.

Something's here for them and they don't have time to wait and find out what it is.

* * *

Yeah, not one hundred my best since I don't know how to write fights like these but I'll figure it out sooner or later.

Also, the whole Battle Guitar was inspired by Gitaroo Man (check it out, I'd think you guys would like it).

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	38. The Sunken City

Time to explore the city of Atlantis!

(Sort of, kind of, not really)

* * *

The tram stopped in the ancient abandoned station, they all got off the tram and into the access area for the tram.

"So... this is a pretty old area." Aaron said looking around a little

"Yeah, no-one comes here anymore besides us. I managed to get it activated after all these years, it's my talent after all." Ray explained lazily

Aaron raised an eyebrow at what Ray just said.

"Talent?" Aaron asked a bit confused

"Yeah, the tattoos on our arms are gained after we find out what we're good at. I'm good at machinery and technology." Ray said lifting up his arm

He then pointed to Marna, Wade, and Gare.

"Marna is good at fighting, Wade's good at farming and stuff, Gare is good at leading." Ray explained with a sort of lack-a-daisical attitude

The group found this information quite interesting, who knew that a lost race had so much about them?

Don't answer that.

"Cool, we don't have anything like that. We just... learn stuff." Aaron said

"Nice, sounds simpler that just searching for yourself for years." Ray said slightly impressed

Aaron simply shrugged, the group went out of the ancient station and into the city.

"Welcome to Lagunaria, the ancient sunken yet active city. Etcetera, etcetera." Ray said bored

He leads the group through the city, they got weird looks from people, makes sense due to the whole 'not being an Atlantian thing'.

"How long till we get to Triton?" Artemis asked slightly nervous

"Not too long, we should be here now." Ray said not really caring about the people looking

They arrived at a large capital building, they walked up to the ancient blue-grey steps, going into the building. As soon as they did, guards pointed guns and spears at the Surfacers. Which made sense due to the fact that they were-

"FREEZE INTRUDERS!" One of them yelled at the group

Aaron raised his arms up as did the others, he then sighed.

"Umm, we're here to see Triton... we're from the Surface." Aaron said a little nervous due to the guns being pointed at him

A gruff military looking Atlantian walked forward, he had a blue beard and a grey military uniform on. In all honesty, he looks like a general out of those War movies people would see.

"...What's your name son?" The Military Atlantian said in a gruff yet light-hearted voice

"I'm Aaron Thompson." Aaron said knowing full well what that might bring

The Atlantian looked at Aaron with wide eyes, he looked at the soldiers.

"Lower your arms, this is a Thompson here." The Atlantian said

The soldiers whispered amongst themselves after lowering their weapons. The military leader looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"So you are the great-grandson of Donovan Thompson?" The Military Atlantian said a bit impressed

"Yep... is that bad?" Aaron asked not exactly thinking that being a grandson of a traitor is good

"Not at all, hell, it's great. You Thompson's are powerful warrior's, I'm taking a guess here and saying you need to see the President right?" The Military Atlantian said

"Yes, sir." Aaron said saluting

"No need to call me sir son. I'd prefer it if you call Moby Monroe, Monroe if you will." The Military Altlantian said

"Sure... what rank are you sir?" Aaron asked

"General." Monroe said

Aaron nodded at this, saluting again to Monroe.

"Sure General Monroe, sir." Aaron said

"Son, just call me Monroe." Monroe said

"It would be a dishonorable thing to do to a man of the military sir." Aaron said

Monroe sighed, he knew Aaron wasn't gonna call him Monroe.

"Alright, come this way with your... friends right?" Monroe asked

"Friends and... maybe brothers, don't know about Thoes and Artemis all that much. The Atlantians just brought us here General Monroe, sir." Aaron said

Monroe rolled his eyes and looked behind the group, his eyes widened when he saw Gare, he sighed and walked over. He stood in front of the seventeen-year-old, calm look on his face which was met with a glare from Gare.

"Gare." Monroe said simply

"Uncle Moby." Gare spat with venom

Everyone that wasn't an Atlantian and commonly knew the two looked at the two shocked.

"You're his uncle!?" Eddy asked shocked

"Yes, problem?" Monroe asked, knowing Gare probably did something wrong

Double D had nervous sweat pouring down his face, he had no idea how to put this so that way he doesn't get punished too harshly.

"He sort of, kind of, maybe-"

"He tried to attack me with a Battle Guitar as you would call it." Aaron said holding said object up slightly

Double D looked at Aaron with a glare as Monroe sighed as Gare began to walk away.

"Dammit Gare, you know that your parents woul-"

"My parents are dead Moby, so shut up about it already would ya?" Gare said angrily and with a glare

He continued walked out with a grumble, Monroe sighed as the other Atlantians followed him.

"That boy used to be so cheerful..." Monroe said morosely

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Aaron, stoic look on his face.

"...Let's go." Aaron said knowing it was personal

"Yes, you do have to talk to Triton after all." Monroe said ignoring the saddening thoughts flowing into his mind

Monroe lead the group through the capital, silence befell the group, they knew it was a tense situation after hearing what Gare said.

It made Aaron think, think about what happened to them, and why he gets the feeling that they may not be dead.

They finally arrived at the door, a gold plate was on it with the engraved title.

'_President Triton_'

Monroe knocked on the door, silence for a couple of seconds and then.

"Come in." They heard an elegant voice say

Monroe opened the door to reveal a blue-haired man with chevron mustache on his face, he wore a black suit with a blue tie.

Currently, he was doing some paperwork on a desk, seems pretty average in all honesty.

He looked up to see Monroe and the group, looking over at Aaron and... smiling slightly.

"Ah, I see that the great-grandson of Donovan has finally arrived and has gained the legendary Hero's Battle Guitar." Triton said

Aaron bowed to Triton, he does respect a president's position as a leader.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. President." Aaron said

"Please, call me Triton. I'm not really into titles, I'm a person like you." Triton said

Aaron stopped bowing and nodded to the president, Triton sighed.

"I see that you are here to help us in some way, despite not knowing what's going on?" Triton said

Aaron nodded, he did get the sense for it.

"Yes, wait why do you say that?" Aaron asked a bit curious as to why he would say that

"Simple, the Thompson family has been known for sensing when people need help. You've inherited that trait clearly." Triton explained

Aaron blinked at this, he ignored the surprise and looked at Triton with a serious look.

"What's the situation?" Aaron asked with a deathly serious tone

"...Our situation is that we're being attacked by the Underworld Kraken. A dangerous creature that we have been fighting for a while now, we've lost too many soldiers to it. His minions attack whoever is outside of our lands. Thus, we've had to stay here and figure out a plan. But it seems we no longer need to do that." Triton explained

He pointed a finger towards Aaron.

"You and your group have arrived, I can see you are capable warriors and am willing to reward yo-"

"No reward needed sir." Aaron said, cutting off the president

Triton and looked at him surprised, they never saw anyone turn down a reward from the President much less cut him off to say that.

"We'll handle the Kraken, after all. He might be a minion of Lord Mordius himself." Aaron said

"I see, he has returned... well, I won't keep you then." Triton said

He pressed a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Aquata, can you have a ship prepared for one... what's your name?" Triton asked

Aaron then remembered, he hasn't introduced himself all that commonly during his time here.

"Aaron." He said simply

"Alright, one Aaron Thompson and his group. To the location of the Kraken." Triton said

"_Yes Mr. President._" A female voice said

Triton nodded, he looked at Monroe.

"I want you to go with them and help them wherever and whenever you can, I know you lost your brother and sister-in-law. We still do thank them for helping us." Triton said

"...I know, Gare never thinks that however." Monroe said

"He'll understand one day, for now, we have to go deal with our problem." Triton said

The group nodded, they then left, following Monroe to where they would have to go.

**Meanwhile**

Gare had tapped into a microphone he put into the office, he heard everything.

"Pft, I doubt they will be able to kill the thing. I might as well go and kill it myself." Gare said

He got up, he looked at a picture of his parents.

"I'll avenge you, I can promise that." Gare said

He then left his house, he knew exactly where the group was going.

The docking station where they send out people for recon and hunting.

* * *

Okay, not the best for a city-scape exploration but I did the best I could.

I can't exactly... write a giant city as an entire thing without focusing on the main plot.

Might improve on that in the future, who knows.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	39. Sailing outward

Time to go on an underwater sailing journey.

(Plus more)

* * *

The group arrives at a gate of some kind, boats all around the area that are on rails, the gate having an energy barrier keeping all the water out.

Aaron looks at it slightly confused.

"Wait, so how is this gonna work?" Aaron asked, a little curious as how they are going to do this

"Simple, we got out there and kill it on a boat... you guys can breath underwater right?" Monroe asked as he stood nearby the ship set up for them

Everyone just looks at Artemis and Felsig, said Technoid sighs and looks at Monroe.

"No but me and Felsig can, not only am I not Human but I'm a former Mechnoid transformed into a new species known as Technoid. I couldn't before but after awakening a bloodline trait I didn't even know I had. I gained the ability to not only be able to swim swiftly underwater but also breath in it. Felsig's a waterproof Mechnoid mech with no lungs." Artemis explained

"_Underwater combat abilities confirmed._" Felsig beeped

Monroe nodded in understanding, he sighed.

"Shame, we don't have any helmets as we are an underwater breathing race. If you could make something, we cou-"

"Me and D could do something like that." Aaron said

Monroe looked at Aaron in silence before looking at him in surprised shock.

"You can build things, as in... helmets for breathing among other things?" Monroe said a bit shocked to hear someone as young as them can build technology

"Yeah... me and Double D are inventors. We're the reason why Artemis exists and Felsig can even function... we also made Terry's weaponry while repairing Artemis's." Aaron said

Terry lifted up his sword and arrows while Artemis merely shrugged, Felsig didn't do anything.

Monroe nodded at this, he pointed to a nearby building.

"There's an old workshop over there, people go over to build some minor things or get items to make repairs to their ships. You might find some parts there to build your friends a breathing apparatus." Monroe said

Aaron and Double D nodded to each other, running over there knowing that they have to do what they do best.

Be nerds about building stuff.

**Two hours later**

Aaron and Double D came back with strange looking metal collars hooked up to strange machines, they handed them out to the people who needed it.

Double D held one while Aaron didn't... for some odd reason.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Mech's. May I present you our solution." Double D said holding up the gadget

Everyone looked it over, not seeing anything special.

"It's a metal collar." Eddy said

"Eddy, this isn't just any metal collar, it is the S-Unit." Aaron said

Everyone looked at theirs, seeing the same exact words on it.

"Its has the letter 'S', why does it have that?" Nazz asked, after seeing the acronym

Aaron cleared his throat, point towards the S-Unit she was holding.

"It stands for Swimming Unit, we call it the S-Unit for short since that's easier in conversation." Aaron said

Double D puts the collar on, he points to the strange machine. It's a square box with three buttons and a screen, nearby it is some sort of hose with a pump inside that's currently not on.

He turns on the machine which caused a white colored barrier to go around his head, the pump activates, seeming to give Double D oxygen.

"As you can see, the barrier keeps water out while removing oxygen and anything else inside. D, explain how it works." Aaron said

"The blue button is what turns it on as you saw, the red button turns it off and the green button is what activates the oxygen generator. Remember, the button is to make sure that it keeps it on, for you do have an oxygen supply to start off with but it can run out which stops it automatically. Turning on this button will cause water to go in and have oxygen extracted from it, it will the pump it out harmlessly outward in a separate compartment. You can only do this fourteen times EXACTLY before you have to get rid of the water. It is in a panel on the side, you must remove the capsule and dump out the water in it. Putting it back in afterward will be fine. More the fourteen times will result in the machine having to function incorrectly causing water to be pumped into it. Luckily, this thing can give anyone ten hours of oxygen per pump." Double D explained

"...So if we're not careful, we can drown in this thing?" Thalia said

"In short, yes." Aaron said

Everyone looked at Aaron, noticing it that he doesn't have an S-Unit.

"Where's your Aaron?" Terry asked

"...Sadly, there wasn't enough. To ensure ten hours of oxygen, we had to make sure that the same amounts of parts could be used. This left us lacking in parts which, in turn, made any S-Unit I had equipped would have only last four minutes at most. Plus it has a higher chance to malfunction, your S-Units have little to no chance of that occurring. If I were to have one, I'd probably die less if I just held my breath the whole time, luckily. This should work." Aaron said taking out his rebreather

He gripped it tightly, he knew the risks of using it.

"This thing keeps me supplied with oxygen for only four or five hours at most, meaning if I play my cards right and don't talk or breath too much. I should be fine, your S-Units have a com unit and a magical speaker system (to talk without a com system), meaning you can talk to each other. You won't hear my voice at all." Aaron said

"Wait, can't you just... find more parts?" Ed asked, very concerned about how Aaron's gonna help

Aaron shook his head, a grim look on his face

"Sadly Ed, there wasn't any more parts. What we made is pretty much the only ones we COULD make, if we cheaped out. Your chances of dying would have risen by twelve to fifteen percent. Meaning that per pump, you would have a total chance of twenty to twenty-five percent of dying of oxygen loss, thirty to thirty-five of malfunction, leaving you a fifty to fifty-five chance of living. A risk we couldn't take, you currently only have a grand total of five percent chance of either of those two happening. Death by two, malfunction by three." He explained grimly

Everyone looked at each other silently, they sighed.

"You sure about going through with this mission Aaron?" Kevin asked

"Yes, I have to go with or else we, read you guys, might die. In all honesty, we need all we can get if... how many agents have you lost to this thing?" Aaron asked looking at Monroe

"We've lost over sixty agents to the thing, our best ones at that." Monroe said remembering he lost his sister to the thing

Aaron then looked back at the others, a serious look on his face.

"Sixty agents, have died to this thing. If one of us is gone, our chances go down. We all know I'm the strongest in the group besides Felsig since he's a robot with machine guns, but that might not one hundred percent work underwater." Aaron said

"_Chances of bullet fire working underwater, zero._" Felsig said idly

"That confirms it, so do we really have a choice?" Aaron asked

Silence fell over the group, they knew that there was a risk to this whole thing but they never knew that this REALLY could kill one of their own.

Sure, as a group, they were fine, alone would be a harder fight but this... this means that Aaron could die on this search.

"...Alright but don't do anything stupid." Terry said

"I'll **try**." Aaron said, after all, he can't make a guarantee that it won't happen

Everyone got their equipment on and went onto the ship, Aaron had his rebreather on and active.

He was currently on the deck, looking outward with a determined look.

'Man... this really might turn out well, oh well.' Aaron thought with a small shrug

In the lower decks was Gare, grinning evilly.

"He'll never be able to defeat that thing, he isn't strong enough." Gare said to himself

The ship activated and went through the gate, driving through the water with efficiency, everyone (except for Aaron, Felsig, and Artemis of course) wearing helmets looked around amazed.

"Wow, without the risk of drowning. This place is really beautiful, you see this all the time now?" Double D asked

"...Pretty much, never noticed it all the time." Artemis said

"Heheh, you get used to it after a bit." Monroe said

Aaron looked around the deck, he couldn't say anything, so he might as well look around.

'This ship is well built, man, makes ya wonder if the same race created ours in a way.' He thought to himself

He looked over at the group, currently, they were just talking casually. Aaron internally sighed at this, not actually sighing since he could risk using up all the air in the rebreather.

'Sucks we didn't have parts to build me one, oh well. I'll survive, somewhat.' He thought to himself

He then sat down, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, he knew that they are still in danger.

**Two hours later**

Aaron's eyes were closed, fists pounded together, he currently was meditating. He found it as a good way to focus on his senses and magic, he opened his eyes as his danger sense activated.

He turned around in time, blocking a knife stab with a block from his greatsword, he glared at the eyes of Gare.

'Gare, what is he doing here?' Aaron thought to himself

He struck Gare away, glare in his eyes remaining.

"It seems that you being unable to talk leads to our fight being alone, good. Easier to kill you then." Gare said, raising his knife

'Damn, I can't hurt him. Wouldn't be right if I did... in all honesty, this is a really shitty situation.' Aaron deadpanned to himself

Gare ran forward and striked to stab Aaron again, only for it to miss as Aaron jumped over him. Gravity still somewhat applies underwater thanks to the ship somehow having a personal gravity field.

That, however, doesn't mean that he can't just do high jumps. The lesser part is he can't fly anymore seeing as he's underwater.

"Aaron, what's going o- wait is that Gare?" Nazz asked

Aaron nodded, confirming what Nazz asked.

"Don't worry Aaron, I'll help!" Nazz said

She ran forward, getting her wand out, Aaron tossed her his longsword. The blonde looked at the silenced Sword Saint confused.

"What?" Nazz asked

He pointed at Gare, she saw the knife, knowing magic wouldn't be 100% efficient.

"Oh, okay." Nazz said, readying a stance with the sword, both hands on it

Aaron did teach her some things with a sword, in case she would ever need to use one.

Who knew the training paid off?

Gare ran forward and tried to stab Aaron, only for it to be deflected by Nazz whom then tried to strike the Atlantian. Gare growled in anger as he tried to stab Nazz to get her out of the way.

Luckily, the stab was blocked by Aaron soon after, Gare glared at the two, realizing what's up.

"Damn it, you guys are way too good at fighting together." Gare said pissed off

"We are strong as the sum of our parts, so don't think getting rid of one of us in battle will lead to victory." Nazz said with a determined tone and look

The fight was about to continue when they heard a loud-

***ROAR***

They all looked out to see a giant white squid with what seemed to be a small man that had tentacles surrounding him, his skin purple with his eyes and sclera yellow with a golden saber in his hand which had the suckers of a tentacle on it.

"THE KRAKEN!" They heard one of the crew members said

Aaron looked at the Kraken with a serious look, he sensed the energy of the weapons that were in King Ferno in the Kraken.

'Guess I have no choice but to kill this thing, he has my weapons after all.' Aaron thought

This fight might be tougher than expected.

* * *

Okay, first off. The Kraken was a good idea I had for this as is the man on its head.

The man's name is going to be revealed next chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	40. Fall of the Giant Squid and the Captain

No time for an introduction, we've got a fight to watch!

* * *

Aaron walked forward, determined gaze in his eyes, Gare scoffed.

"What, you gonna fight it?" Gare asked

Aaron looked at the Atlantian and nodded, Gare grinned evilly.

"Go ahead, get yourself killed." He said

Aaron ignored him and looked back at the Kraken, he jumped towards it and began to swim towards it. The others arriving on deck in time to see Aaron swimming towards the Kraken and Gare on deck.

"Gare, what the hell are you doing here boy?" Monroe said shocked

"I was here to kill him but he's gonna do it to himself." Gare said

Monroe growled deeply in anger, he was about to go over there and smack him but was stopped by Eddy.

"Don't." Eddy said

"What w-"

"Listen." Eddy said, pointing towards Aaron

Monroe looked at Aaron swimming, seeing him carry the large blade.

"If Aaron kills him, that'll prove Gare wrong." Eddy explained

"What if he-"

"He won't fail, he can't." Eddy said looking at Monroe with a serious look

He then looks back towards Aaron, knowing that he needed to do this.

"He's got a family to go back to still." Eddy said

He got his sword out, knowing that tiny squid-like creatures began to appear around them.

"In the meanwhile, we'll have to support him from afar." Eddy said

Monroe nodded, getting out an electric saber and an Atlantian pistol. He is a military man after all.

"Alright, let's do this." Monroe said

**Meanwhile**

Aaron arrived at the Kraken, blade still drawn.

'This is gonna be hard.' Aaron thought to himself

"**Well well well, it seems that the heir of a dead clan has come here to stop me, just like Ferno, but unlike that useless bird. I won't fall here.**" The man on the Kraken's head

Aaron rolled his eyes, he knew this was all talk. He had a name flash through his a mind, a name all pirates dread.

**Davey Jones**

He ignored that thought about his name and swam as fast as he could towards the man, he tried to stab him but was promptly parried.

He was hit backward a couple of feet away, Aaron noticed two tentacles trying to grab him.

He stuck out both of his hands, creating the card symbol of clubs.

"**It seems you know how to create barriers, cute.**" Davey Jones said cockily

The barriers began to crack slightly, Aaron's eyes widened at this.

This is not good, not good at all.

Aaron glared at the ruler of his own underworld.

"**Don't give me that look, you know you were doomed the moment you couldn't breathe underwater.**" Davey Jones said

The barriers began to crack, Davey Jones started to move forward towards Aaron, large tentacles following behind him like chains.

"**So perish.**" Davey Jones said

He stabbed Aaron in the gut, causing him to cry out in pain as his rebreather was removed. Water filling his lungs, the pain was too much as the salty water poured into it.

The barriers broke, Aaron slowly fell down through the ocean, last seeing Davey Jones evil grin.

"**I killed the hero, now to get the traitor.**" Davey Jones said, moving back to the Kraken

He chuckled evilly to himself, nothing could possibly stop him now.

**With Aaron (1st P.O.V)**

I... failed.

I... was killed... by Davey Jones.

I couldn't... win, I won against everything else here.

Yet... I didn't have the foresight in his attacks.

If... I was faster, able to breath here.

I would have stood a chance.

Probably should have used a smaller weapon.

_Don't give up_

What, who's there

_Aaron, don't give up_

...Why shouldn't I give up? I'm outmatched, just like with Butch.

_Breath Aaron, BREATH!"_

I take in a deep breath, I open my eyes to find myself... looking at the top of the ocean?

Wait... I'm breathing yet... no water.

"HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!" I yell out

I move to straighten myself, I look at my arms.

I have slight fin protrusions, they are colored like my flesh with the membrane being a blue color.

"Huh." I say to myself

I look over to see the Kraken and Davey Jones. Said bastard who tried to kill me moving back to the Kraken.

This guy is gonna fucking pay.

**3rd P.O.V, with Davey Jones**

He was about to go back into the Kraken when suddenly-

"HEY FUCKER!"

He looked over to see Aaron looking at him pissed, fins on his arms and legs with his eyes glowing slightly.

"Gotta say, you are so fucking stupid aren't you?" Aaron asked

"**Ho-HOW?**" Davey Jones asked

"Simple, you almost killed me and yet... I gained the power to breathe water and be basically a fish. So I should thank you for pushing me to this." Aaron said

He summoned his greatsword, pointing it at the now scared tentacle man.

"But instead I should say, FUCK YOU BITCH!" Aaron said

He was like a blur as he swam towards Davey Jones and the Kraken, he stabbed the tentacle man in the chest which somehow... killed him.

"**Ho-how did you know that would weaken the Kraken?**" Davey Jones asked

"I didn't but thanks for tell me, now fuck off." Aaron said, throwing a hurlbat (yes his throwing knives change into other throwing weapons with different weapons)

The Hurlbat cut the tentacles off Davey Jones, disconnecting him from the Kraken.

Said mythical squid roared at Aaron, said Sword Saint then sighed at this.

"Jesus, I really just want to stop swimming... or looking at the color blue for a bit." Aaron said

He began to slash at the Kraken with great speed and ferocity.

**Back with the group**

The Squids summoned were now gone as everyone saw Aaron attacking the Kraken, Gare looked at the sight shocked.

"He-he's killing it?" Gare asked

"Don't underestimate him sometimes." A voice said

Gare looked over to see a grinning Ed, him watching the fight.

"For you never know what he can do next." Ed said

Gare looked over, he ran over to the edge of the deck, made a cone with his hands, breathed in, and yelled out this.

"YOU CAN DO THIS AARON!" Gare said

**Back with Aaron**

Said person heard the yell, he grinned, his blade glowed blue.

"Sacred Gear Technique: GREAT DEATH!" Aaron yelled out

He slashed the Kraken five times before jumping backward (more like dashing) and throwing fourteen hurlbats, he then threw his sword upward (somehow). Sending out a few spades from his hands before jumping upward (again somehow).

The sword was spinning over the surface of the ocean, he grabbed the handle and swung it upward.

He then slashed down, breaking through the water, falling through the ocean while his sword was practically on fire causing the water around it to part with steam creating a barrier of some kind.

He then hit the Kraken on the spot where Davey Jones was, he picked it up and then stabbed his sword into it.

The Kraken's skin began to crack, revealing the darkness within, after a bit. Darkness was pouring out of the cracks.

Before it exploded in an explosion made entirely of darkness.

Aaron propped his sword on his shoulder, grinning with a nod.

"And that's that." He said

**AREA COMPLETE!**

He then swam back to the group, job was done after all. He picked up his re-breather and goggles, he could give them to someone else.

He descended on the deck gently, revealing his new form.

"Aaron?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, it's me... it is weird to talk aloud again now that I notice it." Aaron said idly saying that

Ed looked him over while everyone looked at Aaron shocked, Ed then lifted up his arm, poking at the membrane between his new fins.

"So are you a fishman now?" Ed asked

"...I guess? Don't know, don't really care." Aaron said with a small shrug

He then sighed, crossing his arms (his fins retracted luckily).

"It seems this is a new trait that was unlocked, and all it took was me nearly dying and practically drowning." Aaron said

Thalia then bonked Aaron on the head hard with her fist.

"Ow, what was that for?" Aaron asked

"You almost got killed out there!" Thalia said angrily

Aaron sighed, looking over the deck to see two glowing weapons. One was a cutlass and another was a twin pair of daggers (upon closer examination looked like cinqueda's or a civilian's sword from ancient Italy).

"Guess it's time to power up." Aaron said

He grabbed the cutlass, feeling the power and swiftness of the blade. Blue see-through ocean waves converged into Aaron. The blade was no longer glowing, it was now a cobalt blue blade rather than a gold or silver one. The ricasso was a silver color with the d-guard being a golden color, the leather wrapping was black with the pommel having the symbol of a crystal engraved in it. The d-guard looked like tentacles more than anything else, the blade having a sword of wave design on the back part of the blade.

"Hmm." Aaron said, looking it over with one hand

He then sheathed it to his side, a silver sheath appeared to his side. The area where the sheath starts were plated with the gold as was where the sword's tip touched, on the center of the sheath was the symbol of a crystal.

"Now for the giant daggers." Aaron said grabbing the pair of cinqueda's

He grabbed them, his body pulsing with black and white energy soon after. The glow disappeared revealing the cinqueda's were monstrous daggers with the blades being two opposite colors. One was gold and the other was purple, the guards were a silver color with the symbol of a crystal engraved on them, the handle was covered in black leather, the pommel having each a part of the Yin Yang symbol on it. The one with the golden blade having Yang and the one with the purple blade having Yin, both felt balanced in both of Aaron's hands.

"Cool." Aaron said, looking over the two blades

He sheathed them on his back, the sheaths being gray leather straps held by a metal crystal shaped buckle.

"So... what now?" Aaron asked

Nazz then handed him his sword, the sword disappeared into Aaron.

"Didn't know it could to that." Aaron mumbled

"Forgot to give it back to you after the fight with Gare was over." Nazz said

"EVERYONE LOOK!" Gare said

They all looked over to see blue spirits flying towards the ship, Aaron steps forward ready to fight when he senses... nothing, there's no evil.

Two souls land in front of the group, transforming int Atlantians. One had short blue hair with a blue soul patch, he wore a dark blue soldiers uniform, the other had long blue hair wearing a light blue soldiers uniform. Gare recognized these two people.

"M-mom, d-dad?" Gare asked shocked

"Yes son, its us." Gare's father said

Gare ran over and hugged his parents, everyone else saw that other Atlantians were coming back. All sixty that went missing, Aaron grinned.

"My hunch was right, they weren't dead." Aaron said

Gare looked back at Aaron, apologetic look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry for what I did to you." Gare said

Aaron gently smiled and just patted Gare on the shoulder.

"Gare, you were in pain. I understand that you had to lash out, I would too if I lost my parents. So don't blame yourself." Aaron said

Gare smiled, Monroe nodded.

"Time to head back, you've got to tell the president what you did after all." Monroe said

Aaron nodded, a grin on his face.

"Yep, mission complete!" Aaron said

The ship drove back to the city, where they would report the mission complete to the president of Lagunaira.

**Two hours later**

Aaron and the group stood in front of the president, whom nodded at what they told him.

"I see you've done well in regards to what you set out to, it seems I have an announcement to make." Triton said

He got up from his seat and walked over to the patio, he looked over to the group with a smile.

"Come on over, don't keep the public waiting." Triton said before walking outside

The group looked at each other before walking through the door, seeing the entire city look at them as they stood near Triton.

"These heroes came into our city and decided to help us." Triton began

Everyone murmured at this, they saw that they were clearly Surfacers.

"They killed a threat that has been an ancient pain for a long time, and thus. They shall be rewarded with three gifts from us to them, to the hero that killed the Kraken himself. The grandson of Donovan the Crystal Hero, Aaron Thompson of the Surface world." Triton said

Everyone cheered at this, Aaron nervously waved. Triton looked at Aaron as three items were behind him. He picked up a sheathed sword and passed it over to Aaron.

"This an Atlantian sword of honor, given to those who are honored and trusted. It is a powerful sword, only made by the best of technicians and blacksmiths. All for the sole purpose of giving the wielder the ability to wield a swift and sharp blade. May this blade be given to another whom you trust." Triton said

He placed it in his hands, Aaron looked at Triton shocked.

"You're giving me this but... I didn't do this for the reward, I did this to... help you out, no cost needed." Aaron said

"I feel as though a true hero would be deserving of such a gift." Triton explained

Aaron sighed, he put the sheathed sword onto his back, he was then handed a pair of gauntlets. Both a cobalt blue with dark blue chainmail underneath.

"These gauntlets are able to give whomever wears them great strength and power, may you use them in combat or entrust them to those you think is worthy enough." Triton said

Aaron nodded as handed them to Ed for safekeeping, he was then handed a plastic card.

"And this will give you official access to the city, your friends will receive the same cards. Once we rise, you may be able to come into the city and speak to me or any government official if you wish." Triton said

"Thank you." Aaron said bowing

"No, thank you for your help. May the Crystals guide you." Triton said

Aaron nodded again, the group received the same cards before they left, they did say good-bye to the people they met.

After arriving back on the island, they got any stuff they left there packed and got into the ship. Finally wearing normal clothes, after Aaron put on his crytsal necklace.

The guitar he had strapped to his back the whole time was absorbed into it, he willed it into his hands again but focusing on the energy of the crystal.

Now he could summon his Battle Guitar whenever he wanted to.

He didn't have it on him during the fight seeing as it wouldn't help.

"Well, guess I've got a new weapon now." Aaron said with a small sigh

They set off from the island and continued on their way, wondering what new country they may encounter next?

Time only can tell when another adventure will come up again.

Right now, they had some time to relax...

Though for how long?

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	41. Steampunk Kingdom

Alright, time for a new area!

And you know what that means!

LORE DUMPS GALORE!

* * *

It currently was afternoon on the Crystal Equinox.

Everyone was relaxing, having a good time, and talking.

Well...except for one person.

Aaron, at this moment, had his newly acquired daggers in his hands, he slashed at a training dummy with a flurry of techniques, throwing a different version of his throwing knife which was a boomerang oddly enough.

Guess the weapon changes really do help out, a boomerang actually does work well considering he already has something he could probably throw at people.

They may be big but they are still knives after all.

He then stabbed the Dummy one final time before stopping, it has been five weeks since what happened in Atlantis and Aaron's been training himself ever since.

He's been using heavier weapons a lot more which gave him the ability to use his swifter weapon's with ease, whenever he uses his katana. It's like a blur for whoever watches.

In all honesty, he's gained more and more power along with ease and skill in his weapon uses.

Really shows how determined he is, he still spars with others when he cans while still pushing himself at the same time. He really does want to be ready to kill a Dark Lord that may or may not be more powerful than him in all categories.

Despite never seeing the guy at all... really makes you ask some questions here doesn't it?

He sheathed his weapons and nodded to himself, he took a shower before heading back out onto the deck, looking out at the ocean. In all honesty, very relaxing.

"You know... I'm starting to think it was a better idea to fly lower, we haven't been attacked as much lately." Aaron said to himself

As it turns out, flying really attracts the attention of flying creatures that might try to kill them.

After all, Harpies and Stray Zu are a bitch to kill together in groups.

He just watches the calm blue ocean go on by until-

***HOOOOONNNNNKKKK***

A giant steampunk ship sails by them at the same rate they were going, Aaron goes to the side of the deck to see Dwarves all looking at him.

They had barrels, boxes, and items galore. A sail flying in the wind while the workers were all on deck, obviously doing work until they saw the ship from a distance.

I mean... who wouldn't want to look at an airship and see who owns it?

"Ahoy there lad, are you the captain of this Airship?" A Dwarf asked

"Yes, Captain of the Crystal Equinox." Aaron explained

"Nice to meet you, you are a Human right?" A Dwarf asked

"That is correct good sir, your kind has arrived in my homeland if I'm to be correct?" Aaron said formally

He knows that talking to these people formally might work well for him.

Being rude never works out well, he's learned that from... well, you can take a guess where he learned it from.

Those years are still rough to him, can't forget the pain that easily.

At least it drives him to be better... in a way?

"Lad's got a bit of class, yes. Some of our students arrived in your land to be taught the ways of your people seeing as you have these things called... 'phones' if I remember." A Dwarf explained

That explains the one time Aaron saw a Dwarf be impressed by a cellphone, small world.

Really small world as a matter of fact as he recognizes the Dwarf looking very similar to the one he met back in America before leaving for this whole journey.

Good times, they've been gone since a week after Christmas.

Wonder how they are doing?

"Ah, you are a sailing boy since yer a captain. Were ye heading lad?" One of the Dwarves then asked a little curious about where this young man is heading to

Aaron looked at them in silence, debating whether he should tell them or not.

One hand, they might react badly but on another hand, things might work out.

After a few seconds of thinking, he decides to tell them.

It's for the best that he does.

"Me and my crew are heading to the realm of the Dark Lord Mordius. He's alive and is going to try to kill everyone." Aaron explained in a deathly serious tone

They just looked at Aaron in silence, letting the information sink in.

Telling someone a Dark Lord that was feared for a long time is alive again can take a bit to process.

"...And how do you know this?" A Dwarf asked a bit curious as how Aaron knows this

Said person looks at them with a stoic look, standing tall and proud.

"Because my name is Aaron Thompson, grandson to Donovan Thompson. I am the Heir to the Crystal Clan." Aaron explained with a powerful tone in his voice

They looked at him shocked, clearly knowing the last name and Donovan's name.

It has been known to be a name of legend since Atlantians and Draconics knew it.

A Dwarf wearing a captain's hat came forward, he had black hair and a black beard. His eyes were a brown color, he had a brown leather jacket on over a white shirt, he had black pants with brown boots on.

"...It seems you need to go to our King, my name is Vandin Uldreak. You may call me Van for short." The captain said with a serious look

"Nice to meet you Captain Van, you lead and we'll follow." Aaron said with a nod

"Smart lad, tell your crew about this." Van said with a small smile

Aaron left to tell the group, they understood and followed the captain close behind.

After a couple minutes, they saw the steel, iron, and steam filled land of Awonprya or Pyra for short as they were told.

After arriving at the docks, they were lead through the land by the captain with his crew working on getting stuff offloaded from the ship and doing other things.

The group saw many people, Dwarven men and women working in bars, shops, smithery's, restaurants, and banks.

There were Gnomes working in the same exact area's, even owning a few as a bit of a shocker. As it turns out, they work with the King since they are all brothers and sisters in his eyes.

There was even a race known as Halflings, which actually were treated like any other person.

After a while of walking through the city, the entered the castle and later the throne room of the Dwarven Warrior King.

The same King that fought many battles with his men, a man known for his skill in swords, daggers, and bows.

Truly a man worth fighting for and alongside.

After entering the throne room, Aaron kneeled before the King as did the others.

The King had bright brown hair, his beard being cut short and of the same color, he wore a full suit of silver armor with a sword sheathed over his head, he had a gold crown on his head.

He had a sort of... joyful grin, which made him seem easy to approach despite being a king.

"No need to be formal, you are warriors and grandson of an even greater warrior. If need be, **I** should be formal to you." The King said with a joyful laugh

Aaron looked at the King a bit shocked as he laughs joyfully, his belly going up and down lightly.

"If you don't mind me asking your majesty, why?" Aaron asked slightly confused

"The reason is that Donovan would be able to beat me in combat any day with his skill, I see that you should possess the same skill despite being a beginner in fighting." The King explained

His eyes widened in shock, which made the King laugh even more joyfully seeing the look on the boys face.

The others felt a little bad but it seemed Aaron didn't mind it, which actually was the truth.

Guess he's gained a thicker skin over time during this whole journey, though in truth he does know its in good fun.

"Ho-how do you know this, your majesty?" Aaron asked confused

The King merely chuckled instead of laughing at his question with a bright smile.

The King always did like people like Aaron, they always managed to impress him in some way.

"The reason is that I can see it in your eyes young boy, a warrior but one that still is a beginner." The King explained

"O-oh, well... I thank you for allowing us to see you, your majesty." Aaron said with a small nod

"Ah, I do have a name, and that is Goldarad Frostruck my boy. Call me Golda for short." The King said with a wide grin

Aaron nodded, he stopped kneeling and got up.

"King Goldarad, I'll cut to the chase. Lord Mordius is alive again and it is important that we kill him before he does any real damage." Aaron explained with a stoic look

The King's smile disappeared as he looked at Aaron, a thought in his mind.

"...I see, a minion of his has tormented us for years. While I would go kill it, I can't for my business remains here. So I don't see why we can't help you and any allies you may gain. Kill the minion only known as Maelstrom and we are willing to help. I will reward you in the process." Golda said

"Me and my Clan require no reward. All we ask is that you help." Aaron said, just taking the help

He doesn't know what's there and he couldn't as the other two races because A, one of them is weak and B, the others underwater.

In all honesty, this is the best they can do right now.

The King internally was slightly shocked he'd turn down a reward from him but this only made him want to reward him more.

He isn't doing this for the reward, he's doing this to help out people.

That's one of the things that can impress Golda greatly.

"Ah but a reward is deserving for a humble man such as yourself." Golda said with a wide grin on his face again

The Sword Saint looked at Golda in silence, he knew better than to argue with a king.

He decided to go with it knowing that it would be a safe bet NOT to argue with a warrior king.

Not arguing being the keywords here.

"...Very well, we'll go out and kill the Maelstrom for you." Aaron said with a small nod

"I believe you can, I know Van was the one that took you here and will help you. He was a general of mine a long time ago after all." Golda said with a light chuckle and a bright grin

Aaron's eyes widened, he didn't know that at all. He nodded and left the throne room.

After meeting up with Van again and told him the new.

"I see, well. I shouldn't disobey an order from the king, I'll take you to it. I'll even help, just to make sure the bastard's dead." Van said with a small grin

"You don't have to Captain Van." Aaron said, not wanting him to really fight

"Of course I do lad, wouldn't be right not to." Captain Van said with warm smile

He can fight for himself after all, but this shows the kid cares about others.

Aaron, meanwhile, sighed and nodded, he knew he can't stop the man from helping.

"Alright... Team, let's get back on board, Van. Guide us to the bastard that's tormenting you." Aaron said

Everyone got back on their respective ships and started to go towards where Maelstrom currently is.

Didn't take them as long as this time to get to the point of fighting.

Guess they're getting better at this whole 'hero' business.

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	42. Calming the Storm

Alright, more of this again and even more plot!

Which this is actually a pretty short fight because this is getting a bit drawn out in all honesty.

We're starting to get to the end of this journey.

* * *

The boats move in the direction intended, Aaron stands out on deck with arms behind his back as he looks outward.

In reality, he's starting to really get used to traveling with people and dealing with magic.

Before he was sort of... clumsy at it, even with all the training. So far he's had to rely on instinct which did get him pretty far.

It won't get him too far later, considering the circumstances of their situation.

Though in hindsight, the whole process of which this all happened was very strange.

At this point though, it doesn't really matter. This is what reality is and a lot of people would question it but others... others just accept it.

Aaron's never been one to not except certain things at certain points.

"Hey Aaron, what are you thinking about?" Eddy asked slightly curious

He then remembers that he's been standing out here for about two hours.

Time moves fast when you're thinking about life among other things.

Though Aaron decided to play it off.

"Not much in all honesty." He simply said looking at Eddy

He then looks back at the ocean, Eddy then walks forward and stands beside him.

The two are best friends and stand together against anything, after all.

Even when nothing is going on, they still stand together.

"I've just noticed, none of us had said... much about this whole journey." Eddy said, realizing that in that exact moment

"Eh, guess we never had a reason to... how do you feel about this anyhow?" Aaron asked, sort of curious of what one of his best friends thinks

"...To be honest, this is weird but hey, I've seen Ed swallow his entire bed. Seen you basically fly, and somehow have to deal with some sort of spy movie action thing we did at the Jawbreaker Factory. I'm used to it." Eddy said with a small shrug

Aaron shrugged back, he didn't really have much to think about the journey.

Not much need for explanation also, it seems fairly simple to him.

That's when they heard a Dwarf say this which snapped Aaron out his thoughts.

"MAELSTROM IS DEAD AHEAD!"

Aaron looked out and saw a floating figure, wearing a dark cloak which covered everything, Aaron then sighs and draws his long sword slowly. He knows what he's gonna have to do next.

"You know... I'm starting to think that maybe." Aaron said, feeling magical energy coursing through him

He then sheathed his sword, putting his fists up deciding to switch things up. His other arm that doesn't have the Darkness Buster, turns into that exact thing but... yellow and white in color scheme, Eddy blinks at this and chuckles lightly.

"Don't know how you learn all of this, but hey." Eddy said

Aaron jumps up into the air, landing on the water with the Crystal Sigil below him (he can walk on water apparently due to magic and stuff), his eyes glaring at Maelstrom.

"It's a welcome addition, now go kick ass." Eddy said

Aaron practically disappears in a blur, he kicks Maelstrom in the face. Hitting him across the water, Aaron somehow appears nearby him and uppercuts him.

He then puts what he now calls the Light Bringer forward, he grins widely.

It was going to be lights outs soon for this minion (pun is 100% intended and I'm not sorry for making it).

"LIGHT BALL!" Aaron yells out

He then launches a few balls of light outward, all surrounding the falling Maelstrom.

"CHAIN EXPLOSION!" Aaron yelled

The balls then explode, sending the Maelstrom into the air, it falls back onto the water. Now standing on it after hopping back up.

"**You are stronger than I thought... why am I not surprised that you'd-**"

Maelstrom is then interrupted by one of Aaron's dagger being thrown into his chest casually, the minion then looks at the thrower of the dagger shocked.

"You know at this point, I've learned something." Aaron said as he walked over to the minion

"**...And that is?**" Maelstrom asked slightly confused and a little agraid

Aaron then pulls out his dagger and puts it away, raising the Light Bringer with a bored look on his face.

"I don't care for what any of you have to say, cause fuck it." Aaron said

He then punches the Maelstrom in the face casually, the Maelstrom falls over revealing his dark face, literally. He has a face made of actual dark energy.

"I've got better things to do." Aaron said as Maelstrom fell into the water, most likely dead

He then walks back to the boat, hopping back on deck soon after, Aaron then looks at Eddy.

"So... we're done here?" Aaron asked with a sort of bored look on his face

"I-I guess." Eddy said a little shocked

He then walked forward past Eddy, before he did. He looked behind him to see... a pair of hookswords, Aaron sighed.

"Time to get new weapons." He said

Aaron then grabbed the hookswords, nothing too flashy happening besides a quick flash.

He then had a silver-colored hooksword with a golden grip, engraved on the blade was a symbol of a crystal. The other blade was the same way but the blade was gold-colored and the grip was silver colored.

"Cool." Aaron said

He then sheathed them on his back, the sheath being a black cloth with a white crystal symbol on it. He then simply walked past Eddy, bored and somewhat tired.

Captain Van looked at Aaron a little shocked.

"That was... strange." Captain Van said

And thus the ships headed back to where the Dwarven country of Awonprya is, to tell the King what just happened.

The battle may have been short but it wasn't long or drawn out.

It was a battle of a warrior who's tired against a minion of darkness who worked for someone who's made some bad decisions thus far.

The first one was threatening Aaron's life.

The second was hurting people.

The third... was kidnapping one of his friends or at his point, brother. Hasn't been discussed but still, he cares about him greatly.

There will be a fourth soon.

VERY soon.

* * *

You know despite us being in the homestretch (as I like to call it) for this story, I'm starting to think that this is gonna take me a lot longer than I thought to actually get done.

But hey, guess I'm doing this anyways.

Though really, we are starting to get this story done. There's only one continent left basically that I've been planning for a long while.

Then we're finally getting to the Dark Lord and that fight's going to occur with a sort of epic war like battle with the Dwarves and another race that I've had planned also.

One you might remember slightly.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	43. Dwarven Reward

Time to continue this.

And maybe finally get around to finishing this, who knows really.

* * *

The boats had finally arrived back at the docks, Aaron smiling as his mission was successful. He thought the fight would be hard but as it turned out.

It wasn't, Maelstrom was barely able to get a word in as Aaron just killed him with barely any effort.

Who knew not giving a villain a word in edgewise would make a battle easier.

Regardless, they had a King to return to. The group had started their way back up to the castle, talking about the whole thing.

"That was awesome how you just... blew him up, not caring at all!" Kevin said

"I mean... he was kind of annoying in all honesty, so doing it really didn't take too much out of me. Plus, I've got this now." Aaron said, lifting up the Light Bringer

As it turns out, Aaron's gotten used to keeping it out a little. It makes him look more like... the warrior he's supposed to be.

After arriving in the castle, Aaron kneels before Golda with a small smile.

"Maelstrom is dead, as you have directed." He said

Golda could clearly see that the young man was unscathed and didn't seem to be in pain, basically implying that he won with barely any effort needed.

"I see, I thank you. Our deal has commenced, I do have gifts to give you." Golda said

Aaron looked at the king confused as he reached into a treasure chest nearby, he then pulled out two golden shields. They seemed remarkably similar to the shield that a Greek God or Goddess would use normally.

It had the cobalt-colored astral symbol of Leo on it, around the sides were what seemed to be golden olive branches, behind the symbol of Leo was a giant tree.

The other was exactly the same.

Golda handed it to Aaron, the young Sword Saint could feel the power behind the two.

"Wha-what, why are you giving me these shields?" Aaron asked

"It is known as Aegis and the other has no name, both are powerful weapons that have been created by a legendary God you may know as Hephaestus or Vulcan, the legendary Japanese Bladesmith Masamune whom was known for his powerful blades, and had been blessed by the legendary God of War. Ares. It was originally called Aegis until a new, more powerful one was forged. The second was made as a back-up with the exact same power. It was gifted to us by the Gods and Goddesses you may be familiar. It has no new name as of this moment. I gift you these and the right to call it what them want." Golda said

Aaron looked at the shield, he then nodded to himself.

"I will call these, Alpha and Beta. For it may not be what it was originally called, it is just as good." Aaron said

The first shield changed, the astral symbol having changed into the symbol for β, the tree has now been shaped into a crystal. The olive branches fell off and changed into wings. The other shield being the same but the β was now α.

Aaron's shield came out and suddenly fell apart, the shield known as Alpha going onto where his original shield was. It... replaced his old shield.

Guess it's for the better, his old one was starting to get a bit banged up actually.

He then looked it over, seeing the difference on Beta.

"It seems it has acknowledged it's new name as did the other, though in a different way. I have three more gifts for you." Golda said

"This shield is good enough, must you really give me more?" Aaron asked

"Of course, a hero such as you is deserving of this." Golda said

He then pulled out a necklace with a light blue gem in it, he then put it over Aaron's head and around his neck.

"This necklace shall protect you from evil that may invade your heart, you may be able to summon strength from it if needed." Golda explained

The necklace suddenly fused with Aaron's other necklace, making it more powerful than before.

"Hmmm, it has seemed to fuse with your old one. That necklace... it contains a crystal fragment. Where did you get it?" Golda asked

"My uncle gave it to me, he said it was a family heirloom. I kept it as... a sort of reminder that people are with me." Aaron said, looking at his apparently magic necklace

"Well, it sure is a great heirloom. Still, I have more to give." Gold said

He then grabbed out a pair of black boots with a pair of silver wings on it, he hands them to Aaron.

"These are known as the Light Boots (despite the coloration) allow you to move faster than the eye can see." Golda explained

Aaron put on the boots, already feeling the boots abilities. He nodded to the king.

"I thank you." Aaron said

"Yes, there's even an added ability. You can jump higher and 'double jump' as the kids would say." Golda explained

Golda then reaches into the chest one last time, pulling out an axe with a golden blade, silver handle with a black handle wrapper around it. Engraved on the knob was the symbol of a Crystal for some odd reason.

"This legendary weapon appeared to us many years ago, the name is unknown. The symbol... I have a feeling relates to you." The King said

Aaron grabbed the Axe, it was absorbed into him, his Sacred Gear appeared around him. The Axe being a new weapon compared to the others, the Sword Saint then realized.

Not all of his weapons are on the minions, some were just missing.

"Huh, guess I was missing a few things." Aaron said

The Sacred Gear then went back inside him, Golda nodded to him.

"I see you must be off, I expect that we will be fighting in two to three weeks?" Golda asked

"I'd say three to be safe, though we'll let you know when we're about to fight. If you see a giant light explosion in the distance, that'll be your indication to head there." Aaron said

"Our fastest ships can head there within an hour, you have my word." Gold said, pounding his fist onto his chest

Aaron nodded, he then realized. He should really name his weapons, considering he now has a shield known as Beta in his hands with his shield now being Alpha.

Though what does await him next on his strange or rather _bizarre_ adventure.

No one knows.

* * *

If you got the reference I put in, you get a cookie.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	44. Elvish Kingdom

We're at the next part, this is gonna be great.

I just know it, I can FEEL IT (sounds weird but hey, dialogue).

Really, I'd think you guys like what I had planned for this.

It'll be pretty strange to see for some.

* * *

It has been a week since the group left the Dwarven kingdom of Awonpyra, since that time.

Aaron's named all of his weapons, considering his shield is named Alpha. He has to name other things.

His Longsword is now known as Fate.

His Greatsword is known as Guardian.

His Katana is known as Comet.

His Daggers are known as Yin and Yang (to the respective colors of course).

His Hookswords are known as Gold and Silver (same as the Daggers).

His Axe is known as Bolt.

Speaking of his Axe and Hookswrods, he's been training with it. As it turns out, it is a bit more suited for throwing then anything else.

Aaron doesn't really mind considering that he switches to a weapon soon after throwing it at an enemy, allowing him to still keep attacking.

He's good at hand to hand combat sure but nothing beats a good slash with a blade.

He does know how to use his Hookswords well, to which there is some news.

When he uses what he likes to call 'the snakeblade function) it just sends the hook part out with a thin unbreakable magic line. It works as a way of getting over gaps or using it as an actual grappling hook since it can hook onto anything regardless of how smooth it is.

It is quite useful in case Aaron wants to get up somewhere really quick without flying.

In the meanwhile, the young Sword Saint has felt his magic sort of... cascade, within him. He feels as though there is something within him burning, waiting to get out.

Regardless, he's been keeping an eye out for anything new.

"Wonder what we're going to see next? I get the feeling that it might be important." Aaron said, really getting that feeling of adventure flowing through him

An island suddenly came up, his eyes widened and he called for the group. They were approaching the island fairly soon.

They soon arrived, finding themselves at a dock to which there were a few citizens nearby looking at the Crystal Equinox confused.

Everyone got off and saw... Elves. Of all shapes and sizes no less. They just wore pretty standard clothing.

After getting off, the group just... looked at them silently.

"Hi there, we're just here for supplies since we're running low." Aaron said casually and in a friendly tone

As it turns out, they were running low on supplies and really just needed some food, water, and other things.

"Oh... okay then." A male Elf said with a small shrug

And the Elves just went on their way, turns out they aren't that snooty. After going to a few shops and picking up items they needed (they didn't have to pay seeing as they actually did a few favors for them before even paying), the group decided to visit a restaurant.

They found themselves in a pretty nice area, waiters and waitresses. Great food, service is good.

"I'll take a steak marinated in barbecue sauce if you have any." Aaron said looking at a menu as were the others

The waitress nodded, guess they do have barbecue sauce in the country of Yoshardus (they found out by the other Elves).

"I'll have the steak with an omlette." Eddy said

"I'll have the smoked fish." Double D said

"I'll have a steak also with a side of roasted potatoes, light gravy, and with a side of your finest water." Ed said eloquently

The table looked at Ed confused, it was weird that he said that. Meanwhile, Felsig and Leaf were outside. Pets and... mechs (for some odd reason it was mentioned) were not allowed inside.

"Uh, I'll just have the roast chicken." Kevin said

"Rolf will have the smoked fish and the roasted turkey." Can you take a guess to who said that?

"I'll just have a salad." Nazz said

"I'll have a roast chicken with a steak." Sarah said

"I'll have the same as Sarah, but with a salad as a side." Jimmy said

"I'll take steak also." Theos said

"I'm in the mood for some chicken, so roast chicken." Artemis said

"I'll take your finest steak with a side of wine." Tavola said

The Elf waitress looked at Tavola confused.

"Aren't you a little young for wine?" She asked

"Lady, I'm a person who was a plank of wood for a bit. Wine ain't gonna kill me." Tavola said

The waitress sighed and wrote it down, she then looked at Jonny.

"...Roast Chicken please." Jonny said

"Alright, that is seven steaks, one omelet, five roast chicken, some water, one wine, two salads, and two smoked fish. My, a big meal. You must have a lot of money for this." The waitress said

"...Wait, what's your currency?" Aaron asked

"It's Crown Silver, an official currency made out of a natural metal that can be recreated and is distributed through work." She explained

"Ah... I don't think we have that but I do have something that might work." Aaron said, reaching into his pocket

He then pulled out a glowing gem, he put into her hand. He found it while in Atlantis.

"I don't know how much that is worth but I'd think that'd cover it." Aaron said

She looked it over, she then blinked surprised.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked

"...No." Aaron simply

She grinned widely at Aaron, which probably meant a good thing.

"That is a sea gem, that'll cover your bill of one thousand Crown Silver. Which in your currency is from one Crown Silver, is a total of five hundred dollars." The waitress explained

The group was not too surprised by the cost, a lot of restaurants like these would have people pay that much but still. A thousand to five hundred, weird conversion rate in all honesty. But hey, they'll take the out.

"In fact, you have five hundred Crown Silver to work with. Meaning that you could get more or some stuff from somewhere else." The waitress explained simply

"Well thanks but keep the change." Aaron said with a smile

"...Sir?" She asked a bit confused

"After all, I'd think you guys deserve it for the service." Aaron said with a smile

The waitress looked at Aaron thankful for it, the group just sighed with small smiles.

Aaron's always nice to everyone that he knows that is friendly, everywhere he goes.

After a bit, their food was served and eaten. After they were done, soldiers came in.

They were donned in gold armor, they had swords at their sides and were looking for someone.

"Remember men, these people are powerful magic users. So be careful of them." The captain of the Elves said said

"There they are sir." An Elf guard said pointing at the group

The captain looked at the group and nodded, drawing his sword as he walked over.

Aaron then noticed the sword being pointed at his head.

"You need to come with us." The captain said

Aaron then sighed, he got up and looked at the captain with a small glare.

"...What is your intention here good sir." Aaron said

"Nothing bad, you need to come with us." The captain said

"Then why point a sword at us?" Aaron asked

The captain sheathed his sword, seeing that they aren't going to fight most likely.

"A precaution." The captain said

"...Okay, we'll go with you." Aaron said

The group followed the guards out of the restaurant, getting a feeling they were in trouble.

**Two hours later**

They were right, currently, they were in a jail cell. Felsig wasn't near them as was Leaf, and their weapons weren't taken away because they didn't know they had them... well, except Terry's considering he isn't able to will them away like the others.

"Can't we just escape this place?" Eddy asked annoyed

"No, we aren't." Aaron said while his eyes were still closed

He's been leaning on the wall while everyone else is sitting down, doing nothing.

"And why is that?" Kevin asked a little suspicious to Aaron's plans

Aaron opened his eyes and glanced at Kevin.

"We don't want to get in MORE trouble then we are now, besides. They have no intention of hurting us." Aaron said

"How can you tell?" Thalia asked

Aaron lifted up his necklace, they allowed him to keep it since they thought it couldn't do anything.

"My necklace gives me the ability to sense intention while being able to keep evil out, it even senses it. Allowing me to get a feel for the area. Whoever is keeping us here, they have no intention of harming us." Aaron said

The door opened, everyone looked to see the captain of the guard. He isn't wearing a helmet, meaning that his face can be seen.

He has brown buzz-cut hair, green eyes, and generally stoic look.

"The king may see you now." The captain said

"Alright." Aaron said walking over to the captain

The group then followed along, they soon arrived at a throne room soon after.

On a golden throne was a man with long blonde hair, grey eyes, and a generally bored look on his face.

"Your Lordship, we have brought the... people you've requested." The captain said kneeling

"What have I told you about the kneeling?" The king asked

The captain then got up and saluted.

"Not to, your Lordship." The captain said

"Don't call me that Ryo." The King said

"Y-yes... sir." Ryo said

The King sighed and waved him away.

"You can go and wait nearby or something." The King said

Ryo then left, the doors closing behind him, the King sighed.

"So you guys are the newest Crystal Clan members huh?" The King said

The group looked at each other before looking at the King.

"How'd you assume that?" Aaron asked

"Simple... because I can sense the magic from you... plus the airship. Definitely obvious that you are related." The King said

"Why'd you bring us up here, your majesty?" Aaron asked

"Okay, don't call me anything that relates to my status, just call me Garynnon, Gary for short." The King said

The group looked at him... very, VERY confused.

"What is up with the whole... hating status symbol thing? Since your wanting to be called Gary of all things." Aaron asked

"Good question, the reason is... before I was a prince and well.. that was nice, I used to just be called Gary or Prince Gary. Pretty simple, then I became King and now Ryo calls me 'your lordship' or 'milord' or even the classic, 'your majesty'. Annoying in my opinion, I'm a person too goddammit." Gary said

"Oh... well Gary, I guess you called us here for something. What is it?" Aaron asked

"Simple, you need to kill this Evil Dhampir and his weird mech thing. You'll get rewarded and before you even say, 'I don't need a reward'." Gary said

Aaron blinked at this, how did he know he was gonna say that?

"I want to reward you since it would be wrong NOT to, it seems noble not to take it but really. You guys are going out and fighting some strange magical thing while I'm sitting here doing nothing, wouldn't be fair to not reward you for hardwork I could just... do myself. I've been trained in combat for over twenty years. I think I'm good enough to kill one person and some fucking mech thing from who the hell knows where." Gary said

"...Huh, alrighty then." Aaron said

"Good, now go out there and kill it. You'd probably win, so I'll see you in about an hour. Look in the desert and you'll find him pretty easily. He just attacks random people for no particular reason." Gary said

Aaron nodded, the group left. Feeling as though this is the weirdest thing they've seen yet.

And they're going to fight a literal Dark Lord.

Kind of weird if you think about it too hard.

* * *

Here I wanted to go for a very casual king kind of thing since... I don't see royalty who are sort of like Kuzko from 'The Emperor's new Groove' anymore. So this is sort of for the best.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	45. Desert Fight

Time for... well, sort of epic bossfight.

* * *

A group wearing different colored dark cloaks were walking through the dusty sands of the desert.

Aaron was wearing a dark green cloak with his scarf was a muffler, and black sunglasses.

Ed was wearing a dark green cloak with white stripes and a red/white plaid bandanna with sunglasses also and in the meanwhile Double D was wearing a dark red cloak and a purple bandanna, he had sunglasses also (as was everyone else). Eddy was wearing a dark red cloak with yellow lines (wearing plain yellow in the desert is a bad idea), and a cyan bandanna.

Kevin wore a dark green cloak with lime green lines and a black bandanna while Nazz wore a black and white cloak with a yellow bandanna.

Sarah wore a dark pink cloak with a red bandanna with Jimmy wore a dark cyan cloak with a white bandanna.

Tavola was wearing a black and yellow cloak with a yellow bandanna with Jonny wearing a white cloak with a blue bandanna.

Theos was wearing a black cloak with a dark red bandanna with Artemis was wearing a silver cloak with a black bandanna.

Terry was wearing a plaid cloak with a yellow bandanna while Thalia wore a dark leaf patterned cloak with a flower patterned bandanna.

Felsig and Leaf were fine since not only was one of them a robot but the other was part cactus for some odd reason.

Nobody knew why that was the case but hey, they decided to role with it.

They've been traveling in the desert for around a minute or two, still haven't found anything.

I mean... besides sand, cacti, and the occasional tumbleweed.

On the bright side, at least they saw random lizards crawl by. So that's nice.

"Aaron, is there anything here?" Ed asked slightly botherhed by the heat

"No idea but we'll find something soon." Aaron said

He then drank a small bottle of water, after he finished, Felsig beeped.

"_Enemy detected._" Felsig said in his usual robotic tone

"See, we did find som-"

Aaron then backflipped away as a greatsword was stabbed in front of him, it was made of sand and soon disappeared.

He then sighed, his eyes hardened, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Come on out Sin, I know you're here." Aaron said slightly annoyed

"**Ah, you've figured out my name.**" A voice said impressed

Appeared before them was a man wearing rusty armor, he grinned as he took off his ancient helmet. He threw it over his shoulder, revealing his black hair and red eyes.

"Of course I did, magic hides no secrets when it comes to identity." Aaron said with a grin

"**I know you were sent here to kill me, too bad it will be a fruitless eff-**"

He then moved his head to dodge an Axe that was thrown at him, specifically Bolt. Aaron's Axe, he looked at the Sword Saint annoyed.

"**Okay, now that's just rude.**" Sin said a little annoyed

Aaron then appeared in the air beside him, holding Guardian in his hand.

"Don't care, now." Aaron began

He slashed the blade, missing but launching out a great beam of energy that damaged Sin slightly.

"FUCK OFF!" Aaron finished a bit pissed

Sin then drew a rusty blade as the Sword Saint landed on the ground, Eddy slashed his sword at him while the others attacked at the same time. It was all blocked by him, the rusty sword breaking soon after.

"**Damn, looks like I'll have to use this.**" Sin said reaching for something

He then pulled out a black rapier out of thin air, Aaron recognized the energy, that's the last weapon (probably) that he was missing.

"**Now perish worms!**" Sin said like a stereotypical evil villain

He spun the blade around, creating a dark wave of energy around him. Luckily everyone dodged in time, Aaron sighed.

"You're pulling out that gem of a line? Whatever." Aaron said

He then drew out Gold and Silver, he launched out the hooks at Sin. They hooked (get the terminology of the weapon now?) into his skin, Sin growled in pain.

Aaron threw the blades to Ed, he nodded to him.

"Hold those while I kill this motherfucker." Aaron said

"Okay." Ed said simply with an okay sign (he still held the other blade)

Aaron ran forward, Fate drawn. He tried to make a stab at the Dhampir, to which he was blindsided by a rusty mech.

"**Looks like my partner came just in time****.**" Sin said with a smile

Aaron then got back up, he glared at the rusted mech before him.

"**And you have no chance of surviving.**" Sin said

Aaron sighed as he readied himself for a fight.

"Guess I've got a mech to kill." He said

Felsig then appeared before Aaron, blocking his path.

"_...Let me handle this._" He heard a goofy human voice say

The human then blinked at this, Felsig sighed.

"_I've decided... to create a sort of personality on this journey. A voice to even go with it, go fight the Dhampir. I'll handle the scrap metal here._" Felsig explained hiking a finger to the rusted mech

Aaron nodded, he knew that this fight probably is personal considering this is his own kind.

He then ran at the Dhampir, the mech was about to chase after him but was stopped by a punch from Felsig.

The rusted mech looked at the mech with a mouth and a personality.

"_Let's go motherfucker__._" Felsig said putting his fists up

Aaron in the meanwhile was running at Sin whom was launching a flurry of sand daggers. All of which were being blocked by Alpha, he then dispersed all of the daggers being thrown at him.

Aaron raised both of his hands slowly, before gripping the air as if he was holding something.

Two blades then appeared in his hands, both seeming to be made of glass. Aaron one forward and the other backward, he positioned himself low to the ground.

"Alright, time for Dawn and Shadow to get their justice." Aaron said

He then ran forward, low to the ground allowing the sand to pass over him. He had increased speed, he jumped high into the air and then spinning like a flurry of death towards the Dhampir.

Back with Felsig, he was taking a few punches from the Mech but he did more damage then what the rusted metal did.

"_Why do you fight for these humans?_" The rusted mech asked robotically

Felsig then chuckled, a hatch on the front of his 'face' then opened. Revealing a glass display, it turned on revealing a midnight blue background before a white pixel face appeared. With a cocky grin in tow.

"_Simple, because they made me better then I already was._" Felsig said

He then punched the rusted in the face, finally defeating it. Felsig nodded.

"_One last thing._" Felsig said

He then had a bunch of miniguns jut out of his body, all revving up.

"_Get fucked bitch!_" Felsig yelled, giving a middle finger (despite only having three)

The miniguns fired and pretty much made the deactivated Mech swiss metal cheese.

Aaron in the meanwhile had just torn through the Dhampir's body at that moment.

The battle was finished.

Aaron got up as Felsig walked over, his virtual face grinning.

"_Handled it._" Felsig said, his face having a pair of virtual sunglasses as it grinned

Aaron blinked, he then grinned and crossed his arms.

"Guess you upgraded yourself, like the new face." Aaron said

"_...Whatever, let's just head back to Gary and get to killing the Dark Lord already. I just want to go home and do nothing at this point._" Felsig said

Aaron sighed and the group started to head back, right after Aaron grabbed his new weapon of course.

It was a rapier, as expected.

It had a silver blade, a gold guard, and a black grip. The guard was in the shape of a crystal somehow, it was a pretty swift blade.

Aaron had decided to name it Stinger.

They were getting closer and closer to killing the Dark Lord.

So he should probably prepare for death as destiny has come in to do the job.

Once and for all.

* * *

Yep, this battle was pretty simple and I've decided to give Felsig a personality since I think it wouldn't be too long until Felsig had more of a personality to go with.

In all honesty, this was for the best.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	46. Elven Reward

Back at it again with the good stuff!

* * *

The group returned to Gary after a couple minutes of walking, they were back in the throne room and had just finished up their explanation on what happened.

"And that's what happened?" Gary asked, having the events just recounted to him

"Pretty much, just went in there and killed him. Felsig even has a personality now." Aaron said hiking a finger to the mech

"_Sup._" Felsig said in the background

Gary sighed, got up, and snapped his fingers.

"Guards, reward these fellows from the items I've chosen." Gary said

The five guards holding items came out and stood at Gary's sides. Looks intimidating without all the items and if they had swords in their hands, this could be a bad encounter.

Right now, however, is not the case.

The first Guard came up holding a pair of golden gauntlets with multiple colored gems on the knuckles, it had a sort of heaven glow to it. Everyone could just feel the power emanating from it.

"The first gift is a pair of power gauntlets. Magically enchanted, bejeweled with magical gems, and forged from not only some of the rarest metals but also some of the best in the business. The royal blacksmith whom has been studying metalworking and bladesmithing for years to which it was forged on top of the highest mountain. It was pretty much blessed with the divine Gods and Goddesses. It can only be named by the one who receives it." Gary explained

"Oh... wait, what was one of the Gods or Goddesses if I may ask?" Aaron asked, starting to get curious after hearing something like this before

"Eh, one of them was Hephaestus, Zeus, and even the legendary Odin helped. They all did to their parts." Gary simply explained

Aaron was... honestly, he SHOULD be surprised but at this point. He's sort of been taking what's going on with very little questioning to no questioning, due to the commonly established fact that magic is real. Gods and Goddesses probably are real also.

Bad news for Hades at least when the Dark Lord dies... or is it good news? Questions for later.

"Cool." Aaron said, taking the gauntlets

He looked at the gauntlets impressed, he then nodded.

"I name you, the gauntlets of Hope and Justice." Aaron said

The gauntlets did not change in physical appearance but the magical power seemed to slightly increase.

The second Guard came up holding a golden quiver that seemed... mechanical in nature.

"The second is a mechanical quiver that can hold infinite arrows, produces infinite arrows of what has been put in, and is bound to the user of the quiver. It even allows the holder to see the true nature of an enemy or event. Its name is the Quiver of Truth." Gary explained

It was then handed to Aaron, the quiver was extremely powerful from what he can sense. Just like the gauntlets, it had power emanating through it.

The third Guard came up holding a red ribbon with dark red lining, on it was the picture of what seemed to be a golden dragon.

"The third gift is a magical ribbon that, when tied or pinned to something, will give whatever it is on a powerful boost in not only magic but also physical capability. It allows any Human or Humanoid being to resist anything that may PHYSICALLY harm them." Gary explained

When Aaron took the ribbon, it went out of his hands and wrapped around his right sleeve which it seemed to... be absorbed into it. A golden dragon emblem appeared on Aaron's back for five seconds before disappearing like it was never there.

"It absorbed... into my clothes?" He questioned as Ed looked him over in the most subtle way possible

"Strange but welcome since it isn't obvious where it is, red is really obvious on green." Gary said in a lack-a-daisical attitude

The fourth gift was... two glasses lens that was a sort of rainbow color yet they were clear at the same time. It looks as though they were made for glasses.

"The fourth gift is a pair of Crystal Lens, a powerful gift indeed. If one were to look through the crystal it was made of, they would be able to see anything that was hidden. It can even see through illusions cast by others." Gary said

The Lens floated up and crashed into Aaron's glasses, the lens cleared soon after, making it seem as though they were never there.

"They reacted with your glasses and now replaced your old plastic lens. These things are indestructible after being forged." Gary explained

Aaron shrugged, the fifth and FINAL Guard held two golden spears with silver tips. Both had golden wings around where the tip and the shaft are connected them, on the bottom part of the two spears was the symbol of a tree.

"And the final gift is two spears, they were forged from the pieces of Odin's broken Gungir. He had a new one forged and the old pieces were given to us as... a sort of reward. Both were reforged and have less power than the true Gungir but they both can pierce anything but only the user's skill can have it kill an enemy. These spears do not have a name and thus you shall name them." Gary explained

Aaron took the spears, one of them floated near him. The symbol of a tree on the floating spear disappeared and became the symbol of a crystal, the wings still remained.

It remained floating there, Aaron then grabbed the spear with his other hand.

"I name you, Dawnpiecer." He said with an impressed grin

The spear then had orange lines go over it before disappearing into Aaron, the teen then looked at the other spear.

"And I'll name you, Shadowseal." Aaron said, feeling the name would fit it

The spear's gold and silver parts then changed into black and red. The spear's handle was pure black, with thin purple lines coursing through it, the tip of the spear was blood red. On the end of the spear was a dark orb made of black and red.

"It seems to have reacted to the name, interesting. Well, I say this calls for a feast!" Gary said with a grin

"You've already rewarded us enough with the items Gary, I think a feast isn't neccesary." Aaron said trying to wave it off

"Nonsense, you have done enough for us. It would be rude not to eat with a warrior such as you, it will be nice to fight with you in battle." Gary said

Aaron looked at the king with a sort of shock.

"...Wait wha-"

"You see, I know that Lord Mordius has risen again, so I've decided to lend my army to you when you need it. I will see the signal you will send, I what it will be. Who else uses Darkness and Light so well?" Gary said with a smile

Aaron... didn't say anything, he just decided to take the feast.

**Two hours later**

The group was back on the boat, the feast was grand and pretty great. After a while of eating and chatting, the group decided to part ways.

They had on destination left, and that was the Dark Lord.

Aaron stood in his room, looking at Shadowseal.

"Don't know who I would give this too... oh well." He said to himself

He hung the spear up over his work desk, nearby was the golden scale in a display box, the Atlantian sword was sheathed and on a rack, the quiver was hung up also near the sword, the gauntlets were on the work desk (most likely going to be combined together), Beta was hung nearby as a sort of trophy.

He sighed to himself as he looked at all the objects he got, he isn't gonna know what to do with all of them.

Right now, he was just gonna relax until they were at the Darklands.

He's done enough training for a long time.

It will be time, for this world to change.

And that change, will be **major**.

* * *

Yes, those items will have a major impact later. I'm saving them for a... later story.

Let's just say, there will be a person you would never expect to see again in this series.

A certain blonde if you will.

Anyways.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	47. Tower of Darkness

Time for the FINALE!

THE END OF THIS SERIES!

THE FINAL EVENT!

THE ENDING SEASON!

And all those other terms related.

You can see I'm excited to get this done.

* * *

Aaron stood outside on the ship, it has been two weeks since he was at the continent of Yoshardus.

Things were largely uneventful, he did fuse the two gauntlets together that he got from both the President of Atlantis and the King of Elves. Creating a powerful pair of gauntlets, it had not only gold and cobalt blue plating but it even had blue lines on the gold parts and gold lines on the blue parts.

It looks pretty cool AND is extremely powerful considering both of the effects are there.

Speaking of items, Dawnpiecer is a pretty great weapon to have. It has a pretty good range, it can be thrown and easily regained as well. Plus, it gives Aaron a pretty good workout.

Stinger is sort of like Comet in a way but is easily useable as Fate, it's a good weapon to use in case Aaron wants to be swift in his attacks and get a pretty good amount of hits in also.

Other than that, nothing else has occurred. No fights, no random events, no continents explored, just flying over the ocean in silence.

In the distance, he sees a large black tower with dark energy coursing through it. Coming out of the ground, obvious that this is probably somewhere he probably won't HAVE to go to despite the dark energy.

Which wouldn't be an option considering he can sense INTENSE evil from there and within the darkness, meaning... meaning!

"DARK FORCES HO!" Aaron yelled with a serious tone

Everyone then came out on deck, they saw the large dark tower in the distance, feeling the same dark energy that Aaron felt.

A dark energy that would destroy the world if not checked or even stopped if it came down to it. It is something that he along with everyone else knows and feels all too familiar.

They know that they are here, they have arrived.

**The Land of Darkness, Domain of the Crystal Destroyer**

Aaron sighed, he slowly drew Fate while summoning both his Shadow Buster and Light Bringer. He had a dark look on his face, a look that no one else has seen to date.

He has never had such a look on his face in his entire life, in all honesty... it was unnerving.

If they were scared of Aaron's anger, his darkest look is one that unnerves people.

"Time to end this." Aaron said with no emotion in his voice

He lifted up the Shadow Buster and created a star-shaped object of Darkness and Light.

After five seconds, Aaron launched it upward. After going up higher than any other attack that he has launched, it soon exploded.

It looked like a flare in all honesty. It was pretty, like a firework.

Aaron lowered the Shadow Buster and got into the observation deck, he grabbed the accelerator and cranked it up to max.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" He yelled, honking the horn they had

After five minutes, they arrived at the Land of Darkness. Aaron walked out onto the dark glass like land, he looked at the tower that was in the distance.

It was somehow even larger than they saw before, extending into the clouds from what it seemed.

"...What now?" Eddy asked a bit curious of Aaron's plan

"We wait." Was his reply

He stabbed fate into the ground with a loud ker-chunk, looking outward with a stoic look.

"I sent the signal, the two kingdoms we've requested help should be here in a matter of hours, minutes even." Aaron said looking ahead

Everyone else... accepted this and sat down, deciding to wait for the two kingdoms to come in and help them attack the Dark Lord.

**Five minutes later**

Two ships then arrived, one steampunk and filled to the brim with ranged weaponry meaning it was most likely a Dwarven ship which wasn't like the ship for carrying cargo they saw before. The other golden and glorious, they could see that it was an Elven Ship. Compared to the wooden ships used for fishing, it was obvious it was royalty's

The two ships docked nearby and bridges extended out to the glassy ground, out walked to two kings. Holding swords on their hands, stoic looks on their face.

Aaron stood before them, Fate was still drawn.

"You guys ready?" Aaron asked with a serious tone

"Of course, I have been preparing for this war for a loooonnnnggg time since you left." Golda said with a happy grin

"Eh, sure." Gary said with a shrug

Aaron lifted his sword up as did the two kings, their blades crossed together in a sort of star-shaped pattern.

"May the crystals aid us in our venture." Aaron said

"May the crystals bless us with strength." Golda said

"And may the crystals bless us with valor." Gary said

The three uncrossed their blade, Aaron nodded to the group.

"We shall begin." He said in the darkest of tones

The group got up, weapons all drawn.

Then they heard the faint sound of... running or possibly a stampede of some kind. They had no idea in all honesty.

They all looked over at where the tower is, seeing an entire army running towards them.

"...Aaron, what are we going to do?" Thalia said a little afraid

Aaron pointed his blade at them, shield out, golden energy pouring out of his body.

His eyes were glowing bright blue, they could feel his resolve coming not only physically but spiritually from him.

"WE FIGHT!" He said in a booming voice

He then ran forward at blazing speed as did everyone else, even the guards of the two kingdoms that have decided to aid them ran with them.

Aaron slashed through a mechnoid warrior while blasting a mech, he was holding them off fairly well.

The Ed's were all standing together, Ed has been smashing them with great force while crashing into a few using tackles. Double D has been not only hitting a few with his staff but has been launching bolt after bolt of elemental energy and neutral energy. Eddy has been slashing through quite a few while burning a few, sweat was pouring down his face.

"Never thought we'd be fighting literal robots but hey, this is awesome." Eddy said

"We fight together because we flock together." Ed said in a... serious tone which was really weird coming from him

"I agree with Ed, we shall fight for a better future!" Double D said

Kevin and Nazz have been fight quite a few with little to no effort, the orange haired brawler has been punching a few with the help of Nazz whom was buffing him up. She, meanwhile, was launching attack after attack out of her wand. She even slapped a few a bit too hard and they sort of fell apart, who knew they were so crappily made.

"Never thought we'd be in a land made of dark glass but hey, we've fought a literal king that was blind and commanded birds. So this isn't really that weird." Kevin said

"Eh, thought it was weird when I had a wand but I'm over it." Nazz said

"We going out on a date after this?" Kevin asked

"Maybe... let's just focus on the fight first." Nazz said

Jimmy and Sarah have been fighting a few with pretty much no effort needed, as soon as Jimmy killed one of them. He's been able to launch army after army of monsters, Sarah has just been crushing them with a giant club.

"Hey Jimmy." Sarah said as she hit a Mechnoid warrior away

"What Sarah?" Jimmy asked while stabbing a mech right through the magic core

"I've been thinking." Sarah said, punching a Mechnoid warrior casually

"About what?" Jimmy asked, slashing out a sword beam of his element

"I think... we should date?" Sarah asked, smashing a mech casually

Jimmy was shocked, Sarah never asked this before. Even when he got back.

Turns out, Sarah never said anything on board the ship after the events relating to the Zu king.

"Why?" Jimmy asked, as his Goblin warrior decapitated a Mechnoid samurai

"I feel as though... I'm in love with you." Sarah said, crushing another mech under her club

"...In all honesty, I do feel the same way. I'm glad you conveyed this to me, even though we are fighting an army." Jimmy said, decapitating a Mechnoid samurai of his own

"Oh... after this, we get a bite to eat?" Sarah asked, stopping one of her attacks

"It's a date." Jimmy said stopping her attacks also

Sarh then noticed the Mechnoids looking at her and Jimmy, her face grew red with rage.

"Whatta are you all looking at! GO AWAY!" Sarah said

She yelled out as she started to destroy them, Jimmy watched on with a grin.

"You see, this is why I fell in love with her." Jimmy said to a Goblin Warrior

The Goblin shrugged and went back to fighting, he didn't care all that much.

Terry and Thalia were pretty much decimating a chunk of the army.

"So, what are you going to do after all of this?" Terry asked shooting out an arrow and killing a Mechnoid wizard

"Eh, travel the new world that might come from this. Maybe visit Egypt, don't really know." Thalia said whipping a Mech in half

"Heheh, like your style girl. After this, maybe we can-"

"No, not interested." Thalia said, slashing a Mechnoid berzerker in the chest

Terry sighed, he can never get a date around here, he swears.

Tavola and Jonny were surrounded, the young man formerly made of wood had a serious look on his face as he stood with his best friend.

"You think you can handle them?" Tavola asked

"Is the Amazon Forest full of trees?" Jonny asked back with a wide grin

Tavola grinned an insane grin, a dark aura appearing behind him.

"Let's give these fuckers hell." Tavola said with a sort of insane tone

"Right TAVOLA!" Jonny said raising his fists

And thus, they fought a battle most epic.

You won't get to see it since... it is way too bloody for a T-rating.

Artemis and Theos were currently handling a good chunk of the army on their own.

"Is it weird we're fighting what was your kind?" Theos asked, hitting a Mechnoid thief over the head

"Nah, I'm a Technoid now. That's different." Artemis said, slashing through an entire group using kinetic energy from his blades

"...Okay." Theos said, casually lighting a group of Mechnoid warriors and knights on fire

Felsig and Leaf were literal beasts in destroying the army, the Plant Beasts sheer size pretty much gave him an advantage while Felsig's multiple machine gun attachments gave him the fight.

"_WOOOOOOOOO!_" Felsig said as he flew around, BLOWING UP ENTIRE GROUPS

"*BARK BARK*" Leaf... barked

Gary and Golda... didn't have much of a fight on their hands since their soldiers took care of most of the attackers.

"You know, it has been a while since I've had a good fight." Golda said throwing a Mechnoid knight at a Mechnoid paladin

"Me too, after this. We really should hang out more." Gary said cutting a Mechnoid thief's leg off

"Like your style, we'll get a drink of beer!" Golda said with a grin

"Been a while since I've had a good pint." Gary simply said with a grin also

After what felt like hours of fighting, the Crystal Clan and the two kings made it to the entrance of the tower.

Gary and Golda stood in front of them, fighting off some of the Mechnoids and Mechs.

"Get in there and give'em hell kid!" Golda said as he stabbed through a Mechnoid monk

"I attest to that!" Gary said decapitating a Mechnoid paladin

"Don't worry, this won't take too long!" Aaron said running into the tower

The rest Crystal Clan ran inside soon after, the large doors closing behind them.

It was... eerily silent inside the tower.

They couldn't even hear the fighting outside, it was that quiet.

"...We should keep going." Aaron said with a nod

He then walked forward, he could feel... a familiar energy within the tower they were in.

But he didn't know what it was, he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

All he knew was, and this is a fact while in this tower.

**It's not friendly at all**.

* * *

Yep, this was a pretty epic chapter I wrote if I do say so myself.

Man... didn't think I'd get this far with a plotline but hey, here I am.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	48. Haunting Past

So... yeah, I don't have anything.

Let's just jump into this.

* * *

The group walked up the... honesty, terrifying stairway. It's been silent, it's VERY dark, and they haven't fought a single enemy on the staircase. Nothing flying at them, nothing trying to stab them, nothing.

That's what the most terrifying, not the combat but the lack of it. Even in such a dangerous place such as this tower. Which to some wouldn't make sense but if you've been around magic for a long time. You know a time of peace is rare in an area such as this.

"This tower is very... tall." Aaron said as he looked out a window

Looking out, you could see a sea of clouds, a sight Aaron has recognized on this journey.

It sort of... brings back some memories.

He shook those thoughts away and continued onward and upward. Up the giant tower of darkness.

And to the Lord of Darkness who rules it.

**Two hours later**

The group walked through a doorway, finally, something other than stairs.

While this place creeps them out, the stairs were annoying.

They found themselves in a sort of... floor, that was pretty large. Almost suiting for a boss fight, which would probably be a pretty cool one.

You know... due to the large scale of the room.

At the other side was a doorway with Dark energy pouring out of it, almost like a gateway of some kind.

"So... where are we?" Eddy asked, having no idea where they were at this point

Aaron then looked at Eddy, a serious look on his face which he has been holding throughout the entire 'climb' of this tower.

Frankly, it was sort of... annoying for him to hold. He likes smiling in all honesty, it's sort of his resting face in all honesty.

"No idea but... it might seem like a good place to res-"

They then heard evil chuckling, he turned around to see... an old man in a black cloak holding a staff made of glass coursing with dark energy.

Aaron could feel the dark energy coming off this guy, it was... **toxic** in its own messed up way.

"...Who are you?" He asked, wary of the old man

"The owner of this tower... and your doom." The old man said with VERY dark tone

The Crystal Clan then realized who this was... it was Lord Mordius.

The Dark Lord they are supposed to kill.

Aaron drew Fate right then and there, he pointed it at the Dark Lord.

He didn't care that it was an old man, this guy is dangerous.

"YOU!" Aaron yelled angrily

"Heheh, you found out about my misdeeds did you?" Lord Mordius asked with an evil grin

Aaron glared at him, he KNEW exactly what he did.

"You destroyed the school and nearly harmed innocent people, killed Donovan's first lover, and have caused chaos throughout the world. Saying those are misdeeds is REALLY downplaying what happened." He said with a growl

"It seems you HAVE been paying attention to what actions I've been doing... all except to one." Lord Mordius said, raising one boney finger

They then heard evil chuckling... this time it was much younger, suddenly. A person their age landed in front of them, wearing black armor with a black cape. Baring a demonic symbol, the person slowly stood up.

Aaron's eyes widened as he recognized the person, the messy blonde hair, the green eyes of rage, **the evil grin**.

All on an older face, a face that has seen time and age but a face that Aaron knows no less.

It was one person he thought he'd never have to see or deal with again.

The one person he **least** expected to see in this tower.

"B-Butch?" Aaron asked absolutely gobsmacked at his old bully being here

"Why hello there **brat**." Butch said darkly

Aaron was afraid... he can't fight him, he would... no... no, he won't lose.

He's grown stronger throughout this journey, both inside and out.

And he will show him that strength. **Once and for all**.

Aaron breathed in... and then out, calming himself.

"Why are you here Butch?" Aaron asked calmly

"I'm here to kill you, **after all this time, you will be dead by MY hands**." Butch explained with a dark tone

Aaron looked at Butch calmly, he sheathed Fate and looked at the killer bully in silence.

He wasn't going to fight him.

"What, not gonna say anything?" Butch asked cockily

Aaron remained silent, Butch growled in anger.

He was getting him to show weakness anymore, that pisses him off that he still rebel's against him.

Even after **beating the shit out of him at an amusement park.**

"You may kill him, it is your most desired reward after all." Lord Mordius said walking towards the dark gateway

The Dark Lord then walked through the dark gateway, not a trace of him left.

"Butch... we don't have to fight." Aaron said, trying to appeal to his sense of humanity

Guy's evil but he's still got SOME humanity in him... right?

"Shut it you, once I kill you. The gang will back right back together and I can conquer this pitiful world, just like I was destined to." Butch said

Aaron said nothing, he summoned his two energy swords which he's decided to call Sun and Moon respectively.

It seemed to fit the two weapons in his opinion.

The group was about to go in and help Aaron with the fight but were blocked by a brilliant wall of flames, Butch summoned two swords made of fire.

The intense flames licked at Aaron but he paid it no mind.

Here, it was only him and Butch.

"Time to burn!" Butch said

Aaron said nothing, only positioning his blades in their respective positions.

Butch swung first, hitting Sun. He tried to stab Aaron but it missed as said Sword Saint hopped over him thanks to the boots. Butch attacked Aaron the same way, and the same result happened.

After a bit, Butch just kept trying to hit Aaron but it was just deflected. No hits were sent back to him, it was just... Butch fighting a onesided battle.

After a bit... Butch got tired in his swings but kept swinging anyway.

"Why *pant* won't *pant* you *pant* die!" Butch yelled swinging his blades savegly

He then swung both blades at once which Aaron... took to the shoulders, looking a Butch... with a smile.

A goddamn bright smile, looking at a pit of darkness.

"Heh, you always were strong Butch." Aaron said with a light tone

Butch looked at him shocked, he was... smiling, despite being in pain. He was still smiling, at the person who tormented him for years. He's smiling, at the same person who tried to hurt his friends.

He IS SMILING, at the same person, **w-h-o i-s t-r-y-i-n-g t-o k-i-l-l h-i-m **currently.

"Th-the hell you smiling for **brat**?" Butch asked annoyed

Aaron didn't do anything the evil boy took the blades and was about to strike him again but... stopped at the last moment.

He realized... he wasn't fighting back at all.

This whole fight... it was just him attacking one person who's... defenseless.

Butch then dropped the two blades, falling to his knees.

He then remembered what happened after he got home, and what happened after the fight in the amusement park.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a week since Butch arrived home, bruised and beaten by Aaron's weird gravity magic that occured._

_Jim had revealed what happened as did Sam to the police, Butch was promptly arrested for multiple counts of theft of money, goods, and identity._

_He was bailed out... but his now VERY angry father and disappointed mother._

_"Butch, I've used my power to keep you out of trouble. Yet you still tormented that young man!" Butch's father yelled_

_Butch's father had red hair which was cut neatly and short, he currently was wearing a red velvet bathrobe with a purple ascot._

_Usual rich person clothing._

_"I told you to stop chasing after him, stopping committing these foolish crimes, and start focusing on your education. You didn't even focus on being kind to others, THE NUMBER ONE THING I TAUGHT YOU I REMIND YOU!" Butch's father berated_

_"B-but dad, he was-"_

_"I don't want to hear it, you hurt him because you decided to reignite a family grudge that wasn't even a thing anymore!" Butch's father explaiend_

_"W-what?" Butch asked_

_Butch's father sighed heavily while bridging his nose._

_"Yes, our family had a rivalry with them but after I met Tom in college... I realized something, that family isn't as bad as we thought. My father was a stubborn racist since apparently, Tom's father defended black people in court during the Jim Crow laws. Our family hated them for something as trivial as that. It was stupid and will always be considered that in my eyes and in any other sane person's after the old goat died. I took upon myself to help them in any way I can, I helped them get good jobs. I helped them get a good home for Hugo and Cass. I EVEN ENROLLED AARON IN A GOOD SCHOOL SO HE CAN HAVE A HAPPY LIFE!" Butch's father yelled_

_Butch looked at his father shocked... he helped out Aaron?_

_"Yet time and time again, you and you 'friends' tormented the young boy. All because you said I was head of the board, YOUR MOTHER is HEAD OF THE BOARD. Even then, she has never abused her power. She used it to HELP PEOPLE GOD DAMMIT! WHO DO YOU THINK ACTUALLY GET THOSE TEACHERS A PAY RAISE!" Butch's father said_

_"I-I... didn't know." Butch said_

_"I told you this multiple times! You ignored me each time with your crimes and schemes being more important! So try again bitch!" Butch's father said_

_Yeah, Butch's father was a blunt person. He never really... cursed like that. Only when he was this angry._

_That only happened **twice** throughout his life._

_"And now, you sent him away. I was going to ask him to work for me, but NOW HE WON'T EVEN GO NEAR THE HARGRAVE NAME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Butch's father said_

_"...Oh." Butch said_

_"YEAH OH! From now on, you are no longer my heir. Sally is." Butch's father said_

_"B-BUT SHE'S A WEAKLING!" Butch yelled_

_He was then backed handed by Butch's father, hitting the floor hard._

_"She was born with an illness you sick fuck, she's like this due to all the abuse you put her through. Because of YOU, she can't walk AT ALL. You are a disgusting young man Butch, get your act together." Butch's father said_

_He then walked out of Butch's room, he glared at him saying this before he left._

_"Then I might see you as my son AND a worthy heir. Until then, don't talk to me unless you found a way to get Aaron back to liking our name and getting him to stop fearing us." Butch's father said_

_The door closed, Butch slowly got up. He shook his head to himself._

_"I will never... EVER, treat that brat with respect." Butch said_

_He then fell back down, the pain being too much for him._

**_Flashback over_**

Aaron blinked at Butch, he actually saw all of that. His magic sort of... tuned in and did that by accident.

"Your sister can't walk?" Aaron asked a bit surprised Butch dealt with that

Butch then looked at him shocked, he saw all of that?

"W-what?" Butch asked a bit confused

"Butch, I saw your memories. You lied to me for years? Your father... liked me?" Aaron asked, sort of surprised Mr. Hargrave liked him

He didn't think he liked him at all, in all honesty, the guy kind of scares him.

Guess all of that was thrown out of the proverbial window.

"Pff, don't know why he would. There's nothing good about you." Butch said looking back down

"Have you ever... gotten to know me?" Aaron asked a bit curious

Butch looked at him surprised and... confused that he said that.

"I mean, what DO you know about me?" Aaron asked a little annoyed

"...You like ice cream?" Butch asked, thinking that might work

"...What flavor?" Aaron asked, knowing that Butch knew that

"Mint chocolate chip." Butch said, thinking that might be right

"No... Vanilla, mint chocolate chip is a close third in my book." Aaron said crossing his arms

Butch then slowly got up, looking at Aaron in thought.

"Your favorite food is... dirt?" Butch asked, thinking since it was due to... him making the boy eat it

"No, it's pizza actually. You just made me eat dirt when we were younger." Aaron said

"...You like... books... like a lot?" Butch asked, hoping that would work

"No... I actually like video games a lot more. Especially with friends." Aaron said

That's when Butch realized... he knew nothing about Aaron outside of what his weaknesses were.

He doesn't... know anything about him, when he was born, what date it was, where he likes to go, what he sees in a woman, nothing.

This... actually made Butch feel terrible, this whole time. He was hellbent on destroying Aaron's life, that he never saw what it was like.

"Butch. I've had a lot going on in my life after I left Apple Ocean City." Aaron said

"Like what?" Butch asked... kind of confused

Aaron raised his arms, showing the Light Bringer and Shadow Buster.

"I have these." Aaron said

He then drew Fate from his back, showing Butch.

"I have a sword. Multiple in fact." Aaron said

Aaron then made a ball of fire in his hands while creating stems of Light and Darkness around him.

"I control elemental energy while being able to control both Light and Darkness at once." Aaron said

He then made a bunch of playing cards around him, the heart symbol healing him while it was being enhanced by the star symbol and the diamond just put in energy to make the healing process go faster.

"I can literally control playing card symbols." Aaron said

He then dispelled them, his body being healed.

"Hell, this whole time I've been able to heal my own wounds and more." Aaron said

He then sighed, looking at Butch with a sort of tired look.

"I literally have a dog that's the size of a direwolf when powered up, he's a LITERAL dog made of plants." Aaron said

The Sword Saint then looked at Leaf.

"No offense or anything." Aaron said to Leaf

Leaf then shrugged, saying 'don't really care'.

Aaron then looked back at Butch.

"Artemis is a robot that I built from a Mechnoid, he lives with me now... as sort of a brother. Theos is like that also." He said, hiking a thumb to them

Butch looked to see the two's angry looks, Artemis literally slowly moved his finger across his throat basically saying he was gonna kill him if he screwed this up.

The Sword Saint sighed, getting the now former bully's attention back to him.

"Point is, you haven't gotten to know what I've been through recently. I would probably killed you had I realized." Aaron said

He then put a hand on Butch's shoulder.

"It would be pointless if I did, you dying wouldn't change the past. It would only change today and tomorrow, so I figured. I'm not going to kill you." Aaron said

He then blew a wall open, creating a hole in the wall. Aaron then pointed his finger to it.

"You're going to leave this place... go back home... and tell your father. I'll be by to say hello and talk to him. Got it?" He asked

Butch looked at Aaron shocked... he was actually sparing him?

"You aren't going to at least... punch me in the face?" Butch asked

Aaron then tapped his chin and thought, he then shrugged.

He finally decked Butch in the face hard, he then helped him back up and healed any bruises that might have formed.

"Okay, now THAT felt good but didn't really change anything as I said before, now go home Butch. You've got a sister to apologize to... which I will heal her." Aaron said

"Wait... what?" Butch asked a bit confused and surprised

"Butch, she can't walk. I feel healing her would be... a good thing I could do... basically just, make up for decking you in the face there a moment ago." Aaron said

"...You are a strange, strange person Thompson." Butch said staring at the shorter boy

"Yeah yeah, fuck you too. Now leave and just... tell your father I said hi. At least he'll talk to you again." Aaron said

Butch then... chuckled.

"Right... well, I guess this is... goodbye?" He asked

"More like... see you later." Aaron said

Butch nodded, he walked over to the hole and jumped out. Flying away soon after, Aaron then sighed.

"I swear, the people I met are strange... along with the people I know." Aaron said with a small chuckle

The group looked at Aaron extremely confused.

"Di-did you just make peace with an enemy?" Thalia asked

Aaron then looked over her shoulder at her, he then shrugged

"Yep... I did." He said

The group then looked at each other before looking back at Aaron.

"Your bully at that?" Nazz asked

"Yes... yes it was." Aaron said

Kevin then sighed, this was weird.

"...That was weird." He then said

"Whatever, let's just... go kill the Dark Lord already." Aaron said walking over to the gateway

But rather than going through it like normal, he was pulled through it, he looked at the group.

He stuck his hand out.

"GUYS!" Aaron yelled

Before they could help him, he was already through the dark gateway.

The gateway then closed... leaving the group without a leader.

"What do we do now?" Ed asked

"We wait Ed... he'll be back, I just know it." Double D said

The group... had no idea how to feel about this.

Neither did Aaron when he got sucked in.

The final battle is about to commence and it is commencing.

**Very soon**

* * *

Welp... this was interesting, glad I got to make some character development.

Gotta update the wiki now... I guess.

(BTW, check it it out by clicking the link below)

The Crystal Dawn Cafe

Anyways.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	49. Battle of Light and Darkness

It is time for the final boss fight... yep, this story REALLY did teach me my world building.

I'll be glad to continue this plotline in another story connected to this one.

For now, just enjoy this boss fight.

* * *

All the Sword Saint could see was Darkness.

He closed his eyes and didn't want to see if he was in a pit of darkness or the void.

He sighed to himself, he needs to check sooner or later.

Aaron opened his eyes and found himself in... a throne room?

It seemed... slightly similar to the other he saw on this giant journey he was on.

But it had more of a makeshift look to it, makes sense considering the circumstances. Larc Mordius does live in a giant tower in a country known as the Land of Darkness. Makes too much sense in his opinion

He sighed and drew Fate. He still knew he had a fight on his hands.

This might be the Dark Lord's after all, he isn't exactly... all-knowing and all-seeing, he's thinking this because it was in a giant Tower of Darkness.

It could be someone else's for all he knows, there might be more than one person living in this Land of Darkness after all.

He's living on gut instinct, and what it's telling him... well, what the words below say describe this place perfectly.

"Eerie." Aaron whispered to himself

He walked forward slowly, his footsteps clacking in the possibly royal hall.

Again, still doesn't know if it's the Dark Lord's or not.

He then saw... a man with long silver hair and glowing red eyes sat on a throne. A cup of wine sitting in his hands, he held the glass and swirled it slightly. He was sitting in a very tall throne made of black metal and red velvet.

He looked at Aaron with a menacing look which was met with a glare.

"I'm taking a guess and saying it's you Larc." Aaron said with a growl

"Ah, the boy knows my name. How cu-"

"Shut up, let's fight, I want to go home." Aaron said annoyed

Larc then sighed, he got up and floated down from his high throne, his boots clacking gently on the floor.

"It seems I will have to teach you a lesson boy." Larc said

He then lifted up a hand, a red magical seal appearing over it. He then fired out a red beam of energy.

Aaron dodged it by rolling out of the way, barely getting hit... well.. until he got punched in the face after Larc teleported near him.

He skipped like a stone across the floor, hitting a wall with a loud thud. Aaron slowly got up, holding his blade with two hands.

He was hurting like hell currently, but he didn't care. He has a **duty** to attend to.

Aaron then ran forward, making an attempt to slash the Dark Lord but it missed. To which promptly got punched away again.

He hit a wall, just like last time. But before he could get up. Larc was in front of him, holding a sword made of Darkness.

He then stabbed it in Aaron's side, it not only burned him with pain but basically did the job it was supposed to do. Stab him brutally.

Aaron was in so much pain, he couldn't even lift the sword. Fate fell from his hand, clacking to the side.

Larc chuckled evilly.

"It's cute that you think you can kill me but... sadly, you weren't strong enough." Larc said

Aaron... ignored that statement, he didn't care about being called that. He's strong enough as it is.

"It's strange... you think you're so powerful, yet you come here alone... to fight me. Should have waited for your friends to see if the portal DIDN'T teleport you here alone. Ah well, doesn't matter now. Does it?" Larc said

So what if he made the mistake of coming here alone? He was still gonna fight anyways, not matter alone or with people.

He's himself, he knows what he's doing.

"Ah well, after this. I can handle your friends, they might try to kill me after you've died." Larc said

Did he...

"And maybe... keep some of the females for myself, thousands of years of solitude makes a man... **lustful**." Larc said while licking his lips audibly

DID HE JUST!

"Maybe your parents would do well in the mines, I can finally see a relative of Donovan lose the hope in their eyes. Would be great to see that." Larc said

...

"Ooohhh, maybe I should... keep that **traitor **and the immortal brat alive. Torture them for all eternity. The mech can just simply be reset." Larc said

Aaron was... shaking but not with fear nor sadness.

No, he was shaking. With a particular emotion, that he felt only one other time and this time.

**It was stronger**.

What it was... It was

"You know Larc, wanna how I feel about that." Aaron said

Larc looked over at Aaron to see him... slowly pulling the sword out of his side... while standing.

"I feel." Aaron said

He then pulled it out, throwing it aside.

"Pure." Aaron began

He then picked up Fate, slowly pointing it at Larc.

"Una-fucking-dulterated." Aaron continued

His hair went up, yellow energy flowing around it. Alpha was on his arm, his eyes were bright blue with flashes of red.

"**GODAMN.**"**  
**

White energy swirled around him, slowly turning blue.

"**RAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEEEE!**" Aaron howled

The energy that he produced burst around him like a pillar of flames... he was the fire.

This was eighty percent of Blazing Soul.

Only activate by that exact amount of rage.

The energy around him died down, revealing a thin layer around Aaron.

"Oh... this is unexpected." Larc said, noticing the wound healed

"Yeah, bet you didn't see eighty percent coming huh biatch!" Aaron said, ROYALLY pissed off

His weapons appeared around him as did Sun and Moon on his hands, he lifted up the sword.

Larc then growled, Black energy appearing around him. In almost the same fashion as Aaron's.

"Let's make this the last fight we're gonna have." Larc said

"Yeah... yours." Aaron said

The two then ran at each other with a burst of speed, both attacking each other in this moment.

Brutal slashes from both sides, neither side giving in at all. Aaron was using every single weapon he had.

He hit Larc away in large gaps using Guardian, stabbed him using both Comet and Stinger, attacking him using Yin and Yang to get some multiple GOOD backstabs in, Gold and Silver pretty much render large gashes in his flesh, Dawnpiecer pretty much just... stabbed him with the power of Holy Light, Bolt really broke some bones considering it was an axe, Fate did its usual slashing and stabbing thing, Alpha disoriented Larc quite a lot.

Even Aaron's magic was incorporated, he used any and all elemental attacks to trap Larc in combo's, powered up Spades cut him up all over his body (even piercing his armor), multiple Light and Dark explosions were made which just... launched Larc all around like a ragdoll. It was comedic in anyone's opinion.

He was pretty much getting decimated by Aaron's anger, even overload was used once just to get some ground between the two.

Leading up to now.

Aaron currently was glaring the Dark Lord, holding Fate in his hand with a tight grip.

"You will not win this day! The Crystals were meant to exist and bring magic to the world, not to be destroyed and render the world destroyed!" Aaron yelled pointing the blade at him

"It seems you still do not get it, this world is nothing but a pitiful attempt at life." The Dark Lord said with a smug look

Aaron growled as Blazing Soul burst out of him, he was eighty-five percent currently. He was tired but he knew... **he has a home to get to**.

"WELL, I WILL STILL NOT LET YOU SUCCEED!" Aaron yelled, a vicious glare on his face

He and the Dark Lord ran at each other slashing each other, the throne room then being destroyed revealing that they were in a realm of pure Darkness.

They kept fighting until the two's blades were hit out of the hands of each other, the two then just started punching each other with kicks being included in the mix.

They kept fighting, both were getting bloodied and bruised. Neither cared, one was going to kill and the other.

The world's fate being decided blow by blow.

Larc then kicked Aaron away, which sent him right towards his blade. He grabbed the blade in time and stood up, holding the blade.

"It seems I must expunge this weak body of mine." Larc said

"...Wait wh-"

Larc then transformed, causing him to transform into a giant crystal beast.

Aaron looked at him shocked... he wasn't human any longer, he was a mindless beast of chaos.

***ROOOOOAAAAARRRR***

"...Gotta end this." Aaron said

He then attacked again, slashing the hard crystal body of the former Dark Lord. Chipping of crystals all over its body, he kept hitting him.

He then caused a huge crack after stabbing Guardian into his chest, energy poured out of it.

"Finally, this wi-"

He was cut off by an explosion of energy, causing him to fall unconscious.

**...**

He opened his eyes and saw... nothing but pure chaos, energy crackles all around him as dark spirals were all around him.

**Pain**

Aaron was then hit with a wave of dark energy, injuring him slightly.

**Suffering**

Another wave, it... broke his arm with how intense it was... he looked and... it was a reflection of him.

**All the same, no matter what. Fall.**

Another final dark wave of energy hit Aaron, knocking him out.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"I lost?" Aaron asked himself

He was floating... somewhere, he was still. Not moving. Looking upward with a broken look on his face.

He... lost. And now... he can't go home.

"I... I'm going to lose everyone I knew." Aaron heard... himself say?

He looked over and saw... himself? In the same position he was no less, but he had tear streaming down his face.

He got up and walked over to his... reflection as you would call it.

He put a hand on it.

"I can't lose everyone again, I'll be alone." The reflection said

"But... we can't give up." Aaron said

"What's the point? We're too weak for him." The reflection said

Aaron... didn't want to admit it but he knew these were his thoughts.

This really is him.

"We're not weak... we're strong." Aaron said

"We aren't like Butch! We're not cruel enough!" His reflection yelled at his true self

Aaron put a hand on his reflection, smiling.

"Don't you see... the fact we're not like Butch... makes us strong, we fight for what's right. WE care about others. I... don't want to lose them either but we will if we don't get back up and keep fighting." Aaron said

"And what's making YOU say this?" His reflection asked

"...I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart. Your me... and that's what matters, I'm you. THAT'S what matters. We're not gonna quit now, now come on." Aaron said

He then hugged his reflection, causing them to glow.

"We've gotta job to finish." Aaron said

"And a family to get home to." His reflection

The reflection was absorbed into Aaron, it made him... feel stronger.

Then darkness yet again.

...

...

...

Aaron got back up, grabbing his necklace.

"...Summon." Aaron said

His Battle Guitar then appeared in his hands, he sighed and closed his eyes.

He moved his broken arm over it, his arm was healed after one light strum.

A dark wave was going to hit Aaron but was stopped after he strummed the guitar.

_**[Play Gitaroo Man, The legendary theme]**_

Aaron began to play slowly, energy dispersing around him.

**Wh-what, impossible!**

Aaron ignored it as he kept playing, he knew... he couldn't fight with anger but instead... compassion

**St-stop! Wh-what is this feeling?**

Aaron kept playing, his happy memories flowing out him. Going all around him.

The time he met the Ed's, a happy day.

**Happiness?**

The time he was comforted by them.

**Co-comfort?**

The time spent with his family and friends.

**Family? Friend?**

The time he spent with the Cul-De-Sac kids.

**...Friendship?**

The people he's met.

**...Connections?**

They all circled around him, he smiled slowly.

**...Is this... happiness?**

Aaron kept playing, his emotions reflecting the music

**I feel... happy?**

**No greed, no anger, no... malice?**

Aaron kept playing, he smiled still. A Phoenix appearing behind him, causing the energy in the area to grow.

**...**

_**[Stop playing current song]**_

The area went from an array of chaos to... a grassy plain with a white sky.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked around as the Battle Guitar went back into his necklace, finding himself in this area.

He had no idea how he ended up here or why.

"Wh... where am I?" Aaron asked

"My mind and soul... or at least what's left of it." He heard behind him

He looked behind him and then saw... a young man with blonde hair, a gentle smile, and cloth clothing.

He looked sort of like a simple farmer in all honesty.

"Hello there, I'm Larc Mordius... the true Larc Mordius." The young man explained putting a hand over his chest

"No way your him, he's a Dark Lord!" Aaron said shocked

"True but this is before I was consumed with my greed, my anger, **my malice**." Larc explained

Aaron looked at him confused, he had no idea what the meant.

"Wait... you were... consumed by it?" Aaron asked

"Negative energy, when combined with uncontrollable magical energy, can cause anyone to go insane. What you saw was the parts of that controlling me, I meanwhile... lived here, in the last part of both my mind and soul. The parts that were never corrupted." Larc said

He then looked away, seeing parts of the land slowly fade away.

"Sadly. My time is short, for my soul has been destroyed. My mind is already destroyed after changing into that... **thing**." Larc said

"Oh... I'm so-"

"No need to be sorry child." Larc said

He then looked at Aaron with... a grateful smile.

Never thought the day would come when Aaron would see someone be grateful for dying.

"You destroyed the monster I've become. For that, I'm eternally grateful." Larc said

He sighed again and looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"You must help the Mechnoids... for they have no one else to turn to now that I'll be gone. I thank you again young man." Larc said

"Wait... do you think you'll ever be able to truly rest?" Aaron asked

"The Dark Part of my soul is on its way to Hell as we speak for this part of me... I'm afraid I will be but a fragment, unable to truly live." Larc said

Now Aaron felt bad, he killed this man practically. The good part at least. The bad part was sealed away, never to be seen away.

Thank god for that at least.

"Oh... I do hope you find reprieve one day." He said

Larc then smiled, while he hasn't known Aaron very long physically. Spiritually, he's learned everything about him.

And what he's learned was his good heart was to be appreciated.

"...I hope too, farewell. Young one." Larc said

He then disappeared in a beam of Light, the area started to vanish.

"...Farewell to you, Larc." Aaron said

The area vanished around Aaron, leaving nothing behind but an empty void.

...

..wa...up...ple...

"What?" Aaron asked himself quietly

...ron...wake...please.

"Come again?" Aaron asked

"AARON WAKE UP PLEASE, YOU CAN'T DIE HERE!"

Aaron's eyes opened to see... the group crying around him (Felsig was crying digital tears while Terry was looking down, no tears being spiled). Artemis was over him, tears going down his face while his eyes were closed.

"BROTHER, I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW! GET UP!" Artemis yelled crying

"...Did you just call me." Aaron began

Artemis opened his eyes at the voice and looked at Aaron shocked.

"Brother?" Aaron asked with a grin

Artemis started to... laugh.

"Heheh...heheheheh!" Artemis laughed lightly

Everyone else began to laugh, Aaron then sat up slowly. Rubbing his head because of the throbbing pain.

"Okay... now, where am I? Last thing I remember was..." Aaron said trying to remember what happened

It then hit him... the good part of the Dark Lord was destroyed, he sighed and got up.

"Your outside the tower, on the Ship." Ed said

"Oh... what happened to me?" Aaron asked

"We left, we thought you'd met up with us later... but then." Double D recounted

"You got launched out of the Tower like a fucking cannonball!" Eddy said remembering the event also

"Unconcious!" Theos said next

"And barely even alive!" Thalia said next

Aaron blinked at this surprised, he then shrugged.

"Eh, guess it all turned out fine in the end." He said

He was then bopped on the head by Thalia.

"Ow... what was that for?" Aaron asked

Everyone (not including Felsig, he's metal remember? And Terry because he isn't touchy-feely) then tackled in him in a big hug.

"Never do that again." Theos said

"That was dangerous!" Jimmy said

"And stupid!" Sarah said

"Yeah, you got hurt bad dude!" Nazz said

"You got your shit kicked in also." Kevin said

"Even I wouldn't do what you did!" Jonny said

"Neither would I! Thrill of adventure be damned." Tavola said

"*Whimper*" Leaf... whimpered

Aaron sighed and embraced the hug.

He needs it after... dealing with all of that.

"Hey guys." Aaron said

"What?" They all asked

"Let me go, we need to get back home." Aaron said

They then let him go in time to see Golda and Gary walking towards them.

"Congrats on the victory my dear boy! You gave him hell to pay!" Golda said proudly about Aaron's battle

"Gotta say, you really battle hard... despite none of us seeing it." Gary said impressed

"I'll explain what happened later, I do have something to tell you two." Aaron said with a tired look

He looked at the two kings, nodding to himself.

"Take care of the remaining Mechnoids, the ones that weren't in combat. I need you to lead them to a better future, teach them what they can, and have them establish a leadership. That's all I will ask." Aaron said

"...Of course we will." Golda said

"We'll do our damn best to get that done. Gary said

Aaron then nodded, he knew the mechanical race was in good hands.

"Glad to hear it, now if you excuse us." Aaron began

He then began walking to the observation deck, he looked at the large group with a smile, saying this.

"We've gotta head home, we've been gone too long after all."

Everyone else smiled also, Golda and Gary went off the ship while everyone else followed Aaron.

They then entered the observation deck, Aaron pressed a few buttons.

"Computer... take us home." He said with a tired smile

"_Destiation home put in, initiating Warp System. Estimated time, two weeks._" The Computer beeped

The ship flew into the sky and disappearing in a flash.

Finally... the journey was over.

They can relax.

* * *

Now... for our final timeskip.

I... never thought I'd see this day.

Meh, just move onto the next chapter since I'd have it finished by now.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	50. Home

Here we are... the final chapter, guess we've got one last thing to resolve.

And that involves home.

* * *

**Two weeks after the Battle of Light and Darkness**

Tom, Aaron's father, was currently mowing the lawn outside.

He stopped and sighed to himself, he looked up at the sky with a melancholy look.

"...I hope your okay Aaron." Tom said to himself, hoping his son was still alive

It's been three months since Aaron's left Peach Creek, Christmas and New Years was quiet.

It was quiet in Peach Creek, everyone just... missed their kids and hoped to God they weren't dead.

Even Spring was quiet without them, the school still wasn't fully repaired after all. Guess that damage was that bad.

They don't know if Aaron's even alive or not along with the other kids, the mech, the Plant beast, and even the immortal along with the Dryad and Android.

Then... suddenly, a large shadow appeared over him.

Tom was not sure what it was, decided to investigate like any normal person would with common sense.

"What the-"

He looked up to see... THE CRYSTAL EQUINOX!?

Floating right over the Cul-De-Sac even!?

"Honey!" Tom said shocked

"What?" Aaron's mother asked from inside

"I think our son is home." Tom said, hoping that was the case

"WHAT!?" Aaron's mother said excited, surprised, and shocked

She then kicked the door off it's hinges, causing Tom to look at her with a blank look.

"Lin, that was the fourth door you've broken this month." Tom said deadpanned

"Don't care, our son is home right?" 'Lin' asked hoping her baby boy was home

A mother worries for her son after all.

"Linda, I said I think. I don't know if he's actually here." Tom said simply

The ship then descended into the center of the Cul-De-Sac, drawing the Parent's attention.

They walked over to the ship as the ramp went to the ground, they looked up the ramp.

"Do you think their back?" Martha asked hoping Ed and Sarah were fine

"I don't know." Leonard said, hoping Double D was okay at the very least

They then saw someone walking down the ramp, it was... Aaron, with a smile on his face.

"We're home." Aaron said quietly

Linda and Tom then hugged Aaron tight.

They haven't seen him in what felt like forever, of course he's gonna get the tightest hug ever.

"My son is home!" Tom said

"Yeah Dad, I am... now can you let go of me?" Aaron asked

"Why should we?" Linda asked back

Aaron sighed, he knew he wasn't gonna be able to get out of this one, he embraced the hug.

After a second, they stopped hugging.

"So what happened on your journey son and have you grown taller?" Tom asked

Aaron then chuckled as the other kids, Leaf, Thalia, Theos, Felsig, and Terry came down the ramp. Going to their respective families. With Theos, Felsig, Leaf, and Artemis standing with the Thompsons.

"Boy do I have a lot to tell you." He said

"That interesting?" Tom asked

"You have no idea." Aaron said with a small chuckle

That's when he heard some footsteps, he looked over to see... Mr. Hargrave.

He was in a black business suit with a red tie.

"Oh, hey Mr. Hargrave... how's Butch?" Aaron asked

"Fine, just fine. He's... realized the error of his ways thanks to you." Mr. Hargrave said

"No problem Mr. Hargrave." Aaron said

"Call me Jude, now Mr. Thompson." Jude said

"Call me Aaron Jude." Aaron said

"Yes... Aaron, I wish to formally apolo-"

"No apologies needed." Aaron said

Jude looked at Aaron shocked as he gently smiled.

"Butch didn't get what was going on, not gonna blame him for anything. And thanks again for helping us in the past, I bet my Grandfather would be proud of you." Aaron said

"Yes... I see... I hope to work with you soon Aaron." Jude said

"Hey, considering I'm a person literally with the power of magic. I think we'll have a lot of business with each other for a looonnnnnnggg time." Aaron said

"Ah yes, by the way. I should give you this." Jude said

He then handed Aaron a small box with a button on top, he could sense the magical energy within it.

Aaron looked at Jude confused.

"What is it?" He asked

"No idea my boy, I was told to give it to you by some man in a cloak. Looked a little like you if you were a might bit older, Donovan I believe his name was." Jude said

Donovan gave him this... must be good.

"Well, guess I should press it then." Aaron said

He then pressed the button, suddenly, in the area where the old construction yard was (it was taken down as the project was canceled and the equipment was never move or used) a large building sprouted up.

It had... the symbol of a Crystal on top with the words.

'**Crystal Clan Guild Hall**'

Written over it on a sign.

"It's... a guild hall." Aaron said

"Well then my boy, I see we will have business. Let's make a deal." Jude said

Aaron looked at him.

"You do tasks for people in exchange for money, we promote it and you do what you do best. We'll split the profit fifty-fifty, deal?" Jude asked

"Hell yeah!" Aaron said

Tom and Linda didn't mind the language, he's a teen after all.

Aaron shook hands with Jude, the businessman then left in a helicopter.

He's rich after all.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Tom asked

"Gotta warn ya Dad." Aaron said, not looking at Tom

He then looked at Tom with a wide grin on his face, saying this.

"It's one hell of a story."

* * *

Now... onto the credits.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	51. Credits

So... here we are... the end... well, I guess it's time to play the credits for this first High Urban Fantasy story involving Ed Edd n Eddy.

* * *

**The Crystal Clan**

A Ed Edd n Eddy story written by FandomBard

Production Team

FandomBard12

Writing Team

FandomBard12

Idea's Team

FandomBard12

Main Character Actors

P.M Seymour as Aaron Thompson

Matt Hill as Ed

Samuel Vincent as Edd or Double D

Tony Sampson as Eddy

Kathleen Barr as Kevin

Peter Kelamis as Rolf

Janyse Jaud as Sarah

Keenan Christensen as Jimmy

Eren Fitzgerald as Nazz

David Paul Grove as Jonny

Micheal Jones as Theos

Vic Mignogna as Artemis

Terry Klassen as Terry

Jessica Nigir as Thalia

Kanker Sisters

Janyse Jaud as Lee

Jenn Forgie and Eren Fitzgerald as Marie

Kathleen Barr as May

Peach Creek and Apple Ocean City Adult Actors

Terry Klassen as Tom

Cherami Leigh as Linda

Arthur Anderson as Tim

Thea White as Martha

Paul Mercier as Leon

Kathleen Barr as Maria

Wentworth Millar as Ron

Jenn Forgie as Carla

Miles Luna as Leonard

Eren Fitzgerald as Diane

Shannon McCormick as Wilhelm

Tabitha St. Germain as Amalia

John DiMaggio as Harold

Katey Sagal as Carol

Chris Sarandon as Dan

Tress MacNeille as Elizabeth or 'Lizz'

Kevin Duran as Jude

Evil Villian Actors

Shannon McCormick as Butch

James Woods as King Ferno

Brian Doyle-Murray as Davy Jones

Parker Cook as Lord Larc Mordius

P.M Seymour as Larc Mordius

Steve Burton as Maelstrom

Gregg Burger as Sin

Other Actors

Max Mittleman as Zyphus

J Micheal Tatum as Triton

Harvey Atkin as Golda

Eugene Mirman as Gary

David Herman as Van

Billy Beach as Gare

Brian Mathias as Monroe

Eric Christan Olsen as Wade

Pamela Adlon as Marna

Darren Dunston as Ray

Credit's to

My mother for supporting my dream to write.

My friends and family members for supporting me through life.

The other writers of the Fanfiction community.

The good people of the world.

The creator's of video games and video game references plus the creators of Ed Edd n Eddy and Cartoon Network as a whole

The people who taught me the things I need to know in life.

Danny Antonucci and fantasy for basically making this a lot of parts, characters, and races for this entire thing

Every single meme in this entire thing that might have been added.

and finally

You... the readers for reading this and giving me the knowledge and support I needed to create this story.

* * *

Booting up trailer...

A King in a castle made of ice was currently laying back in his throne a bit exasperated.

Why was he like this?

A Wizard that worked for the Kingdom betrayed them, he cursed them with an eternal blizzard.

His best knights still haven't killed them, they haven't been able to get anywhere near him.

"I have no choice." The King said

He picked up a flyer, it flew into his realm one day and thought it might help them.

"I will have to go to this dimension, I'll get the clan that this Kingdom hasn't called upon in years." The King said

The flyer had the words.

**Crystal Clan**

**We're heroes and fighters, we'll fight for anyone.**

**As long as it's right, no matter what**

They just might be the key to saving this kingdom from doom.

_**And it has to be before they fall to the whims of a mad man.**_

Trailer done. Booting down...

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
